Playing for Keeps
by Kia-B
Summary: "And you said he's just a friend..." There was a rather happy sigh. "Some friend, eh?"
1. A Party and Parental Misguidance

Playing For Keeps

**Author Note: I know I should be focused on my other stories BUT I had to get this out, you know? You get me, right? We're friends? Haha, okay anyway on with it!**

**.**

Chapter 1 – A Party and Parental Misguidance

.

.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" She turned in the hall to see her two friends running to her at top speed. She braced herself for impact but it never came. She peaked open an eye at them with a smile. "We want to ask you something!" The blonde panted.

"Okay," She put her books in her locker. "Shoot." She made a gun with her hand.

She pushed the pinkette in front. "Sakura wants to ask."

"Ino, you are such a traitor!"

Hinata sighed trying to stop a fight waiting to begin. "Guys, I have to get ready for next block."

They nodded and grinned at her. She blinked and decided to walk away. "Hinaaaa!" Ino latched onto her not letting her arms move. Sakura stood in front of her with a huge smile.

"Whaaaat?" She whined ripping out of the girl's grip.

"I'm having a party at my place tonight!" Ino fist pumped before resting her hands on her hips. "We want you to come!"

"I can't…" She tried getting away until they grabbed her arm. "Really I can't!"

Sakura sighed. "Can't you just you know…"

Hinata shook her head. "It's my weekend."

Ino groaned. "You're really killing me here! Couldn't you ask your dad, please?"

"No." She walked into class greeting other students. They whined following her. "I said no…"

Naruto and Sasuke were bickering too. Hinata sat down at the table sighing. "Hinata-chaaaaan," She looked over at Naruto. "Hinata-chan tell Sasuke to come to the party!"

"I can't make him do anything." She smiled at the frowning blond.

He nodded crossing his arms. "It's my weekend."

She played with the ends of her ponytail before looking into onyx eyes. "It's mine, remember? Last weekend I went out with the girls."

His grin stretched before looking at his azure eyed best friend. "Well, I guess I'm free then."

Ino and Sakura frowned both throwing their arms up. "That's not fair!"

Hinata smiled and opened her notebook. Naruto pulling at his bottom lip. "But Hinata-chan, you have to come too!"

"I can't…" What did they understand by 'NO?'

He folded his arms. "You know, I get that you guys have to 'grow up' all fast and shit but what about us!?" He raised his right hand. "On one hand, we get to have Sasuke but for the fun of Hinata-chan," He raised this left hand. "On the other hand, we get to have Hinata-chan but without the coolness of Sasuke."

Hinata gasped. "So he is cooler than me?"

They all nodded leaving Sasuke grinning. "I will always be cooler than you, Hyuuga."

She shrugged. "Whatever," She put a thumb to her chest. "I'm plenty fun."

Naruto grinned. "It's okay because you're way cuter than Sasuke." She blushed.

"But Sasuke-kun is hotter," Sakura shrugged. Hinata wrinkled her nose. Just whose side was she on? "You are like a bunny, you know adorable!"

She put her head down on the desk in defeat. Ino rubbed her back. "I think you could be hot."

"Could be?!" She stood gathering her books.

"Where are you going?" Sakura laughed.

"To sit with other people!" She put her things down on an empty table.

"Welcome back class, it's been a long weekend, huh?" Kakashi walked in.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, well I got lost on the journey called life."

"Oh whatever you liar!" He yelled back. The class started laughing. Kakashi was notorious for being late every day yet he NEVER got fired, wrote up or scolded.

"Anyway, long weekend, tell Naruto thank you because he just earned everyone a big plate of Monday Pop-Quiz with a side of homework!"

Everyone groaned. Naruto put his head down as Sakura hit him. Hinata laughed. "Is it a pop-quiz if you tell us?" The boy beside her asked.

"Alright, that's an F for you, Mr. Inuzuka"

He put him head down. Hinata giggled. "You should know better." He nodded and sat up.

"Oh, I'm Kiba and pretty new." He extended her hand which she took.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga!" She smiled.

"Why aren't you over there with your group?"

She pouted. "They said I was cute and fun."

He scratched his head taking in her soft features, lilac eyes and navy hair. "But you ar-"

"No," She put her hand up and pointed the infamous raven hair boy behind them. "They said Sasuke was cool and hot."

He chuckled. "You're a weird girl, Hyuuga."

She nodded. "Thank you. You can call me Hinata…"

He paused. "Wait, you're the girl who is always racing Naru-tard and Sasuke?"

She laughed. "Naru-tard? I suppose I am…"

"Every day too, why is that?"

She tapped her chin as if she was taking him into a flashback. "I have been in competition with Sasuke since birth, you know. He thinks he is better at everything…soooo…" She shrugged.

He nodded. "Again weird."

She laughed. "It's a Hyuuga verses Uchiha thing. You know his brother and my cousin, his father and mine, our ancestors."

He grinned. "You really aren't proving your case any less weird."

She sighed as Kakashi handed her a pop-quiz walking pass Kiba who whimpered. She smiled and started on it. The questions were super easy. She circled along and raised her paper up. "Finished." She said as her voice mixed with a deeper one. Sasuke held a grin on his face. Kakashi beckoned them to the front.

They hovered over him as he graded them. He glanced up. "Can I get some room?" He muttered.

"No." Sasuke growled. Hinata stepped back with a smile.

They both received 100s. Hinata frowned and stomped back to her seat. Kiba smirked. "Maybe it's not so confusing now." She smiled at him.

"Hinaaaa come baacck!" Naruto sang from across the room. She turned around and he had his hands out.

"That's an F for you, Naruto." Kakashi said.

"I was going to fail anyway!" He laughed. "Hiiinaaataa!" He stretched out his hands. She smiled and turned back to Kiba.

"You're boyfriend?"

"N-not really, no." She blushed.

"I can see why they called you cute." He mumbled. She blinked and sighed. "It's not a bad thing, you know?"

"Hiiinnaaaata!" Sakura and Ino joined Naruto this time. She covered her face. "Baby, come back! You can blame it all on me!" Naruto stood dancing.

Kiba laughed. "Naru-tard, you're embarrassing her!"

"What did you call me, Dog-boy?!"

"I called you NARU-TARD as in a retard named Naruto!"

He gasped looking at Hinata in disbelief. "Hinata, defend me!"

Her face got brighter. "N-Naruto-kun! Sit d-d-down!"

He realized he was standing on his chair. She looked ahead at Kakashi, who was nose deep in Icha Icha Paradise. He blinked. "I am hurt!" He mumbled. "Just hurt, Hina" He sniffled.

She laughed. Kiba grinned. "Kiba-kun don't be so mean to Naruto-kun."

"HA! That's my Hina-chan! Go Hi-" Sasuke punched him in the arm. "What's the big deal, teme?"

"You are yelling, dobe. You're annoying me."

Hinata couldn't stop grinning at Kiba for the whole class block. Next block, the last block, Gym. Hinata went to the locker room with Ino and Sakura. "Someone was giggling a lot in class today?" Sakura smiled.

"Had Naruto pretty protective," Ino added. "Oh and had Sasuke pretty distracted."

Hinata put on her shorts. "Oh, please… Kiba is just a funny guy."

Ino flipped her hair. "We are not opening up the group to him."

She put her hair in a ponytail. "I didn't ask you too." She said. "I was just saying he is funny."

Sakura shrugged pulling on her shirt. "Well, okay if you say so."

She nodded tying her shoes. "After this, I'm going home and taking a long shower then having a movie marathon with my love." She giggled.

"I still don't think it's fair." Ino pouted.

Hinata smiled. "You'll have me next weekend."

"But the party is this weekend." Sakura added. "Just ask your dad or Sasuke's mom!"

Hinata frowned at her. "Keep your voice down, please."

They looked to see if any of the girls were listening. "Fine, fine…" Sakura sighed. "Sorry…"

Ino nodded. "Let's go see who is going to win today!"

.

Gai-Sensei bounced in front of the starting line. "My youthful students, I hope you had a beautiful weekend. Now you shall run until your youthful hearts can-"

"Can we start?" Sakura yelled.

He nodded. "I see eager to run! Good job, Haruno!" He moved out the way. Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke and now Kiba were in the back.

"Ready to lose, Hyuuga?" Sasuke grinned.

"Whatever, Uchiha." She frowned.

"They take this pretty serious, ne?" Kiba asked the bouncing blond.

"Oh, yeah! It's been this way since elementary school!" He grinned.

"On your mark!"

"We like to start from the back to really see who is the fastest." Naruto informed him about the two currently bickering raven haired teenagers.

"Get ready"

"Normally they tie. I rarely EVER win but its fun trying to keep up! You're going to try and beat them, eh?" He asked. Kiba nodded.

"Set!"

"I mean, how fast could they be?" Kiba asked.

"GO!"

They shot off. Kiba blinked for a second getting the dust out of his eyes.

Hinata and Sasuke were already neck to neck. Naruto was close behind as they passed everyone. Nobody but them took this seriously. Kiba was gaining on Naruto.

"See you at the finish line!" Sasuke sped up.

Hinata laughed. "After I win!" She pushed her herself faintly hearing Gai and everyone cheering.

"Go Hina-chan!" Naruto called after giving up. "Too much… ramen… for lunch…" He fell out on the track. "Go Hina!" Kiba tripped over the idiot blond.

She grinned and picked up speed. "I'll win for Naruto-kun!" She pushed herself even harder as they came around for the finishing line. Everyone moved out the way as they passed them. Sasuke stopped right after stepping over the chalked line while Hinata had to slow herself down.

She ran up to Gai. Sasuke stood there looking as if he didn't just run at his highest speed. She wiped her forehead. "Who… won?"

Gai gave a thumbs down. "It's isn't about the winning, it's ab-"

Sasuke scoffed. "Who won?"

He sighed. "You two take the youth out of ev-"

Hinata grabbed a water bottle. "Gai!"

"Fine, fine… and the winner is…" They leaned in. He let them see the stopwatch. "Hinata."

Sasuke covered his mouth and crouched down. Hinata cheered. "In your face!" She danced around him. "You know what this means right?" She laughed.

He stood up. "I am a man. I know what it means, but… tomorrow will be my victory!"

She stuck out her tongue. Sakura and Ino giggled. "Hinata, that's bad sportsmanship!"

She shrugged. Naruto and Kiba limped to the finish line. "Who won?"

"She did." Sasuke growled. Naruto and Kiba cheered. Sasuke pushed Naruto causing him and Kiba to fall again. "You traitor! Why did you cheer for HER!?" Naruto stepped back putting up his hands. "It gave her extra spirit. See now I'm going to get drunk at the party and you BETTER take care of me, dobe."

Hinata smiled as Ino grabbed her wrist. "What did you bet on?" She giggled.

"Oh," She scratched her cheek. "Dish duty."

Ino groaned. "I thought… waaah!"

"Was it… are you going?!" Sakura ran up.

"No!"

"Wha-arrgh!" The pinkette threw her hands up in defeat.

"Exactly!" Ino sighed.

Hinata shrugged as Sasuke walked over stuffing his hands in his pocket. "Okay, well I'm going home now." They hugged each other and headed to the car. Sasuke grinned as he put their bags in the trunk. She looked up before sliding in the car. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

She shrugged putting on her belt. He chuckled again. "What?"

"Just thinking about Ino's party."

She smacked her teeth. "Okay, so is-" He laughed. She frowned. Had he gone mad? "What's so funny?!"

He pulled out. "Sakura is going to try something I can feel it in my lower bone."

She looked out the window in disgust. "She does love you," She looked ahead. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"It's strange because she wants you to go even though she wants to be with me the whole time." He sighed.

"I don't really like parties…" She nodded very sure of her words. "I don't want to get pregnant again."

He clutched his heart. "Oooh, so it's my fault?"

She looked over. "Yes, yes it is."

"That's your story?"

She nodded. "Un-huh!"

He shrugged. "Yeah, well you shouldn't have been so easy." She punched him in the arm. He absently rubbed his throbbing limb. "Kidding, kidding… damn. Have you been taking steroids?"

She smiled and looked back out the window. "What do you think of Kiba?"

"Do you like him?" He asked.

"Noo, I was just asking."

"I thought you had this incurable Naruto crush-love-relationship going on?"

She blushed. "I do, wait no… I'm j-just asking a-and you're n-not a-answering me!"

He looked over and ruffled her hair. "Look at you, with the blushing and stuttering."

"Shut up!"

He smirked. "He is new. I don't know enough about him. He doesn't seem like the type to accept your kind of baggage."

She nodded. "I agree, I guess he just reminds me of Naruto-kun…" She shrugged. "A more observant one."

"They are both loud and annoying." He said calmly.

"No, they are funny."

"Don't get caught up," He grinned. "Somebody won't like that." They pulled up to Sasuke's parent's house. She nodded and got out. He walked way to the walkway. "Why do I have this feeling Mother is going to annoy me?"

"Everything annoys you." She pressed the doorbell.

"Ah, true."

The door opened revealing Mikoto Uchiha. "Sasuke, Hinata how was school?"

Hinata walked in smiling. "I beat Sasuke in gym class today!"

Mikoto giggled and playfully pushed Hinata. "You two are still at it?"

"If he just accepts I'm better than hi-"

"Not going to happen. Mother," Sasuke nodded inattentively. "Where is he?"

She blinked. "He is taking his nap."

"At three o'clock?" Hinata sighed. "He is going to be up all night." She mumbled.

Sasuke chuckled. "Alright, let's get him and go."

Mikoto gasped at her son. "I thought… Aren't you going to stay for… dinner?"

"No." Sasuke walked in the backroom. Hinata rubbed her neck while Mikoto pouted.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Uchiha," She smiled as the woman put on her apron. "Once I find a good daycare cen-"

"Nonsense, if I get didn't volunteer to watch him I would never see him!" She waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about all that, he is fine here."

They heard the front door open. Fugaku walked in and kissed Mikoto's cheek. His dark eyes flickered to the teenage girl in his kitchen. "Hinata," He nodded curtly as she gave a small smile. "Is Sas-"

"But daddy, I wan' a boxdink!"

"Well Daisuke, Nana let you sleep pass your time and you'll be on a sugar high all night." Sasuke walked in the kitchen. "Father." He sat him on the island.

Daisuke poked his cheeks with a wide smile. "Mama, can I have a boxdink?" He poked his lip out at Hinata.

She smiled. "You mean a juice box?" He nodded happily. "Ask daddy."

"Dammit, Hinata I just said no." He shook his head. "Don't say that, bad word."

She frowned. She didn't like being told what to do so with a smile. "You can have a boxdink, Dai-kun." He cheered.

Fugaku frowned at the trio. "How are your studies, son?"

"Great." He deadpanned.

He nodded glaring at the girl. "And yours Hinata?"

She nodded nervously. "Very good."

His dark eyes flickered to Daisuke and back to Sasuke. Mikoto smiled. "Dinner? You all are staying for dinner?" Why was she begging so much?

"No Mother." Sasuke sighed grabbing Daisuke hand before he touched the stove. "No, that's really hot, don't touch it."

Mikoto frowned pulling out a tray. "But why I made enough for everyon-?"

"Mikoto, let them be." Fugaku frowned. "Best if they get out of my sight."

She gasped. "Fugaku, don't ruin this."

He looked at her before slammed his hands down on the counter causing the women and Daisuke to jump. "How can I ruin what already hasn't been?"

"Fugaku!"

Sasuke had enough of this shit. He nodded and grabbed Daisuke. "Ah, We're leaving." Hinata agreed and started walking to the door.

"But Sasuke, don't go!" Mikoto walked behind them. "He doesn't mean it."

"What the hell Mom?" Sasuke hissed he would regret yelling at her later. He felt Daisuke start crying. "How doesn't he mean it? Better yet, how does he mean it?" Hinata took Daisuke, who started bawling in his father's arm, and went to the car.

"Don't… I don't want you to leave because of him!" She grabbed his wrist. "Sasuke…"

"Let him go, he has already ruined his future as is." Fugaku stood at the door with a frown.

"Piss off!" He growled.

"Stop that both of you!" She yelled. "Fugaku just go in the house!" She yelled towards her husband. He stormed away. "Sasuke," Sasuke snatched away. "I want to be in Daisuke's life, I do…"

"Then you come over to our place. I don't want him near that man."

She nodded biting her lip and tried touching his shoulder again. "S-Sasuke… you two just have to-" He snatched away and got in the car.

Hinata gave Daisuke a juice box. Sasuke took a deep breath before pulling off. She looked out the window. "Sorry…" She whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" He mumbled gripping the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. "Don't apologize for that."

"But-"

"I said don't… he isn't a…" He sighed. "Let's drop it, okay?"

"Okay…" She didn't want to talk about it either.

They drove home silently. Daisuke yawned. "Mama, I watch a little TV?" She picked him up.

"I thought we were going to watch movies tonight?" She smiled.

"YEASH!"

Sasuke opened the door. Their apartment wasn't tiny it was actually more than enough room. Daisuke wormed down and went into his room. Sasuke dropped their bags on the couch. "I am so pissed." He grumbled.

"I know." She sighed.

"How dare he? In front of Daisuke no less!"

"Sasuke, he just…"

He shook his head. "Don't defend him. Your father hates me, but I can handle that because that's normal. I got his daughter pregnant but he loves Daisuke. He had the same expectations for you but he doesn't resent you for making the choices you did."

She sighed listening to him rant. "Ah." Might as well let him get it all out now.

"Why aren't you upset?"

She looked at him. "I don't want to get upset in front of Dai, you know." She smiled. "He hates seeing me 'be mopey'"

"But-"

"But what Sasuke? He didn't like the very idea of you going to school with a Hyuuga much less being the father of her child. I won't waste that type of energy for such a close minded man."

He grinned. "So you are mad?"

"I'm furious," She frowned. "He can disrespect me all he wants but at least don't pull Daisuke into it. He did nothing wrong."

"You know, this would be easier if you were angry too."

She smiled. "You are the strict angry father and I am the calm understanding mother if I was openly angry then this house would be in shambles." She shrugged. "It's my role."

He nodded noticing it got too quiet. "Daisuke what are you doing?" He called.

Daisuke popped out. "Colorin' in my book!"

"Okay," He disappeared again. "I don't even feel like going to that stupid party."

"You should go," She tapped her chin. "But if you get really drunk or something just go to Naruto's."

"I know," He sighed. "Mother said she'll come over to watch Daisuke. She wants to be in his life so bad." He grabbed a juice box and started drinking. He chuckled. "I see why he is addicted to these."

She laughed. "That's sweet of her but I feel bad for the whole thing… I can't help that."

"Don't, like I said, everything happens for a reason… sooo…" He shrugged. "I should start getting ready" She nodded.

"Daisuke do you want chicken nuggets?"

"YEASH!"

.

.

.

Sasuke and Naruto walked into the crowded house. Ino lived in a mansion just like Sasuke and Hinata did, but her parents let her have a party twice a year saying. "We rather know about it than you doing it behind our backs."

Pretty cool.

Weird but cool.

"So he said that in front of him."

"Yeah," He grabbed a drink. "It pissed me off so fucking bad."

"How Hinata take it?" He grabbed a red cup.

"She was…inwardly pissed."

He nodded. "She's better at controlling her emotions now."

"Yeah," Sakura and Ino walked up to them. "Yo."

Sakura grabbed his arm. "Let's dance, Sasuke-kun!" He shrugged and followed her. Ino shook her head and narrowed her blue eyes at the duo.

Naruto laughed. "What, Ino?"

"Keeping a very close cock-blocking eye on her."

Naruto nodded wincing at the burn of his drink. "I feel that. He is pretty mad though, so watch out."

She grabbed a regular soda. There was no way she was going to get wasted at her own party and have shit exploding like last year. "Why?"

"Big Uchiha Daddy problems." She hissed. He nodded looking into the heated living as the song changed to a up-tempo one. "Yeah, hey let's dance, ne?"

"Might as well have fun for my girl!" She laughed walking to the living room. Music was blaring from everywhere. It was hot and crowded but nobody seemed the care.

Sakura danced against Sasuke. "What's wrong?" She pressed her lips to his ear.

"Nothing." He muttered in her ear. Did she think he was _that_ drunk? She was a good friend and he wanted to stay that way. She held him close rubbing her exposed cleavage against him. He pulled back drinking the rest of his drink.

"Sasuke, you can talk to me!" She said in his ear. Not really, he rather talk to Ino or Hinata.

"Not really the right time," He grinned. "I'm not even that drunk."

She smiled. "Well let's make it that way." She handed him another cup.

.

.

"Daisuke!" Hinata ran out the bathroom.

"You can't get me, mama!" He started dancing in the living room.

"Put on some clothes!" She grabbed the slippery naked four years old. "You're naked!"

"Daddy gets to dance nakey!"

Hinata blinked rubbing her temples. "I did not need that mental image," She carried him in his room. "Put on some clothes so you can watch movies with me."

He nodded running into his room. She helped him put on his Big-Kid briefs and Batman shirt. He grabbed her face. "Mama, why you so sad?"

She blinked at his big onyx eyes. His cheeks were stained pink from the steamy shower and lips in a frown. She went to dry his mop of hair. "Mama isn't sad."

He nodded. "Your eyes were all wet!"

She ruffled his hair. "Movie time, baby!"

"You put on your Batma' shirt!"

"My Batman shirt?" He nodded. She went in his clothes finding the black shirt with the batman symbol. "Nanananana Batmama!" She turned showing off her cape.

He giggled clapping his hands. "Movie tiiime!"

She carried him to her room. "What are we gonna watch?"

He crawled in the middle of the bed and lied on his stomach. "BATMAN!"

"Okay, stay here while I got get some snacks and 'boxdinks'" He nodded. She walked out sighing. When did he get so good at reading emotions? She should have known when he was born with those onyx eyes. She grabbed some chips and candy.

He looked just like Sasuke, he couldn't deny the kid if his life depended on it. Only thing that he got from her was a slight navy hue to his raven hair and for now his bubbly personality but that was sure to change him, being Sasuke's son.

She sighed. She walked back in the room with a smile. Daisuke had put a movie in. "Starting without me?" He laughed shaking his hair.

They cuddled up together. She didn't regret having Daisuke, even when things got really hard. If she could go back to that night, she probably wouldn't do it for Sasuke's sake but it was done and she was happy with her son. Her mind couldn't help but drift off to what her friends were doing?

.

.

Sakura pushed Sasuke into the hallway. "Sasuke," She whispered against his chest. "Sasuke, I want you so bad."

"You're really drunk." He sighed as she kissed his exposed collar.

She smiled. "Drunken mind makes sober thoughts."

He nodded. "True, but drunk or sober I don't want you." He pushed her enough to move. She grabbed his arm.

"Why Sasuke? Is it because of Hinata?" Everyone in the group knew that he only reason why he and Hinata tolerated each other was because of Daisuke. They didn't share any intimate time with each other. After they found out about her pregnancy he hadn't touched her. Why would it be Hinata?

"No." Couldn't he have female friends that weren't trying to screw him? He only had two it seemed like, Ino and Hinata.

She stumbled and walked up to him. "Is it because of your s-" He covered her mouth.

"Don't let your sober thoughts get you on my bad side."

She pulled back. "Why is it a secret?"

"Shut the fuck up." It? He is not a secret! He growled at her. Ino ran in between the duo. Sasuke clenched his fist. "Get her, Ino."

She glanced at her stumbling friend then back at the clearly pissed off Uchiha. "What's going on?!"

Sakura laughed. "Sasuke is keeping, you know who a secret! Secrets are bad!"

Ino gasped. "God, Sakura shut up. Go to my room. Can you make it there?" She pushed the blonde girl and made her way upstairs. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

He clenched his fist. "Where's Shikamaru?"

She grabbed his wrist. "Sasuke, as your friend, I don't think it's a good idea. You have been clean for a long time."

He pulled away. "I just need an outlet, okay? I've had a really shitty day."

"Then why didn't you stay home with then?"

He stared at her. "I don't love her."

Naruto walked up to them. Ino sighed at onyx eyes. "I didn't say you love her."

"Then I don't have to stay at home all the time."

Naruto looked at Ino who turned to him. "He wants to get high."

Naruto waved her off. "I got it."

"You're going to let him!?"

He shrugged. "Don't worry he is coming home with me anyway."

She frowned. "Alright, it's on your head."

He nodded. "Come on, buddy" Sasuke nodded.

.

.

"You remember we used to get so high before Daisuke came?" Naruto asked. Sasuke laughed and nodded. "We were so stupid!"

"We still are."

They lied on the floor in Naruto's apartment. "Oh yeah," He laughed. "You owe a lot to that kid."

Sasuke nodded. "I could be like Shikamaru or worst my father."

Naruto sat up and took another hit passing it to Sasuke. "Oh that would have… that would have been… so bad!" He watched the smoke come out of his nostrils.

Sasuke nodded taking a hit. "Hinata was all like 'No smoking around the baby' and 'Sasuke, even in the womb it dangerous." He said in a Hinata voice.

Naruto shook his head. "She used to get so stoned, I swear… I swear her eyes were like… they would turn like pink-purple!" He laughed.

"I can't believe she was good at it." He took another hit. "Probably why she is so chilled about everything now." Naruto grabbed it and nodded. "She's pretty cool, you know for the mother of my kid."

"I knew it was gonna happen! I knew it. Not with Hinata-chan…" Naruto sighed smacking his thigh. "You were such a whore! You deserved it."

"Shut up, asshole."

He giggled and turned on some music. "What's up with you and Sakura?"

Sasuke gagged. "Nothing, she wants me."

"She loves you!"

Sasuke sat up. "Hinata loves you." He covered his mouth. "Shit, shit, you didn't hear that."

Naruto shook his head. "What did you say?"

Sasuke grabbed his shoulders. "Hinata loves you! I don't know why?" Maybe this wasn't a good idea?

"Whoa…" He breathed. "That's pretty fucked up, man."

"Why?"

"She has a kid."

Sasuke rolled on his stomach. "I do too."

"Sasuke, I'm so sleepy." He curled up to his friend. Sasuke nodded falling asleep. "We have school tomorrow!"

"Son of a bitch!" Sasuke muttered into the carpet. "I can't move something… something is on me." Naruto laughed.

"Shh it's me. Shh… go to sleep."

"Okay man."

.

.

.

The Next Morning

"Daisuke," He mumbled. "Grandma is coming over so you can rest for a little more."

He nodded and curled into the covers. Hinata got up and got dress when the doorbell rang. "She's early," She ran to the door. Sasuke was leaning against the door. "Party too hard?" He nodded and slumped on the couch.

She sniffed the air. "Did you get high?"

He nodded. "With Naruto…"

"Get off the couch! Go take a shower. Your mom is going to be so-"

He raised his hand. "I'm hung over, Hinata…please." He sat up rubbing his neck. "Going to take a shower, so shhh…"

She sighed and nodded. She went back into the room to finish getting dress. She put on a thin black sweater, some random pair of skinny jeans and purple vans. She smiled at Daisuke sleeping form and decided to wear her glass.

A Hyuuga with bad eye sight, ironic.

There was a thump. "Ouch," She heard Sasuke come out the bathroom. "Daisuke's toy truck." He mumbled coming in with a towel around his waist. "Dangerous." All she could think about is the normally stoic man dancing naked.

She shook her head ridding herself of those disturbing thoughts and brushed her hair. The doorbell rang, Hinata went to get it. Mikoto smiled with a bag full of toys and a cup of coffee. Sasuke popped up and took the coffee. "Thanks ma." He walked into the backroom.

She blinked looking at her know empty hand then at the girl. "Do I want to know?"

She smiled. "I doubt it."

She nodded. "I want to apologize for yesterday."

"No need, you didn't do anything."

"But-"

"Mrs. Uchiha, please…" She shook her head. "Please drop it." She nodded and sat on the couch sniffing the air.

"Is that… weed that I smell?" Hinata pressed her lips. She frowned. "Did he go to a party?"

"It was his weekend."

She watched her son come out the backroom with a sleeping Daisuke in his arms. Looks like Daisuke saved him from being yelled at. "We should be going. Can you drive?" Hinata nodded. He handed her the sleeping boy. "Alright, see you later. If you need anything just text us or if call between one and one-"

She waved her hand. "I know when lunch is, I got it I did raised two kids… so go to school." They nodded.

.

Hinata tapped the wheel. "How was the party?"

He leaned against the window. "Crazy, I didn't stay long." She nodded. Truth be told, Sasuke hated when Hinata drove she was all nervous, got distracted easily, slammed on the brakes for no reason and let EVERYONE go by. "I went over Naruto's house and got stoned."

She nodded. "I can still smell it."

He sat up. "Remember you were the little badass."

She blushed and hummed along to the song in her head. "I was young, very stupid."

"You're still young and pretty stupid."

She turned to him raising her hand. "Sa-"

"EYES on the road! Hands on the wheel." He choked out as the car jerked back into the right lane.

She sighed and turned back. "If you're so scared you should have driven." He didn't reply. "I did Kakashi-sensei's homework and made you a copy."

"Oh, thanks."

She nodded and pulled up to the school. He grabbed the bags and got out. He handed over her bag and grumbled. "I have painkillers."

"Drowsy?"

"No."

He extended his hand. She dropped two in his palm. "Why do you have painkillers?"

Her cheek had a dust of pink. "For…pain?"

That was valid. "What's in pain?"

Her face reddened. "Just take the stupid pills." She mumbled stalking off. He shrugged and walked along. They met everyone at the usual table. "Hey." She smiled at her hung over friends. Naruto and Sakura looked just as bad as Sasuke.

Ino giggled. "Hey!"

Hinata smiled. "You're in a good mood."

She nodded. "It comes from not drinking and smoking." She narrowed her eyes. "You're wearing your glasses, cute."

She sighed. "How was the party?"

Ino smile wavered for a moment. "It was amazing, right guys?"

Naruto jolted up. "Shit," He rubbed his chin. "Oh, hey Hina-chan…" He grinned. "It was fun, you should have came!" He yelled making him wince.

Sasuke groaned. "Shut up, dobe."

Hinata looked back and forth. "Why do I feel like either someone isn't telling me something or what everyone knows something but me?"

Ino laughed. "Silly goose, probably just your motherly instincts."

She nodded. "They are never usually wrong."

"You really just rephrased the same thing." Sasuke yawned. "Calm down, nothing is wrong."

Hinata nodded and pushed up her glasses. "Sakura, do you need a pain killer?"

She pushed herself up. "Oh, yeah…" She rubbed her temples. She handed her two. "Thanks, Hina-chan." She nodded.

"No racing today." Sasuke looked over completely drained. Hinata smiled nodding. "You win this round."

"Again?"

He nodded before putting his head on the table. "Again."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Well, I think that's pretty different if not then… just wait until we dig deeper in the belly of the beast! Oh… no just kidding, kidding… anyway tell me what do you think!? **


	2. Liar, Liar

Playing For Keeps

**Author Note: I am happy that you guys liked the first chapter! I was babysitting my little cousins (2 and 4) and they call Capri Sun's or Juice boxes 'Boxdinks' I just love hearing them say it. **

**Oh, and for the guest that was offend in the previous chapter when I said 'retard' to describe Naruto, I'm sorry yo! I didn't mean to offend anyone it's just…you know, I'll try to tweak it. On with the story!**

Chapter 2 – Liar, Liar

.

.

.

The day went by smoothly besides half the school looked like zombies. She opened her locker and pulled out her literature and math book. She smiled and closed her locker only to see hazel eyes looking back at her. She squeaked. "Kiba-kun," She breathed trying to catch her heart.

He grinned. "You remembered."

She nodded clutching her books to her chest. "Why w-wouldn't I?" She smiled.

He shrugged. "I don't know, so where are you going?"

She laughed pointing down the hall. "Lunch," She turned to him. "Where are you going?"

He tapped his chin. "Oh I am too!" He grinned. "I might as well walk you there." He ruffled his brown spikes. "If that's okay?"

She nodded. "It is," She grinned. "Though I am fully capable of walking there," He took her book before she could protest. "And I can carry those."

He shook his head. "I got it. I like your glasses makes me you look…" She looked up at him with a frown. He grinned. "I won't say it."

"Hinnnaaaaaa-chan!" She turned to see Naruto run up to her. "Hina-chan, I feel much better now!" He fist pumped. She laughed at his little dance. His cerulean eyes flickered to amber ones. "Why is he carrying your stuff?" His eyes lingered on the boy before coming back to lilac ones.

"I wanted to." Kiba replied.

"Why can't I hold your books?" He crossed his arms. "Are they too heavy? All you have to do is ask!" He snatched the books away. Kiba frowned. "Don't you worry, Hinata!"

She blinked. "Naruto?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. "He was w-walking to me l-lunch!"

"Well, he has legs he can walk himself." He nodded. "I don't know him therefore I don't trust him."

"You h-haven't tried to…" She frowned. "That's not nice!" She popped his hand causing him to look at her with wide eyes. "Apologize, right now." He blinked as her 'mother mode' activated. She nodded grabbing her books. "Go, right now." He pouted and walked to find Kiba.

She smiled seeing Ino and Sakura standing in line. "Hey."

Sakura cooed. "You look adorably cute!" She hugged her.

"I told you," Ino giggled. "Come on, mama." She pulled her into line.

Hinata sighed grabbing her tray. "Naruto is acting weird."

Ino blinked picking up a fruit cup. "How?"

She shrugged. "Kiba-kun was walking to me lunch and he just… took me away."

"He is very protective of you, you know that." Sakura said picking up salad. Hinata nodded. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"You're right." Hinata whispered.

They nodded walking to the table. Sasuke was at another table talking to Karin and Kin. Karin smiled. "Hello my sexy Sasuke-kun," He rolled his eyes. "How may I help you?"

"I was talking to Kin."

Karin blinked. "W-What?"

"He said he was talking to me," She smiled flipping her hair before batting her eyes at him. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" He nodded and sat down.

"Kin, I need a favor and I trust you for it…" He took her hand. She moaned in his touch. "I didn't get a chance to get Orochimaru-sensei's homework, can I see yours?"

She nodded quickly. "Of course you can!" She handed him the paper. She sighed as he kissed the back of her hand. "Oh…please… a-anything else, Sasuke-kun?"

He stood. "No, maybe next time." He winked and walked to the table. "God, that was easy."

"Hinata-chan?" She turned to see Shino. "May I speak to you?" She nodded giving him her full attention. He rubbed his neck "Uh…Privately." She laughed and got up grabbing her things.

"Of course."

He nodded as they walked together. "I don't know how he got me to do it but Kiba would like to ask to you sit with him."

Hinata smiled. "Why didn't he ask?"

"The twit is shy."

She looked ahead at the blushing brunette. "It's cute."

Ino pouted. "Awh, he got his friend to get her. He is shy!" Sakura nodded. Ino sighed. "Group meeting." Everyone moved in towards Sasuke since he wasn't about to move. "We can't just act like nothing happened."

Sakura sighed. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

He shrugged glancing up at them before back down at the homework. "Don't let it happen again," He looked at Naruto. "Forget everything I said."

"I can't forget it now." Naruto whispered.

Ino leaned over towards Naruto. "What can't you forget?"

Sasuke growled. "Not-"

"Sasuke told me Hinata-chan loves me."

Ino punched him in the arm. "You fucking blabber mouth." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto gasped. "You knew too," She nodded slowly. "Sakura?" She nodded. "You guys are dicks."

"Stop acting different you douchebag. She is noticing it…" Ino mumbled.

Naruto scoffed. "Okay, well what did Sakura do?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's not-"

"She tried sleeping with me and then asked me why I am keeping Daisuke a secret." Sasuke said flatly. Sakura put her head down.

Naruto gasped. "Sakura you get the crown of douche moves. Hinata would kill you if she heard that."

"I know. I'm sorry!"

Ino squeaked. "Shit, she's coming back. Be cool." They started eating again. Hinata sat down and looked around. "So, how did that go?"

She blinked and held her books to her face before gently stacking them. "I…" She covered her face again and groaned. "He is so sweet, you know?" She put a hand to her face.

Sakura leaned up. "What happened?"

She smiled. "He got Shino to ask me over and we talked and ate. He is just really nice."

Naruto looked up. "I am…" Sasuke kicked him in the knee. "Aarh!"

She looked at him to Sasuke who went back to writing. "Huh, Naruto?"

He shook his head. "I guess we have to be nice to the kid, ne?"

Sasuke scoffed. "I don't have to do anything."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "I am not going to let you kill my deliciously happy mood!" She stood up as the bell rang. "See you later!" She walked off.

They gawked for a moment. Sasuke stood giving Kin her homework back. Naruto stood. "You're not worried about that?"

He smirked stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Why would I?" After saying that he walked off.

Sakura covered her face. "I feel so bad."

Ino stood. "I didn't do anything this time, yay me." She stood. "Now all of you have to sit around with your little problems." She strutted away.

Naruto growled. "That's Ino."

Sakura nodded.

.

"Come ooooooon," Naruto whined seeing Hinata sit with Kiba. "This all you guys fault!"

"How?" Sasuke smirked.

He stood up pointing to Sakura. "Sakura was all like Sasuke is hot," He turned to the blonde on her phone. "Ino was all batting her eyes and calling her all those little names." She scoffed and shot a bird at him.

"You said it, dobe." Sasuke folded his arms fighting the urge to smile. "Are you," He leaned forward. "Jealous?"

He plopped down. "Shut up," He sighed. "I just don't know the guy and I don't trust it. It's my Kyuubi telling me."

"You mean conscious?" Sakura asked.

He nodded. "Yeah that!"

They groaned. "You're such an idiot." Sasuke closed his eyes feeling his phone vibrate.

**Mom: I think Daisuke is sick?**

He looked over at Hinata reading her phone. His mom is that phone savvy to send two messages to different people.

**Sasuke (To Mom): How do you think?**

He rubbed his temples. "Fucking great." Now Hinata was going to flip her shit.

**Hinata: Did you get your mom's text?**

**Sasuke (To Hinata): Yes.**

He watched her press her index fingers together. Great, now she was worried.

**Mom: Well, he is sneezing, coughing, and… going poopy a lot. I'm not a doctor but that seems sick to me. I'm taking him to the Children's Doctor.**

**Hinata: Do you think we can just sign out after this class?**

**Sasuke (To Hinata): Sure.**

**Sasuke (To Mom): We are coming after this class. Call the office and sign us out.**

He put his head on the desk. How did he get sick? He was sneezing a bit last week but it wasn't serious. Probably just a common cold but knowing Hinata was registering it as the end of the world. Naruto touched Sasuke shoulder. "You okay dude?"

He sighed. "Daisuke is sick."

They all looked over at Hinata who was fidgeting. "Oh crap," Ino mumbled. "She looks like she is going to faint."

Sasuke shrugged. "She's always like that."

"How are you so nonchalant?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not worried."

"**Buzz Buzz: Mr. Hatake?"**

"Yes?" Kakashi didn't take his nose out of his book.

"**Please excuse Hinata Hyuuga… and uh… Sasuke Uchiha to sign out?" **The class looked back at the two.

"Sure," He pointed to the door. Hinata all but ran to the door. Sasuke put his things up and slung his bag over his shoulder. He walked over without saying another word.

.

"Hinata, calm the hell down." Sasuke muttered.

She was moving around her seat. "B-But he… my baby…" She sniffled. "He was fine this morning."

"He is a kid. They get sick. Calm down."

She nodded tapping her feet. "Okay, Saaasuke hurry!" She pulled at her hair.

"Seriously, should I just put the car in transformer mode and jump over the cars?" He pointed to the traffic.

She stared at him before laughing. "You've been watching too much TV"

He sighed. "Yeah, well it happens."

She looked at him. "Sasuke, why is everyone acting so weird?"

"Again, seriously how would you know?" He looked over. "Everyone seems fine to me."

"Well, it's like Ino is hiding something. Naruto was being very weird, like over protective and Sakura is looking at me like she wants to apologize."

Sasuke eye twitched. She was good. "What about me? Am I hiding something?"

She stared at him for a moment. He regretted asking her. She sighed. "You did something you regret."

He looked over at her. "Hinata…"

She shrugged. "Just a feeling, right?" She crossed her arms. "You kissed Sakura is that why she is looking like that? I told her she didn't have to that! I mean really, you have a kid with someone and you're supposed to be off limits." She threw her arms in the air. "I don't care what you do, you know?"

He smirked. "Yeah, we kissed."

She nodded before tapping her chin. "But that's not it…"

"Do you really want to know?"

She gasped. "Oh god, did you get her pregnant too?"

He slammed on brakes. "Hell no!" Ignoring the horns honking at him.

She jerked forward before sighing. "Oh, okay. That would have been horrible pink haired-black eyed babies." She laughed. "I think she would do it to, knowing Sakura."

He looked at her in disgust. "She asked me, while she was drunk, why am I keeping Daisuke a secret?"

She blinked. "You aren't, right?"

"It's not my first conversational starter."

She nodded. "I don't want his business out there, you're really popular and…" She wrung her hands watching the Hospital come into view.

His eye twitched. "And what?"

"And you would…" She sighed. "I just want a normal senior year, kind of…" She laughed. "Pretty selfish, but it's true. Why would she even say that?"

"I wouldn't sleep with her?" He muttered holding into the Children's Hospital.

"Why?"

"Are you really asking me that?" He got out. She walked around the car.

"Yes," She said like she was asking herself. "I know she wants to… you know…"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Too much hassle. She's just a friend, simple." Hinata nodded and walked to counter asking for Daisuke Uchiha. She gave them the room number. Hinata smiled. That's the only thing her father didn't like besides Sasuke; was giving him Sasuke's last name. Yeah, they weren't together but for the sake of Daisuke she did it besides it didn't matter to her either way.

Sasuke asked her which was like sealing the deal that he was serious about raising a kid.

Her father refused to have a baby living with him so they gave them a nice apartment close to school. The parents decided as a whole for the sake of 'good business' they take Hinata out of school for the rest of freshman year.

She was so pissed off but eventually got over it. Ino, Sasuke and Naruto came over religiously. She knew Sakura felt resentment towards her because she loved Sasuke and it just wasn't fair. Hinata cussed her out and told her to get out of her sight. When Daisuke finally came she was there for her, so they made up reluctantly.

"Hinata," She blinked looking up at Sasuke. "You ready?" She nodded. They walked in Daisuke was sitting up playing with an action figure.

"Dai-kun!" Hinata hugged him.

"Mama, I fiiiine!" He grinned.

Sasuke walked to his mother. "What did the doctor say?"

"She hadn't come in yet, we just got here. I tried to find some medicine."

Hinata groaned clapping her hands together. "I forgot to buy more." She pouted. "Sorry, baby." He giggled and hugged her.

"Hinata just sit down," Sasuke pointed to an open chair.

"I'm fine."

"He isn't going anywhere just sit down."

She sighed and sat down. Mikoto patted her leg. "Uchiha men, deary..." She nodded at the woman.

"Daddy, can I get a boxdink?"

He grinned. Sasuke was almost positive that had to be his 'catch phrase' or 'motto' in Daisuke mind if something bad happens drink some juice and it will all be fine. "You know, I could go for a boxdink." He ruffled his hair. "But I missed class so you better sick."

He laughed. "I'm no sick."

"How do you know that?"

He shrugged. "Batman no get sick."

"Yeah, well you're Daisuke not Batman."

He sniffled. "But… I…" He rubbed his nose. "Daddy…"

Sasuke sighed. "You can be batman, for now."

He cheered as the door opened revealing a slim, dark haired woman. "Hello, I'm Shizune. I will be your child's doctor." She walked to Mikoto.

She shook her head readjusting her purse on her lap. "No, I'm the grandma," She pointed to a blushing Hinata. "That's mama."

The woman blinked. "Oh, sorry!" She laughed. "I am Shizune you're son's doctor." Hinata nodded. She turned to Sasuke. "Father?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, well let's see what's wrong with Daisuke." She smiled at him. Daisuke grabbed Sasuke hand. "What's the problem?"

He looked at Sasuke. "Well, are you going to tell her?"

"But Daddy…" He sniffled.

"Big boy words," Sasuke frowned. "Tell her how you feel."

He nodded. "My tummy is f-funny. My nose is runny a-and my poop is…" He shook his head throwing his arms in the air. "Nasty!" She nodded. "My," He pointed at his throat. "is all…" He rubbed his hands together. "Oww…"

"Sounds to me like you have a cold."

Sasuke sighed. "All of that for a cold? I thought you weren't sick."

"I no sick." He shrugged. "She said cold. I'm no cold. I feel good."

Hinata giggled. Shizune smiled. "I'll get you some medicine to give him." They nodded.

Sasuke sighed. "That was-"

"Sasuke, have you gotten your shots yet?" Mikoto asked.

His eyes twitched. "Mom, stop."

"We can do that if you like?" Shizune smiled.

She nodded ignoring Sasuke's glare. "Well, let's do it."

"Mother!" He growled. Hinata and Daisuke laughed.

"Sasuke trade seats with Daisuke please. I will be back in a moment and remove your shirt." She walked out.

Daisuke crawled into Hinata's lap. "You'll be fine, Sasuke." She smiled.

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you have your shots?"

She nodded. "All of them."

Sasuke bit his lip. "Are they taking my blood?"

Mikoto frowned. "No, hopefully."

"You don't sound sure. They'll find…" He trailed off grumbling about killing Naruto later. The door opened she had three needles in her hand. "What are you doing?"

"You're eighteen, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Happy eighteen year checkup," She smiled. "Off with the shirt."

"I can't give blood I drank three cups of coffee, I hear that's bad." He lied pulling off his shirt.

She blinked trying to rid herself of the blush at found her face. "We're not taking blood and that is a lot of… coffee." He shrugged putting his shirt behind him.

Hinata watched her prepare the needles. Daisuke laughed. "Look at my belly too!" He lifted his shirt up showing off his belly. She smiled as the doctor touched his arms.

Hinata had to admit Sasuke wasn't in the least bit bad-looking. He was very fit and lean. His raven hair hung over his face trying to see what she was doing. He had a few scars along his body for sports and Naruto. He had a tattoo on the crook of his neck.

"Why is it taking you so long?"

"I'm t-trying to find you v-vein." She ran her hand along his arm.

He scoffed. "I am pale. You can see the fucking veins," He sighed. "Shit, I… don't say those words. Bad words."

Hinata frowned bouncing Daisuke on her lap. "Sasuke, be still."

"I am!" He gritted out.

"Found it." She smiled sticking him.

"No warning?" He snarled as she put on a Band-Aid.

"Other arm." She almost sang.

He was amazed. Not only was his son in the room, but his mother and HIS mother yet this woman is still trying to feel on him. "Sure you don't want to check my chest for a pulse?" He snapped.

She blinked and laughed sticking him in the arm. She put Band-Aid on them. "I was going to take your blood it would come out weird because your caffeine levels."

"Cool." He put on his shirt. "Let's go."

.

.

.

They went to pick up Daisuke's medicine. "I swear the nerve of some people." Sasuke held Daisuke who fell asleep. "I can't find your vein." He mocked the doctor.

She laughed. "Uh-huh."

"Well she got on my last nerve."

Hinata covered my mouth. "Good one," She went to the pharmacy. "Prescription for Daisuke Uchiha?" The man nodded and came back soon after. "Thank you."

"Can we leave now?"

"We need some stuff for the house." She walked along the aisles. "Do we have milk?" He shrugged pushing Daisuke up. "I'm getting it just in case." She put some in the cart. "Do we have cereal?"

"I think."

"Do you know anything?"

He nodded. "That he is getting heavier by the day."

She smiled. "He is growing."

He scoffed. "I know that," He picked up a loaf of bread. "We need that." She nodded. "You should get a box of boxdinks"

She laughed. "He loves his boxdinks." She picked on a box. "But you like them too…" He shrugged.

"If crack had a juice it would be called boxdink"

She nodded. "Let's fill our son with crack."

"You probably shouldn't say that too loud," He pointed at the old women frowning at her. "They might think you're serious."

Hinata covered her mouth. "Oops."

Sasuke put Daisuke in the buggy. "I give," He looked over at her looking in her purse. "Are we finished yet?"

She pulled out a list. "I made a list last night!" She looked at the list. "To the pasta aisle." She looked down into onyx eyes. "You're up?" She cooed.

He stuck his lip out reaching for her. "Maa…"

"I have to get the stuff because your father is a butt."

He giggled looking at his frowning father. "Daddy!" He reached out but Sasuke turned away. "Nooo…" He clenched and unclenched his hands. "I no like this." He touched the seat.

"Yeah, well you're pretty heavy."

He grumbled. "But… you're strongest!"

Hinata smiled walking off. This was his battle now. She walked past the aisles. "Now where is…"

"Hinata?"

She froze turning slowly to dark brown eyes. "Tenten?"

The brunette tackled her. "Oh, my little Hinata-chan how are you?"

She nodded slowly. "I'm fine… but why are you here?" Tenten had graduated last year and went right to college that and she had her hair down freely. "Your buns have they retired?"

"I hid the hairbands." She turned to the male voice.

"Neji?" She turned to Tenten. "W-What is going on?"

Tenten laughed. "Your cousin is a jerk. Do you know how irritating wearing my hair down is?" She ran a hand through her chocolate locks.

Hinata nodded. "That's not answering my question."

Neji grinned. "Tenten is my roommate." The girl nodded as he hugged her. "And my girlfriend."

Hinata stepped back. "Stop lying!"

Tenten grinned at the wide eyed girl. "We're not…"

Hinata punched Neji in the arm. "You said 'No, I can't stand her. That will never ever happen,'" She looked at Tenten. "And you too!"

"I guess you should never say never, huh?" Neji smiled. "Are you here alone? Where's my nephew?"

Hinata smiled. "Somewhere around he-"

"There you are," Sasuke growled. Daisuke ran around the corner. "We were looking for you."

"Sorry." She smiled as Daisuke latched onto Neji's leg.

"Buddy!" He picked him up.

Daisuke laughed. "Uncly Neji!" He hugged him tight. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," He looked at Sasuke to Hinata. "Have they been getting along?"

Daisuke looked at his parents. "YEASH!"

"Very good."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Are we done now?"

Tenten squeezed his cheek. "Look at Sasuke being a daddy!" He groaned. "I didn't think you had it in you."

He pried her hand off his face. "Well, shows you." He rubbed his face.

Hinata sighed. "We're done, I guess."

Daisuke got down and latched onto Hinata. "Where uncly going?"

"He has to go home."

"Why?"

"I am not playing the 'Why' with you."

He giggled. "Why mama?"

She put him in the buggy. "I hope I get to see you again before you leave."

He nodded. "We are staying with your dad for the time being, until break is over but he actually wanted me to invite you all to the house for dinner."

She blinked while Sasuke groaned. "Oh… when?"

"Well it's Monday," He tapped his chin. "I'm thinking he meant tonight."

"But I-"

"You know how Hiashi is…" Neji smiled.

She sighed. "You're right… is… Sasuke invited?"

Sasuke grabbed her shoulder. "Hinata I don-"

"Actually he is." Neji smirked.

.

.

.

**Author Note: I am happy that you guys liked it! Originally it was 5k words then I was thinking to myself, "Kia, you're getting pretty mouthy…leave that for future chapters" and I've agreed with myself to shorten it to 3k but don't worry I already gotten chapters 3 and 4 in progress of being proofed.**

**P.S. I am still faithful to Lost Voices and Silent Cries but I needed some humor and TADAAA! **

**So review, please? *sniffle* **

**Next Chapter: Dinner with Daddy**


	3. Dinner with Daddy

Playing For Keeps

**Author Note: I really enjoying reading every review. It's like a piece of candy…mmm, a Reese Cup would be so good right now, who am I kidding they are delicious any day. So, your reviews are like written Reese Cups. Thank you!**

**.**

Chapter 3 – Dinner with Daddy

.

After putting up the groceries Sasuke sat on the couch with Daisuke. "Something fishy is going on?" He said aloud. Any other time Hiashi tried avoid looking in Sasuke's general area and know he was inviting him to his house, willingly.

Shit was either about to go down or already went down without him knowing. He was tricky like that. After they told him the news four years he took it well, really he didn't yell or anything. He simply asked when and why. Two very awkward questions to answer, he asked what did they plan on doing. They gave a pretty bullshit answer but he said they would figure it out when the time came.

That is when he stood from his chair and walked over to Sasuke and promptly tried choking him out.

"I couldn't help but agree." She walked into the living room. She was there the day her father acted so out of character. "Daisuke, go get dressed for Papa's house."

He pouted. "I have to wear that suit?" She nodded. "I hate that suuuit!" Even before moving out it was mandatory to dress professionally for dinner unless you didn't want to eat that night.

"Sorry, baby… be a big boy for me okay?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded and ran into his room. Sasuke rubbed his temples. "It's been a long day." She nodded. He watched her walk into the living. Hinata is one of his best friends that he could really talk about everything and anything with. They were friends even before Ino, Sakura and Naruto. Even if he tried he couldn't help but see she had this simplicity to her. She was easy on the eyes and wasn't loud or annoyingly quiet. She had a bit of an anger issue before Daisuke but now she's pretty evened out.

At one time, Hinata would blow up in seconds without warning like her crazy father.

She curled up on the couch zoning out. Her hair was pulled into bun leaving her bangs to frame her hair nicely. She looked over to see him watching her, giving him a small smile. "We should get ready then, huh?" He nodded as she got up.

.

"Hinata, where is his tie?!" Sasuke yelled fixing Daisuke dress shirt.

"Have you looked in his drawer?" She peeped in trying to dry her hair.

"No." He grumbled getting up.

She laughed and disappeared again. Sasuke grabbed a blue bow-tie and clipped it on. "You are finished." Daisuke cheered. "Do not under any circumstances drink, eat, play with or touch anything that will or could ruin your shirt because she will kill us both, alright?"

"Yes…" He grumbled.

"What color is your shirt and pants?"

He looked down. "Black."

"Bow-tie?"

"Bluuuue!" He cheesed showing off his missing teeth.

"I expect them to stay that way." He nodded and crawled on his bed playing with his action figure. Sasuke walked into their room. "Hinata…" He trailed off as she was pulling her dress over her hips. She turned covering her chest.

"Can you zip me up?"

He nodded walking over. "Move your hair." She pushed it over her shoulder showing off the flame was on the nape of her neck. Everyone got a tattoo that day. He got the one on his shoulder; Naruto got one around his navel, Ino one on her shoulder and Sakura got one on her ankle.

"S-Sasuke…" She muttered.

He blinked. "Oh, yeah…" He zipped it up until he got resistance. "Uh… there's a problem."

"Aargh, my boobs…" She growled straightening her posture. "Just keep going."

He smirked tugging it up. "There," She turned around pushing her hair back. Her dress was a dark purple color. It was simple and tight in all the right places ending right at her knees.

"Thank you." She sighed smoothing out the material. "Oh, Sasuke you're tie is horrible."

He looked down at his makeshift tie. "Well, I haven't had to dress up for dinner in a while."

She smiled untying it. "Father always said 'every girl should learn to tie a tie. I wouldn't trust a girl without the knowledge of how to tie or hold things together.'" She pulled it through. "There you go." She tightened it. "You look nice."

He nodded numbly. "Dai and I are matching like cool kids."

She grinned and put on her heels. "Yeah, cool kids." She took a deep breath before standing up.

He smirked. "Awh, you're normal people height."

She looked him in the eyes. "I'm still better than you."

"In your dreams," She grabbed her purse until he grabbed her wrist. "You look nice too."

She smiled. "Thanks," He let go. She walked out. "Daisuke, time to go!"

.

.

.

She stood in front of the door. "I want you to be on your best behavior."

"Yes mama." Daisuke smiled.

She patted his hair. "I was talking to your daddy."

Sasuke grumbled. "I am always on my best behav-" As the door opened.

"Hello father!" Hinata smiled as he stepped back letting them in.

"Hi Papa," Daisuke waved.

He ruffled the boy's hair. "Hello Daisuke."

"Good evening, Hyuuga-san."

His empty white eyes drifted to Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke fought the urge to roll his eyes as they walked to the huge dining room. Hanabi ran out squealing. "Hina-chan, Dai-kun, Sasu-chan…" She smiled. "You all look so fetch!" Sasuke eye twitched before thanking her trying to remember Hinata's words.

Hinata smiled. "Hey Hana-chan."

She ruffled Daisuke's hair. "Hey buddy!"

"Auntie Nabi!" He bounced hugging her. "You eat with us?" She nodded picking him up. "Come on Mama and Daddy!"

Hinata looked at Sasuke who nodded as they walked to their seats. "I thought Neji and Tenten were eating too?"

Hiashi sat down as the maids came out setting the food down. "Oh, don't worry about that." Hinata blanched. Not only was she lied to but her father set it up. Hiashi said a small prayer before they started eating. "So, Hinata how are your grades?"

She looked up. "Very good."

Sasuke felt déjà vu coming along as he asked him the same question. "Great."

He nodded. "Now, since I see you every blue moon. How are you Daisuke?"

Everyone looked at him as he was in the middle of stuffing a roll in his mouth. The little boy blushed. "I feel good."

Hinata smiled at her nervous son. "Its okay, Dai-kun."

He giggled. "I have lots of fun with Nana!"

"Nana?" Hiashi frowned. "Does he mean Mikoto?" Hinata nodded as Sasuke just waited to hear what he had to say. "Now, how come she gets to watch him?" The teens inwardly sighed.

She blushed. "You're so busy with w-work, father."

He leaned forward. "You're doing that stuttering thing. Stop lying to me." She glanced at Sasuke for support but he was busy cutting up Daisuke's food. "Well?"

"I d-didn't want to bother you." She covered her face. "I'm sorry."

He raised a hand. "I see, you prefer the Uchiha family over your own."

She looked up. "That's not true." She preferred Mikoto not the WHOLE family but she wouldn't tell her father that. She chewed on her lip. Hyuuga were known for their short tempers talking to him was trying to play Russian roulette. Luckily, Hinata's mother was a sweet, patient woman that evened everything out.

He grinned drinking his wine. "Ah, Fugaku works," Hinata paused as Sasuke looked up. "Or does he still hate anything Hyuuga."

"Father…" She trailed off. She was secretly clenching her fist.

He nodded. "He still hates you? Such a spiteful man, correct Sasuke?"

"Totally." He ate his food. It wasn't a lie.

She chewed her lip. This conversation was going to spiral down in seconds. "And I just cannot understand how a man can hate something it took two to make." He chewed at his bread. "It baffles me, really."

"Father, you hate Sasuke." She mumbled.

He grinned. "I do not _hate_ him because of his status as an Uchiha."

Sasuke looked up. "It's the fact of the matter, Hinata." Hiashi nodded. "I told you that."

"Am I wrong as a father, Hinata?" He pressed.

She pressed her thumbs under the table until Sasuke grabbed them. "I just think… t-that you s-shouldn't dislike him at all…" She mumbled.

He raised his hand. "Enough of that, you are still planning on attending college?" She nodded. "What are your plans?"

"I've been accepted into Konoha University."

"Which is beneath you."

"It keeps me close to Daisuke." She smiled at him.

"And you Uchiha?"

He blinked at the man and remembered his hand on Hinata's. "The same thing."

He nodded eating. "That is beneath you too." Sasuke grinned was that a compliment. He wasn't going to press his luck.

Daisuke stared at his cup. "Mama, I don' like this. I wan' a boxdink please…"

"We don't have any." Hinata smiled.

He sighed and looked up at Hiashi slicing a pie. "Papa, Papa!" He reached out. Hiashi looked up. "What is that?"

"A pie."

He blushed pulling at his lip. "What color?"

He blinked looking at the teens. Sasuke sighed. "Mother put him on this color wheel food thing."

Hinata giggled. "He only eats certain colored foods."

"Today is yellow and orange."

Hiashi nodded. "But, Daisuke this is red."

He sniffled. "But I… wan' it." He looked at Sasuke. "I do, I…but Nana…uuhhhuh" He shook his head.

"Just eat it then, kid." Hanabi watched the boy. It was like he was trying to make a life changing decision. He looked up. "Yellow and Red makes orange so… you ate the yellow stuff."

He smiled. "Then I can eat the red stuff!" She nodded. "Papa, can I have some, huh?"

He nodded. Daisuke jumped down and ran to the end of the table crawling in Hiashi's lap. Hinata grinned at her confused father. "Watch that shirt." Sasuke warned. Daisuke nodded before stuffing the pie in his mouth.

Hanabi cooed. "Awh, I want a baby now."

Hiashi quickly choked on his pie before pushing the plate anyway. Sasuke closed his eyes as Hinata sweat dropped.

.

.

.

"That wasn't too bad." Sasuke walked in the house. It could have been a lot worse. Strangely, it was the Hyuuga for the notorious anger issues but they were more civil than his family.

"It wasn't…" She smiled. "He is warming up to you." Sasuke didn't see why it mattered. They weren't together and Hiashi knew that. He didn't care if his dad didn't like Hinata, it would affect Daisuke but not enough for him to actually care. He couldn't fight the feeling that Hiashi was warming up to him though.

Daisuke yawned slugging around the house. "I'm pooped." He pulled off his bow-tie.

"Take off your suit, I'll be in there soon." Hinata patted his head. He nodded and walked into his room. "I'm tired too…" She yawned walking into their room.

Sasuke fiddled with his tie. "It was a weird day." She smiled helping him with the tie. "I really hate ties." He grumbled. She mocked him before looking up. He looked away. "Thanks."

She nodded. "Can you unzip me?" He nodded as she turned around pulling her hair up. He reached up unzipping the hugging fabric, cursing himself for touching her skin, until it came to a stop right above her…

_God, when did she get these curves? She didn't have these many curves when they were younger._

"T-Tha…" Her voice trailed off when he stood up behind her. Her eyes widened feeling his breath on her neck. "S-Sasuke" His hands skimmed up her spine to her shoulders pushing the fabric down. She didn't dare turning around. "Please, stop."

"Shit," came his reply. "I'm sorry." He saw her nodded and walked into the bathroom. He turned around. "What the hell was that?" He rubbed his face. There was no way…

.

She looked in the mirror. He probably got a little buzzed from the wine at her father's house that was it. He did act weird when he was drunk. She sighed pulling off her heels, grinning at the cold feeling the marble floor gave off. She went through her nightly routine before walking out.

The room was empty. She sighed in relief and walked to Daisuke's room.

"-I no want the light o-off."

She looked down at her toes pressing her back against the wall. She heard Sasuke sigh. "If I keep the lights on you won't go to sleep."

"N-No, I… no like dark." Daisuke almost sounded like he was about to cry.

"And why not?" Sasuke said calmly.

"M-Monsters and stuff…" He grumbled. "Will y-you check?"

"Da-"

"P-please?"

She chewed on her lip. She should just go in a save the day but her feet wouldn't move. "Fine, I'll check." She heard footsteps and the closet door open. "I'll close that really tight," He grunted. "Nothing under here." He sighed grunting again. "I'm getting too old for this, ne?" He chuckled.

"No Daddy!" Daisuke laughed.

"I will go get you a night-light tomorrow."

"Batman Night-wight?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "Here, you can sleep with this stupid fox Naruto gave you."

He laughed. "Kyuubi!"

Sasuke sighed. "Gee, alright go to sleep." There was the sound of a kiss. "I love you, Dai. Mom does too."

She nodded. Daisuke kissed him back. "Tell her I wove her too…and you, Daddy!"

"Alr-" She scurried back into the room and dove into the bed. The sound of footsteps got louder. "I know you aren't sleep, creeper."

She sat up with a smile. "I didn't know you were in there."

He sat down. It was weird he never had a problem with sleeping in the same bed with Hinata. They had been having sleep overs since they were old enough to remember. Now, it was just like an extra-long sleepover. "Hn, Daisuke says he 'woves' you."

She got under the covers. "Mm…" She curled up. "Goodnight Sasuke."

"Hn." He turned on his side. Shit, now he couldn't get her back and butt out of his mind. He would bore himself to sleep then. He sat up. "What time is it?"

"Barely nine." She said clearly.

He scoffed. "No wonder I'm not tired." She sat up turning on the lamp. He looked up seeing her with her hair in a sloppy bun and naturally pale skin with her black rimmed glasses. "Eww, what's wrong with your face?"

She blinked touching her skin. "What's wrong with it? Do I have a pimple?"

He shook his head. "It's naked."

She frowned. "My face…is naked?"

He nodded. "Do you always look like that at night?"

"Jerk," She turned away. "We all can't look like super models."

He grinned. "I look like a super model?"

She nodded. "Yeah," She grinning turning to him. "A great hand model."

"That was low." He looked at his hands. "My hands are just fine, alright."

She smiled. "Is that insecurity?"

Sasuke grabbed a magazine. "You're a bully."

She folded her arms. "Do you really have Playboy Bunny Magazines lying around?" He thumped her glasses and nodded.

"It's in my nightstand so it's my business," He had a valid point. She frowned. "Are you one of those girls?"

"What girls?"

He sighed. "OMG, you're such a pig, look at girls degrading themselves, blah, blah!" She stared at him before laughing. "It's true. People are so sensitive."

She wiped her tears. "No, but that was pretty funny."

He looked at her and she was still looking at him. "Do you want to join or something?" She chewed on her lip for a moment before shrugging. She moved closer. "This is awkward."

"Am I too close?" She looked up at him.

He scoffed. "No, I mean you looking at it."

She threw her hands up. "You asked me." He sighed and opened up the magazine. "Oh my goodness," She put a hand to her mouth. "Look at her clothes!" He sighed waiting for the rest. "They are so cute. Ino would love that."

"Are you seriously going to comment on everything?"

She blushed. "S-Sorry, keep going."

His eye twitched. "You don't just flip through."

She sighed. "Well, this is stupid. You are actually reading about her?"

He rested his head on the headboard regretting even asking her. "Yeah, it bores me to sleep." She nodded trying not to smile. "Hinata… you're really killing the vibe with the giggle and smiles."

"Sorry, just do whatever…" She peered over at the page again. "Her boobs are huge. Guys like that?" He closed the magazine. "No, I'm sorry! She's just… alright I'll be quiet." She put a finger to her lips.

He sighed and opened it again. "Mm…"

She stared at him before putting her hand on the page. "What does 'Mm' mean? Her boobs are huge too."

"Hinata!" He gritted out. "You opened that hole in your face again."

She crossed her arms. "I just asked a question, no need to get snappy."

He sighed. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged. "Does Naruto read those too?"

He grinned. "I wouldn't say 'read,'" He watched her eyes widened and a blush creped onto her face. "Does Hina wanna play dress-up with the dobe?" He leaned over. She mushed his face.

"N-No!"

Sasuke rubbed his cheek. "Do you even still like Naruto?"

She blinked. "I…uhh…" She bit her lip. "I don't… I don't really know."

"It's that new guy, huh?"

She blushed. "K-Kiba-kun? I d-don't…"

He grinned. "You got a new crush."

She sighed. "I don't know… Naruto isn't acting like Naruto…"

Sasuke put the magazine up. "When I was high… with him…" He motioned his hands in a rolling form.

She frowned. "You didn't tell him?!"

"I did… I didn't think he would remember."

She looked down. "He thinks I love him. I've been blowing him off this whole time!"

"Dick move." He grumbled.

She punched him in the arm. "You're a dick." She crossed her arms. "I should let Sakura attack you."

He groaned. "Ow, and that's just evil."

She turned away. "You're evil."

"You love a guy. You meet a new guy. You dump the old guy before he even knows for a guy you don't know."

She looked at him. "You sleep with girls."

He shrugged. "I have no shame." She turned back away. He grinned. "Hina," He touched her shoulder. "Hinaaa," He gripped her shoulder.

"Stop it." He could hear her smile.

"I will tickle you until you fall on the floor and continue until you pee on yourself."

She snatched away. "It was one time we were five!"

He nodded moving over. "Really?"

"Sasuke…" She warned.

He tackled her digging his fingers into her sides, underarms, stomach. She squirmed trying to push him off but was too weak from laughing. "I am alpha!" Sasuke continued to tickle her until her fell off the bed with a thud.

Good thing Daisuke was a hard sleeper.

He smirked and went back to his side before a blur of navy jumped on him. She dug her nails into his stomach and he just sat there. "I'm too cool to be ticklish."

She frowned. "What the crap?" She muttered tickling his sides. "Sasuke, you su-" She was cut off by him pushing her down tickling her stomach again ignoring the fact that his hand was now on her bare stomach. "S-st-staaa- Sasuke!" She covered her mouth leaving her arms open. "S-Sas…"

He cursed himself for the flashback that entered his mind. He paused looking at her. She was trying to catch her breath. He grinned putting his forehead on hers. "I win."

She pouted. "Fine." He grinned and pulled up. She watched him. "A-ah Sasuke…" His eyes drifted to her lips before leaning in. She turned away. "Sasuke!" She pushed him away before his lips brushed her cheek.

"I…"

She turned pulling the covers up. "Goodnight."

He sighed. "Goodnight, Hinata." Again, what the fuck was that. Later on that night Daisuke crawled into bed with them claiming it was too dark.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Cha-cha! I like this story SO HARD! Alright do that thing you do when you let me know how I did. Don't be shy, I won't bite.**


	4. Just A Little Jealous

Playing for Keeps

**Author Note: Alright question time.**

**-How old is Daisuke and Hinata? Four and… eighteen-ish **

**-Is Hiashi and Fugaku supporting Hinata and Sasuke? Well… you will find out about Hiashi a little later. I know because I already wrote that chapter! Lawl!**

**Your giddiness makes me leap for joy… mentally. I am way too lazy for that! Sorry to say but Hinata and Sasuke won't be getting together for a while… shhh… *put finger to your lip* I got this…. I got this. Anyway, Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4 – Just a little Jealous

.

.

.

"Naruto, if you hurt her I will kill you." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Are you sure about this? Seriously, don't act on jealousy."

"Jealous, bitch please." Naruto scoffed. Sasuke sighed sitting in art class with the dobe. He asked him if asking Hinata out would be a good idea. Honestly, he could care less about if it was a good idea or not. He was worried about Naruto motives. He could actually like her or just doing it because she isn't blushing and stumbling over him.

"Naruto I am serious."

Naruto painted his hand orange before sticking to the paper. "Dude, she's been my friend for-"

"Exactly and you know how she could react."

He nodded. "I know that's why I asked you first."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Honored."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know how you're so calm," He grabbed another brushed. "But I guess it's just me."

Sasuke glared at his blank canvas. "What are you talking about?"

His eyes laid on his friend shifted expression. "I mean what if this guy really likes Hinata and she really likes him and then she wants him to meet Daisuke."

Sasuke frowned. "So?"

"So what if he completely regrets them altogether? She's depressed now."

"You could do the same thing." Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto made a sour face. "Dude, I love Daisuke. I'm Uncle Naruto, dick." He squeezed blue on his paper. "See me and Daisuke are like twins born in different times."

Sasuke scoffed. "You have the mind of a four year old. I agree."

Naruto looked over. "I will ignore that one," He wiped his forehead. Sasuke kept his face stoic when he rubbed orange and blue on his forehead. "All I'm saying is if any new dude had a chance to be around my son. I would make sure he is cool."

Sasuke took his pencil and started sketching. "I suppose you have a point."

He nodded. "I mean, you don't any of your fan girls meet Daisuke," He looked over. "I'm off topic. I'm going to ask her on a friendly date, nothing serious. I've been acting weird towards her so it's make ou-" Sasuke glared at him. "Kidding, make-up time."

"Don't forget I will kick your ass."

"Bitch, come on now why would I ruin a great friendship."

"You're an idiot hence your name, dobe."

Naruto rubbed his chin. "It stands for Dashing, Orange, Blonde and Extraordinary."

Sasuke smirked looking at his detailed rose. "Oh yeah, did your Kyuubi tell you that?"

Naruto pointed at him. "You're just…" He looked at his paint covered hand. "Wait, I…" He pulled out his cellphone. "Daaaaamn man!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Dobe."

.

.

.

He shifted his weight to his other foot. "So, I was thinking…" She smiled at him holding her books. "Don't smile like that! It makes me nervous." He sighed as she covered her mouth. "I was wondering if you… would go out with me this Saturday."

She blinked. "Y-You want to go out with me?"

He laughed. "Whoa, I'm not one of those perverts, I mean you're really pretty but I'm a good guy!"

She smiled. "Un-huh."

He sighed. "I'm not like rich or anything. I know you're like rich or whatever," He watched her raise an eyebrow. "I m-mean, I can't promise fine china a-and…" She touched his arm.

"Kiba-kun calm down." She smiled. "I understand I don't like that life style anyway…" He sighed and nodded. "Get to class, okay?" He nodded and walked away awkwardly.

She bit her thumb before walking down the hall. She got a date! Oh, she was passed happy. She walked into second period and sighed. Nothing like Math class to bum out a mood. She walked to her usual seat that was preoccupied with another body.

She always had the window seat. She would continue to have the window seat. She chewed on her lip as the hooded character sat up leaning back in seat. His foot almost pushed her. He glared at her causing her heart to stop all together. Almost like he wanted to kill her. "What?" He growled pulling out his earphones. His voice was deep and raspy.

His hair was the color of blood and his eyes… was that sea foam? Coral? Teal… amazing. She could stare all day. They were trapped in thick ring of eye liner and he didn't have eyebrows! His red hair hung over his face but she could see the kanji symbol for Love.

Poetic maybe?

"What do you want?" He frowned not that he wasn't frowning before. She blushed. This guy was terrifying. "Are you deaf?" If she was deaf why would he continue to speak? She shook her head. "I'm not in the mood for the welcoming committee."

He was probably more arrogant than Sasuke and THAT was saying something. "N-No…" She mumbled. No, dammit Hinata don't get mad! "That's my seat."

"Oh." He put his earphone back in.

She blinked. No, her eye twitched. He was still glaring at her before she snatched the earphone out. "Get," She slammed her books down. "Out," She smacked her hands on the desk. "-of MY seat." She leaned forward. He let a smirk tug at his thin lips. She scoffed. "Now."

"Hinata is this guy botheri-" She raised her hand to Chouji.

He crossed his arms, flickering his eyes towards the rest of the football team that were waiting on Hinata's command to strike. "What's so great about this seat?"

She frowned. "It's mine."

He nodded. "I like it more." She closed her eyes counting to ten then opening to see that he was gone. He pulled up a desk next to hers and placed himself in it. She smiled and sat down. He turned with a smirk. "Gaara Sabaku." He extended his hand.

She rolled her eyes and pulled out her notebook. "Don't let it happen again." She looked at the problem of the day on the board.

He smirked. "Interesting."

She ignored him the whole period. How dare he? How dare he make her angry over a seat!? She could barely focus from his scent like a mix of fire wood and… ginger? Cinnamon? He was definitely more arrogant than Sasuke. When the bell rang he had the AUDACITY to act like a gentlemen.

She didn't normally get upset with people. She had been doing her exercises and her anger issues were suppressed from the usual 10 to a normal 3. She rubbed her temple walking out bumping into another body. "Watch the fu-" She paused seeing Naruto grinning at her.

She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back. "Happy to see you too."

She stepped back. "I just met the most annoying per-" She smelt that scent go pass her. She turned to those coral eyes. He threw a grin before walking off. "-son in my life!" She finished.

"That guy? He managed to upset you?" They walked to third block.

"Un-huh!" She frowned. "He was like 'I'm too cool to smile' and 'No, it's my seat now." She grumbled. Naruto smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing."

She paused. "Naruto-kun, that blabber mouth Sasuke told you that I… that I l-love you an-"

He raised his hands. "And I wanted to take you out of a date?"

She coughed from choking on her heart. He rubbed her back. Naruto, the boy she loved sine elementary school was asking her out! She bit her lip. Dammit, Kiba! Different days? She wasn't that time of girl. Naruto smiled waiting on an answer. She looked at her shoes. She should tell him the truth.

"I h-have a date w-with Kiba-kun…"

Was it just her or did his eyes flickered red for a second. "Oh… that doesn't matter to me I still want to at least try to make up for being so blind." He chuckled. "Sunday good for you?"

She nodded. "Uh…yeah."

"Cool!" He motioned her to come in class. Ino and Sakura waved like crazy. She looked at Kiba with a smile.

"I have to tell you make the new kid in my math class at lunch!" She growled. Ino and Sakura shared looks.

Ino crossed her arms. "He made you mad."

"Like fire in my lungs." She grumbled before smiling. "Talk to you later." She walked over to Kiba.

Naruto sat down. "He is taking her on a date," He put his head down. "I'm a little jealous."

Kakashi walked in with a hooded character. Hinata gasped as he took off his hoodie. "Class, we have a new student his name is Gaara. Be happy with him." He scanned the room. "You can seat over there." Hinata looked at the empty seat in front of her. What kind of crap?

He smirked at her. "Hey."

She frowned looking mad. Kiba blinked. "Are you okay?"

"Dandy." She bit out.

.

.

"That's the guy?" Ino laughed.

"Somebody upstairs hates you then." Sakura giggled.

"But he is kind of cute." Ino smiled from the lunch table. He rolled his eyes. "and rude as fuck." She shook her head. "We don't need you getting upset."

She nodded. "Kiba asked me out," she giggled. "It was so sweet. He said Saturday," She crossed her arms. "Naruto also asked me out."

They frowned. "What?"

She nodded. "Strange, huh?"

"You've been waiting on this for a long time."

She nodded. "I'll just see…" She trailed off as the guys sat down. "Hey."

They nodded. Hinata looked at her plate and realized that she hadn't really spoken to Sasuke since last night when he tried kissing her. Why? He had been acting strange since the dinner party. He never seemed to be bother by her body until now.

She chewed on a cardboard fry. It was so weird like she had to snap him out of a daze. She looked up at him ignoring Naruto as usual. When was the last he dated? Oh, he didn't date. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" She looked up into onyx eyes.

"Just thinking…"

He frowned. "About what?"

She smiled. "I'll tell you later."

Ino pouted. "I wanna know?" Sakura finished her lunch and walked off. Ino shrugged. "What's her deal?"

Hinata smiled. "You don't know?" Ino got up saying she would check on her. She looked up seeing sea foam eyes staring at her. She flipped him off and started eating again.

.

.

.

She pulled her hair in a ponytail as Sakura and Ino showed up. "What happened?"

Ino giggled. "Nothing."

Lilac eyes lingered on emerald ones before going back to tying her shoes. "You don't look okay, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm fine." She snapped.

Hinata blinked. "Oh…okay"

Ino smile didn't waver but her eyes did. Hinata didn't have time for whatever they or Sakura was hiding today. She should be mad at her! She frowned and jogged into the gym. "Today is volleyball my youthful team! Sadly it is Boys verses Girls choice your captains not based on popularity but the spirit that he and sh-" He sniffled seeing nobody was listening.

The boys fought over it and just chose Sasuke while the girl let Hinata be the captain. "Why is she the captain of everything?" Karin asked. "What makes you so great?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "We have too many players so if you want to complain please take a seat, Karin."

She crossed her arms. "Fine whatever I'm playing."

She caught the ball from Gai. "Then shut up." Oh, dear this wasn't Hinata. She was just having a shitty day. "Sorry." She mumbled forming the team.

"Nervous, Hyuuga?"

She laughed passing the ball to a distracted Ino. "Ouch, Hinaaa!"

"Focus, Ino!" She glanced in the direction she was looking at. The lazy genius, Shikamaru who sitting on the benches. The blonde looked at her friend trying to explain. "No, just focus we'll talk later." She laughed.

"Wait, we have another youth!" Hinata frowned seeing red hair. "He says he is excited." Not by the frown printed on his lips. "Alright let's go!"

Sasuke gave him a quick rundown. After ten minutes it was 10-9 the stupid boys were winning. "Hinaaa, I'm tired!" She turned to her girls panting.

"Rotate, please." She asked smiling. They did quickly. She nodded. "One more then it's over, ne?" They nodded.

Gaara had the ball. "Are you ready, blue?"

Blue? She narrowed her eyes. "Hinata, calm down." Sasuke called out. Honestly, that made her angrier. "Sabaku, don't agitate her."

He shrugged. "Un."

Sakura traded with Karin. "I got you, Hina."

She nodded as Gaara threw the ball. Sakura got it and Ino spiked it over. She looked at Hinata. "Did I do it?"

"10-10, next point is the winner."

Hinata let Sakura serve. Kiba got it sending it back over another girl got it. "Hinata!" She called as the Hyuuga ran to spike it over smashing Naruto in the face. He yelled crumbling on the floor.

The girls and guys hissed at his bloody nose. "Oh I'm so sorry Naruto-kun!" She called.

He held his nose. "Dits dokay!" He looked at his face. "Dooow."

"Uzumaki you're out!"

She turned back to the girls to apologize but they were laughing. "Killing one of our troops means one of your is next." Sasuke glared at the frightened girls.

"Not my nose!" Kin yelled.

Hinata sighed. "I got you."

Gaara served it hard Ino barely spiked it. Sasuke hit it with his head. Hinata spiked it back over almost nicking Gaara cheek. "Awh shit."

"Girls win!"

"GOT DAMMIT!" Sasuke yelled now he was on laundry duty! He would just have to "teach" Daisuke how to do work the laundry room. He grinned evilly at Hinata.

The girls gave a weak cheer before collapsing at the bleachers. Hinata ran over to Naruto. "I'm so sorry, Naruto…"

"Nah I'm fine." He held an ice pack to his nose. "I forgot you have abnormal strength."

Sasuke walked over. "You could have broken his nose."

"I said sorry."

He grabbed her wrist. "Control yourself. You can't afford-"

"Dude, she apologized." Kiba walked over. Naruto wanted to tell him not to butt in but Naruto didn't like this kid. "It's not that serious."

"Stay out of it, Inuzuka." Sasuke frowned.

"Kiba…" She shook her head.

"All I'm saying it's not that serious." He frowned.

Hinata ignored him. "Sasuke, I just forgot. I'm s-sorry…"

"You can't let people do that."

She nodded. "I know."

He let her go. "Alright, do whatever and let's go." She sighed walking away. Sasuke looked at Kiba. "Do not add your input into my conversation."

Kiba frowned. "Who do you think you are? You can't control me?"

Again, Naruto should have stopped him but he would wait a little longer. Sasuke crossed his arms. "I don't waste time trying to control people. You don't know her so shut the fuck up. My bad side isn't one to be on." He walked away.

Kiba looked at Naruto. "What's his deal?"

"He has known her since they were three and he is a HUGE part of her life," He should shut up but he needed to make him feel bad. "Getting in good with him is a sure fire way to get to her," Naruto stood patting him roughly on the back. "Just fucked yourself up."

.

.

"Hinata are you okay?" Ino asked. "I saw Sasuke scold you."

She nodded. "I needed it." She stood. "I get out of hand sometimes, you know?"

She laughed. "We know," She hugged her. "But that's why I love my temperamental Hina-chan."

She giggled. "Where's Sakura?"

"She had to deal with some stuff."

Hinata grabbed her bag. "What stuff?"

"Personal…" Ino trailed off.

"Ino, you two know all my personal stuff," They started walking out. "I get worried so easily."

Ino nodded. "She's just having one of her episodes."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Ino I really don't know what to do?"

"You can't do anything she just hadn't gotten over it." The blonde tried explaining.

"It's not my fault. He said she is just a friend." She sighed. Seriously, what else could she do? Sakura still wasn't over Sasuke after all these years and she still resented Hinata for it. With or without Daisuke he still wouldn't like her. "Are you coming over today?"

She looked at her phone. "I'm super free and miss my bookie baby." She giggled. "Sasuke is going to yell at you, huh?"

Hinata gave a dry laugh. "Yes, maybe he won't if you and Naruto are in the car."

.

.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Seriously Hinata!" Sasuke growled in the car while the two blonds were trying not to laugh.

"I was just mad…" She mumbled.

"I don't give a fuck. If it would have been anyone else beside the dobe they could have pressed charges."

"But it was the do –Naruto…" She gave an apologetic smile while he puffed. "Stop yelling at me in front of our friends!"

He stopped at the red light. "And the Inuzuka THE NERVE of him!" She winced. "He stepped up to me after you left."

"No…"

"Yeah," He turned. "Yeah he did and if he does it again-"

Hinata frowned. "Okay, I won't get mad! You're kind of making it hard."

He sighed and looked in the rear view mirror. "Why are you two in my car?"

"To see Daisuke!" Naruto smiled as Ino nodded. He sighed pulling up to the house seeing a black car. "Your mom is here!?"

"Don't annoy her, dobe."

"I could never annoy my lady-love, teme." He got out. "I will be your step-daddy soon and you just don't even know it."

They laughed excluding Sasuke. "Shut up."

Ino smiled. "Your mom is a MILF."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto laughed nudging Hinata. "Hey, Hinata, now you can be a-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke and Ino yelled.

He shrugged walking to the house. Hinata giggled and opened the door. Daisuke jumped from the barstool and stood in front of them like he didn't know who to hug first. "Dai-kun how are your day?" Hinata smiled.

He jumped in her arms. "Good! I feel much better now!" He looked at Naruto. "Uncly Naru your nose!"

He picked the boy up. "Your mom bopped me in the nose with a ball." Daisuke laughed.

"Auntie Ino!" He reached out she got him. "A-ah!" He blushed playing in her hair.

"Daisuke I hope your hands are clean." The blonde laughed as he hugged her.

Mikoto walked out with a smile. "Ino….Naruto…" She sighed as he walked up to her. "Naruto, don't start with me."

"Mimi my sexy mama… when are you going to tell Sasuke about us?" She laughed hitting him with her mitten. "See, Sasuke she's still shy!" He hit the blond in the head.

"Leave my mom alone!"

"She's beautiful!" He rubbed his head. "Excuse my nose, Mimi… I'll be sexy again in a few weeks. You know I'm eighteen now, you can leave Fu-" Sasuke punched him again.

"Shut up!"

"I'm telling Hinata on you, teme!"

"So?"

Naruto grumbled. "I'll be back my love." He blew her a kiss walking into the living room.

She shook her head. "Your friends are a mess especially Naruto."

"I know, I know."

.

"Daisuke, when are you going to go to school?" Ino asked.

"Nana is teaching me."

Ino looked up. "You really aren't going to put him in daycare? Wouldn't she get tired eventually?"

Hinata pulled Daisuke in a high chair. "We can't afford it and college." She pulled out the scissors. "After we finally get done with everything then we can…" She paused. "Daisuke hold still, okay?" He nodded. She started snipping. "Uh… when we get done then we can do all of that."

"My parents are paying for me and yours make tons of money."

She nodded. "Daisuke how do you want the front?"

"Like daddy?" He grinned.

She smiled doing his hair. "Yeah, well my father wants me to learn responsibility and Sasuke's parents…" She shrugged. "I mean, Mikoto is trying to get his dad to loosen his tie."

"Not working, huh?" Ino handed Daisuke his fallen toy. Hinata shook her head. "Everything happens for a reason."

She nodded. "I know I'm just glad Sasuke is so helpful."

Ino scoffed. "Didn't think he could do it."

She laughed. "Me either." She stood in front of Daisuke fixing the bangs. "All done, go show daddy." He nodded jumping down.

Ino helped her clean up. "Who would have thought you and Sasuke?"

She shrugged. "You know," She pushed her into the room and closed the door and walked into the bathroom then pulled her into the shower before closing the curtain. "Sasuke almost kissed me last night." She whispered.

Ino gasped. "Stop lying." She moved closer. "How?"

She giggled. "He tickled me or whatever and then he stopped and stared before leaning in…"

"What did you do?"

"I mushed his face." Ino laughed until Hinata covered her mouth. "Shuuuuut up!" She grumbled.

"This is rich!"

"Stop it," She frowned. "Don't say anything! Not even Sakura…"

"Of course not!" Ino crossed her arm. "I'm not a bitch."

She nodded. "But that's not all…"

Ino pulled her closer. "What?"

"I asked him to unzip my dress and he was like," She made Ino an example. "I asked him to stop."

Ino turned. "Why? That is hot!"

"Sasuke… he is just my friend."

"Bitch please, not after all of this. He is the father of your kid you're always going to feel something." Ino smiled. "What a foreseen twist!"

"Shut up." They walked out to hear Naruto yelling.

"DAISUKE LOOK AT YOU LOOKING LIKE SASUKE!" Then crying broke out, then a sound of a punch then Naruto whining. They ran in the living room. Naruto was on the floor holding his head. Sasuke was holding Daisuke who was crying.

"He doesn't like loud noises, dobe."

Naruto whined. "Sorry…"

Hinata smiled. "Mama's baby!" Daisuke ran to her. Sasuke sulked and went to his mother. Ino laughed at the scene.

"You guys are too cute."

.

.

.

**Author Note: I love this story! Haha! Anyway there's a new poll on my profile. I want to revise one of my old stories because they were SO messed up and I want you guys to choose for me or tell me in a review. I care not!**


	5. Daisuke's Day with Daddy

Playing for Keeps

Chapter 5 – Daisuke's Day with Daddy

.

.

.

Sasuke rolled over on what felt like paper. His onyx eyes snapped open and snatched the paper up.

_Good morning Sasuke,_

_I didn't want to wake you up so I wrote this note. Anyway, I stepped out to pick up some things for tonight, you know! I'm super excited which is why I couldn't sleep but that's besides the point. I won't be home until night fall so be good and don't feed Daisuke junk food._

_See you later, Hinata._

Sasuke folded the note up and ruffled his hair walking into Daisuke's room.

"What do you want to do today, squirt?" Sasuke sat on Daisuke's bed. The little ball of energy pounced on his back. "Piggy-back rides?" He questions.

"Nun-un! I was trying to tackle you!" He giggled burying in his face in Sasuke's hair. "You no fall!" He tried pulling down.

"Maybe in a few yea-" Sasuke grinned and leaned over gently falling on him. "Whoa, someone is strong today?"

Daisuke laughed and crawled on him. "I got you!" Sasuke groaned as his jumped on his chest. "I am Alpha now!" He howled at the ceiling.

Sasuke grabbed him. "Not so quick. You can't take my title just yet! We have to duel first."

"Duel?" He squirmed in his arms.

Sasuke nodded. "Fight for the crown."

Daisuke face soured. "Mama said fighting is bad. She will get mad at you."

He grinned. "She doesn't have to know."

Daisuke stood in his lap before cupping his face. "Mama always knows." They turned to the door. Daisuke looked at his daddy. "I no duel." He shook his head.

Sasuke frowned. "You're more scared of her than me?"

Daisuke crawled off his bed. "Mama is scary!" He pointed at the door. "You gonna get us in trouble!" He crossed his arms. "I'm telling on you!" He ran out the door.

Sasuke ran after him. Daisuke looked back and started laughing. "Your downfall!" Sasuke picked him up. "Never laugh and run. It slows you down!" He blew raspberries into his stomach. Daisuke laughed and squirmed down. Sasuke took him into the kitchen. "What do you wanna eat?"

He squeezed his cheek. "I waaaaaant some pancakes!" Sasuke was limited in the cooking department to like boiling water…which he just learned to do. Daisuke watched his father's face fall. "You know how to make them riiight?"

He laughed. "How hard could it be?" He looked in the refrigerator. "You'll help me right?"

"Yay!" He crawled down and stared into the refrigerator.

"What do we need?"

"A pan!" He went into the cabinet and pulled out a pot.

Sasuke nodded. "Alright, what's next?"

Daisuke tapped his chin. "Some cake!"

Sasuke looked down. "Sounds about right to me." He pulled out some cookie dough from the freezer. "I think we need eggs?" He put three on the counter. "Some flour?"

Daisuke shook his head. "Why do we need flowers?"

Sasuke nodded. "You're right the cake should already have it in there." He pulled out some milk and put it on the island. "I know this is a must." He grabbed the pot and started to pour the milk in.

"Do we need bread?" Daisuke pulled up a seat.

Sasuke nodded. "How else does she make it all flat and circle like that?"

Daisuke threw in four slices of bread. Sasuke crackled the eggs and put a scoop full of cookie dough. "I want chocolate chiiiips!"

"Throw that in too," He nodded as Daisuke grabbed a handful of M&Ms splashing it in the pot. "I guess everything will soak up into the bread and we'll have some pancakes." He rubbed his neck turning on the stove.

Daisuke ate some of the M&Ms. "Maybe we should call mama."

Sasuke scoffed. "Dude, we are Uchiha's alright and that means we can do anything." Daisuke cheered. Sasuke put a lid over the pot. "Alright, let's take a shower and it should be all done!"

.

Daisuke splashed in the water. "Daddy are you gonna get in?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Tub is for one person."

He frowned. "But me and mama always fit." Sasuke covered his face from the mental imagine. "There's a lot of room?" He splashed around picking up bubbles.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine." He took off his shirt.

"Daddy," Sasuke turned. "Will I look like you when I'm big?"

He pulled off his pants. "Well you look like me when I was small so I guess so."

Daisuke nodded. "What about mama?"

"What about her?"

He frowned. "Who will look at her?"

Sasuke rubbed his neck. "Nobody I guess…" He got awkwardly into the water. Daisuke turned and giggled. "What?"

"Why is your wiggle bigger than mine?"

Sasuke smirked. Only Hinata would name it that. "Well because I'm older than you."

Daisuke nodded. "Will mine be bigger than yours?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Uh… this is pretty weird. Wash your hair."

Daisuke poured the shampoo on his head. "Why not?"

Sasuke sighed. "Why not what?" Sasuke poured water over his head.

Daisuke pushed his hair out of his face. "Why won't nobody look like mama? She's pretty."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know."

Daisuke blinked. "Will I have a sister?" Sasuke coughed. "You okay, Daddy?" He stood up. "Daddy?"

"Daisuke just finish okay?"

Daisuke sniffled. "Why can't I have a sister? I want one."

Sasuke cringed. "Please, don't cry."

He rubbed his nose. "B-But… I w-want one." His chest heaved.

Sasuke sniffed the air. "Do you smell that?" He covered his nose and looked at his son.

"PANCAKES!" They yelled.

They almost slipped getting out of the tub walking into the kitchen. The pot was black at the bottom and the lid was seconds from popping off. "Oh shit!" He turned off the stove. "Got dammit!" He grabbed a mitten and took of the lid when the smell of burned candy filled the air. "I forgot to flip it."

Daisuke crossed his arms. "Mama's doesn't do that."

Sasuke put the whole pot in the trash can. "Well," He crossed his arms. "It's your fault."

Daisuke gasped. "Daddy you're story telling!"

"Dai-"

"I'm telling!" He yelled running around the living room naked. Sasuke scratched his head. Maybe he should have called Hinata. Where the hell was she anyway? He sighed.

"I'll take us to get some real pancakes, ne?"

He stopped in his tracks. "Okay!"

"Go get dress and meet me here."

He grinned. "I can dress myself?"

Sasuke remembered the last time he let him get dressed by himself and he came out in swimwear…in the middle of December. "Second thought… I have an idea."

.

"Pants?" Sasuke patted his ripped skinny jeans.

"Check!" Daisuke giggled dancing in the same ones.

"Shirt?" He asked straightening out his checkered blue and black.

"Check!" Daisuke said mocking him.

"Bow-tie?" He corrected his clip-on white bow-tie.

"Check!" He patted his down.

"Shoes?" He looked to see if Daisuke was wearing his black Vans.

"Got them!" He wiggled in the shoes.

"Cool ass shades?" Sasuke put on his shades.

"Ass shades!" Daisuke grinned.

"Oh shit, don't say that!" Sasuke's eyes widen. "Bad word."

Daisuke covered his mouth. "Oops sorry Daddy."

He nodded. "Alright, let's go." They walked outside. "You can get in the front."

Daisuke froze. "Mama said it's not safe."

Sasuke nodded. "And she is right. That was a test and you passed." Daisuke laughed and got in his seat strapping up. Sasuke checked three times like Hinata always told him to do. He went around and got in. "Okay, today we get pancakes and get that night-light and after that we can go to the movies."

Daisuke cheered grabbing Kyuubi. "Let's go!"

Sasuke put on some music or the soundtrack that Hinata always played when Daisuke was in the car. He sang along with the wrong lyrics.

_Hakuna Matata means no worries_

_For the rest of your days!_

_It's our problem free- _"Phil-lolli-pee!"

_Hakuna Matata!_

Sasuke laughed pulling up to the little diner him and the gang always go to after they that got trashed or stoned. Daisuke looked out the window. "Pancaaaaakes!" He laughed.

Sasuke got out getting him. They walked in and let Daisuke choose a seat. He jumped into the booth making his shade fall on his face. "Be on your best behavior, Daisuke."

He nodded looking at the kid menus or the pictures. "Sasuke!" He turned seeing their giddy waitress or a girl from his science class or even the girl he "forgot" to call back. "I can't believe you're like here! OMG!" She fanned herself.

Daisuke was looking out the window for the moment. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, uh…" He looked at her nametag: Tori. "Tori could you give us a minute?"

She glanced at Daisuke. "Of course, anything for you Sasuke-sama!" She giggled walking away.

"Daisuke what do you want?"

He looked at the menu. "I want some choco-pancakes with some milk please!"

He nodded. "They have really big pancakes here. At least try to eat most of it."

Daisuke grinned. "I'm a big boy!"

He turned. "Tori?"

She popped up and walked-ran over. "Yes?"

"He wants… one chocol-"

Daisuke shook his head. "No daddy, I want two!" Tori's eyes widen looking back and forth. Did he just call THE Sasuke Uchiha… daddy? She must have heard wrong!

Sasuke sighed. "You're only going to be able to finish one."

"D-Daddy…" There it was again! She narrowed her eyes. Who was lucky enough to have such cute kids with SASUKE! Why didn't SHE know about it? She recently got promoted to number 4 in the Sasuke Fan Club! She knew EVERYTHING about him. He folded his arms. Sasuke glared at him until he froze. "O-Okay…"

"Yeah, well he wants…" He snapped his fingers in her face which were currently glued at Daisuke. "Focus or no tip." She blinked picking up her notebook. "Yeah, he wants one chocolate pancake with a small milk and I want the tomato soup tell Tonji it's me he knows how I like it."

She nodded. "Anything to drink?"

"Nope."

She smiled. "He is such a cute little boy Sasuke-kun."

Daisuke smiled. "Tank you!"

She cooed. "I didn't know you have a…son?"

Sasuke sighed. "I didn't know you talked this long to everyone."

She laughed. "You're so funny Sasuke-kun!"

He frowned. "I'm hungry. Go away."

She smiled. "I'll be quick!"

Sasuke leaned forward. "You see girls like that?" He nodded. "You don't trust girls like that. Evil little things, okay?"

"She looked nice." He took off his shades.

Sasuke shook his head. "They always do. They only want you for your looks and money, trust me." He nodded. "Good girl aren't the ones who bend over backwards and do anything you ask."

He rubbed his head. "Mama never does anything you right away."

Sasuke nodded. "See what I mean."

Soon Tori came back over with their food. She sat beside Daisuke who frowned immediately. She sighed watching Sasuke eat then looked at him. "So, what's your name little guy?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Nun-un…"

She looked up at Sasuke who was grinning. "He simply doesn't like you. You may leave now."

She laughed. "He-"

Sasuke put down his spoon. "I want you to get out of my sight."

"Sa-"

He frowned. "Leave."

She stood. "I can-"

Sasuke passed Daisuke the syrup. "Here you go."

"Tank you." He grinned before glaring at the girl. "Bye."

Sasuke nodded. "Just like that."

She scoffed and stomped off. Daisuke giggled. "Weirdo."

"I agree."

.

.

.

"What about this one?" He picked up a princess night-light.

"That's for girls!" Daisuke picked up his Batman edition night-light. "I want this one!"

"What's with you and Batman? He doesn't even have real super powers."

Daisuke pouted. "He is cool."

"How?"

"He is cool a-and he is f-fights without all that stuff," He threw his arms in the air. "He is like you!"

Sasuke picked him up. "Let's go and get to the movies!"

"Okay!"

.

Let it be known that Daisuke and Sasuke had ever been to the movies together. Sasuke usually let Hinata handle this kind of stuff but ever since a while back Daisuke came home all excited because of 'Day Out with Mommy' it was time to step his game up.

There were things he was sure weren't supposed to happen while at the theater.

One, he probably should have taken Daisuke to see a G rated movie instead of the R rated one with robots and explosions that they both agreed on at the time.

Two, he probably shouldn't have fed him so much candy and popcorn while they were there… like Hinata told him not to do.

Because now he was sure about that every action has a reaction because Daisuke look traumatized of the movie and was vomited in the yard. Today went from Awesome to Horrible in a matter of Ending movie credits.

To Sasuke's credit…or not Daisuke was taking things like a champ until he got in his room and curled in his blankets before looking at his father with those matching onyx eyes and said: "Ne, daddy I'm telling on you."

He sat at the end of the bed frowning at his snitching son and realized it…

Daisuke was a Momma's boy.

He and Hinata were in cahoots! Those sneaky cahooters! She turned Daisuke against him and he would just have to take the reign back. Hell, he was the ALPHA not Hinata. Him! He deserved it… kind of.

"This is what I get for being the cool parent." He grumbled. "Maybe I should be more like mom and suck the fun out of everything." He crossed his arms. "Really am I that bad? I thought we were having fun… two guys being guys doing guy stuff."

Daisuke smiled. "Daddy…"

"Then you go getting sick and scared. Fine be a momma's boy, I don't care."

Daisuke tackled him, of course without resolve Sasuke wasn't quite in the cheery mood anymore. "I wove you!" He squirmed in his chest. "Sorry Daddy!"

Sasuke yawned laying back. "It's time for your evening nap…when we get up I'll order some pizza."

Daisuke made the weirdest gurgle-giggle noise ever before curling on Sasuke's chest. "You'll stay huh?"

Sasuke sighed. "Not only this little bed." He carried them to his bedroom. "Alright, let's sleep." Daisuke yawned and laid on his chest. Sasuke sighed and eventually fell asleep.

.

.

What felt like thirty minutes later or to Sasuke's surprise two hours later his phone was vibrating. He did a ninja move sliding Daisuke off without waking him up. He grabbed his phone and went into the living room.

He slide over the 'Answer' icon and sighed. "Yo."

Hinata finally decided to talk when night dropped. Classy, very classy. "Hey, how is everything?"

Sasuke rubbed his neck. "…you know, productive."

He heard a giggle. "Oh…" She breathed. "Thanks good. Is Daisuke asleep?" He could really hear her smile.

"Uh yeah… I'm probably going to wake him up for some pizza."

"Sasuke, he is lactose intolerant…" She muttered.

"He had pancakes and milk this morning… he is fine."

She laughed. "Did you cook?"

"No, that's not important," He ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, where are you?"

She huffed. "In the bathroom… of this really fancy restaurant."

He opened the refrigerator. "And why aren't you with him?"

"I could only think you-" He paused. She laughed. "Sorry someone came in, I could only think of you guys. I miss Daisuke, you know? Haven't seen him all day."

"Yeah, well he is fine." He pulled out a soda before pouring a cup. "Are you not having fun?"

He heard the door open and she apologized to someone again. "I am. I…" She smacked her teeth. "He is trying to impress me so much and it's so… not him or me!" He heard shoes clanking. "And the steak was almost fifty bucks! Do you know what I could have done with fifty bucks?"

"A lot." He smirked.

"A lot is right… I was just wasn't hoping for this." She sighed. "Oh dear well I should go. I'll rant later."

"I'll be here later." He chuckled.

She giggled. "Alright bye…" She trailed off.

"Hn Bye…" He hung up putting the cup down listening to the fizz. He closed his eyes. "Smooth Casanova…" He grumbled going to wake up Daisuke.

.

Eleven o'clock rolled around and Hinata still hadn't showed up. Sasuke far more worried than he was showing. Daisuke was full, happy with his night-light and sound sleep so that was one less worry. He rubbed his temples. Hinata wasn't known for staying out pass ten even if she was hanging just with the girls.

This guy had her out way pass that time.

Granted, he normally didn't come home at all and if he did it was at the wee hours of the night BUT this was Hinata! He picked up his phone. "Pick up, pick up come on…" He muttered.

"…Sasuke?"

"Ino, okay Hi." He heard Sakura's voice in the background and almost decided to hang up. "Ne, hold on…" He heard shuffling and a door close. "Uh, what's up?"

"Would you happen to know where Hinata is?"

She hummed. "On a date."

He nodded. "Yes, well I know that but she isn't home." She snickered. "What is so funny?"

"Are you always this worried? She's a big girl, Sasuke."

He sighed. "Yes, you're right but…" He trailed off hearing a car engine. "Oh that's her, thanks and tell Sakura I said Hey or whatever."

She laughed. "Alright, weirdo."

He scoffed and hung up. He went into the kitchen pretending to do something. Oh shit, he forgot to take out the burnt pot. "Prefect…" He grinned until he heard a soft thump against the door and muffled talking. The door knob turned and he pretended to take out the trash.

"God, Sasuke!" She yelled…in a hushed voice.

He looked to see her in a simple sundress with her hair pinned up. "Sorr-"

She raised a hand before taking off her wedges. "What is that smell?" She frowned. "Did you burn something?"

He pointed to the trashcan. "A little."

She padded over. "A little you're throwing away the whole pot."

"Yeah, well we tried making pancakes." He grumbled lifting the bag up. She smiled and opened the back door. "Didn't turn out so well…"

She put a hand on her hip. "You tried making pancakes in a pot."

He shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

She opened the refrigerator grabbing a cup of pudding sitting at the island. "My poor baby…" She grinned at him. "Oh, I should go se-" She looked at the oven timer. "It's pretty late." He nodded leaning on the island. She sighed. "Well ask me now."

He blinked. "About what?"

She swallowed the pudding. "My date." She swiped some from her mouth.

He rolled his eyes. "How was your date?"

She sighed. "He was the perfect gentleman, really… so sweet-"

"Buuut…" He grinned.

She let down her hair sighing a bit. "But he was trying to impress me the whole night with fancy talk and stuff and that guy at school… with the red hair, you remember him?"

"Sabaku?"

She nodded. "He works there. He was more entertaining than Kiba and he was just our waiter!" She ate another spoon full. "I would have been fine just watching an old movie and talking about anything…" She sighed.

"Un-huh"

She grinned. "Seriously, the steak wasn't even that good!"

Sasuke grabbed his flat soda. "He was just trying to make you happy."

She nodded getting a new trash bag and throwing her empty cup in there. "I know maybe I was expecting…less? Oh Kami is that bad!?" She chewed on her lip.

He sighed grabbing her shoulders. "Calm down alright," He massaged them for a bit. "Shake it out." She shook her head and wiggled her body. "Take a few deep breaths…" She obeyed. "Chill out." She turned around.

"You're right."

He nodded. "I usually am," He grinned. "You got some…" He wiped the pudding off her cheek. She smiled poking him in the chest. "Ow, what?"

She stepped back. "How was your Daddy's day out?"

"Tell you the truth," He crossed his arms. "After the horrible breakfast tragedy we went to the diner-"

"Tonji? He nodded. "They have the BEST cinnamon rolls." She smiled.

"Yeah, well after that we went to buy his batman night-light… went to the movies-"

She raised her hands. "What movie?"

"Uh…that new one with the robots an-"

"That's R rated." She frowned.

"Hey, he is fine just relax… then he threw up and went to sleep."

"He threw up? Did he eat a lot of candy?" She walked up to him.

"Yeah… I did-"

She hit him in the arm. "I told you not t-"

He raised his hand. "Blah, we took a bath together…" He muttered as her frown grew into a smile. "It was the most awkward thing I have been through."

She giggled. "How'd that go?"

"What do you mean? The fact that he asked me about my 'wiggle' or that he almost cried saying he wanted a sibling?"

She covered her mouth from laughing. "S-Sorry…"

He grinned. "That's not funny."

She sighed. "I bet your face was priceless."

He frowned. "And to think I was waiting for a dick to walk through the door."

She latched onto his arm. "You waited up for me?"

He mushed her face. "It won't happen again."

She giggled walking into the backroom. He followed slowly behind. He sat on the bed as she took a shower. He laid down closing his eyes until a body jumped on his. He groaned opened his eyes to hers. "Alright, so tomorrow is my date with Naruto…" She giggled rolling off of him. "Can you believe it?"

He shrugged. "I gave him my 'blessing'?"

She grinned. "Why is that?"

Sasuke sat up. "Because I'm Alpha around here."

She braided her hair. "So you just gave him permission to come into your territory?" His eyes widen. "You're so smart, Sasuke."

"You can shut up now." He grumbled.

She turned to him. "One last time…Kiba," She sighed. "He didn't try to kiss me…"

He turned. "Did you want him to?"

She shrugged. "I don't know... I was kind of thinking about my reaction if he were to try… but I guess I won't know."

He laid down looking at the ceiling. "It's the 21st century if you want to kiss then do it."

She stared at the ceiling. "You think so?" He turned to look at her before nodding. She touched his cheek. "You're a great friend, Sasuke."

He smirked. "You're lucky to have me."

She nodded pulling away. "I should go to sleep."

He looked back at the ceiling. "Go on I'm not stopping you." She turned off the lights. "Good night Hinata."

He heard she take a deep breath. "Good night Sasuke…" She turned over.

Later that night Daisuke ran in the room from a bad dream of robots and aliens and Sasuke…well he was hit in the arm.

.

.

.

**Author Note: I was taking my mid-afternoon-night nap and thought of an amazing arc! I can't wait to get to it! I haven't even got to the bet yet! Everything is running along smoothly for me and I hope for you too. Next chapter well show you the date & tomorrow, I wanted this chapter to be a little "short chapter" with some Father-Son bonding time but things change.**

**Anyway, review and all the jazz! Don't forget to vote on my profile! *cha-cha sliiide***


	6. Mr Fancy Pants & Extra Bread

Playing For Keeps

**Author Note: I'm starting to think you guys think this is a run-of-the-mill story. *wags finger* Ne, my little cupcakes this story isn't at all like you think it will be. Be patient and let the story unfold before your very eyes…or screen.**

Chapter 6 – Mr. Fancy-Pants and Extra Bread

.

"Are you seriously nervous?" Ino plopped down on her couch.

Hinata looked over nodding slowly. "I haven't been on a date since…Daisuke was born." She rubbed her cheeks.

Ino shook her head. "Well I'm sure you're in good hands." She grinned nudging her happily. "You said he was a nice guy so…." She trailed off.

"So I should be fine." She finished. "Can you put my hair up?"

She nodded walking behind the couch. "You should let me cut some of this!" She laughed pulling all of her hair into a ponytail. "They would make some great extensions."

Hinata crossed her arms. "No way!"

Ino braided it down. "So is there a special reason why Kiba is picking you up from my house." Hinata shrugged. Ino hummed twisting her hair in a bun. "Hiiinnnaaaataa!"

She sighed. "Sasuke and Kiba had an argument I just didn't want a repeat…is all."

She placed clips inside. "I thought you were hiding Daisuke."

Hinata turned. "No…I mean I don't want to scare him off first." She stood. "Is that wrong?"

Ino shrugged. "I don't blame you if that's what you mean."

She nodded touching her hair. "Do I look… you know? Nice…"

She had on a pale blue sundress with white wedges. Ino smiled. "Chic!"

Hinata pulled at the dress. "Is it too much?"

Ino shook her head. "Hinata, would you stop that," She grabbed her shoulders. "He'll like you in a trash bag." Hinata laughed and nodded.

"I guess you-" She was cut off by a horn. Ino ran to the window. "Is that him?"

"Un-huh!" She turned with a frown. "Talk about your shabby rides."

Hinata peeped out the window at his… Bug? It was an off-blue color with rusting at the bottom. "It's cute."

"I like vintage as much as the next girl but that is a piece of crap." Ino frowned.

Hinata waved her off. "I think it's cute."

Ino shrugged. "You have been the one to love bums," She grinned. "Take Naruto of example."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "What about your _Shikamaru!?"_

Ino eyes widened. "Shut UP!" She laughed looking out the window. "He is coming! Are you ready mama?"

Hinata took a deep breath. "Yeah…"

He walked to the door and rang the doorbell. Ino counted to ten before opening the door. "Dog-boy, looking for Hinata?"

He grinned. "Yes I am."

Hinata showed herself. "Hi…"

He grinned. "Hey! You look amazing!"

"Thank you… bye Ino." She walked out the door.

Ino leaned against the doorframe. "They grow up so fast," She yelled. "Don't keep her out too late!" Hinata turned back scowling.

Kiba opened the door. "Sorry about the ride. It's pretty shitty." She got in. "I-"

She smiled. "It's fine. I think it's pretty cute." He grinned. "I always wanted a car like this…" He closed the door and the seat belt locked. "That is cute!" She buckled up.

Kiba laughed gripping the wheel. "I'm glad you aren't screaming."

She shook her head. "No, I do like it…"

He nodded starting it up.

Nothing.

She covered her mouth. "Uh…"

He frowned trying again this time it made a coughing noise. "This is embarrassing!"

She giggled as he tried again and it cranked up. She clapped her hands. "No!" She laughed bending forward. He chuckled.

"Glad you're finding amusement in my humiliation."

She sighed. "S-Sorry!"

He drove off as the car coughed along. She laughed more. "Hinata!"

She shook her head. "S-Sorry!" She zipped her mouth. He grumbled driving along. She sighed looking over at him. Kiba wasn't bad looking. His skin was probably slightly tanner than Naruto's. His hair looked like it had a fight with a comb and the comb lost giving him more of a shaggy look than the normal spikes. His eyes were focused and lips curved in a smile.

He had on a black shirt with a graphic tie on it with black skinny jeans. He had several ear piercings and his cheeks had two red triangles on them. "You painted your face?" She smiled.

He glanced over and looked in the rear view mirror. "Awh man, I was helping my mom and…" He tried wiping it off to no avail. "I look like a fool."

"You don't." She nodded looking ahead.

"You're really too nice, Hinata."

She giggled. "I'm glad you think so."

He nodded. "I know you're not used to this but-"

She sighed. "Seriously, Kiba I really do like it. Please stop down talking yourself."

He bit his lip showing off long K9 teeth. "Easy for you to say I just picked you up from a mansion."

"Well my father's house is a lot bigger."

"You're not really helping." He looked over with a smile.

"I'm not a material girl. I swear I put my pants on like everyone else." She watched his face glow with a pink hue. She laughed hitting him softly… at least she thought so but by the way he winced. "I thought you weren't that type of guy."

He rubbed his arm. "Ouch, I mean you said it…" He mumbled.

She giggled looking out the window. "Where are we going?"

He shook his head. "No, no stay on your side of the car. Don't worry about the destination!"

She nodded. "No forests… I don't trust you THAT much."

"Oh never!"

She smiled. Kiba was a great guy. A little insecure but she could manage it was weird because Naruto didn't come from a wealthy family but he never said anything about it bothering him. Did it bother him? She looked out the window. She liked hanging out his house the most. His mother was super nice and made the BEST ramen.

His father was the perfect family man. Their house was the perfect fit for them. It was cozy and filled with love. She looked down at her lap. She didn't mind having to move into their smaller house. She loved it. Daisuke wouldn't get lost in one of the many rooms and pathways that was her father's house. Sasuke had an equally large house.

She rubbed the fabric of her purse. She really wanted to call them. Knowing Sasuke he was blowing up the house and trying to get Daisuke to put out the fire. Seriously, he could burn anything. She bit her lip. What if something was wrong? Sasuke was too stubborn to call.

She sighed trying to tune back into what Kiba was talking about. "Really?"

He looked over. "Totally, so what do you want to be after you graduate?"

She shrugged. "I want to be an art teacher."

"Can you do it?"

She looked over. "Huh?"

"You're the heiress I thought that meant your future was set in stone?"

She grinned. "Nobody can stop me from what I want to do in life."

He smiled. "Really?"

She nodded. "Believe it." She laughed. Oh, Naruto! She looked ahead as a restaurant came into view. He pulled into the parking lot across the street. "Kiba?"

He smiled getting out opening up the door. "No worries!" She smiled getting out. "Follow me!" He laced his hands in her leaving her across the street. She frowned. He wasn't serious right? She said…

They walked in to a thin man with a fake French accent. "Reservations, sir?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah, Inuzuka!"

The man frowned. "Oh… follow me sir." He threw her a grin as he led them to a table.

He pulled out her seat. "After you," He smiled. She sat down feeling so uncomfortable. "I hear they have great food!" He opened the menu.

"Kiba… this is a little expensive…"

He scoffed. "Cha, no worries it's fine!"

She looked at the menu. No worries? These prices were crazy! Sixty-five dollars for fish!? She could prepare a dinner for everyone with sixty-five dollars. Damn, is the bread free?

"I will be your waiter." She froze hearing a familiar voice. She looked up into teal eyes. He smirked. "Oh, Blue it's you?"

Kiba cleared his throat. "I'll have the steak."

He glanced over at him for a moment before looking back at her. "How would you like that?"

"Well-done." He raised his voice trying to get his attention. "And-"

He shifted on his foot. "And you blue?"

She broke eye contact. "I'll just get the same."

He smacked his teeth. "The fish is better."

She looked back up at him. He was such a weird guy! "I would like mine medium-well, thank you."

He nodded. "Drinks?"

Kiba frowned. "Tea."

He wrote it down in his notebook. "And you?"

She shrugged. "Water."

He grinned. "Lemons?"

She shook her head. "No thank you."

He nodded absently. "I'll be back with the bread," He looked at Kiba. "It's free." He walked away. Hinata inwardly sighed.

Kiba folded his arms. "He isn't getting a tip."

She looked at him. "Oh stop that."

He sighed and nodded. "Tell me about yourself?"

She tapped her chin. "Well, my name is Hinaaaaata Hyuuga… I like cinnamon rolls with extra frosting or no frosting… or…" She giggled. "I just like it. I enjoy art and…" She sighed. "No, no… I'm pretty boring."

"I beg to differ." He smiled.

She rubbed her purse. "What about you? Where does all of these dog references come from?"

His eyes widen. "Funny story, in elementary I-"

"Here's your bread." Gaara put it on the table. "It's pretty hot." He put down two plates. It was weird because even if he was trying to be friendly his voice stayed flat and raspy.

Kiba nodded. "Thanks."

He looked at her and mouthed 'What a loser?' She frowned and picked up a roll before dropping it. "Hot, Hot!" She stuck a finger in her mouth. The two boys laughed.

"I warned you, Blue." He walked away.

She shook her head trying to ignore their persistent waiter. "Keep going."

He nodded. "In elementary school I always brought my pup, Akamaru to school. I got away with it until 8th grade…"

She laughed. "All that time? You're pretty sneaky."

He nodded. "Right! Even show and tell they banded him from coming."

"You're a dog-lover."

He nodded. "I help my mom dog-sit on the weekends but she gave me today off."

"Oh that's nice."

"Un-huh, so what's up with you and that Sasuke guy?"

She blushed. "I… he is my best friend."

"Really? He seems pretty anti-social."

She shrugged. "He can be but with us he is really…normal?" She picked up a roll. "He told me about y'all little argument."

He nodded. "Oh yeah, I just didn't think it was fair to yell at you and stuff."

"Fair warning next time, because there will be a next time, you shouldn't interject."

He looked up. "You let him talk to you like that all the time."

She nodded. "I… have pretty bad anger issues," She smiled at his widen eyes. "I do. It normally doesn't bother me but when it does he just helps evens me out…"

"I find that hard to believe."

She bit in her bread. "It's tr-"

"Excuse me," Gaara was standing next to the table handing them their food. "It is hot, I repeat it is hot."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

Kiba nodded. "Our drinks?"

He nodded. "How could I forget?" He turn putting the cups down.

Hinata looked at the small piece of steak. "I have to go to the ladies room," She said to Gaara. "Where is it?"

He smirked. "I'll show you."

She gave a small smile to Kiba before getting up. He walked along the tables. "You look miserable." He said flatly as usual.

She looked at him. "…Thank you?"

He turned. "No, I mean…" He rubbed his neck. "Whatever, through that door with 'Women' on it."

"I could figure it out, Red."

He chuckled. "If you say so."

She walked in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She rubbed her face before pulling out her phone calling Sasuke.

"**Yo."**

She almost sighed in relief. "Hey, how is everything?"

There was a slight pause. What was he doing? **"…you know, productive."**

She giggled. "Oh…" She smiled. "That's good. Is Daisuke asleep?"

"**Uh yeah… I'm probably going to wake him up for some pizza."**

"Sasuke, he is lactose intolerant…" She muttered.

"**He had pancakes and milk this morning… he is fine."**

She laughed. "Did you cook?"

"**No, that's not important,"** She glanced at the phone. **"Uh, where are you?" **Well that was new.

She huffed. "In the bathroom… of this really fancy restaurant."

He scoffed. **"And why aren't you with him?"**

"I could only think of you-" The door opened. A woman came in smiling as Hinata returned it. "Sorry someone came in, I could only think of you guys. I miss Daisuke, you know? Haven't seen him all day."

"**Yeah, well he is fine."** She pulled her bangs a little. Sasuke be more detailed! **"Are you not having fun?"**

The door open and she apologized to someone again. "I am. I…" She smacked her teeth. "He is trying to impress me so much and it's so… not him or me!" She paced back and forth. "And the steak was almost fifty bucks! Do you know what I could have done with fifty bucks?"

"**A lot."** She could almost hear his smirk.

"A lot is right… I was just wasn't hoping for this." She sighed. "Oh dear well I should go. I'll rant later."

"**I'll be here later."** He chuckled.

She giggled. "Alright bye…" She trailed off. Say something else dummy!

"**Hn Bye…"** He hung up.

She grumbled and walked back out. Kiba hadn't touched his stupid steak. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Oh yes!" She blushed. Was she in there for a long time? They started to eat and that when Kiba started talking about politics. She looked at the empty bread basket. She looked over and teal eyes were boring into her head. She picked up the bread basket.

"Do you want more bread?" Kiba leaned up.

She laughed. "Yeah, it was good, huh?"

Gaara popped up. "You need a refill on bread."

She grinned. "What kind of bread was this?" She couldn't handle another minute of this upper-class talk. Gaara blinked for a moment. "The type?"

"Wheat."

She shook her head. "It tasted sweet."

"It's a roll. It's pretty common." He took the basket.

"Really?"

He nodded. "Yeah?"

She nodded. "Well, I am full…" The two boys looked at her. "Oh never mind the bread."

Gaara rubbed his neck. "I'll get the check."

She looked at Kiba who nodded.

.

.

"I had a fun time tonight…" Kiba smiled.

Hinata looked over. "I did too."

"Maybe we can do it again?"

She pressed herself to the door. How she just wanted to jump in bed. "I'll see…" She grinned. "I should go."

"You live alone?"

She blinked. "H-Huh?"

"Well… you said you're father house is way l-"

She touched his cheek ending his voice at contact. "See you later, Kiba-kun…"

He nodded. "See you…"

She stared at him. He smiled and walked away. She blinked at his back. "Weird…"

.

.

.

The next morning

"Mama let me teeeeeeeeell you about Daddy!" Daisuke laughed at the island.

She turned around. "Tell me what?"

Sasuke walked in glaring. "Yeah, Daisuke tell her what?"

He grinned. "I had so much fun with Daddy!"

She smiled. "What about me?"

He squeezed his cheeks. "Ano… nobody beats mama."

She slid him a plate of mini pancakes. "That's right." Sasuke grumbled something about raising a traitor. Hinata turned as he was picking up bacon. She popped his hand. "No!"

He rubbed his hand. "What? That's pretty rude."

She smiled. "I am fixing your plate. Go sit."

He grinned. "What's got you so happy?"

She passed him a plate. "Can't I just be naturally happy?"

Daisuke looked over at Sasuke then back at his food. "We don't think so." Sasuke voiced.

She sighed. "I feel like dancing." She started fiddling with her phone when music started to play. Daisuke laughed stuffing a pancake in his mouth. Hinata hummed along to the music turning to finish cooking. Sasuke looked up at her wiggling.

Her hair was brushing the small of her back now which was now swaying. "Da-Da-dum!" She spun around with a plate. "Sasuke what are you looking at?"

He blinked. "Oh, nothing."

She smiled. "If you say so," She said a small prayer. "You remember Kurenai?"

Sasuke nodded. "Your favorite teacher."

She nodded. "Yes, well she has a son…" She sipped some juice. "Around Daisuke age and I think it would pretty good if he made a friend besides your mother."

Sasuke shrugged. "I agree."

She looked over. "Daisuke would you like to meet Shensi?"

He looked up. "But…I don't know him."

She nodded. "I know would you like to know him? You two can share toys and stuff."

He nodded. "Okay… but not Kyuubi! He is mine!"

Hinata gasped. "Never shall I think a thing!"

He bit into his pancake. "Mmm yummy!"

She smiled and looked at Sasuke who was staring at her. "Sasuke," He blinked. "Is there something on my face?"

"No."

"Why are you staring at me?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was looking pass you," He stood. "Someone is full of themselves." She pouted biting into her bacon. "I suppose I have dish duty."

She nudged him out the way with her hips. "I got it."

He nudged her back. "It's my day."

"I got it." Push.

"No, it's fine. I got it." Push.

"Sasuke, I made the mess." Push.

"Hinata just get out of the way." Push.

"You hate washing dishes it's only a few." Push.

He growled lowly. "Then I got it." He grabbed the 'Hot' knob before nudging her.

"Sasuke, come on." She sighed.

Daisuke was looking back and forth. "Mama… Daddy…"

He grabbed the sprayer. "No, Hinata you already cooked."

She grabbed the dish detergent. "I know. Any other day you would've let me do it."

"Not today." He sighed. "If you don't move I will spray you."

She rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Daisuke got off of his chair and went into the living room even he knew this wasn't going to end smoothly. Sasuke smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"Sa-" He turned on the water and proceeded to spray her face. She pushed her hair out of the day. "You… you-" He sprayed her again. She poured soap over his head.

"You… ruined my hair."

She laughed. "Looked a bit greasy to m-"

He pressed it again. "You could use a shower!"

She screamed trying to fight off the water. "S-Stop it!" He paused.

"Are you going to-" She got a pot filled with water and poured it on him. She laughed rubbing it in his hair.

"Go wash your hair."

He wiped suds out of his eyes. "Hinata, you-" She poured it on his head again. He sighed. "Fine!" He started spraying her again.

She turned to refill the pot instead she tripped. He laughed and her soaking form. She tried crawling back. "Sasuke, that's not fa-" He sighed aiming it at her face.

"Life isn't fair." He poured detergent on her. "Neither are stains." He sprayed her again until she tripped him as he promptly fell on her.

"You suck!" She laughed.

He pushed himself up putting his hair suds in her head. "I smell like lemons." She mushed his face causing him to slip again. He pushed himself up staring down at her. She panted glaring at him. "You smell like lemons now."

"Get off…" She growled.

"Oh no…" He smirked grabbing the faucet head spraying her again. She screamed when he started tickling her.

"D-Daisuke!" She laughed.

Sasuke looked back and forth. Surely his son would never betray for his moth-

"Mama!" Daisuke jumped on Sasuke's back.

"Traitors get punished too!" Sasuke chuckled pointing the sprayer behind them. Daisuke fell on his back.

"Daddy!" He laughed wiping his face.

"This is treason!" Sasuke muttered feeling something drip for his head. He turned to see Daisuke pouring soap on him. Hinata slipped from under him snatching the faucet head. "Hinata… look you can wash the dis-" She sprayed him in the face.

"Get him Dai!" Daisuke slipped pass Sasuke tackling Hinata. "Nooo Dai you can't play both sides!"

Sasuke laughed in his 'evil genius' mode. "Good bo-" Daisuke squirted soap in his face.

.

.

Naruto paced the kitchen before stopping in front of the soap covered trio. "I expected this from Daisuke," He shook his head. "But you two?"

Sasuke took the bubbles from his head and blow him at Naruto. "Bubbles."

Hinata laughed at Naruto's expression. "I'm s-s-sorry!" She giggled.

Daisuke giggled. "Bubbly…bubble…blowing…buddy!"

Sasuke chucked. "Bubbly blubble bloo-" Hinata laughed again.

"Childish!" He pouted.

Hinata nodded. "You're right. I'll go get ready!" She got off the barstool almost falling again. The Uchiha boys laughed. "Shut up!" She giggled down the hall.

Sasuke yawned. "I could go for a nap, huh Daisuke?"

He nodded. "Nappy nap time!"

Naruto sighed. "You guys are crazier than my parents and THAT is saying something.

.

Hinata walked into the living with her now clean kitchen and equally clean son and Sasuke. She smiled. "Any problems, please just call me next time."

"Whatever." Sasuke yawned.

Daisuke nodded. "Yes mama!"

She kissed his forehead. "See you later, bubbly baby."

He giggled. "Maaama!"

She ruffled Sasuke's hair. "Be good."

He grumbled. "Hn"

She smiled. "See you later!" She walked outside to see Naruto leaning against his car. He grinned and hugged her. "N-Naruto!" He pulled away.

"Sorry, I'm excited to show up Dog-breath!"

She got in his candy-red convertible. "You wouldn't have to try hard." She muttered.

He looked over. "What was that? You didn't have the time of your life with him? What did he do?" He shook his head. "Let me guess!"

She nodded. "Okay."

"He figured because of your family was rich that he had to go all out."

She narrowed her eyes. "Sasuke told you?"

He grinned. "I knew it was going to happen." He sighed. "But I got something else in store for us!"

.

.

.

"A lake?" She grinned out the window.

"Yes mama." He made his own parking spot. She smiled getting out. "I was supposed to open the door for you!"

She smiled. "I am a big girl now."

He grabbed a basket. "Oh blah!" He grabbed her wrist walking her to an old Sakura tree. "I got sandwiches, fruits and juice!" He pulled out everything. "I got some ramen for myself, I know you don't mind." He flipped his bang. "Of course, you don't!"

She laughed. "I don't."

He pulled out a plate of cinnamon rolls. "My mom made them."

Hinata eyes glowed. "Tell her bunch of kisses!" She ate one. "I love your mom's cooking!" She moaned. He laughed and nodded. "But Naruto…" She swallowed. "Why are you doing this?"

He looked pass her. "I don't know…"

She nodded. "Oh…"

He frowned. "Not a bad I don't know but a… you know? I don't know. I never really knew you… loved me."

She looked at him. "Yeah…"

He sighed. "I feel like a jackass."

She giggled. "No, you're just didn't pick up what I was putting down!"

He laughed. "Is Sasuke making you listen to that old rap again?"

She nodded. "He says it's better than anything out now."

"He's right," He ate an apple. "But no… I probably should have known that… now I think about the blushing, and fainting and…" He shook his head. "You broke that girl's teeth for me!"

"Ami was her name." She frowned. "I'll do it again."

He poked her cheek. "You know maybe if I would have known… beforehand… then maybe you wouldn't have had Daisuke…" He tapped his chin. "And we all love that pip-squeak so… it's a good thing."

She smiled. "Yeah, it is."

He lied on his stomach. "You do ever just wish you could switch stuff around?"

She took a spot next to him lying on her back. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Just life."

She sighed. "I haven't thought about it for a while. Sometimes… when Sakura looks at me," She turned to see him. "I think was it all worth it, you know?"

He nodded. "I mean, I guess…"

She smiled sadly. "I don't know what's worse her having this resentment towards me for it or the fact that I think she rather have gone through everything I did just to be with him."

He sat up. "You could have resented Ino," She looked over at him. He scratched his cheek awkwardly. "But you didn't so… she could forgive you. Daisuke is a constant reminder but she loves him too." He smiled.

Hinata bit into her sandwich. "I don't know I'll talk to her later."

Naruto ruffled his blond hair. "And Sasuke?"

She blinked. "What about him? Should I talk to him about her?"

"No! I mean like… do you think you and him will stay friends?"

She ran a hand through her hair. "I hope so he is my closest friend."

He shook his head. "I mean more than that!"

She bit her lip. "I don't think so."

"Then what will you tell Daisuke when he is old enough?"

She groaned. "Naruto! You're making my head hurt with all these questions!" He tackled her down. "Ne, Naruto!"

He laughed. "Sorry Mama-Hina," He helped her up. "Is it okay with you if we just stayed like this?"

She nodded quickly. "Yes!" Dealing with Naruto AND Kiba was just too much for one girl.

He smirked. "That was pretty quick. Have you fallen out of love with me?"

She closed her eyes with a smile. "I think so."

He snapped his fingers. "Awh shucks!"

She pushed him. "Jerk…"

He started on his ramen. "Uh-un!"

"Thank you…" She ate another cinnamon roll.

"Nah, you can thank my mo-"

She shook her head. "No, for being there for me… you know? When Sasuke wasn't or whatever."

He groaned. "I remember that! He spent like three months in juvie… that was scary." He nodded. "I didn't think he was going to be out for Daisuke's debut!"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad he dropped those kids."

"Me too…" He smacked his teeth. "What was that bitch name? You know that girl he was supposed to be in love with?"

Hinata groaned. "I know it! I know it… Uh... uh… Or…"

Naruto laughed. "Something snake."

She clapped her hands. "Orohime! Who names their kid Snake Princess?"

"Aaawh, Orohime! I don't know what happened to her?"

She shrugged. "All I know is when Sasuke got arrested she was nowhere to be found."

"I hated her. She was a bitch to me."

Hinata nodded. "Hated me for the same reason Sakura does…"

"Shallow ass hoe," He stood. "Well… since this date has turned into a regular hang out time and I have been friend zoned…"

She helped him clean up. "No, you're too close to me now, Uzumaki."

He nodded. "Wait if Daisuke calls me Uncle…and you're his mom… this would be incest anyway!" He paused. "You're nasty Hinata."

She gasped. "Stop it!"

He sighed. "Wooo… so was this better than Kiba's date?"

She hugged him. "So much better!"

He spun her around. "Good. I must warn you I will still try to keep guys away from you."

She pulled away. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

.

.

.

"So you decided to stay friends?" Sasuke asked as she cooked dinner.

She nodded turning to him. "I mean… it was just more natural." She tapped her chin. "You know, Naruto isn't as stupid as he pretends to be."

Sasuke grabbed a bowl of cereal. "If he was a hundred percent Dobe-ish I wouldn't be able to stand him."

She giggled. "No, why are you eating. It's almost done!"

He poured the milk. "I always have room for your cooking."

She poked him in the chest. "You better."

"Hinata if you just wanted to touch me all you have to do is ask." He muttered watching her face twist. "If I wasn't me… I would be attracted to me too. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"You're so conceited!"

He shrugged. "Guilty." He peered over in the pot. "Is that soup?"

She nodded. "I begged Tonji for the recipe and he gave it to me! He didn't give me the special ingredient but I think I figured it out."

Sasuke eyes widened. "I don't know, I don't think you should play with the Tomato Gods."

She put the spoon to his lips. "Just taste it." He leaned forward. "Wait!" She blew on it. He watched her.

"I'm not a kid."

"Habit, sorry… here!" She pushed it towards his lips. He ate it and pulled back. "Ne? Neee?" She smiled. He took her wrist. She took at the red trail down her wrist. He brought it up and LICKED her wrist. She froze as he came up to her palm. "Uh…"

He nodded. "Delicious."

She wiped her arm on her wrist. "That's all you had to say."

He shrugged. "What did you add?"

Her lips curved up. "Cinnamon!"

He groaned. "It's always cinnamon with you."

She hugged him. "But do you really like it, huh? Do you?"

He patted her head. "I do."

She pulled away. "I think it's a perfect way to get Dai to get his veggies!"

He nodded looking down at her bright opal eyes. "I… I gotta go pick up something from the store."

She turned. "But dinner!"

He grabbed his keys. "If I'm not home in time just wrap something up for me." He put on his shoes. She frowned as he went to the door.

She sighed. "Well… okay… be carefu-" She was cut off by the door closing. "What was that about…?" She grumbled.

.

.

.

**Author Note: We will be easing into the next arc in the next few chapters. I just really wanted this chapter to be over because it was HELLA boring to me! Cha-cha sliiiide! Sorry about any mistakes I didn't catch. **

**Review, huh?**


	7. Bad Company

Playing For Keeps

**Author Note: I changed the summary because I changed the overall plot. Sorry to those who hate OC's but I love them..soooo… on with it!**

Chapter 7 – Bad Company

.

.

.

He had spent the last thirty minutes of his life riding around the town without a destination in mind. All he knew is that he did NOT want to go back home. He sighed turning off the radio and cruising around until two teenagers ran out into the middle of the street.

The guy grabbed the girl's arm and she tried yanking away. She yelled something and he slapped her. Normally, Sasuke would mind his own business but he didn't condone a man laying his hands on a female. He quickly parked. "Hey man!" He yelled.

He deserved a prize after this.

The guy turned to him. "What the fuck you do want?"

The girl's back stiffened. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "Weren't you taught not to hit girls?"

"She's a bitch, nothing more."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. "Dude, get out of here before I call the cops."

The iced blue eyed boy scoffed and glared at the girl. "You have three days, hime!" He stomped away. Sasuke touched her shoulder.

"Are you-"

She turned around and Sasuke's heart stop beating then a frown, that mocked the man that stormed away, was planted on his features. He pulled his hands away like she was a snake…

She was a snake.

"Orohime?"

"Sasuke…" She smiled. "I haven't se-" Before she could finish he was walking back to the car. "Wait, Sasuke!" He sped up. There was no way. He was seeing things. He had to be seeing things because she wasn't back. She wasn't supposed to be…

He shook his head before a hand grasped his. "Sasuke!" She yelled.

He turned to her. "What do you want? Why are you here?"

She smiled. "I'm back… aren't you…"

"Happy?" He finished. She smiled. "Fuck no," He snatched away. "Get away from me."

She stepped in front of him. "Sasuke… I came back for you."

He gave a dry laugh. "Well, go away."

She put her hands to his chest. "Sasuke, it's been three years."

He pushed her out the way. "Orohime, get the fuck away from me."

She shook her head. "Sasuke, I'm sorry."

He paused. "You're sorry? You are sorry! Do you know what you have done to me?" He muttered. "I'm not allowed to be around you."

She hugged him. "Tell me you don't love me!"

"I fucking hate you." He pushed her into the door of his car. "I should have let that guy beat your teeth out."

She ran a hand through her pitch black hair. "Sasuke, don't say that…" She smiled. "I know you still love me… and now we can be together… I've changed."

"I don't want you." He closed his eyes. "Get out of my way."

She looked down. "I have nowhere to go…"

He put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his hard onyx eyes. "Go to Hell, there's enough room." He pushed her out the way and opened the door. "Don't think for a moment that I will ever let you into my life again."

"S-Sasuke…" Her eyes watered. "P-please… I love you."

"You almost ruined my life." He spat. "I won't let you finish the job."

"Can we at least have a civilized talk? I swear… I'm not doing any of that! I'm not! I'm clean… and I've…" She sighed. "Sasuke, I've missed you more than you know…"

He stared at her. Her golden eyes were flooded with sadness and her lips were poked out. She got what she wanted with that look. He was stronger than that… He had grown and couldn't be tricked by those full red lips. "Okay…"

Shit.

She smiled. "Thank you… when are you free?"

"Now."

She circled the car and opened the door. She got in filling the normally lavender and cream scented car with something stronger. Sasuke sighed stealing glances at her as they went down the street. "Who was that guy?"

She looked over. "My now ex-boyfriend…" She absently touched her cheek.

"Is that the first time he's hit you?"

She looked down. "N-No… it's not."

"Why haven't you left him before then?"

She looked over at him. "I couldn't… I needed to get back to Konoha and he found out why…" She sighed in defeat. "It doesn't matter… I'm here now…"

Sasuke gripped the steering wheel. What demon possessed him to let her inside of his car? She brought nothing but bad company. He looked over at her. She had on sandals, ripped skinny jeans and sweater. Her long ebony hair flowed down her back and golden eyes seemed to shine brighter than before.

He pulled up to the diner.

.

"This is Daisuke?!" She smiled looking at the photos in his phone. "He is adorable, looks just like his daddy!" She giggled. He nodded sipping his coffee. "I didn't think you would have gone through with it."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She put the phone down. "Well, I thought you would have gotten rid of it…him."

He closed his eyes. "That never crossed my mind."

She laughed. "I doubt that. You never talked about kids with me!"

"Yeah, well I was fifteen and you were seventeen… I was still a kid myself."

She nodded. "Well look at you now, eighteen and you seem like a great papa." She touched his hand. He glanced now at the offending limb.

He snatched away. "I could have been eighteen and in prison because of you if it wasn't for Hinata and him."

She frowned. "Sasuke, I can't apologize enough, can I?"

He rubbed his temples. "I don't think you understand that happened that night? You could never apologize enough. When I think about it I honestly want to kill you."

She looked down. "You wouldn't…"

"I would and don't test me."

She closed her eyes. "I loved you so much, Sasuke…" She rubbed her arm. "But I couldn't go to prison! I was a senior and… I needed-"

He slammed his phone down. "You fucking bitch," He gritted out causing her to flinch. "I was a freshman, I already had a kid on the way and you're talking about futures?" He stood. "You still think about yourself."

She grabbed his wrist. "I still think about you." She stood up slowly. "I know you still think about me… I know you do…"

He put down some money and walked out. She trailed behind him. "Sasuke! Sasuke please… just tell me the truth!" He lend against the door with his arms crossed.

"You want to know the truth?" He growled.

"Yes!" She stomped in front of him. Even though she was twenty-one he was still way taller than her. She poked his chest. "I want to know the whole truth!"

He grabbed her shoulders. "The truth is-" She crashed her lips on his. He froze while she moved her soft full, red stained lips across his. She wrapped her arms around him, gently biting his bottom lip. "Get…" He muttered weakly. "Off of me…" He finished against her lips.

She pulled away. "You didn't fight me off…" She whispered.

He frowned. "The truth is… I wish you would fall over the face of the earth."

She smiled. "Tell me some more."

He squared his jaw. "I want you to get hit by a car."

She nodded. "Uh-hun?" She kissed his neck. "What else?" She felt him gulp under her lips. "What else, Sasuke?"

"I hope you die." He pushed her away. She smiled and took his hands placing them on her waist. "What are you doing?"

She sighed. "I miss your hands on me…" She moved his hands up her back and to her stomach. "You remember the love we made?" She smiled. "I remember it."

"I was dumb." She let go and his hands stayed in place, circling her waist. "I was so, so dumb." She pulled him down to where he was hovering over her lips.

"We're young, Sasuke…" She ran her tongue over his bottom lip. "We deserve to be dumb." She smiled that smile that he fell for three years ago. Over his better judgment he let their lips connect.

In Sasuke's opinion and from what he and Orohime used to talk about… Addicts weren't always addicted to the substance; they were addicted to the feeling. He was addicted to the feeling that this woman gave him… he had been clean for so long.

It took her less than an hour to turn him into a hormonal crazed teenager. He pushed her against the car door. She groaned feeling his hand under her shirt and becoming bolder by the second. "S-Sasuke…" She moaned as he bit her neck.

"Mm." He grunted.

"C-Can you take me home…" She shivered as he left her body. "And maybe you can come in?"

He stared at her then at his watch. "I need to go home." Where did the day go?

She licked her lips. "Then you have to come over… tomorrow?" He nodded quickly.

.

.

.

He walked into the house. It was well past twelve. He sighed. How did that happen? One minute he wanted her to jump in front of a speeding train and the next he had to fight himself not to go into her apartment. He touched his chest and went into the kitchen. There was a wrapped up bowl of soup.

He mentally cursed. He told Hinata he wouldn't be gone long…

He sighed and went into the bathroom. Red lips stained his usual pale skin. "Shit…"

"Sasuke?" He looked at the door. Hinata was standing there with a confused look in her… red eyes.

"Have you been crying?"

She blinked. "I… just this movie…" She smiled. "I was…" She trailed off seeing the markings on his neck and the pink tint on his lips.

"Long story…" He muttered.

She nodded. "I understand… I'm gonna go to bed."

He gave a curt nod before examining his neck again. "Okay."

She disappeared. She had this whole speech ready for him when he came into the house but… it all faded when he didn't come home for dinner. She adopted the thought that he was either mad or didn't want her around.

She was going with both.

Then he finally came home with red lip stick all over his face and neck. She settled down in bed and pulled the covers over her head. After another hour passed Sasuke padded into the room and climbed into bed. "Sorry, Hina…"

She sighed. "For what?"

"For being late, I did-"

"You don't have to apologize…" She curled up. He grunted before turning off the lights.

.

.

.

The next few weeks Sasuke had a routine. He came home pass eleven, went straight to sleep, woke up and went to school. Brought Hinata and whoever was coming over that day home, spent an hour or so with Daisuke and was gone. The cycle repeated.

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

Daisuke pouted. "B-but Daddy! You're gonna miss movie night!"

Sasuke ruffled his hair. "I'll be back, okay?"

Onyx eyes clashed together. Daisuke sighed. "O-tay…"

He kissed his forehead. "Later, little man…" Hinata was outside planting some new seeds she recently bought. "I'm gone, Hinata!" He threw over his shoulders as he got into the car. She sighed.

"That's nothing new."

.

.

.

He rang the doorbell. He looked at his watch. "I have five hours…" He started chanting to himself. The door opened revealing Orohime in a towel.

"Sasuke…" She smiled opening the door enough to let him in. She locked the door before walking up to him. "I just got out the shower…" She grinned.

"I see…" He dipped to kiss her lips. She groaned wrapping her arms around him. "Let's go…"

She led him to her bedroom. "How much time do you have?"

He smirked. "I'm not on a time schedule?" But he was going to leave in four hours.

She put a hand on her hip. "Hinata is very nonchalant about this, huh?"

"She doesn't know."

She bit her lip. "And why not?"

He pushed her on the bed. "We aren't together." She giggled as he kissed her neck. "She wouldn't care…"

.

.

.

Hinata walked into the living room after washing the dirt that littered her body. Daisuke was sitting on the couch alone staring at the blank television. She raised an eyebrow before circling the couch. "Dai-kun, what's going on?"

He looked up at her with wide onyx eyes, clutching Kyuubi. "D-Daddy isn't here…"

She sat on the couch. "Oh, baby… I can watch TV with you."

He sniffled. "B-But mommy, its big boys' night…"

"Don't cry Dai," She put him in her lap. He huffed and started crying in her shirt. "Dai…" She rubbed his back. "Daisuke, I'm sure he is on the way! I'll call him, alright?" He nodded in her chest.

.

.

He looked over at his vibrating phone. "You're not serious right?" She panted on top of him.

"It's Hinata…" He sighed. "Get up."

She shook her head and started moving her hips. "Sasuke… don't kill the mood." He groaned then grabbed her hips.

"It could be important." He moved her off of him. He grabbed his phone and redialed the number. "Hello?" Orohime pouted and rolled over.

"**Sasuke!"** Her voice came through. **"…Did you forget Daisuke?"**

He frowned before looking at the phone's clock. He had indeed forgotten about the time. "Shit…" He sat up. "I'm sorr-"

"**Sasuke, don't say sorry…"** She cut off.** "…are you coming home any time soon? I need to tell him something."**

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I'll be home in a bit, tell him I'm sor-"

"**You tell him,"** She paused. **"Bye."**

Orohime pulled on a shirt. "Trouble in paradise?"

He rolled his eyes. "I forgot all about Dai…" He got up. She walked over to him holding a hopeful smile.

"Can I meet him?"

"No." He pulled on his pants.

She blinked. "What? Why?"

He gave a dry laugh. "You and Hinata hate each other."

She shrugged. "As true as that might be, why does that keep him from me?" She pouted.

He found his shoes. "Because nobody meets Daisuke without both of us talking to each other about it," He looked over. "As I said… You aren't exactly on her nice list."

"Are you keeping me a secret?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She stepped back at the bluntness in his tone. "Sasuke…"

"My friends hate you," He sighed. "I don't…"

"You love me." She offered.

"We've been through this…" He grabbed his keys and walked to the door. "What I feel for you… is complicated and until I figure all of that out… you will continue to be a secret."

"We're together…" She crossed her arms.

He chuckled. "Whatever, hime." He kissed her forehead. "I have to get home to my son." He walked out the door. He got in his car and sighed. "Hinata is going to kill me."

He opened the door to see Daisuke curled up on the couch and Hinata in the kitchen racking out something into the trashcan. She looked up at him for a moment and back down. "Hey…" She mumbled.

He rubbed his neck. "Hey," He walked to Daisuke. "Dai…" He poked his cheek. "Wake up Dai…" The little boy grumbled and opened his onyx eyes to his father. "I'm sorry dude…"

He pouted. "You promised…"

"I know."

He sat up. "Y-You weren't here!"

He nodded. "Time slipped away from me…"

Daisuke stared at him for a long minute before nodding and rubbing his eyes. "I sleepy…" He mumbled.

"Want me to tuck you in?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm a big boy." He jumped up and padded to his room. Sasuke sat on the couch, placing his head in his hands. Hinata hummed softly in the kitchen as she cleared off the counter.

"He's going to forgive you." She mumbled.

He looked up. "Seriously," He stood walking over. "Time just slipped."

She nodded. "It happens."

He watched her clean the already clean kitchen. He sighed. "Hinata… is something wrong?"

She wavered for a second. "No, nothing is wrong…"

He smirked. "I know you inside and out."

She looked up at him. "Do you?"

His smirked dulled. "Hina-"

She shook her head. "He cried," She wiped the counter. "I mean he cries… but he hates crying, you know that." She smiled sadly. "I wouldn't have thought too much of it if it you were an hour late."

"I to-"

"But four hours late," She raised her hands counting. "That's nine hours and nine hours just don't slip." She went to the sink. "It's none of my business… I'm not your wife, girlfriend or mother so I can't tell you what to do…"

He walked to her as he scrubbed a pot. "Hinata, I told you."

She looked up at him. "Once you start this habit, it'll continue." She nodded. "Just like last time."

He grabbed her shoulders. "It's not. It won't happen again."

She shrugged. "Don't tell me that," She pointed to the door that was still cracked. "Tell him that." She moved away. "I'm going to bed."

.

.

.

Naruto threw the basketball and missed. "Awh shit!" Sasuke smirked and grabbed it. "Dude, you're cheating!"

"How is that?"

"You're vibe is killing my chances."

"My vibe?"

He nodded. "Yes, your vibe!" He snatched the ball. The raven haired boy sighed. "What's going on?"

"Things are crazy around the house."

He paused. "Really?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What do you know?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why do I always have to know something?" He yelled. "Even if I did know something about your problems do you think I would tell you?"

"So you do know something?"

"Dude, I can't tell you that."

Sasuke walked up to him. "What do you know, dobe?"

Naruto scoffed. "I am eighteen! I am a man you ca-" Sasuke grabbed his nose. "Ow! Okay, Okay, Hinata thinks you're mad at her!"

He let go. "What?"

The blond fell to his knees rubbing his nose. "That hurts teme!"

Sasuke crouched down. "Why would I be mad at her?"

"I don't know!" He sat Indian-style and closed his eyes. "I want to know why have you been so M.I.A!"

Sasuke sat down. "I have not."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Bullshit!"

Sasuke sighed. "You have to swear to secrecy."

Naruto smacked his teeth. "What are we? Girls? Dude, I won't tell a soul."

Sasuke rubbed his temples. "I… have a… I'm seeing someone."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, where is the secret?"

The Uchiha blinked. "That is the secret."

"Bitch, I knew that! Why is it a secret? Oh, shit is it Hanabi? Is that why you won't tell anyone? Oh man, you can't screw both of the sisters and isn't she lik-" He punched him in the face.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Sasuke growled. "No, it's not Hanabi."

He rubbed his swelling cheek. "So it's a dude!? Dude, are you batting for the other team because man… I'll accept you eit-" He paused seeing him raise his fist again. "Okay, Okay… who is it?"

"Naruto if I find out you-"

"Dude, no loose lips around here."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "So I saw Orohime-"

Naruto stood. "Please don't tell me it's that bitch!"

"She's not a bitch." He stood up.

"Are you fucking me?!" He yelled as some girls jogged by. His blue eyes flickered red. "She is a fucking bitch!"

"Shut up."

"Sasuke, this is that same hoe that got you locked up! You can go to jail now with the big boys! DO you know what they do to pretty boys like you in prison?" He pointed at his butt.

"You called me pretty," Sasuke watch Naruto's mouth drop. "Dobe, she's clean."

"Fuck that shit, I need a doctor slip because I wouldn't believe anything that bitch says! No wonder you've been keeping her a secret Hinata will drop kick you in the face and then kill her."

"This is why I haven't told anyone."

Naruto poked him in the chest. "I don't condone hitting females but if I see her I might just upper-cut that hoe!"

"Now, Naruto…" The blond froze at a feminine voice behind him. "That's just rude!" Naruto turned around to see a very much alive Orohime.

Naruto growled as she walked up to them. Naruto looked at his friend. "Why is she out in the open?"

Sasuke sighed and looked at her. "Why are you here?"

She pouted. "I live here now, remember? And I happen to jog here."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Bullshit, we come here every Wednesday."

"Why so hostile?"

He growled. "I should leave before I bite this bitch."

She stepped back. "Naruto, I assure you I have changed."

He stepped up to her. "You can't change, once a snake always a snake," He looked at Sasuke. "Whatever, later man."

"Naruto…" Sasuke called after him to receive a dismissive wave.

She sighed. "Sasuke…" She hugged him. "Don't worry about him, okay?" She pulled back. "You have me and that's all you need, baby."

His eyes widen. "Oh shit…baby! Daisuke!" He pulled away. "I gotta go!" He broke out into a sprint. _Hinata is going to kill me!_

_._

_._

_._

**Author Note: Ohkie-Dohkie, that's chapter 7 and I hoped you liked it! Oh, please review my loves… Flashbacks will be coming soon!**


	8. In The Dog House

Playing For Keeps

**Author Note: OMG Guys, you guys DOG me out about the previous chapter… let me explain myself because I actually lost a reader…maybe more over the OC. She was coming no matter the plotline. She was going to be like a slow flesh eating disease. About the plotline, it won't kill you… I promise, this is a SasuHina mind you… so pull you panties up and trust me!**

**I was going to change the genre to Drama but… I mean… I don't know yet, before the rainbow comes rain!**

**Hell, I didn't know whether you were cussing me out, or Sasuke or even Hinata!**

**I mean… I thought I started to lose your interest but then again that was a pretty high reviewed chapter…soo… you know, spicing this up like an old marriage!**

Chapter 8 – In the Dog House

.

.

.

"Do you have any more questions?"

Hinata smiled. "No ma'am, this is great!"

She nodded. "I can assure you Konoha Day Care for Tots is the best one out here." She grinned. "And we don't send your kids home with candy like the other daycares."

Hinata laughed. "Good to know."

Mikoto pouted. "Hinata, I don't see the big deal is about this place."

The woman shook her head. "Mrs. Uchiha this is the most elite-"

She put her hand up. "Yeah, yeah I hear you but he is four I'm sure this shouldn't be like selling a house." She crossed her arms. "Hinata, we should keep looking."

Hinata sighed. "Mrs. Uchiha, you said that about the last five centers."

She pressed her lips. "They don't meet my standards at all," She looked around. "Where is my son?!" She folded her arms. "He will agree with his mama."

Hinata moved Daisuke to her other hip. "Daddy!" He laughed pointing at the door. Sasuke came in panting.

"I'm here!" He sighed.

Mikoto frowned. "You're late! Good, tell Hinata this place sucks!"

He looked around at the multicolored center. "What's wrong with it?"

Hinata nodded. "I told you, it's great and Daisuke likes it too."

The older woman scoffed. "Daisuke will agree to anything!"

He turned. "Hey nana!"

She patted his head. "It's over the budget," She clapped her hands. "It's way over the budget."

The blonde woman smiled. "Ah, but here we help the parents adjust to a reasonable payment method."

"What the…" Mikoto growled. "Look, I will take care of him for free!"

Sasuke frowned. "Has she been doing this all day?" Hinata nodded. "Mother, you can't alright…"

She shook her head. "I can!"

"No, you can't."

She frowned. "Sasuke, I brought you into this world and I will take you out. Yell at me one more time!"

"I'm not yelling…" He muttered.

"So now I'm a liar?" She shook her head. "Let's go!" She grabbed Daisuke and walked out the door. The teens sweat-dropped at the melodramatic woman.

Sasuke turned to the woman. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, No… you know we also have family counseling."

Sasuke froze. "Excuse me?"

Hinata clapped her hands. "Alright, we'll be in touch!" She pushed the offended Uchiha out the door. "Sasuke!"

He frowned. "Huh?"

"You… you…" She pushed him. He stepped back blinking at her. "You are so stupid!"

"What did I do?"

She marched to the car. "Not only are you late-"

"I was with Naruto…"

"I didn't ask you who you were with!" To say that she was pissed was an understatement. Sasuke was supposed to pick them up so they can go look for daycares but because of his suddenly unconcern in punctuality she had to get Mikoto to take them and… Hinata loved the woman to death but she made today much more tedious than needed. "Point is you forgot again!"

"Stop yelling."

Mikoto walked up to them happily. "So, Daisuke and I are going for ice cream, bye!" Before they could respond the woman kidnapped their son.

Hinata got in the car. "What is that annoying smell?!" She rolled down the windows.

He remained calm before smirking. "Hinata stop getting angry."

She looked over at him and raised her hand. "Shut up." She frowned. "Just shut up!"

"Hinata!"

She looked out the window then at her phone. "I have a doctor's appointment can you manage to take me there?"

He frowned. "You didn't say anything about a doctor's appointment."

She shrugged. "You haven't exactly been at home."

"Why are you going to the doctor's?"

She sighed. "A check-up."

He narrowed his eyes. "Hinata…"

She closed her eyes. "What?"

"You're lying to me."

She looked over at him with a strained smile. "Lying? Me… it's just me lying? Sasuke you have been lying to Daisuke for the last three weeks!"

He pressed his lips and focused on the road. She was bound to blow up any second now and it was just best if she calm down. He soon pulled into the Hospital. She grabbed her bag and slammed the door. He gritted his teeth.

.

She walked in and sat down after getting an informational sheet. She pulled out a pen before another body sat next to her. "You're here?"

She looked into sea foam eyes. "It's a hospital, many people come here." She muttered.

He nodded. "Why?"

She blinked. Maybe she should start wearing a sign that said she didn't want to be bothered. "Why are you here?"

He grinned. "I have insomnia," He looked at the paper before looking back at her. "Medication isn't working."

She frowned. "Sorry…"

He chuckled. "Why? You're not the reason I can't sleep at night…" She nodded. He nudged her. "Or are you…"

She looked over at him attempting to stay angry at Sasuke. "Stop…"

He grinned. "Do you have another pen?"

She pushed her hair behind her ear and dug into her bag. "Uh… yeah." She gave him a Batman pen. She heard him laughing and pouted. "Take it or leave it."

"I didn't know you like a man in a mask."

"It's my-" She paused. "You don't know anything about me."

"And your boyfriend does?" He countered.

She blinked. "I don't have a boyfriend."

He glanced at her then gave her the pen back. "Great, thanks for the pen." He stood and walked to the counter.

She looked at him for a moment before he disappeared down the hall. She chewed on her lip. "I hate that guy." She muttered.

.

.

.

Sasuke rubbed Daisuke's pot belly. "You shouldn't let nana feed you until you pop, Dai."

He giggled. "It was good! I no pop, daddy!"

He smirked. "How was your play thingy with Shensi?"

Daisuke gasped. "It's was FUN! He's my friend!" He picked up Kyuubi. "He likes Kyuu-kun!"

Sasuke nodded. "But I'm your best friend, right?"

He shook his head. "NO!"

Sasuke frowned. "Why not?"

He crawled in his lap. "You're my daddy!" He gave a toothy grin. "Can we play 'Pace-hips?"

"You mean Spaceships?"

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah!"

He sighed. "Alright," He put the four year on his lap and laid him on his back. "You ready?"

He pulled up his head. "Yeaaah!" Daisuke laughed.

Sasuke started shaking his legs slowly. "FIVE," Daisuke laughed at his father's sudden deepened voice. "FOUR," He sped up. "THREE, TWO…" He started shaking fast. Daisuke fell into giggles. "ONE, Take off!" HE picked up pretending to fly through space. "Whoosh!"

Daisuke wiggled in his arms, squealing before Sasuke put him down. "More time!" He laughed. "One more time!"

Sasuke sighed. "You're getting pretty heavy."

He giggled. "You're strong!"

He smirked. "I am aren't I?"

Daisuke sighed and curled into his chest. "Daddy?"

"Mm." He fixed his growing hair. He absently touched his bangs. Maybe they'll go get their haircut together this weekend.

"Why is mama sad?"

"Huh?"

He looked up at his father with those big shimmery onyx eyes that held an innocence that Sasuke could only remember. His lip was poked out. "Why is… mama… so sad?"

"Mama's sad?"

He nodded and started poking his fingers together. "I d-dunno…"

Sasuke inwardly sighed. "Daisuke, talk to me buddy?"

He nodded. "M-Mama… she's sad… and she says I didn't do anything." He rubbed his nose. "I r-rather mama be mad."

Sasuke couldn't help but agree. "Did she say why she was sad?"

He shook his head. "No… Auntie Ino and Uncly Naruto were here…"

"Un"

He nodded. "Uh-huh, but mama got sad and Uncly Naru-kun took m-me to play…" He looked up at him. "What's wrong with mama?"

"I'm going to find out, okay?"

His eyes widen. "Will you?"

He nodded. "I will and we're gonna go to the fair that's coming up, eh?"

"FAIR!" He jumped down and started dancing. "I wove fair! I wove fair!" He put both hands on his cheeks and giggled. "I can have dandy apples, and pun cakes and –and porky legs!"

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at his son. "All that and more!"

He paused. "You no cook, right?"

"I thought you liked my cooking?"

Daisuke stuck his tongue out. "I like mama cooking."

He nodded. "Me too, Daisuke. Me too."

He climbed on the bed. "My tummy feel no good." He grumbled.

"You partied too hard, dude."

He smiled and stretched out his hands. "Nappy nap time, daddy!" Sasuke scooped him up, taking him in the next room. Daisuke curled up on Hinata's pillow. "Daddy?" Sasuke grunted. "You wove me?"

"Of course."

"You wove nana?"

"Definitely."

"You wove papa?"

Sasuke groaned. "Are we playing this game?" He heard a giggle and looked up at the ceiling. "I like your grandfather… on certain days."

"Papa woves you."

Sasuke smirked. "You'll learn when you grow up."

He nodded. "You wove your papa?"

"I…" He frowned. "Yeah, by nature."

Daisuke pouted and chose not to question his father's weird answers. "You wove Uncly Naru-kun, Auntie Sakura and Auntie Ino-chan?"

"Tch, I guess."

He yawned. "You wove Uncly Chi-kun?"

"Itachi huh? I guess so."

"Uncly Neji…"

Sasuke looked over. "…I wouldn't call it love."

He giggled. "Do you wove mama?" Sasuke paused looking over into hard eyes. He always asked this question and he had no problem saying 'yes' before but this time it was like he was trying to read him. Sasuke smirked. Daisuke was just like him at this age.

Sasuke ruffled his hair. "Yes, I wove mama."

Daisuke nodded finally letting his eyes droop. "Night daddy…"

"Ditto."

Sasuke waited ten minutes just to make sure he was sound asleep. He got up only to hear the door open. He walked into the living room. "Hinata?"

She turned and closed the door. "Mm?"

"Why didn't you call me?" He rubbed his neck. "I would have picked you up?"

She smiled. "And be waiting for hours?" She shook her head. "No thanks."

He sighed. "Hinata, I said sorry."

She took off her coat. "Yeah, I know."

He watched her walk into the kitchen. "So who brought you home?"

"Gaara."

"I thought you hated him?"

She pulled out a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. "Not really anymore."

He nodded and walked over to her. "Really?"

She smiled. "Mmhmm, where's Dai?"

"Taking his nap," He smirked. "The fair is coming up."

She turned to him. "Is it? I almost forgot!" She looked at the small calendar on the refrigerator door.

He nodded. "I told Daisuke I would take him… and you."

She looked over. "Really?"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, who else is going to compete with me?"

She smiled. "Is that a challenge, Uchiha?" She poked him in the chest.

He poked her in the forehead. "I think it is."

She grinned happily. "Bring it on."

He snatched her water away. "Already been brought." She pouted. He held it over her head. "You want it? Get it."

She reached up trying to maintain the last of her dignity. "Stoooop it! You're such a bully!"

He chuckled. "Come on, you're almost there."

She huffed and pinched his nipple. He yelped and jumped back. She grabbed the bottle. "Jerk…"

He rubbed his chest. "Cheap move, Hyuuga."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up," She smiled. "Do you think Daisuke will be tall like you?"

"Or a midget like yourself?"

She stuck out her tongue. "I am not a midget. I am average height, thank you."

"For a midget, I know."

She sat down. "Everyone can't be a huge like you." She regretted her choice of words when his smirk widened. "Don't take that the wrong way."

"Too late." He sat down beside her. "Look, Hinata… I want to apologize, it's my fault and I know that." She looked over and grabbed the cookie jar. He sighed. "But nothing has been your fault."

She blinked before frowning. "My snitching son…"

Sasuke touched her shoulder. "Yeah, he is a snitch but I'm glad he did…"

She bit into a cookie. "I… you just stormed out-"

"I didn't storm. I just needed some air."

"Why?" She whispered. "We're supposed to be friends, you can talk to me about anything." She finished the cookie off.

He rubbed his chin. "I've been acting weird towards you." She nodded. "So you've noticed?"

She nodded again. "I have…"

He sighed. "So I just needed to get some air and think about things."

She grabbed a second cookie. "Do you think not being around me is help?" She frowned. "Because I thi-"

He raised his hand. "You sound like you're about to turn this into a fight and I'm just going to tell you this, I love you and I love all of this and don't think for a second that I don't." He paused. "I just like having some 'Me' time, you should take a break from all of this too."

She stared at him for a long minute trying to figure out how to reply. She smiled. "Sasuke, do you honestly think I will ever leave Daisuke with you for an extended amount of time?"

He crossed his arms. "I will never learn how to if you never let me off the lease."

She giggled. "You are a dog," She stood. "A old, farty party dog."

"I'm getting offended."

She hugged him from behind. "I'm happy nothing is wrong." She whispered in his back. He leaned his head back on hers.

"You did nothing." He mumbled.

She ran her hands through his hair before pushing his head back up. "Don't think you're out of the dog house."

He smacked his teeth and pushed her away. "Got dammit."

She laughed and walked up to him. "I want a huge cinnamon roll with extra frosting from the fair and then we'll see."

His eye twitched. "But that's a week away!"

She nodded. "I'm sure Daisuke won't mind a roommate." She walked into the back room. He let a secret smile grow across his features.

"Good…" He sighed. Hinata was happy, Daisuke was happy and he… well he was happy. "Where is my prize…" He muttered walking in the back room.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Much needed DaiSasuHina time! I love Daisuke! Anyway, I hope that fed your angry spirits. Goodness, like reading everyone's review I'm just like…**

***refresh e-mail: Fanfiction: New Review: Playing for Keeps* "Oh goodness, please don't let them hate me…" *opens email* "I hate the OC! Blah, blah, blah Hinata blah Sasuke… OC" It's like 80% of you hated the chapter and the other 20% realized this is yet another plot thickener. Dun, dun, DUN!**

**Dude, have I ever steered you wrong? …wait don't answer that.**

**Kia has everything under control. Shh… my pretties, shhh…**

**Review my darlings!**


	9. Everything is Everything

Playing for Keeps

Chapter 9 – Everything is Everything

.

.

.

"So," The blond narrowed his eyes. "It's official?"

The raven haired boy sighed. "Is what official?" He glanced down at the little boy asleep in his lap. He had his first day of daycare, against Mikoto wishes, and fell asleep once he got in the car. Sasuke picked him up alone because Hinata went off with the girls.

Not that he mind of course.

Naruto frowned. "You and _her._"

Sasuke looked back up at his friend. "No."

Blue eyes widened before narrowing. "No? Then what are you?" He was trying to keep his voice down. "And why haven't you told Hinata?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't want to."

"Douchebag." He mumbled.

Sasuke cut his eyes at him. "How? It's my business, no?" He nodded slowly. "As long as I'm taking care of him," He glanced down. "What is the issue?"

"I…" He trailed off.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I won't even let her near him."

"Really?"

He nodded looking at his phone. "This is her now," He rubbed his temples. "She-"

"How can you be around her?" Naruto crossed his arms.

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is it because she's your first love."

Sasuke froze before putting his phone down. "That has nothing to do with anything."

Naruto grinned. "I think it does."

Sasuke shrugged. "Well, you're an idiot." He carefully picked Daisuke up and took him to his room. Naruto followed after. As long as Naruto knew this man, he never saw him more thoughtful of someone like he was with Daisuke. It was almost scary seeing the normal stoic man show a soft spot for the kid.

He put the boy in his bed with ease careful not to wake him up. He and the blond walked out of the room and back into the living room. "I don't think I'm an idiot."

"Most idiots don't think they are idiots."

Naruto chuckled. "Then you must be a huge idiot."

Sasuke sat on the couch. "Do you think I should tell her?"

He blinked twice. "Tell who? Hinata-chan?" He nodded. "Of course I do, and can I be there when she beats your ass?"

"No." He grinned.

Naruto laughed. "Oh man, can I have your clothes?"

Sasuke smacked his teeth. "Some kind of friend you are."

"Yeah, says the guy who abandons his kid for some girl."

Sasuke smirk fell into a thin line. "Don't you ever say that again. I did not abandon him, if I did I wouldn't be here."

"Did I strike a chord?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone. "You know, Ino and I came over to hang out," He started. Sasuke turned slightly to him signaling him to continue. "Hinata was all messed up, yo."

Sasuke hated this new lingo Naruto picked up from school. "Un-hun."

He nodded. "Don't you care?!"

"Of course I do."

"Then act like it, dude."

Sasuke nodded. "What do I do?" He muttered.

"It amazes me how you can so easily call me an idiot yet you are so stupid."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a long minute. "Let me get this straight," He rubbed his temples again. "I have to be fine if Hinata wants to date but if I want to I have to send them through testing."

Naruto eye twitched. "That's totally different."

"Explain."

He groaned. "Oh you are such a dick." He sighed. "None of the guys she has dated or will date will ever compare to Orohime."

"You act like I'm marrying her."

"You're so whipped you probably would marry her."

Sasuke chuckled. "Funny," He slapped his knee. "Really funny."

Naruto sighed. "I would just hate for you to get wrapped up in anything and mess shit up."

"I got this."

Naruto nodded reluctantly. "Whatever, so the fair is coming up…" He grinned. "You wanna come with me?" He leaned over until Sasuke mushed his face. "Hey man!"

Sasuke scoffed. "As if."

Naruto held his heart. "We always go together, buddy."

"I'm taking Daisuke and Hinata."

The blond pouted. "But we haven't bonded in like FOREVER!"

Sasuke growled. "Shut up before he wakes up," He crossed his arms. "You're so needy. You need a girlfriend."

He laughed. "Ah-ha! I'm working on that!" He looked both ways. "She's a baddie."

"A baddie? Who even talks like that?"

He grinned. "A baddie is a nickname for a bad chick, you know 'She's a baddie."

"No."

He playfully punched him. "You need to get a baddie."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "This is why we don't hang all the time."

Naruto chuckled. "I wonder what are our fair ladies are doing?"

.

.

.

"And so I said 'No, I want to be on top'" She swallowed her frozen yogurt. "Clearly, I'm the lightest! I worked hard to be on top." Turns out that Sakura went for cheerleading try-outs and refrained from telling even Ino. Even though she made the team Ino was still bitter about the fact she hadn't said a thing about it.

Ino smacked her teeth. "So what? Let me tell you about Shikamaru! Turns out he is dating a WOMAN!"

Hinata giggled. "I hope so."

The blonde gasped. "No, Hinata I mean like an older woman." She played in her yogurt. "I mean, he is so… BLAH! She's probably ugly anyway."

Sakura smiled. "Are you just saying that?"

Ino nodded as she covered her face. "YES! She's gorgeous!"

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

Sakura giggled. Ino blushed. "Maybe I was snooping through his phone. Her name is Temari."

Hinata froze. "That's Daisuke's teacher."

Ino stood. "Liar!"

She shook her head. "It's true. Temari Sabaku, right?"

She sat in a slump. "That's her."

They laughed. Hinata glanced over at the rosette and was happy that for once this month she wasn't snapping at her. Hinata promised herself that she wouldn't try to snap at Sakura any more. They talked about normal girl things and just for safe precautions they steered cleared about talking about the boys.

Ino grinned. "Can you believe the fair is in like three days!?"

Sakura nodded happily. "We should all go."

Hinata smile wavered. "I'm going with Dai and Sasuke." Sakura eyes kept the hard shell around them but Hinata felt the air around them change.

"Family time, how sweet." Thank kami for Ino. She smiled at both of them. "Alright, I am full to the brim with yogurt!" She stood. "Maybe we all can still meet up."

"Of course," Hinata smiled. "I'll see you guys later." She hugged them both before jetting off. Ino sat down with a sigh staring into jade eyes.

"What the hell Sakura?"

She frowned. "What?"

"Every time she says something about Sasuke, you act like you can't stand the air she breaths."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Someone is being melodramatic."

Ino crossed her arms. "You act like it was her fault. You still haven't forgiven her, have you?"

Sakura clenched her fist. "It just still hurts because I still love him."

Ino stood. "It's pretty shady that you're mad at her because he doesn't love you. It's not her fault." She sighed. "Sakura, Sasuke just wants to be friends. Take that role or leave it." She grabbed her purse. "Either way, we both know he won't care."

"You don't know that." Sakura kept her voice low.

Ino smacked her teeth. "What on this green Earth can you do to make him love you?"

She smiled. "I merely have to get out of the friend zone."

Ino frowned. "Yeah, and he will kick you to the curb. He hates fan-girls and we know that. If you just accept that like I did almost six years ago, you'll be much happier."

"I love him."

The blonde gripped her purse. "He will only see you as a friend, leave them alone."

Sakura stood. "How can you so easily choose sides? After everything we all have been through!" She huffed. "Let's not forget you betrayed her."

"That was then-"

"Bullshit." Her emerald eyes watered. "That's such bullshit."

"She forgave me. Why can't you forgive her? It was a mistake."

"We both know it wasn't."

Ino glanced around at the nearly empty yogurt shop. "It was. It was and you know that, we all were stupid then." She ran a hand through her hair. "We all hurt each other in some way, but the only one stuck in the past is you," She checked her phone for a second. "I think until you have forgave her…"

"That I shouldn't be around her?" Sakura whispered.

"It's for the best."

"I love Hinata, Ino I do bu-"

"Bullshit, you don't love 'because of' you love 'in spite of' and honestly if anyone loves unconditionally it's her."

"If she loved me-"

Ino raised her hand. "As much as I would love to argue with you I have to work," She turned slightly. "You should hang out with the cheerleaders, you all love Sasuke." She walked out of the shop. The bell chimed in Sakura's head.

She sat down, grinding her teeth. "I will." She smiled to herself. "I will…"

.

.

.

The door opened to find the cutest thing. Sasuke was lying on the couch with Daisuke sleeping on his chest while Naruto was sprawled on the floor with a coloring book over his face. "Guys!" She yelled as they all jumped up. Daisuke sniffled.

"M-Mama?" He was clutching his chest as Sasuke sat up trying to confront him.

Naruto was panting holding the rolled up coloring book in his hand. "What?! Where is it!?"

Hinata laughed. "I'm home."

They all groaned and fell back asleep.

.

.

.

Hinata tapped her pen absently in literature class. "Hyuuga," She looked up at one of her classmates. The girl looked angry and… something else. "Can I ask you a question?"

Hinata glanced at the notebook in her hand. She really was tired. It was pretty hard waking up earlier to get Daisuke up and ready for daycare/Pre-K at the same time getting ready for school. Her and Sasuke were all over the place then for some reason Daisuke was irritable and complaining about everything. Her headache increased by the second.

"Um… sure." She yawned. The girl sat in the vacant seat beside her. "What's your name?"

She smiled. "Wow, we've had the same class for three years," Her smile wavered seeing Hinata's low lids and frown. "I'm Tori."

She nodded. "Do you need help with the questions?"

She shook her head. "No," She took a deep breath. "It's about Sasuke-senpai"

Hinata eye twitched. "Not in the mood."

She pouted. "It'll be really quick!"

She rubbed her temples. "Quickly."

The girl smile widened. "Thank you," She sighed. "I know you and Sasuke-senpai are relatively close, some girls think you're his best friend."

"Naruto is."

"Well, his best girl… who is a friend." She tried.

"None of that is a question."

She shook her head. "Sorry, but knowing that. I wanted to ask you if you knew that Sasuke-senpai had a nephew?"

"Nephew?" Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Never heard."

She nodded. "That's what I thought, so it had to be his son then… I mean he was calling him daddy."

"Oh?" Hinata was proud of her voice control.

She nodded. "Yes! I work at Tonji's now and they came in one Saturday morning. I was so lucky to have been there. Does Sasuke-senpai have a son?"

Hinata looked at her forgotten notes. "I have work to do. You should ask him."

"I did. At the diner!"

"Then why are you asking me?"

"He didn't exactly deny it, so I wondered if you could confirm it."

"Mm?"

She sighed. "The little boy was adorable, I think it was Daisuke… yes! Daisuke was adorable yet he is the spitting image of Sasuke… no trace of the mother. Do you know who she may be?"

"You should ask him."

"I do love Sasuke-senpai, I would never hurt him."

Hinata refrained from rolled her eyes. These girls were something else. "Ask him. I have work to do. Goodbye." She looked back at her notes. Tori stared at her for a long moment before stomping off. Hinata allowed her heart to calm down. "Oh dear…"

.

.

.

"We could really use you on the team man." Gai smiled.

Sasuke rubbed his face with his towel. "No thanks."

"Would you consider it?"

"I already did, my answer is no."

Gai rubbed his neck. "What can I do to make you say yes?"

"Nothing."

"Why let such talent go to waste? You would be great out there! You have excellent grades and with all of that you could easily go to any college you want to. I am talking a full scholarship."

He crossed his arms. "Naruto is just as good as me. Ask him."

"I did." He smiled. "He was very youthful about it and agreed."

Sasuke sighed. "Great, you don't need another player."

"DO you not understand what I'm offering? Free ride for college and all you have to do is join the team. What college are you planning to attend?"

"Konoha University."

"I thought you wanted to move out of Konoha?" Kakashi appeared around the corner. Sasuke was still baffled that the normally laid-back teacher even took a seventh block coaching the football team.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Changed my mind."

Gai looked over at Kakashi then back at the teenager. "What college did you want to attend?"

Sarutobi University for Business," He sighed. "The one in Kumo." _Away from the Uchiha family._

"Konoha University is good but Sarutobi is elite… and majority of the famous athletes graduate from there."

"Who says I wanted to be an athlete?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Nobody, but who says you _have_ to run your family's business?"

"My family." Sasuke gritted out. "Which neither of you know anything about."

Gai nodded. "We know a bit," He glanced at Kakashi. "Itachi did go here too."

"Yeah well, my father isn't too proud of him either."

"Consider it." Gai pressed.

Kakashi nodded. "Consider for your son, Sasuke." He touched his shoulder. "You and Hinata couldn't possibly be thinking of settling for 'good enough'"

Sasuke paused. "You're right, we're thinking of Daisuke."

"He is but four, moving isn't that bad."

"Kakashi is right," Gai started. "You-"

Sasuke raised his hand. "I'm finished talking about it. I have enough to think about this year, alright?" They reluctantly nodded. "Alright." He gave a curt nod before leaving the locker room. He draped the towel over his neck as he walked out on the field.

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran up to him. He paused and turned to her. She smiled before crinkling her nose. "You smell…"

He smirked. "I know, what's up?"

She nodded. "Oh man… I forgot that fast."

"Bummer," He looked at her outfit which consisted of small black short and a tight white shirt with the school's crest on it. "What are you doing?"

"I'm a cheerleader now."

He nodded. "Along with Student president, president of the prom committee, Helping Hands and Konoha Kunoichi Karate team and… am I missing something?"

She tapped her chin. "I think you got it," She grinned. "What are you doing later?"

"Sleeping."

"Are you going to join the basketball team?"

"Gai wants me on basketball and Kakashi wants me on the football team."

"Either way, I'll cheer you on."

He nodded and shifted on his other foot. "Thanks," He raised an eyebrow. "Ino isn't with you?"

"No. She didn't know about the try-outs."

"Un," He looked at his phone. "I have to go."

"Wait," She grabbed his arm. "Are you going to the fair?"

"Yeah, with Daisuke and Hinata."

She nodded. "We're going too," She took a deep breath. "Maybe we can go on a ride together."

"Sak-"

"As friends! Like you and Hinata!"

He stared at her. "Sure, okay."

"Okay?"

He smirked. "Only as friends," He poked her forehead. "You're like my little sister."

"I'm older than you!" She yelled as he walked away.

He threw a wave before heading to his car. Hinata wasn't there. He looked at his watch. "I'll give her ten minutes."

.

.

"What do you mean your last day?" Hinata clutched her chest.

"I mean, today was my last day. I didn't want to tell any of you because I know how emotional you can be, dear."

"You're the best art teacher here!" Hinata all but cried.

The old man stood up. "You're my favorite student, Hinata. But this is it."

"Are you dying?" She huffed.

"No, No… I'm just too old for the job. I can't draw a circle without shaking. You understand?"

She sighed. "Who will be your replacement?"

"A nice, young man… very… uh… eccentric."

She pouted. "We'll see."

"If you ever need anything for college you better let me know, alright."

"Of course, Tuso-sensei"

"Good."

She looked at the clock. "I must be going now!"

He nodded. "Alright, I'll see you soon."

She smiled and hugged him. "See you!"

She hurried outside to see Sasuke talking on the phone with someone looking angry. She smiled deciding to sneak up on him. The closer she got the more she could see how deep his frown was.

"What the fuck? No."

She wavered for a moment.

"I said no, already." He muttered and nodded. "Great… I don't know." He sighed. "You'll be fine. Yeah I-"

"BOO!" Hinata yelled.

Sasuke body froze and slowly turned to see a grinning Hyuuga. "What are you doing?" He asked calmly.

She adjusted her tote bag strap. "Awh, you weren't scared?" She smiled.

He smirked before turning slightly back to the phone. "I have to go. Bye." He hung up stuffing the phone in his pocket. "Why would I be scared?"

She walked up to him and touched his neck. "Your pulse says a different thing."

He smacked her hand away. "You're late, missy."

"Tosu-sensei is like retiring!" She got in the car. "I had to say my farewells!"

He scoffed. "He was walking bones."

She looked over. "He is the nicest man I've ever met."

Sasuke shrugged. "I think I'm pretty cool," He looked over. "Who is the new art teacher?"

"I don't know but you have them first block tomorrow!" She sighed. "Thank Kami for Fridays! Then Saturday is the fair!" She poked his arm. "My cinnamon roll!"

"I haven't forgotten."

She smiled. "I hope Dai is in a better mood."

He nodded. "I know, he isn't normally that out of character."

"I know…" She trailed off as they came to the Daycare/Pre-K as other parents were picking up their kids. They got out and walked inside. Temari was talking to another couple. Hinata scanned the center for Daisuke.

"Hinata, Sasuke!" They turned to see Temari walking up to them. "How are you?"

"Great." Hinata smiled while Sasuke grunted.

"That's good, there was some papers I need for you two to sign!" She handed Sasuke what seemed like a booklet of papers. "Those are some of the clubs we have to offer."

"Clubs?" He repeated.

She nodded. "Like little league, you know?"

Hinata looked around. "You can stay here, where is Daisuke?"

Temari smiled. "He is on the playground with my brothers, do you want to get him?"

"I'll go." She smiled as Sasuke glared at her for leaving him with the paperwork. She went to the door that had PLAYGROUND on it in bubble letters. She walked out on the side of the center to see Daisuke sitting in the sand playing with who she assumed was Temari's brother while another taller man was handing him different supplies.

She walked up to them. "Daisuke?"

His onyx eyes popped up. "Mama!" He shot up and dusted the sand off his clothes. The two men looked at her. The taller one looked like he and purple paint had a fight… and the paint won. He was in the same uniform as Temari but the other was very similar.

"Blue?"

She froze. "Red?"

Daisuke laughed. "Puuurple!"

"Gaara, you know her?" The taller male walked up to her. "I am Kankuro Sabaku, and you must be Ms. Uchiha?"

She blinked. "No, H-Hyuuga."

Gaara looked at Daisuke to back at her. Daisuke reached for her to pick him up and she did. "Mama, I had lots and lots of fun!"

She smiled at him. "I'm happy, Dai-"

"Hinata, you aren't getting away that easy!" Sasuke paid no mind to the other males. "I can't sign all of this." His onyx eyes laid on matching ones. "What's up buddy?"

"Daddy!" He jumped in his arms. "Look at my sand castle!"

"Whe-" He finally noticed Gaara and Kankuro. "Sabaku?"

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked at Hinata. "Seriously, where don't you work?"

He glanced at Hinata. "I don't work here. My sister owns this place."

"You know him too?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara nodded. "We go to school each other."

Hinata clapped her hands. "We should go."

Sasuke handed her the papers. "We have a lot to read." He turned taking Daisuke to the car. Hinata smiled and turned before it was caught.

"Is he your son?" Gaara muttered as if on cue Kankuro walked into the center. She stared at him before chewing on her lip. "Nothing to be ashamed of, Blue?"

She snatched away. "I'm not ashamed."

He rolled his eyes. "If you say so," He grinned. "I get it. You and the Uchiha had a kid together, but you're not together."

"Yeah."

He nodded. "Never would have guessed."

"I have to go."

"I'll walk you." Before she could protest he was leading her inside the center. "You're really interesting blue."

"My name is Hinata."

"I know."

Sasuke was waiting at the door. "Finally, it's nap time."

.

.

Daisuke fell asleep once he got home. Hinata sat on the couch doing math homework. Sasuke was studying when glanced up Hinata. Her hair was hanging around her shoulders and bangs covered her face. "Hinata?"

"Mm?" She looked up.

"Are you okay?"

She sighed. "No…"

"What's wrong?"

She pushed her hair behind her ear. "I just feel like a bad mother."

"Why?"

"Some chick named Tori asked me about you and Daisuke and I…"

He groaned. "I forgot about her – again!"

She smiled and moved to the other couch with him. "She asked me and I couldn't say… it…" He patted her head. "Am I horrible?"

"No." He went back to doing his work until she pushed him. "What?"

"Say something sweet! That was your cue!"

He chuckled. "You're a great mom. Just chill out, no need to fight the current."

She rolled her eyes. "I am taking you off of Movie Duty." She stood and sat back in her rightful spot. He smirked and looked at his work before his phone vibrated. It was an unknown number.

**Sasuke, I'm coming to see you and the family. Can't wait.**

He looked up at Hinata before back at his phone. _Who the hell is this?_

.

.

.

**Author Note: I wonder, I wonder who ever could that be? I wonder who the new art teacher will be? …oh snap, I haven't did the question thing on this story huh? Here goes, what will Gaara do Monday? What is Sakura up to? What betrayals have went down? Will Sasuke tell Hinata about Orohime? Where's Naruto and Ino? …and Daisuke WILL HE EVER HAVE ANOTHER BOXDINK!?**

**Find out next time of PFK.**

**It's the weekend which means longer chapter, un-hun! Review my Sugar-lumps!**


	10. Of Fathers and Festivities

Playing for Keeps

Chapter 10 – Of Fathers and Festivities

.

.

.

Sasuke glanced over at his son, who was coloring in his book while his barber went to cutting his hair. Sasuke inwardly sighed and checked his phone. Orohime was blowing up his phone unstop.

_When are you coming over?_

_Did I upset you?_

_Sasuke?_

_I miss you._

_I love you… please stop doing this. Let's talk?_

Despite what Naruto believed Sasuke wasn't whipped by anyone.

Sasuke did what he wanted, when he wanted how he wanted and nobody was going to change that. He blamed it on being raised by a family of entrepreneurs. He was going to break that chain with Daisuke. He would allow him to be whatever he wanted to.

But he was going to college. That wasn't a choice.

Sasuke raised his hand. "Leave my bangs." The man nodded.

This was his weekend and he chose to spend it hanging out with Hinata and Daisuke. Afterwards, he would inform Hinata about Orohime and take his punishment. Hopefully, she didn't cut him. He absently touched his forearm when she nicked him when they were sixteen.

The girl was mad.

"-nd we gonna get some dandy apples, and cinna rolls and… and porky legs and cotton dandy!" He swung his legs in the chair.

"That's nice." The barber laughed. "All done Daisuke. Do you like it?"

Daisuke looked in the little black mirror at his new bangs. They were barely brushing his eyelashes but 'swooshed' to the side giving him a boy-next door look. He nodded sliding down. "Tank you berry much!"

The door chimed and Kurenai walked in with her son. Daisuke spotted the slightly older boy before jumping up and down. "Shensi!"

The boy smile widened to the max before dancing in place. "Daisuke!" He looked over. "Can I play, huh?" He asked the older woman who nodded. He cheered and ran over to Daisuke.

She spotted Sasuke. "Oh, look at you Sasuke!"

He stood up paying the man. "Kurenai-sensei, hello."

She laughed. "I'm not your sensei anymore," She looked at the two boys laughing with each other. "Seems like they hit it off."

He nodded. "Yeah, it does."

She nodded to him. "Will you tell Hinata I said Hello?" She waited for his agreement before turning to her son telling him it was time to get his haircut. He reluctantly said goodbye to Daisuke before climbing in the smaller chair that Daisuke previously occupied.

Daisuke ruffled his new haircut and climbed in the backseat. "Where we go now?" He buckled himself in. Sasuke leaned over to check the security of it. He was getting to that age where he wanted to do everything himself. "I did it Daddy!" He pouted as Sasuke check another two times.

"Mom will kill me if I didn't."

He nodded. "I got it!"

Sasuke frowned. "Hey, it's my job."

He eyes lowered. Daisuke knew when his father was being serious and was joking around. It tone he spoke in sent a shiver down his spine. He patted his head before getting in the front seat. Daisuke let out a little sigh. "Where we go now?" He repeated.

"Whe-" He paused feeling his phone vibrate. "Hold on." He noticed it was the same number from last night. He didn't bother replying back last night, figuring it was a weird fan girl or Orohime from a different number. He groaned and picked it up. "What?"

"**Ah, brother-"**

"Itachi?"

Daisuke smiled. "Uncly Chi!"

Sasuke should have known it was Itachi. He changed numbers every other week. "What do you want?"

"**Didn't you get my text?"**

"I got it." He glanced back at Daisuke who was coloring. "What do you want?"

"**I came to see the family that includes you and Daisuke."** He told him as if Sasuke didn't know. **"I'm at the mansion and I want you all to come over, oh and Hinata too."**

"We have things to do." He frowned. "I'm not going anywhere near that man."

"**Oh please, Sasuke stop being childish and come to the mansion. Mother wants-"**

"Did it sound like I cared? I apologize. I don't see how you could possibly stand the man."

Itachi sighed. **"Believe it or not, he is our father… come over."**

Sasuke turned back to Daisuke. "Wanna go see Itachi?" He nodded happily and started the car. "I have to pick up Hinata, I guess we'll be over soon."

"**Lovely, I have much to inform you."**

"Tch." He hung and drove home.

.

They got home and Daisuke ran in the back room to see Hinata completely knocked out. She spent last night preparing for the fair. Sasuke had no idea what she was doing all night but when he tried helping her she almost punched him and shooed Daisuke away. Just when he thought she was about to fall out she started doing her hair and put on a face mask.

It was terrifying.

Now she was sprawled across the bed with her mouth slightly opened. Sasuke put Daisuke on the bed and he crawled over to her. "MAMA!" He yelled causing the girl to jolt up and fall off the bed. She whined looking like a Ninja Turtle.

The boys fell into a fit of laughter. She stood rubbing her elbow. "You," She yawned. "Guys suck." She grumbled looking at the clock. "It's barely noon."

Sasuke nodded. "Seems like Itachi is in town and wants us to pay him a visit at the mansion."

She sighed. "I was sleeping so good."

Daisuke smiled. "You stayed up past your bedtime, mama."

She nodded. "I did didn't I?" She smiled at him. "Don't you look cute today?" She scooped him up.

He squirmed out of her grip. "Mama, you look crazy."

She touched her face. "Almost forgot," She stared at them. "Oh, you're waiting on me!"

.

She walked into the living room where some skinny jeans, boots and an over-sized Christmas sweater. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You know, it's barely October."

"I couldn't find any Halloween sweaters." She braided her hair down. "I'm ready." She pushed up her glasses. Daisuke smiled and jumped down.

"I put on my clothes!" He bounced in his rain boots.

"You did?"

He nodded. "Un-hun, I'm a big boy!"

"Well let's get going big boy," She took his hand as Sasuke locked the door.

They listened to Walt Disney music on the way there. Hinata was currently singing along to Hercules. Daisuke was laughed wildly at her.

"No chance No way I won't say it!" She smiled back at him. "No, No." She hummed. "It's too cliché I won't say I'm in loooove." Sasuke glanced at her as she danced. "At least out loud," She smiled at him. "I won't I'm in…" She squeezed his cheek. "Looove!"

"Shabba dabba da da daaa!" Daisuke finished.

She giggled. "We should make a band, Dai."

He nodded. "Un-hun!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Because you will totally sell."

She gasped. "And with that spirit you won't be in the group."

He pulled up to the mansion. "Oh man, I was really looking forward it to." She mocked him in a whiny voice before getting out. Daisuke unbuckled himself waiting for her to pick him up.

"Hey, little man before you know it. You'll be doing everything on your own."

"I will!" He smiled.

"Well, slow down. Leave me something to do." She smiled as Sasuke walked beside them. Daisuke peered up at his father.

"Daddy, why so mad."

He looked over and raised a brow. "Oh sorry," He smiled. "How about now?"

He nodded as the door opened revealing Mikoto. "My baby!" She smiled at Daisuke. "I can't believe you two!"

They sighed knowing the day would come when Mikoto would finally catch them. "Mom, look-"

She smacked her teeth. "I don't wanna hear it! No, I don't want to! How can you do this to your mother?" She grabbed his ear. "You're so bad! I thought I taught you better! I swear-"

"Mother, let him go." A deep voice came behind her. Itachi walked up to them. "Hello everyone."

Daisuke jumped in his arm. "Uncly Chichi!" He wrapped his arms around the man's neck. "I missed you."

"Oh, Daisuke… I've missed you too." Sasuke smirked. No matter how stoic Itachi was – No, no matter how stoic the Uchiha was they had a soft spot for Daisuke, with the exception of Fugaku Uchiha.

Speaking of the cold-hearted fiend himself decided to make his appearance in the living room, casually drinking a glass of Scotch on the large black couch. Sasuke rubbed his red ears as Itachi smiled at Hinata. "And how have you been?"

She nodded. "I'm great."

If anyone was more of a big brother it was Itachi. While he was pretty busy during his own senior year, he always managed to help them out whenever they needed him. "That's great. Now, let's go." They walked into the living room.

Fugaku looked up at his eldest son. "Why have you called them here?"

Hinata fixed Daisuke's hair while Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I couldn't help but agree."

Itachi nodded. "Yes, well I would like to inform you of something." He took a seat next to his mother. "I have finished my third year in college, as you know."

"Don't tell me you've drop out," Fugaku glanced over at him. "I cannot stand another disappointment."

"I'm going to leave, hurry the…" Sasuke sighed. "Hurry up."

Itachi rubbed his temples. "I see neither of you have learned patience, what a pity."

Mikoto smiled. "Daisuke, how about you go play in you _old_ play room while we talk." He nodded sliding off of Hinata's lap running along.

Hinata watched him run down the hallway. There was nothing worst that being trapped in a room full of hot-headed Uchiha. Meekly, she raised her hand. "C-Can I go too?" She asked.

"Don't be foolish." Itachi stated.

"I don't see how any of this concerns her. She's not a part of the family." The man picked up his glass. Hinata clenched her fist. His brows lifted. "What are you waiting for? Go."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "She isn't a dog."

"If the sh-"

Itachi raised his hands. "Can I not come home without you two arguing? It's quite bothersome."

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke snapped.

Itachi smiled. "Raising your voice will not solve your problems," He crossed his legs. "I wanted to tell you all that I have chosen not to take the place in the family's business." He turned to his father. "I do not wish to take your place."

"You don't have a choice."

"And why is that?" He questioned.

"You will take it. It's your birth right. I hope you haven't decided to drop out of school because of this outrageous thought."

"It's not a thought," He corrected. "I will not be taking the any part of the business."

"First you tell me that you're…" He gritted his teeth. "That… you're homosexual and I managed to look pass that disappointment and now this."

Sasuke wasn't surprised. Itachi never wanted to run the business, who would want that type of stress. He wanted to become a fashion designer. He was pretty good at it if Sasuke's opinion mattered. He was currently wearing a pencil suit; it was all black save from the blood red button down shirt that was showing. On the chest pocket was a red cloud, his signature logo.

His hair was actually hanging loosely around his shoulders and nails painted black.

Back when Itachi first 'came out the closet' their father kicked him out for a month. That was the month when everything went downhill for Sasuke.

"Frankly, I don't care father," He ran a hand through his hair. "I have made my choice and already went through the steps to set up a clothing store. It's very successful. The reason I even decided to tell you is because I am setting up a shop in downtown Konoha."

"I owe downtown Konoha." He frowned.

Itachi sighed. "You own half, I will not be on your side."

"Then…" The man's eyes narrowed.

He nodded. "Hiashi is a very reasonable business man and it honestly helped the fact that I am an Uchiha."

The man's eyes cut at Hinata. She knew her father well and he would do anything and everything to spite Fugaku. It didn't shock her that her father would help Itachi out if it meant pissing off the man. She couldn't fight the smile. Sasuke almost had a smirk plastered over his face.

"I thought I would let you all know that I will be moving here for the time being," He turned to Sasuke. "I think it will be great brother bonding time."

The smirk faded. "Sure."

He smiled. Fugaku stood. "You are not doing this!"

"I am."

"You aren't."

Mikoto stood. "Fugaku, calm down."

"I will not calm down. First him, then Sasuke… have I no good luck?"

"Are we done here?" Sasuke spoke up.

"No!" He pointed to him. "No, you're going to listen to me." Fugaku growled.

"I don't have to listen to anything." He stood.

"Look, boy as much as I hate it. I am your father and you will not disrespect me."

"But it's fine if you disrespect me," He raised his hand. "I could deal with it if it was only me but then you throw digs at her and Daisuke!" He yelled.

"She is a whore and he is a bastard."

Hinata's eyes widened feeling her heart swell. It was one thing to think it but to say it was a different story. "He isn't a bastard." She muttered.

"Yes, yes he is." He corrected.

She stood up. "Talk about me all you want but don't you dare say that about him."

"Sasuke control her," He narrowed his eyes. "Or can you not do that either?"

"Like you control mom?" He spat.

Itachi stood between them. "Stop it both of you."

Mikoto held her chest. "We are A FAMILY!" She yelled. "Stop it!"

Sasuke put a hand in front of Hinata. "Calm down, right now." She squared her jaw, stepping forward. "I said calm the fuck down." She looked from the man to him. She unclenched her fist before sitting down.

He smirked. "Finally, you can do something."

Sasuke stepped up to his father. "Don't you ever say about him again."

"I don't see why not? He was a mistake-"

"That is your grandson, Fu-" Mikoto tried.

"He is no blood of mine."

Itachi sighed. "I didn't come to stir drama."

"Well you always seem to," Fugaku turned to him. "What's next you'll bring home a boyfriend and then think about adopting children? I mean, I suppose it's better than getting some girl pregnant at fourteen."

Daisuke ran out into the living room crying. Hinata picked him up letting her angry subdue. "N-noise…" He buried his head in her shoulder. She rubbed his back apologizing. "Why is papa so mad?" He looked at the onyx eyed man.

Fugaku looked at him in disgust. "Don't call me that."

Daisuke eyes watered. "W-What do I c-c-call you then papa?"

"Are you stupid?" He yelled. "Didn-" He was cut off by Sasuke hands. He staggered back seeing Sasuke's hand still out.

"You must be awfully bold." Sasuke growled.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" He yelled. "You cannot disappoint me anymore." Daisuke wailed. "Take that bas-"

**SMACK**

The noise echoed throughout the house. Even Daisuke stopped crying at the sound. Mikoto had her hand out and Fugaku face was turned from the impact of her hand. She was fuming. "Fugaku, I swear if those words come out of your mouth one more time. You WILL face a wrath so strong…" She warned.

He turned back to her. "Mi-"

"It will be over my dead body when I let you talk about OUR children, OUR grandchild and Hinata like you have today. You better get your head out of your ass this instant. It's like you want to break my heart."

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's elbow and led her out the house still hearing his mother yell at Fugaku. "How can you love them?"

"It's easy if you let it be." She bit back.

Sasuke didn't want to hear any more of that. He shouldn't have come and yet Itachi was his brother and he, naturally loved his older brother. He got him out of plenty of shit and for that he was grateful. He got in the car, resting his head on the steering wheel.

Daisuke was hugging Kyuubi tight and Hinata was glaring out the window, probably wanting the whole mansion to explode. He took a deep breath. "Let's forget it." He looked over at Hinata.

"How?" It came out as a whisper.

He rapped his fingers on the wheel. "Have you finished running your errands?"

She looked at him with much confusion. "I finished everything last night."

He nodded. He just wanted to have a fun Saturday with Hinata and Daisuke and Hell, he would have a fun time even if he had to force it. "Then let's get ready for the fair."

"Fair!?" Daisuke chimed suddenly out of his funk.

Hinata nodded slowly. "Alright let's go get ready."

He sighed wanting to forget everything that just went down in his old home.

.

.

.

"Do we have our black shoes?"

"Check!" Daisuke danced in the mirror.

"What about our skinny jeans?"

"Cheeeck!" He patted his pants.

"Cool sweater?"

"Mmm… Check!" He hugged himself.

"Gotta have the beanie?"

He pulled his beanie over his mop of black hair. "Got it!"

"Do we have the scarves we are forced to wear?" He grumbled a reply. Sasuke nodded picking him up. "Now we have to convince mama about matching?"

"I dunno…" He mumbled.

They walked into the bedroom. Hinata was in the middle of brushing her hair when they popped up. She turned slightly. "What do you two want?"

Daisuke ran up to her. "We wanna match!"

She looked at the striped sweater. "You want me to wear this?"

She never would have thought Sasuke would be this type of father. It sometimes freaked her out how he always made sure they match clothing and Daisuke enjoyed it. This is why she let them shop together, because Sasuke would throw a hissy fit if he and Daisuke didn't match.

His lame reasoning was, "If we lose him then I can say 'Hey have you seen a small version of me?'" She knew he just enjoyed it.

They nodded. "Yes."

"I don't have the pants." Daisuke ran out then back in with the pants and shoes. Sasuke pulled the bean and scarf. "That was creepy."

They threw her the same smirk before stuffing their hands in their pockets. Hinata giggled. It was cute and weird all at the same time. "We've been practicing." Sasuke informed her.

"Will you match with us?" Daisuke tried crawling in her lap.

"I suppose."

He cheered.

.

.

When they pulled into the fairground words couldn't describe the giddiness Hinata and Daisuke were showing. In Konoha, the fair was a very big deal. It marked the beginning of fall, even though Konoha had two seasons.

Summer and Winter.

Daisuke basically jumped out the car and into Sasuke's arms. Hinata went along buying their tickets. She turned putting on Daisuke bracelet. The scent of fair food and grass filled the place. It was still pretty well into the afternoon and luckily the sun was out. The boys complained about the scarf Hinata made them wear.

"You'll be thankful soon." She told them.

People were everywhere laughing, eating, waiting in line to get on rides or win games. Sasuke had a tight grip on Daisuke because they both knew how he was in a noisy place like this. He pointed at the toys that hung up at the booth then at the sweets.

He jumped up and down seeing people in costumes some as ninjas, others as animals. His wide onyx eyes took in everything. Hinata held out a map as Sasuke picked him up. "No running off, mister." Sasuke warned. Daisuke nodded. "If you run off we are going home."

He pouted. "Yes sir…"

Hinata smiled. "What do you wanna do first, Dai?"

"Riiiiides!" He cheered. "That one!" He pointed at the huge rollercoaster.

"You're too short." Hinata rubbed his cheek. He huffed. It wasn't his fault he was a little shorter than the other four-year olds. "Not short-short!" She tried. "I mean… too young."

Sasuke chuckled. "Smooth one," He looked around. "Don't they categorize the rides for kids?"

She nodded. "They have a rollercoaster for you!" His eyes widen. "Wanna go?" He nodded quickly.

.

What Sasuke was trying to figure out was… How in THE Hell did he end up having to accompany Daisuke on the "Dragon Lair" which was a kid version of the huge ride he had previously want to go on called the "Phoenix Dudgeon." Hinata had out a camera, yelling for them to wave.

Daisuke obeyed happily while Sasuke sulked as the attendant came by to secure them. Once they started the ride, Daisuke's whole face changed from pumped to terrified. There was a loud sound of a dragon breathing fire and the ride jolted. "I scared!" He latched onto Sasuke.

"It's no-" He paused at the ride started to go up a rather large hill. It ticked along. "What kind of kiddy ride is this?" He looked off the side. It wasn't as nearly as big as the "Phoenix Dudgeon" but it was pretty close.

Hinata started to get smaller and smaller. Daisuke was trembling. "D-Daddy!" He peered off. Sasuke looked over at the little boy who had his head buried in his side.

Daisuke realizing something.

His fear of heights.

Sasuke rubbed his back. "This is your first step of manhood," He nodded. "One day you'll bring a pretty girl on here and she'll be scared…" He noted they were still ticking upward. "And you'll have to be the calm one."

"B-But…"

"No buts, you have to take it. There are far bigger rides… which I should study before getting on… and you'll have to be brave, alright?" He noticed they stopped at the peak of the hill.

"Al-" It dropped down causing many of the riders to laugh, scream or cheer… then there were the two screaming Uchiha boys.

.

Sasuke huffed, partly embarrassed and partly wondering how they could consider that a kiddy ride. Daisuke was still in shock as they approached a giggling Hinata. "Had fun?"

"Totally." He bit out.

"I heard you screaming," She covered her mouth. "That was so funny." She patted Daisuke's head. "You wanna go on a smaller ride now?"

He nodded. "T-Teacup ride…" He whispered.

"Good boy," She smiled. Okay, so she led them to the biggest of the kiddy rides for two reasons. One, if they didn't get to it he would whine the whole way home. Two, after that experience he would want to play on the smaller rides like a good little boy.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "Demon."

She smiled leading them to the colorful decorated Teacups.

.

.

Daisuke was gnawing helplessly on a turkey leg while Hinata enjoyed her cinnamon roll. Sasuke sat down with what looked like onion rings. They looked at him for a moment. "Tomatoes."

They both groaned. "It's a fair you're supposed to pig out." She pointed at her sweet goodness.

"It's all fried." He defended himself. Daisuke laughed at him. "It's not funny." He picked up one. "They had an assortment of different tomatoes." He popped it into his mouth. "Some from Kumo, Suna, Oto and here…" He had a goofy smirk on his lips.

What could anyone say? The man loved his vegetable… he refused to think of it as a fruit.

"Hina-chaaaan!" They turned to the voice. Naruto, Ino and Sakura walked up to them. "We finally found you!"

Daisuke greeted them happily. Naruto grinned. "You've been getting on rides?"

"Yup!" He tried gnawing at his food again.

Sakura smiled. "Do you need help?"

He shook his head. "I got it."

"You clearly don't have it," Sasuke commented. Daisuke ignored this and kept at it. "Oh you'll learn."

Ino plopped down. "You two looked tired."

Sakura and Naruto followed suit. Hinata sighed. "It's been a long day."

Sasuke nodded finishing his assortment of foreign veggies.

Ino clapped her hands. "How about we take Daisuke off your hands for a while?"

Naruto smacked his teeth. "I was gonna say that!"

She rolled her eyes. "Well you didn't," She turned back to the opposing teenagers. "How about it? Well-deserved fair time."

Hinata shook her head. "No, we couldn't do that." Sasuke agreed.

"Oh please! We got it!" Naruto grinned. "We'll take care of him, promise!"

Daisuke eventually let Sakura help him with the pesky turkey leg. "I'll be a good boy!"

"I…" Hinata started. It was probably her motherly side not wanting to let him go. Naruto was a kid himself, Ino got distracted easily and Sakura… well she was surprised she was here.

Sasuke nodded. "Fine, since you offered." Hinata looked over at him. "He will be fine because they won't let him out of their sight or I'll just let you at them."

She stubbornly agreed. "Fine…"

They cheered. "Have fun mama!" Ino smiled.

Hinata handed over her bag. "Everything is in there. Don't let him eat too much candy or have too many sodas. Stick to juices or water."

Naruto waved his hand. "Anything else?"

She nodded. "Do not let him go in the dustier parts of the fair because it will bother his asthma. If that happens I have his inhaler."

They sighed as she gave them the Encyclopedia of Daisuke Uchiha. "Shut up, shut up!" Ino covered her ears. "I know, I know… gee we ALL know!"

She blushed. "Sorry."

Sasuke pulled her up. "One more thing-" They all groaned. "Don't let him wander off," He turned to look at him. "Remember what I said." His voice was cold making the slumped kid straighten up. "Do you understand?"

He nodded. "Yes sir…"

Hinata walked around and kissed his forehead. "We will meet back here at eight… it's six forty-five, plenty of time." They nodded watching them walk in the opposite direction. Naruto smiled brightly.

"What do you wanna do?"

Daisuke smiled at his aunts and uncle. They spoiled him, really they did. He finished a bit of his turkey leg. "I wanna stuffy!"

"A stuffed animal?"

He nodded happily. They all stood. Ino picked him up. "Let's go win you a stuffy."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Whoo… Now that's out the way! Time to get this show on the road! I know, I know… Itaaaachi! But… puzzle pieces baby, puzzle pieces! Review! Favorite! Follow! Cha cha!**


	11. Cheater, Cheater Pumpkin Eater!

Playing for Keeps

Chapter 11 – Cheater, Cheater Pumpkin Eater

.

.

.

"Come one! Come all! Try to get the ball in the basket and win anything of your choice!" A man yelled wearing a clown suit. Hinata eyes widened while Sasuke's narrowed. The poor clown was almost tackled by the teens. "Would you two like to pl-"

"Let's go." Sasuke shoved two dollars in his chest.

Nervously the clown gave them three balls. They nodded, grinning evilly. The clown or 'con-man' pressed a button making the basket move around. Hinata smacked her teeth. "Can it go any faster?"

He blinked. "Y-You want it to move?"

Sasuke nodded. "On with it!"

He nodded turning up the dial. Hinata went first and made it, making the clown sweat-drop. She smiled looking at the stoic man. "Bet tha-" _Swoosh_

He smirked turning to her. "Bet that."

She nodded holding the ball with one hand instead of two. "Turn it up."

"B-But…" He started only for her to glare at him dangerously.

"Turn. It. Up." She frowned. He quickly obeyed. _Swoosh_

_Swoosh!_

Sasuke threw his right after hers. She laughed. "How about no hands?"

"I would like to think that will be pretty impossible." He grabbed the last ball. "Though let's see if we can get it in at the same time."

She nodded. "You're going to owe me another cinnamon roll."

He shrugged. "Yeah, well all you have to do is be a caddy when I win the biggest animal." He gave a signature smirk.

She giggled and nudged him. "Oh please!"

The clown looked back and forth as they both stepped back eyeing the basket. He inwardly sighed. There was no way both of them were going to make it. The basket could only fix one ball at a-

He froze seeing one red and the other blue ball head right to the basket. His eyes widen as the red one, Sasuke's went in a second before Hinata's blue one causing them to both win. He frowned and begrudgingly let them pick from the top.

While they loved the fair, the vendors hated them. No matter how rigged the games were one or both of them managed to win. Con-men didn't collect and the thrill of _trying_ to win was gone.

"Want to get on a ride?" He asked pointing to a tall, looping ride. She shrunk slightly at the sight. He smiled. "You scared?"

She looked up at him. "Of course I'm not!" She crossed her arm. "We can't get on with these!" She ushered towards the huge Tiger and Panda they won.

Sasuke shoved the tiger in her arms then walked up to the ride attendant. She watched him nodding before walking back over. "He said it's safe with him."

She would have twitched if it wouldn't make her seem like the scary little girl she was. "Oh… alright…"

.

They sat on the cold seats in the back. She felt bad seeing younger children getting on looking confident. She strapped herself in and checked hers and Sasuke's twice even after the attendant secured it. The ride jolted and Hinata hands gripped Sasuke's forearm. "I thought you weren't scared?" He chuckled.

She buried her head in his shoulder. "Y-you c-can w-win this." Well, he knew where Daisuke got his fear of heights from.

"It's just a ride."

"Bu-" She was cut off by the ride taking off. Screams started as they shot upward. Hinata was having a mini panic attack and digging her nails into Sasuke's arm.

Truth be told, Sasuke was terrified of heights.

He wouldn't openly show that to her though.

Then the ride looped upside down. Hinata lost it then. "Aah!" She screamed and Sasuke, being the evil bastard he was started laughing. The ride went back right-side up. She held her chest. "Sasuke, Sasuke!" She panted as the ride slowed down.

He ran a hand through her hair. "It's not over."

"Wha-" It pushed off again turning in almost in a ninety degree angle.

.

Hinata wobbled slightly walking off of the ride. Sasuke was shaken up after the third loop. His stomach started to feel funny too. She sighed looking at her watch. They had another hour left. She scanned the area, weird…

She hadn't run into her friends with Daisuke since they left.

"How abo-"

She shook her head. "Merry-Go-Round!" She pointed at the fancy painted horses. He didn't voice it but that what was he had in mind. They walked over and kids were packing on. The woman smiled. "Seems like we have one more horse left."

Sasuke shrugged. "You can go on."

Hinata pouted. "No, you can go."

The woman giggled. "Go together."

They looked at her almost feeling the need to explain their life to her but refrained to do so. She told them they had to choose quickly. They decided to get on. Hinata stood at the bright blue and gold horse. She smiled. "I'll get on behind you."

He glanced at her but didn't protest. He hopped on careful not to hurt any 'sensitive' areas. She got on behind him. He wrapped his thin fingers around the golden rod that was awkward placed further back than what was comfortable for him. The woman came around strapping them together.

Why did Hinata have a feeling this wasn't a normal Merry-Go-Round? The music started playing like a Jack-In-The-Box theme. They went up and down then it started speeding up. She arms wrapped around his torso.

"It's just a kidding ride."

As he spoke the words the horses started moving and switching lanes. As the music sped up so did the horses. Kids were laughing as they horses started bucking. Hinata squealed as the back of the horse bumped up. Her legs found his waist.

He chuckled until the first bumped and he bounced down on his 'glory' parts. "Fuck!" He yelled. Some adults gave him a look while the kids laughed. This was horrible but at least Hinata was giggling.

.

.

.

Naruto and Daisuke danced to the background music. Daisuke shook his little body while Naruto started shaking his butt. Daisuke giggled. "Naru-kun, your booty!"

Naruto laughed. "I know, I have a great booty!"

Daisuke mocked his dancing. Naruto swooped him up in his arms. "Naru-kun!" Naruto looked in the direction that the kid was pointing. There was a group of giggling girls.

"I see we have an audience." Naruto eyes widened. "You know that thingy with the man and the small monkey in the costume! I think we could do that, get some money and get more tickets!"

Daisuke nodded. "Yeash!"

.

Naruto pouted in his vest. "Why am I the monkey?"

Daisuke put on his hat. "'Cause you a monkey!"

"Awh man, dude!" He shook his head. "Beside the point! Let's dance!" He started whipping his makeshift monkey tail around as Daisuke danced.

Naruto made monkey noises and took off his hat as a young girl put a dollar in it. The boys cheered and continued.

.

Sakura applied her lip-gloss. Ino fixed her hair. "Do you think Naruto is okay?" Ino asked.

Sakura blinked. "With Daisuke?"

She nodded. "They are both little kids."

She shrugged. "I guess."

Ino rolled her aqua eyes. "You're such a buzz kill now."

She flipped her glossy pink hair. "I just don't care."

Ino smacked her teeth as they walked outside to see Naruto in a monkey-vest costume and Daisuke with a suit-vest and a tall hat on dancing to 'Gangnam Style' Ino busted out laughing even Sakura cracked a smile.

Girls were giggling and snapping pictures of them. "He is so hot!"

Ino looked over at the lustful girls before walking up to Naruto. "Alright enough of that."

He blinked, panting heavily. "We're making money!"

Ino frowned. "Naruto, they will kill us if they saw Daisuke dancing like that!"

Daisuke jumped into Sakura's arms. "Aunty Ino… we have lot of fun!"

"And money!" Naruto let her look at the nearly full hat. "More tickets!"

Ino crossed her arms. "Let's go eat."

.

.

.

"We have enough time for one more ride." Sasuke sighed. They went from ride to ride with the only break being the wait in line. Hinata's brain was throbbing. Sasuke was feeling worst. She looked around as the fallen sky. The stars were coming out and the fair lights were coming on.

This was her favorite part of the fair.

Looking at all the different colors that made up the Konoha Fall Fair, she smiled listening to the laughing, bundle of different conversations, and some screams. The wind was cooling down in which Sasuke had reluctantly admitted to saying her idea about the scarves was a good one.

She looked the smell of all the different scents from boiled peanuts to funnel cakes and candy apples. Everything mixed so well together. She scanned around and landed on the huge wheel. "How about the Ferris wheel?"

He nodded. "Good."

They waited in line for a minute before being directed into one of the closed carts. She sat down staring out with glass. "I love this!"

He nodded. "…relaxing."

She smiled at him before sitting beside him. He absently wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder. She let out a breathy sighed. "We're doing good…"

His eyes were closed. "Do you mean with Daisuke?" She nodded against him. "I have to agree."

She giggled. "You're a great father, Sasuke."

"Aa." He replied.

She looked up at him. "You are…"

He nodded slowly. "You're a great mom." She didn't reply. "I see we're both insecure…"

She pulled away. "Naruto told me about the talk Gai had with you."

He groaned. "Seriously, not right now."

She shook her head feeling the ride jerk. They were barely in the middle. "Sasuke, you… you should go to Kumo."

"For what?" He tried keeping his voice low. "Hinata, I'm not leaving you two… I won't." She covered her face. He sighed grabbing her hands, brushing his thumbs over her knuckles. "Hinata, you're… my family and-"

"It's your dream." She looked up. "You've been talking about it since elementary school."

"Things changed." He muttered. "I don't regret it." He scoffed. "And have you forgotten about your dreams? Suna College for Art and Design, mm?"

She shook her head. "Sasuke I-"

"Don't do this, let's enjoy this moment of peace." He sighed. She nodded. "I'm not leaving you no matter how much you push," He poked her cheeks. She smiled and hugged him. "Hey, don't get emotional."

She nodded in his chest before looking up at him. The lights reflected off of his onyx eyes and giving him a glowing effect. She blushed. "Sasuke…"

He smirked pressing his forehead to hers. "Mm?"

Her heart dropped in her stomach. "I… we…"

"I'm going to do or tell you something really stupid one of these days," He brushed her hair out of her face. "All I want you to promise is not to kill me."

She blinked. "Like what?"

He kissed her forehead. "For future references because I'm bound to fuck up." He kept his cold lips against her heated forehead.

She nodded slowly. "You're lips are really cold." She giggled.

"Sorry," He lifted her head brushing his lips over hers. Her body froze as he barely grazed her lips and just as she built the confidence to do it back. Sasuke realized what was happening and pulled away. "We're at the top." He muttered turning her head to the darkened sky line.

Her eyes widened. "Amazing!" She went to the glass.

"Yeah…" He rubbed his temples as he watched her watch the view. She turned to him. "Hina-"

She shook her head. "It's… don't worry about it." She giggled. "This is the most clichéd romantic place. It was bound to happen tonight with anyone!"

"Yeah."

She sat down taking to their first position, resting on his shoulder. "We should get Daisuke into a sport."

"Basketball." Sasuke spoke.

"He is too short!" She giggled.

"Football?" He questioned.

She smacked her teeth. "I think baseball would be a good start."

"Baseball is lame."

She laughed. "You're lame Sasuke."

He nodded hugging her. "You're lamer, Hinata."

She hugged him back. "Lamest-"

"Alright stop," He pulled away. She looked over at him. Was he face turning green? "I feel shitty."

She blinked absently touching her missing bag that was with Ino. She chewed on her lip. "What's wrong?"

He clutched his stomach. "I don-" He covered his mouth. Hinata started panicking.

.

Sasuke ran off the cart to the bushes to empty his stomach. He vomited so much she was terrified. He wiped his mouth. She crossed her arms. "Sasuke, you idiot!"

"W-what!?" He groaned.

"Those tomatoes got you sick!"

He scoffed. How dare she?! "It's not the tom-" He ran to a random trashcan and threw up and vomited more from the smell of the trashcan. She smiled despite his current state.

"Let's find Daisuke and go home."

He shook his head. "The fireworks. He wanted to see the fireworks."

She grabbed his wrist pulling the stubborn Uchiha off.

.

Naruto eating a bowl of ramen and Daisuke was gnawing on a candy apple that had a huge Naruto sized bite out of it. Ino spotted them first. "How… Oh Sasuke you look bad."

Hinata smiled. "He'll be fine, but we should be going."

Daisuke pouted. "Daddy feel no good?"

Hinata laughed. "It was those tomatoes."

Daisuke giggled and hoped down. "Daddy I make you feel all better okay! I'll go get some napkins with Mama!" He smiled. Hinata ruffled his hair. He pouted. "Come on mama!" He tugged twice before running to a stand.

Hinata gasped. "Daisuke!" Sasuke stood up before vomiting in the bushes. She ran after him. Naruto and Ino went after her.

Daisuke weaved through the taller people trying to get to the stand. "Mama!" He turned around and she wasn't there. "Mama!" He shrugged. She was just behind him. He blinked and turned around being knocked around by taller people.

He fell down and sniffled. "I'm a big boy!" He started walking until a huge explosion came from over his head. He screamed and the other people said 'ahs' and 'ohs.' He closed his eyes and ran towards the stand only bump into a tall lady and a taller man.

She looked back at him. "Aren't you a cutie?"

He sniffled. "Tank you," He wrung his hands. "Do you have napkins?"

"Uncle, do you have some napkins for him." Daisuke looked at the two long haired people. She bent down to his size letting her golden eyes shimmer in the lights. "You look like someone I know…" She handed him a few napkins.

He grabbed them. "My da-" The explosions happened again and he cringed hard. She held his ears for him. After it ended she let go and fixed his hair.

"Where is your mom-"

"DAISUKE!"

He whipped around seeing his mother, Naru-kun and Aunty Ino run up to him. "Mama!" The lady stood up.

Hinata walked over and snatched his hand. "What have we told you about running off!?" She yelled. "What have we said!?" He cringed hearing her yell.

"But mama!"

She frowned. "You know your father is going to get you," He nodded with tears filling his eyes. She stood to thank the woman before her eyes narrowed. "Orohime?"

She smiled. "Oh, Hinata-chan!"

Ino frowned standing by her side. Naruto was on the other one. Hinata pulled Daisuke behind her. "Don't touch him."

"That's Daisuke Uchiha?" She smiled. "I see why Sasuke didn't want me to meet him, the kid is a doll."

Hinata frowned. "He knows you're here."

She flipped her long black hair. "Orohim-" The man looked over. "Mrs. Hyuuga, what a pleasant surprise?" Hinata blinked. Why was Orochimaru-sensei here with her? "I see you have met my niece."

She nodded but her eyes didn't leave the younger gold ones. "A few times." He nodded before excusing himself. She turned clutching onto Daisuke's hand before walking back to Sasuke. Naruto looked at her in disgust. Ino crossed her arms.

"Look here, if you don't want any problems sta-"

Orohime raised her hand. "I know stay away from her. It's not her I want… I know you knew I was here."

"I know you were the reason why Sasuke was being shady at one point," She laughed. "I see he used you and dropped you."

"You think so?" She grinned.

"Oh yeah, it always starts with cancelling plans and ignored phone calls."

She smacked her teeth. "And how would you know so much?"

Ino smiled. "He is one of my best friends, I know a few things."

"Being Sakura's side kick I'm surprised. How is Sakura anyway?"

Ino folded her arms. "Bitch, if you don't want trouble then don't start it. I'm not as control as Hinata," She stepped up to her. "If you step out of line I will fuck you up." She narrowed her eyes.

Orohime stepped up. "Am I supposed to be scared?"

"Horrified," She scoffed and turned. "You've been warned." She flipped her blonde hair behind her.

.

.

Hinata was going to drive home on account of Sasuke being sick. She gripped the steering wheel. Daisuke got in his seat. Sasuke slid in the passenger seat. "You are NOT off the hook, Daisuke." Sasuke muttered. Daisuke sunk down in his seat.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled as tears burned his eyes.

Hinata looked back at him. "You better not start it."

He covered his mouth before clutching Kyuubi. He forgot. He didn't know he was running off. He thought she was behind him. He wiped his eyes. He looked at the back of the passenger seat. His father was a funny guy, pretty laid back while his mother was pretty cautious about everything but she was fun too. They didn't fuss at him often but when they did it was bad.

He could handle one being mad but both of them…

That just wasn't fair.

He wiped his leaking eyes again.

"I saw Orohime." Hinata said softly.

Sasuke looked over. "Did you?"

She nodded. "She's back in town. Did you know?"

He sighed. Might as well be honest… "Yes, I did."

She nodded slowly. "Daisuke ran into her."

"Aa." It was almost strained. She looked over to see one hand clutching the armrest and the other over his forehead. His lips were pressed and eyebrows scrunched up.

She tapped her fingers on the wheel. "Are you seeing her?"

"Not technically."

"What does that mean?"

He rubbed his temples. "Yell at me at home, not in the car."

She didn't reply. He assumed she agreed. After a very quiet drive home they all walked into the house. Daisuke didn't know whether to run to his room or wait for the yelling. He didn't have much a choice when he felt Sasuke grabbed him and put him on the couch. "What have we told you?"

He rubbed his nose. "I…I… I'm sorry."

"What have I told you?" He repeated sternly.

"N-Not to run off."

"And what did you do?"

"I… I ran off."

"After I clearly told you not to, right? Even your mom told you before we left, correct?" He nodded. "I don't care what your intentions are. You will stay put." He spoke in a tone that sent chills down the boy's spine. Sasuke really hated this job but even his parents did it to him something about molding them while their young.

He didn't know how much that worked.

Hinata sat on the opposite side of the couch brushing his hair in place. She always played Good-Cop. "I know you're young and don't understand it now," She muttered. "But do you know how scared mommy gets when she can't find you? People will try to take you, you know that?"

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, be careful." Sasuke patted his head. "I'm letting you off easy this time because I'm in trouble too." Daisuke looked relieved and didn't bother asking him why. He jumped off the couch and ran into his room.

Hinata walked right into the room. Sasuke followed her slowly. "I'm ready for my lashings."

She looked up at him. "Lashing? Sasuke… what kind of joke is this?"

"It's not a joke."

She clenched her fist. "I swear, if I even hear her near Daisuke again not only will I hurt her I will hurt you – bad." She promised.

"Understandable."

She raised a finger. "If you _fuck_ around and end up in jail I promise I won't even let Daisuke near you again."

"Hinata-" He walked up to her. "Just…"

"No," She stepped back. "I can't control your life. You're legal now that means you…" She sighed. "That is my– our son and if she comes near him that will be the last time you see him."

"Hi-"

"Do you understand?" She grabbed her night clothes. "Do you?"

"I understand but it's not like that. I told her she wasn't going to meet him. I didn't plan that."

"I don't care what you planned. All I know if she puts you back in jail because you can't see straight just plan to not see him again," She shrugged. "It's your choice."

"I and you know what my choice is." He muttered. There was no use in fighting the matter.

She nodded. "I hope so," She walked to the door. "And you tried to kiss me with her germs on you?" He couldn't help but smirk only to have her throw one of Daisuke's action figures at him. "Stop it! I'm serious!"

He chuckled. "I know, sorry." He walked up to her. "She's not coming between us, okay?"

She stepped back. "The three of us." She reminded him and walked into the bathroom. He inwardly sighed before the door opened again. "Oh, and I think we should sleep alone for a few more weeks."

"Weeks?"

"Maybe a month," She tapped her chin. "It's good bonding time for you and Daisuke." She closed the door leaving a dumbfounded Sasuke.

He grumbled before walking into Daisuke's room. "Hey man…"

Daisuke looked up with a knowingly smile and moved over. Sasuke rubbed his temples muttering how life wasn't fair.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Mmm… I'm surprised no one caught the resemblance of Orohime and Orochimaru. I felt for Daisuke… my dad is all Mufasa-like too… or Simba… Oh dude, Ino vs Orohime had me all "Ohhh Ino snatch her!" Oh well, next few chapters we start moving into our new arc! Dun DUN DUN!**

**Maybe I'll even throw in a flashback!**


	12. High School Drama

Playing for Keeps

Chapter 12 – High School Drama

.

"Shensi is the coolest!" Daisuke laughed.

Hinata rubbed her forehead. She didn't know how he got up full of energy. She gave him a small bowl of cereal and he happily ate. She sighed before fixing a cup of coffee. The doorbell rang causing her headache to worsen. "Daisuke, can you get it?"

He nodded and ran to the door. "Who knock? Who knock?" He sang before pressing his ear to the door.

"It's Nana!"

He cheered and opened the door. She stepped in with a huge blue duffle bag. Hinata looked up at her. "Good morning, Hinata!" She put it on the couch before giving a small nod. The older woman dark eyes scanned the room. "Where is he?"

"In the back." She pointed limply.

Mikoto walked over to her. "Oh dear, you look completely empty." She touched her cheek. "Have you been up all night?"

"He has been sick since last night."

She smiled. "I'll fix him right up," She smacked her teeth. "He probably has food poisoning."

Hinata tiredly smiled. "Those tomatoes."

Mikoto laughed. "Ironically, I couldn't so much as look at them when I was pregnant with him!"

"Moooom!" A dry voice came from the back room.

"Here I come!" She yelled back. She gave Hinata was reassuring smile. "Go on to school." The duo nodded.

.

After she dropped Daisuke off at the daycare, she headed to school. She took a deep breath and looked at the prison named Konoha High School. She rubbed her eyes and fixed her scarf before getting out. She greeted some of the underclassmen as she went in.

Ino and Naruto were standing at her locker. "Yeah, yeah I know…" Ino rolled her eyes. "Maybe later?"

"You always sa-" His cerulean eyes spotted Hinata. "Good morning, Hina!"

She yawned. "Mm."

Ino smiled and hugged her. "You look like poo."

"So much for subtle, Ino." Hinata grumbled. "Sasuke was sick all night."

Naruto's face soured. "Oh man, he is so over dramatic."

They smiled knowingly. Sasuke was a Drama King. "Mrs. Uchiha is there nursing him, I think she should leave him to wallow."

Ino laughed. "Hinata, don't say that!"

She closed her locker. "I can't believe he has been seeing her."

"I can't believe her and Orochimaru-sensei are related! I mean we should have known… look at those freaky looking faces!" Naruto stuck out his tongue. The girls giggled. He turned around. "Where is Sakura? She is normally never late."

Ino and Hinata shrugged. "Who cares?" Ino walked away.

Hinata blinked. "What's wrong with her?"

Naruto rubbed his neck. "I don't know, maybe they had a fight or something?" He nudged her. "I'm surprised you don't know."

She looked down. "I don't know anything anymore."

He looked at her for a moment. "Un… well let's check out the new art teacher!" She nodded as they walked down to the Fine Arts hallway. Naruto peeped in and walked to his desk where him and Sasuke usually sit at. "I hope he isn't like Kakashi!" The blond pouted.

Hinata smiled. "School really hasn't started yet…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes are the board. "Hinataaaa…" He whispered pointing at the Dry-Erase board. In big bold words there was 'Art is an Explosion and We are the Terrorist.'

Her eyes widen. "You don't think…" She trailed off.

Naruto scoffed. "Awh shit man…"

"Hina-chan! Naruto!" They looked at the door. A tall blond man stood there smiling. His aqua eyes shimmered looking at them. He took off his coat and scarf revealing a black pencil suit with a red cloud on the breast pocket.

He brought a hand to his mouth showing off his large ring and black painted nails.

The teens sweat-dropped. "Deidara…"

He laughed. "Come give daddy a hug!" He opened his arms. How in the hell did Deidara get this job!? Not only was he one clay bomb away from being a known terrorist but he was a huge pervert!

Naruto scoffed. "How did you get this job?"

He pouted. "Don't you look darling Naruto!" He walked up to them. "Are you in my class?"

Hinata smiled. "I have your 7th period."

"Best for last."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Wait until Sasuke hears about this…"

"Hey, you dorks!" Ino walked in with a smiling Sasori behind her. "Guess who I-" She paused looking at Deidara. "Oh hell no, is Lady Tsunade serious?"

Sasori smiled throwing his arm over her shoulder. "Ino, we are great teachers." She snatched away walking up to Hinata and Naruto.

"And what do you teach?"

"I am the music teacher." Sasori ran a hand through his blood red hair. "Why do you think so lowly of us?" He fixed his black and red scarf.

Hinata crossed her arms. "You two are crazy! Are there anymore of the Akatsuki here?"

Deidara flipped his hair. "No, No… everyone is at the shop with Itachi."

"Whaaat?" The blonds sang.

Hinata clapped her hands. "I almost forgot. Itachi set up a boutique downtown."

Ino eyes glowed. "I love his clothes!" She grabbed Sasori's scarf. "Did he make this?" He smacked her hand away before nodded. "We have to go shopping! Sakura is totally gonna pee herself!" She grabbed Hinata's wrist. "We must get this day over with!"

.

"The ratio is negative five, so-"

"So how old is he?" Hinata almost messed up her equation. She looked over into coral eyes. He was absently chewing on his pencil. His hair was hanging carelessly in his face. She blinked a few times. "Cat got your tongue?" She shook her head. He smirked. "How old is he?"

She looked down at her equation. "He is four."

He watched her for a moment. "Mm..." He glanced down at her paper. "The ratio is positive five, not negative."

She looked down and went over her work. "Oh, you're right."

He nodded. "That would have made you fourteen, no?"

"Yeah…"

He sighed and snatched her paper. "The answer is two-hundred and one." He wrote it down quickly. "Now, can I have your undivided attention?"

She looked over. "I suppose."

He nodded before closing his eyes. "Now, I forgot what I was going to ask you."

She smiled. "It's wasn't important then." He leaned back smelling like fire wood and spices again. She sighed. "What is that cologne you're wearing?"

"I'm not wearing any."

Her eye twitched. "But…"

He grinned. "You like it?"

"It burns my nose."

His grinned didn't waver. "You're an interesting character, Blue."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Red."

He shrugged. "You seem like a great mom."

"And how would you know?"

He closed his math book watching her closely. "I'm a good judge of character," He smirked. "I mean anyone who is raising a kid on their own deserves a trophy."

"I'm not on my own."

He nodded. "Uchiha, I forgot."

She closed her book before glancing at the clock. They had ten minutes left of class. "I find that hard to believe."

"You'll be surprised." He leaned on his knuckles letting his elbow rest on the table. She couldn't help but smile. He just watched her. "You know, eyes are the direct windows into the heart."

Her opal eyes glanced over. "Oh?"

He nodded. "You don't like making eye contact, why?"

She ran a hand through her ponytail. "I am an awkward person."

"Or you don't want people to know what's in your heart?" He stood up. "Either way," He grabbed his bag. "I'll take the challenge." He walked towards the door as the bell rang. She watched his retreating form before letting out a sighed.

"What?"

She walked to Kakashi-sensei's class seeing a chipper Ino, a busy Sakura and a paint smudged Naruto. She sat down with a confused face. "Naruto-kun…"

He raised a hand. "Fucking Deidara crept up behind me while I was painting! I freaked out and paint thingy fell on my face!" He pointed at his face for more emphasis. "He says 'always be aware of your surroundings, never know who might try to steal your art' and I said 'Who the fuck is going to steal my tree!"

The girls laughed to his dismay. "Was it a pretty tree?"

He pouted. "Matter of fact yes, I was finger painting!"

Sakura looked over. "Naruto, is there anything else you want to scream to the world?"

He looked at her. "Well, no not the world. What's your deal?"

She blinked. "My deal?"

He nodded. "You've been distance lately…" Well somebody says it.

She glanced at the girls. "I've been busy with Karin and the team."

He shrugged. "No need to be snappy."

Ino leaned up. "Guys, could you stop fighting. It's killing my amazing mood."

Hinata smiled. "What's got you so happy?"

She giggled. "The thought of trying on and buying Red Cloud clothes brings joy to my heart!"

Sakura looked over. "What about Red Cloud?"

Hinata leaned forward. "Itachi has a shop downtown."

Her emerald eyes widened. "Fuck me!"

"Now, Now Mrs. Haruno… there is no need for that type of language." Kakashi handed the table a worksheet.

She blushed and looked down. "Sorry," He walked away. She grinned. "How do you know?"

"Deidara and Sasori are here."

She crossed her arms. "How the hell did that happen?"

They all shrugged. "We must go this weekend!" Ino squealed.

Naruto rubbed his cheek. "What's so great about the clothes? They are just clothes." Ino touched his shoulder dramatically.

"Naruto, poor-poor dumb Naruto… you will never understand because you are but a stupid boy."

"I am greatly offended!"

Hinata smiled. "I'm going to the bathroom." She walked to the front of the class to ask Kakashi who agreed. She walked down the long empty hallway to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and took out her phone seeing she had one new message.

**Sasuke: Is anything cool happening?**

**Hinata: No, girls are freaking out about the Red Cloud opening.**

She put her phone back up and walked into a stall. "Tomi, did you hear about Sasuke!" Hinata closed the stall. She wasn't nosey but…

"Hear what? I haven't been to any of the meetings lately, I hate my job."

Hinata rolled her eyes. Fan girls… crazy bitches.

"Well, I heard that he is a daddy!"

"Stop lying!"

"I promise! President-sama told us after that girl Tori asked."

Hinata covered her mouth.

"I wanted to be the mother of his first kid…" She sighed. "Who is the mother?"

"I don't know but she has to be a slut! I mean Sasuke-senpai wouldn't just sleep with anyone! She must have tricked him so they could stay together forever."

"You're right! How dare she?"

"She probably goes to a different school, you know. I bet he like exile her for doing that to him!"

"Exile?"

"Totally!"

"I wonder what the club would do if they found out."

"I don't know, come on we have to go! OMG have you seen the new music teacher! What a hottie?"

"My heart belongs with one!" They giggled leaving the bathroom. Hinata walked out. These are the exact reasons why she didn't want the school to know. They were crazy. She looked at her phone.

**Sasuke: Naruto told me Deidara and Sasori are at the school.**

**Hinata: They are and still crazy.**

She walked out the bathroom and back into the classroom. Ino and Naruto were talking while Sakura was talking with the cheerleaders. "Fan girls…" She sighed.

"What about them?" Ino asked.

"They know Sasuke has a kid."

Naruto rubbed his forehead. "Why is Sasuke so damn important?"

The girls smiled. "You're important to us, Naruto-kun."

He gave a cheeky grin before leaning forward, covering the sides on his mouth. "Do they know it's you?" He whispered.

She shook her head. "Nope."

Ino nodded. "I'm sure I can supply a new rush of rumors," She stood up. "What you mean Lord Sasuke-senpai, King Uchiha of the Hotties, the mighty… coolest… Hot Prince… is sick from food poisoning?" The girl population of the class started crying.

She sat down. Hinata was giggling while Naruto was almost on the floor crying. "Ino you're the best."

She flipped her hair. "You know it bitches."

.

.

She walked in art class with a small smile. Deidara stood up, pushing a junior out of the way, before hugging Hinata. "How are you, my sugar-lump pie?"

She smiled in his arms. "I'm great, Deidara-kun."

He pulled back. "It's Dei-kun to you."

"Not in school."

She walked to her table. She came in early to talk to the eccentric art teacher. He sat on her desk looking like a model. "How is Dai-kun?"

She nodded. "He is great… he would love to meet you in person."

He chuckled. "I suppose you are right. I haven't seen him since he was born."

She nodded quickly. "It's been a while."

His true face cracked through before grabbing her chin. "How are you going, seriously?" She grinned before snatching away. He crossed his arms. "I have known you since you and Sasuke were kids. I know when something is wrong."

She looked down. "Things, you know."

"What things?"

"Things I don't feel like talking about."

He smacked his teeth. "I'm going to be here for a very long time. So we will have plenty time."

She nodded at him. The class started to fill up and Deidara put back on his over-the-top happy face. "How are you my blocks of clay!?" They stared at him like he was crazy. He dropped a block of clay on the desk.

"My name is Deidara and I am Deidara. You will call me Deidara-Sensei. I love art and will not take anything half-assed." He smiled holding a ball of clay. "I call you my blocks of clay because I will be molding you all into amazing artist." He walked around the room. "Everything I do will be precise."

Hinata smiled at the man was he made them see his more sadist side of being a teacher. A girl raised her hand. He nodded. "Will we be starting over or continuing with our previous projects."

He smiled. "Erase everything you know about art, and prepare yourself for a very shocking ride." Hinata sighed. Here comes his catch phrase. "Art is an explosion, un!" He crushed the clay ball blowing red dust in the air.

This was going to getting interesting.

.

.

She couldn't wait to jump into bed! She saw Sakura standing beside her car. "Sakura-chan?"

She looked over. "Hinata, hey we need to talk."

"Okay," She adjusted her books. "What's going on?"

"I heard about Orohime." She frowned.

Hinata nodded slowly. Honestly, she had more important things on her plate than some girl who was getting more irrelevant as the day ticked on. "Oh?"

She nodded. "Don't worry about her though I'll keep a very close eye on her." She smiled. "We don't need Sasuke falling in love."

Hinata sighed. "Sakura, about Sasuke… you know if it was up to me you two would be together."

The rosette stepped back. "Look, Hinata… I'm doing this for Sasuke. I don't need your pity."

"Pity? Sakura… we're friends or have you forgotten?"

She nodded. "Sometimes I do."

Hinata put her books on the hood of the car. "Then talk to me. What's going on?"

"I just hate how perfect you try to be."

Hinata stepped back this time. "Perfect? Is that what you think?"

She nodded. "Exactly what I think. I think it's best if we just don't speak for a while." She turned.

Hinata clenched her fist. "You still being in love with him has nothing to do with me!" She yelled at her back. "Why am I punished for his lack of love for you?"

She turned. "Because of you he could never commit to someone, he could never put his whole heart anything because he will always think about you and Daisuke."

"That's his son!" She couldn't be any clearer. "It's what a good father does."

Sakura frowned. "Oh of course, mother. How could I be so stupid?" She tapped her chin. "How could you do it? Did you just not care about my feelings at all?"

"I wasn't…" She looked down. "It wasn't that, Sakura."

She stepped up to her. "Then what was it? I want to know for the last time."

"I wasn't thinking." She frowned. Why did she feel like she was in the wrong? "I apologized countless times even though I was the one pregnant. I had to give up everything that you guys can do freely without a second thought."

"If you kept y-"

"If? Fuck that Sakura! What's done is done! Be mad all you want at the fact that it happened but then you might as well be mad at the other girls too. You're mad because he doesn't love you."

"I'm mad because you're supposed to be my friend! Not only did you sleep with hi-"

"I was fourteen!"

"SO! Then to top it off it didn't... couldn't just blow off because you go and get knocked up."

"I didn't try to!" Hinata growled out. "We've all done our share of things bu-"

"Please, you've done much more…" She smiled. "I thought we were friends, Hinata."

"I thought we were still friends and…you just cut the cord."

She nodded. "Is that the type of message you're sending to Daisuke?" Hinata stared at her for a moment before Sakura continued. "It's okay to sleep with the people your friends love, it's even okay to knock them up as long as you apologize because, Hinata… we all know words solve all of life's problem."

Hinata frowned. "Get out of my sight Sakura."

"Or what? You're going to hit me?" She smirked. "Sounds like we're repeating ourselves, huh?" She shrugged. "Hit me if you want to… let's add on more lessons for our precious Daisuke-kun."

Hinata raised her hand causing Sakura to flinch slightly. The raven haired girl snatched her hands out of the air before grabbing her books. "I want to hit you, don't get me wrong." She opened the door. "I just… I honestly want to keep this image of you in my head."

"And what is that?"

She smiled. "Someone who was my friend… not my enemy. Have a great life, Sakura." She got in and drove off.

Sakura frowned. "Stupid! I am your enemy…" She screamed for a moment before turning around with a sigh. "Did you get that?" Karin and Kin stood up from behind Sakura's car.

"Oh I got it." Karin smiled handing her the phone.

Kin grinned. "That was good acting, Sakura-senpai."

She shrugged. "I've been acting for so long. I almost forgot…" She smiled. "Where is President-sama?"

She smiled happily, clapping as her heels clicked against the concrete. Her long ebony hair blew slightly in the wind. "My, my Sakura Haruno… once a friend always a friend, huh?"

"Only with you." She smiled at her. "Sasuke can only love one of us and I rather it be me or you over her."

"Doesn't everyone, darling?" She sent the video to her phone.

She nodded. "If he does love you… just don't hurt him again."

Her golden eyes flickered towards green ones. "Hurt him? I could never hurt Sasuke."

Karin smacked her teeth. "And where is my cut of the deal?"

Sakura frowned. "Now, your secret about how you passed Orochimaru's class will stay a secret."

The red head eyes narrowed. "How do you know about that?"

"I know about everything that goes on in this school." She giggled. "I'm not in social clubs for no reason."

Kin crossed her arms. "What about me? Where do I fit in?"

"You know what you did, Kin. I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

She blushed. "I… fine."

Sakura turned to the president. "I am happy to have you back, Orohime."

She smiled. "I'm happy to be back." She looked up at the sky. "Let's wreak some havoc, girls."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Oh man, a set up! Hey, Hey… listen. Shit. Is. About. To. Go. DOWN. So ride along, okay? But first review, review, review! They make me happy, honey. Secrets are exploding everywhere! **


	13. Life Changes pt1

Playing For Keeps

**Author Note: It's your very first flashback into the past. I was thinking since things are about to get messy I might as well give you guys the scoop on the past! Here you go!**

Chapter 13 – Life Changes Pt. 1

.

.

.

(Four Years & Five Months Ago)

"How was therapy?"

Hinata looked over at the onyx eyed boy who was so engrossed in his phone she was surprise he knew she walked in. He was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed with both hands on his phone. She ran a hand through her shaggy hair. "Full of bullshit."

He glanced up at her with a smirk. "And how does that make you feel?" She rolled her eyes before grabbing a magazine.

"Are you texting Oro-whore-me?" She giggled.

He looked up. "She's not a whore. You're just jealous."

She smiled at him. "So that's a yes?" He grunted before going back to his phone. She sat on the bed folding her leg under herself. "How does it feel dating a senior?"

He glanced up at her again. "You sound so jealous, Hyuuga."

She shrugged. "She's taking you from me!"

Sasuke put his phone down. "Nobody is taking me away from you. You're like my leg."

Hinata nodded. "I know just had to verify."

He rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be stalking Naruto?" She gasped and hit him…hard. He rubbed his arm. "What!?"

"I do not stalk him! Take it back."

"I was just joking, damn!"

"SASUKE!" They looked at the door where his mother's voice came from. He groaned before yelling an apology.

"Look you're getting me in trouble."

Hinata grinned. "You're getting yourself into trouble." She stood up walking to his book shelf. "Are you going to be able to hang with the gang today?"

He shook his head. "I'm going over Hime's house."

Hinata stuck out her tongue. "Lame, that's just more for us."

His lip twitched. "You'll save me some right?"

She shook her head. "No, go ask Hiiiimmee!"

He chuckled. "Gee, who knew you were the jealous type?"

She rolled her eyes. "We gotta get to Ino's house!" Sasuke fell back on his pillow. She walked over. "Come on, we have to go!"

He rolled over on his stomach. "I'm tired. Just let me take an hour nap?"

She smiled. "No! Come on! We have to go! You know how bossy she gets when we're not on time."

Sasuke sat up. "Alright, alright…" He stood up.

They ran downstairs. Hinata walked into the kitchen. Mikoto smiled. "Hinata-chan how was therapy?"

The Hyuuga pouted. "I don't need it."

She waved her hand dismissively. "We all need it! Where are you and Sasuke going?"

"Ino's house!"

Sasuke walked into the kitchen. "Hello mother," He motioned Hinata to the door with his eyes. "Bye Mother."

She smiled. "Bye, have fun! Don't stay out to lat-"

Sasuke nodded and closed the door. Hinata zipped up her jacket while Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pockets. "You should have brought that scarf I made."

"I'm not wearing that. It's not even cold." He grumbled.

"It's fucking freezing, Sasuke." She rubbed her hands together.

He shrugged and pulled out his phone. She laughed at his frozen fingers trying to text the girl back. "I fucking hate the cold!" He growled shoving his hands back in his pockets. "I can't wait until I can get my permit."

She smiled seeing Ino's mansion in the distance. "Stop bitching we're almost there."

He looked over with wide eyes. "You were just bitching."

"I was complaining. There's a strict difference between complaining and bitching." He looked at the girl with a frown. "Different is: I don't bitch."

Sasuke scoffed. "Whatever."

She nudged him. "I'm joking Grumpy Guru!" She side-hugged him. "No need to have that icky-sticky face!"

"I need some more guy friends."

They were finally close to the house. "You have Naruto!"

"Naruto doesn't count. He is like a rash I can't get rid of."

She laughed and rang the doorbell. "I hope it's the pizza." They glanced at each other hearing Naruto voice. He opened the door. "Awh man, you guys aren't the pizza man!" He smiled. "Hey anyway!" They walked in.

"How was class?" Sakura smiled.

Hinata sat down. "So fucking annoying!" She covered her mouth looking at Ino. "Are your parents here?"

"Nah, flower shop."

The doorbell rang again and this time it was the pizza man. Naruto paid him and brought the box back down to the table.

Hinata nodded. "I don't have a problem I was trying to tell that bitch that."

They laughed. Sasuke grabbed a slice of pizza. "You have issues, Hyuuga."

She shrugged taking a slice. "So, what's going on this weekend?"

Ino stood and jumped on her. "I'm having a party for my pre-birthday bash next month! Be there or be lame."

"Of course I'll be there." She laughed pushing the blonde over.

Naruto sat some sodas down. "Ino, you're out of orange soda."

"That's because you drank it all, Naruto!" She snatched one away.

He snickered and sat beside Hinata. "Orange soda is great, right Hina?"

She smiled. "Totally."

He hugged her. "You're so sweet! You don't have issues!"

"Tell that to Ami with three missing teeth." Sakura smiled. Hinata looked up blushing. "Why did you hit her, Hina?"

"She was talking bad about Naruto, fine."

Naruto grinned more. "Oi, I love you so much Hina!" She blushed and pushed him off. "You're a brute -cutie!"

"Naaarutooo!" She mushed his face.

He laughed. "Joking, Hinata."

She nodded. "I know," She turned to Sasuke. "What's wrong with you?"

He shrugged. "I just want to float."

Ino snickered. "Sakura offered to pay for it."

Hinata laughed. "Sasuke take the offer?"

He frowned. "I am not some crack-head. I am a sophisticated pothead, correct yourself." He pointed at everyone.

"You'll sell Naruto for weed." Hinata grinned.

"Okay, but who wouldn't?"

Naruto gasped. "What the fuck?" The raven shrugged. "You are a dick! Once I'm your daddy then you won't disrespect me." Sasuke's eye twitched.

The girls laughed. "What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed. "After Mimi or you know her as Mrs. Uchiha, Sasuke knows her as Mommy but anyway after my baby Mimi leaves her jerk husband we are going to get married." He sighed. "Blonds have more fun right?"

Sasuke stood up and started to choke him. "Shut up!" The girl tried pulling him off.

"We love each other!" The blond screamed. Sasuke punched him in the nose before sitting down again. He crossed his arm looking back at his phone.

"I gotta go."

Naruto rubbed his nose. "Where are you going?"

He turned back. "Don't worry about it."

Ino smiled. "Sounds like Orohime to me?"

Onyx eyes cut at her. "So what?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "Sasuke, she's like old!"

He turned. "She's only seventeen."

Ino hugged Hinata. "Look at that, our little Sasuke is in love with an older woman!"

Hinata laughed and started singing. "Sasuke and Hime sitting in a tree,"

Naruto stood up holding a random brush. "F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

"First cums Sasuke then cums Hime-" He glared at the three singing teenagers who quieted down.

"I'll see you losers later," He grumbled rubbing the slight blush from his cheeks away. "Stay dicks." Before he could close the door all the way they busted out laughing.

Hinata wiped her eyes. "Awh, I'm happy for the kid."

Ino cooed. "I know, I never saw him like this."

Sakura scoffed. "I don't like her."

Ino smiled. "You don't like anyone that likes Sasuke."

She nodded. "Damn right."

Naruto pouted. "What's so great about him!?"

Ino and Hinata smiled. "We love you, Naruto!" He gave a cheeky grin.

.

.

He looked over into golden eyes. "My uncle is out of town for the week." She reached over to kiss him. "That means the house is going to be empty for seven whole days." He smirked and got out the car. She jumped out and grabbed his hand before running to the door.

Sasuke walked in seeing a very dim, very empty house. She smiled. "Sasuke…" He looked at her as she pulled him along the hallway.

"Hime-" She put a manicured finger to his lip leading him into a highly decorated girl's room. She smiled before crashing her lips to his. Even though she was older than him, he was still taller than her. She pulled away sitting on her bed motioning him to following her.

He did quickly before pinning her down. "Sasuke, I love you so much." He kissed her neck and collar. She moaned as he bit down on the skin softly. "D-Do you love me?"

"Totally," He smirked against her skin knowing he probably pissed her off.

"Sasuke, I-"

"I love you hime, gee." He smirked. "I can't stay long."

She pouted at him. "I don't want you to leave me."

He shrugged. "My parents will kill me. So…" He trailed off. She nodded sitting up unbuttoning her shirt. He pulled off his shirt. After he quickly stripped them down she straddled him. He looked up at her.

She kissed him softly. "You're so…" She sighed. "I love you so fucking much." She pulled his hands to her very ample chest. He pulled away before pushing her back over on her back.

"I love you too, hime."

.

.

.

(Three Weeks Later ~

"WAKE UP!"

Hinata jumped up and out the bed. Sasuke laughed seeing her rub her throbbing head. She glared at him. "What the hell do you want?"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Is that anyway to talk to me?"

She clenched her fist. "I'll talk to you alright!"

He stepped back. "Chill out, weirdo."

She sighed and fell back on her bed. He climbed on the bed with her. "Sasuke," He grunted. "When we go to college we have to go be roommates!" She sat up.

He chuckled. "Why is that?"

She sat up. "Since we're being forced to go to Kumo-"

"No, you're being forced. I want to go."

She rolled her eyes and continued. "Since I'm being forced to go to Kumo, it's only fair if we're roommates."

"You think our fathers will allow that?"

"We'll be like eighteen! Adults, dude!"

He nodded. "As long as it's not Naruto."

Hinata smiled. "Good, oh… why did you wake up so early on a weekend?"

"Hinata, it's almost two in the afternoon."

She nodded. "That doesn't explain anything."

He shrugged. "I was shrugged. Naruto is on punishment for hanging with that old pervert-"

"Jiraiya?"

He nodded. "His father told him not to hang with the old turd but Naruto isn't good for anything."

Hinata pouted. "Naruto is awesome."

"Yeah, well you suck too." She pushed him. He grinned. "That's so sad. When will you tell him that you love him?"

"I… I don't love him."

The onyx eyed boy stared at her. "Yeah, and I love Sakura." He paused and shivered. "I won't even joke about that…"

"Speaking of love," She smiled. "How are the love birds?"

"On hiatus," He shrugged. "She's annoying."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Really, I had no idea!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Yeah, yeah… she's obsessive. You'll think older girls less drama."

"Age sets no bounds on crazy." She giggled.

Sasuke sighed and put all his body weight of her. She groaned. "Get off of me you Mammoth!"

"That's just mean," He snapped his fingers. "I wanna get high."

"You always want to get high."

"And you don't?"

She stared at him. "You're right. Let's bust Naruto out of jail."

.

.

Naruto laughed. "Mom is going to kiiiiiill me!" They sat in Ino's pool house. Ino brought over some chips almost tripping over 'the rabbit' that was following her around. Sakura was giggling unstop. Sasuke was staring Music visuals while Hinata was watching a kiddy show.

"You're a dumbass, dobe!" Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto ate a chip. "It's soooo good!"

Sakura stood up and fell on the couch. "Ow… bricks."

Ino shook her head. "Guys, Guuuys!" They looked at the dizzy blonde. "Oh shit… I forgot!" She smiled before sitting on the couch.

They almost screamed when Sasuke's phone started ringing. "Shhh… it's Oreo!" He smiled as everyone said 'shh' super loud. "What's up?" His voice went back to normal. "I'm high." He smiled looking at Naruto eating chips. "With Ino, Sakura, Naruto and Hinata."

Sakura walked over to him and grabbed the phone. "Sasuke doesn't love you!" She gave a thumbs up to the raven haired boy who returned it. "He hates you, so good night!" She gave him back the phone.

Sasuke smiled. "Oh man, Sakura… come here," She crawled into his lap. "You are the best."

She smiled. "The best of the best?" He nodded. "Do you love me?"

He looked her in the eyes. "I love you… like a sister. My little sister."

Sakura blinked. "You don't love me… like love-love?"

"Oh no, nasty." He smiled.

She nodded before standing up. Ino stood. "My pre-birthday is in a week! You're all my best pals so be there!" They cheered.

.

.

.

(One Week Later)

Hinata was standing in her closet trying to figure out what she was going to wear tonight. Ino said dress girly. Not dresses! Or Skirts! She pulled out some black shorts.

"Great!" She tapped her chin and dug in her closet until she found a blue shirt that ended at her belly button.

"Where are you going?" She saw Hanabi at her door.

"To Ino's party."

She smiled. "Can I go?"

Hinata pinned her hair up. "Hanabi's you're barely thirteen."

"You're barely fifteen!"

Hinata frowned. "Don't piss me off."

Hanabi sighed. "Well, I'm pissed," She looked over. "Are you going to dance with Naruto-kuuuuun?" Hinata blushed as her sister bounced on her bed.

"I h-hope so." She smiled pulling on the outfit.

"You're gonna get high?"

"Most likely."

Hanabi frowned. "You aren't setting a good example for me."

Hinata applied lip gloss. "Don't do drugs. They are really bad."

"I know that!" She laughed as Hinata put on her shoes. "Ino's parties always get crazy."

Hinata nodded. "I know." She kissed her forehead. "If father comes home, which I doubt, but if he does just tell him I went to Ino's." She grinned. It was true.

"Oh, you sneaky whore."

Hinata giggled before threw up a peace sign.

.

She got in the car with Itachi, Sasuke and Deidara. "Hey." She mumbled getting in. Deidara turned around.

"My, My Hina-chan you are looking older as the days go by, un." He grinned.

"You're a pervert." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You could go to jail."

Deidara smiled. "What do you think, Hina?"

She crossed her arms. "That you're a pervert."

He pouted. "That hurt."

She smiled. "I still love you, though." He grinned and turned around.

"Don't encourage him." Itachi grinned.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Look," She turned to see a blunt. "Zetsu isn't completely useless." She laughed. "You in?"

"Duh!" They pulled up to the mansion. "I can't believe her parents are allowing this." People were everywhere dancing and walking around.

Sasuke nodded. "She has those overly cool parents that annoy me."

They walked into the blasting music. Ino walked up to them. "You finally made it! This is crazy, right?" They nodded. "Okay, go have fun!"

Sakura ran up to them. "SO many people!" She stumbled over Naruto.

Hinata laughed. "You're wasted!"

Sakura laughed. "I am? More drinks!"

Naruto fist pumped. "Sasuke, man! Cool party!"

Sasuke shrugged him off grabbing Hinata's wrist. "Already?"

"I don't want to share with anyone." He grinned. They ran upstairs to an empty guest room. Hinata kicked off her shoes and locked the door. Sasuke sat on the bed taking out his lighter.

"You only got one?" She pouted.

He grinned. "Shut up, you don't know what I had to do for this."

She crawled on the bed. "What did you have to do? Something nasty?"

He sighed. "I had to cut his grass."

She laughed. "Sasuke!"

His face soured. "Not that grass!" He pouted. "Have you seen his yard? It's so big!" He muttered while lighting it. He put it to his lips taking in its effects before passing it to her. She mocked him as they both exhaled. He pressed his head to the headboard before sighing. "Good, right?"

She nodded. "We are such potheads."

He shrugged. "I'm a pothead. You need this."

She stared at him for a moment remembering her anger issues. "I have an idea."

He looked over taking another hit. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Wanna do shots? Ino and I do it all the time."

He nodded taking a long hit. She moved over in front of him. He puckered his lips up until their lips were almost touching. She took a deep breath and nodded. He blew the smoke out while she sucked it in. She moved away before letting out through her nose.

She laughed. "That was cool."

"It was." He grunted.

She took it from him. "My turn." She took a long hit and moved towards him. He watched her closely. She puckered her lips up. He brushed her lips causing her to lose focus and started choking. "A-Ah Sasuke!" She clutched her throat.

"Sorry," He muttered. "I wanted to kiss you."

She furrowed her brows. "Kiss me?"

"Yeah, thought it'll be cool."

She nodded. "Okay, you can."

He was taken back. "You sure?"

She grinned. "It's just a kiss."

He shrugged and moved closer. "Am I your first kiss?"

She nodded. "Yes, you know that…I trust you." He grinned brushing his lips to hers before moving his hand behind her neck entangling them into her hair. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip before slowly deepening the kiss. She giggled against his lips causing him to pull away slowly.

He swallowed rubbing his eyes. "Cool."

She smiled. "Cool…"

He nodded. "Uh… thanks." He looked down until she touched his face.

"Can we…" She blushed. "I mean, can we do that again?"

He kissed her again but this time much slower. She absently pulled him closer. He stubbed out the blunt and went back to giving her lips his full attention. She leaned back towards the bed slowly. "Hinata… this is wrong, no?" He laughed in the crook of her neck.

She nodded. "We're best friends."

He kissed her neck causing her instantly to tense up. "Tell me if… when it gets too weird." She gasped feeling his fingers brushed against her bare stomach. He pushed her shirt up lacing kisses over her stomach. She closed her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Mmhm…" She moaned feeling his hands under her bra before unclipping it.

"Too weird?"

"I don't kn-" He kneaded one mound put his mouth on the other. He paused waiting her to finish. "N-No…" She fingers dug into his hair. He chuckled switching over.

This was so wrong but it felt so right…

She almost cried when he stopped and looked at her. "I'm not that high to be completely out of it are you?"

She blushed not wanting to look her best friend in the eyes. "No."

He nodded. "So we will remember this, you know?" She nodded swallowing down her thumping heart. "Do you want me to stop?" She pressed her lips. Think of something. Sakura! OMG, Sakura loved him! She covered her face. "No rush." He sat beside her.

She didn't have to tell Sakura about this, right?

She was a horrible friend. She loved Naruto! She chewed on her lip. Sasuke was her best friend and nothing had ever changed that, so would this? She sighed but she really wanted to kiss him again. Dammit, she would do whatever she wanted to.

"No."

He looked over. "Huh?"

She pushed him down. "I w-want this."

He fought a smirk. "I'm not pressuring you."

She hid her face in his chest. "Do you want to?" She wasn't a supermodel and…

"SO bad." He confessed. "Do you want to?"

She nodded. "But nothing is going to change between us right?"

"Never." He rubbed her back.

She nodded and rolled over. "I want this." He straddled her waist.

"If you want to stop, you better tell me." He growled in her ear.

Had his voice always sounds this deep…and…sexy? "I w-will."

He nodded kissing her again. She pulled of his shirt. He grinned pulling off hers. He kissed her neck. "No rush."

.

.

.

Ino and Naruto were in the middle of a dance battle. She turned and pointed at Naruto who started break dancing on the floor. She started to do the 'Robot' when he started to do 'The Worm.' She laughed as the song changed to a slower one. Naruto got up. "I need something to drink!" She walked over.

"Oh, Naruto come to my room. I have that mix tape you left over here last week. I'll give it to the DJ."

"Oh shit, let's go!"

They ran up the stairs into her room. Ino sighed as he closed the door. She looked back. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Less noise more concentration?"

She nodded. "Help me look for it." She pointed to a pile in the corner of her room. He walked over looking through the pile girly random junk.

"Oh a diary?" He smiled.

She gasped. "Put it down, Uzumaki!"

He opened it. She jumped over the bed on his back. "Ino, stop it!" He laughed. She growled trying to get the book. "What's so secret?"

"It's a diary, you dummy, it's all secret."

He dropped her on the bed. She frowned up at him. He chuckled walked in front of her. "Look what I have Inooo!" He dangled it in her face.

She grabbed his collar so hard their foreheads thumped. "Drop it, Uzumaki."

He stared at him for a moment. "I-Ino…" She glared at him as he dropped it.

She blinked was his eyelids lowered. She blushed. "Naruto… I…"

He pressed his lips to hers lightly. Refusing to move until she did then she wrapped her arms around him. Hinata! No, Hinata… she couldn't do it! This is against girl co-

He ran a hand up her thigh. Hinata will eventually forgive her, right? She pulled him closer.

.

.

.

Hinata panted lightly staring at the ceiling. "That was just weird."

He nodded. "Not doing that again."

She frowned nodding. "Was that your first time?"

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "No… you know that" He paused. "I don't know how I feel about that." She laughed grabbing her clothes. She ran her hands through her hair. He yawned seeing the dark bruises that littered her neck and back. "You look a mess."

She looked at him with a frown. "We're going to miss the whole party!"

"Alright," She took it while he put back on his clothes. "You're taking this well."

She smiled. "I'm just going to have the feeling of you IN me for a while." He looked at her. "Tenten was telling me about her first time."

"You're making it awkward." He brushed the wrinkles out of his shirt.

She giggled. "I think it's because we're high."

He nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow we won't be able to look at each other." He laid on the bed again.

She stared at the ceiling. "Sakura is going to hate me."

He shrugged. "I was never going to be with her. She's my friend." He lit the last bit of the blunt.

"I'm your friend?"

He laughed. "You're way cuter."

She covered her face. "T-Thank you."

He nodded. "Give me a compliment tell me I'm cuter than the dobe."

"No way."

He sat up. "You bitch."

She laughed taking the last hit. "You're a jerk so it's evens out." He grinned stubbing it out.

"The jerk that shared with you."

"Well, you did take my innocence" He laughed putting his head in the pillows. "What?"

"I'm going to feel like shit tomorrow for it."

She shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

.

.

.

Three weeks passed before anyone saw Ino again. She was grounded for an explosion in the backyard that destroyed her mother's plants. Naruto got in trouble for sneaking out the house and was finally off of punishment now he was spending his day of freedom over Sasuke's house. "So what happened to you at the party?"

Sasuke glanced over. "I got high."

He gasped. "Without me!"

He shrugged. "I got high enough for the both of us."

"Not the same dick."

He grinned. "Whatever, what did you do?"

Naruto moved closer. "You have to swear that you won't breath a word of what I'm about to say."

"Yeah," He looked over. "I gotta tell you something too also with the swear thing."

They shook hands. Naruto moved over to his ear. Sasuke punched him. "Bitch, we're home alone."

He laughed. "I mean," He sighed. "I slept with Ino."

Sasuke eye twitched. So the girls have a secret now that could make them hate each other. "Oh." He replied.

Naruto gawked. "Your turn."

He looked over. "I slept with Hinata."

Naruto scoffed. "Stop lying," He noted that Sasuke's face didn't change. "That is not funny. You know Sakura and her are like best friends." Sasuke wanted to tell him that Hinata was in love with him but decided against it.

"Oops."

Naruto frowned. "Can you smell the drama?"

Sasuke shrugged. "It was a one-time thing. We aren't even speaking of it again."

He nodded. "Same with Ino and me."

"See, no problem."

.

.

.

"I'm free!" Ino sat at Sasuke's island. "Where is everyone?"

Sasuke frowned and walked into the kitchen. "No here yet."

She nodded. "Well, why are you so grumpy?"

"I know you're secret." He grinned.

She slammed her hands on the counter. "Dammit Naruto!"

"You knew Hinata is in love him."

She smirked. "And you knew Sakura is in love with you." She sighed. "You screwed over two people."

"She told you."

She nodded. "I told her about Naruto and me."

"How did she take that?"

Ino laughed. "I let her hit me," She rubbed her arm. "I think it may be broken?" She shrugged.  
"She apologized afterwards. It's just her anger, you know? She calmed down and told me what she did."

"Is she going to tell Sakura?"

Ino threw her arms up. "Hell NO! Sakura's love for you is borderline obsession!"

"Oh…"

"Well have you spoken to Hina?"

He nodded. "Yeah, nothing's changed."

"That's good." She sighed. "When I spoke to her she said she was sick."

"She's always sick."

Ino laughed. "True but after my month punishment I could use a dose of Hinata."

"Want to go over there?"

"I thought the others were coming?"

He grinned. "I lied. I thought our conversation was going to go in a different direction."

She giggled. "You're such a dick."

.

"Mama's baby!" Ino ran to her tackling her down. "I missed you, boo!" She kissed her cheek. Hinata laughed before pushing her off.

Sasuke sat on the bed. "How are you?"

She sighed. "Like shit…"

Ino pouted. "Have you gone to the doctor?"

She shook her head. "Dad isn't home."

"Sakura's mom is a nurse! We can go to her!" Hinata glared at her. "What… I'm just saying…"

"It's just a cold… I don't need to go to the doctor."

Sasuke nodded. "You should go."

She groaned falling on her bed. "Fine! You two are coming too, right?"

"Sure, let me call Sakura!"

.

.

They were all in Sakura's house. The rose haired woman smiled. "I really can't take you to the hospital without your father being notified."

"I know all of my information by heart." Hinata smiled.

Sakura and Ino hugged the shorter girl. "Mama, Hinata is sick! We can't let her die!"

She grumbled. "Fine!"

.

Naruto, Ino, Sasuke and Sakura sitting outside of the room. "What could be wrong with her?" Naruto frowned.

"Probably the flu." Ino nodded.

"Food poisoning!" Sakura clapped her hands. "What do you think, Sasuke-kun?"

He closed his eyes. "I have a guess." He hoped he was wrong.

"Well, what is it?"

He sighed then the door opened. Sakura's mom wrung her hands. "Well… that…" She sighed. "You should go in."

They walked in. "Hina-chan?" She looked up with tears falling down her cheeks. Ino hugged her. "What's going on?"

Sasuke bit his lip. "Is it?"

She looked at him nodding. He would have cried too if it wasn't so out of character. He hugged her. "N-No…" She muttered.

It was like two light bulbs went off. "Oh shit," Naruto muttered.

Sakura crossed her arms. "I don't understand? What does everyone know?"

Hinata sobbed. "I'm s-so sorry…"

She grinned. "I don't… why are you sorry? What did you do?" She walked up to her. "What did you do?"

"I-I'm…" She looked at her sliding off of the table. "I'm p-pr-pregnant."

She blinked. "Stop lying. This isn't funny. You're Hinata… you're not…" She frowned. "Who is the father?"

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

Sakura covered her mouth looking over at a stoic Uchiha and back at her guilt-ridden face. "You… you bitch!"

Hinata stepped back into Sasuke's chest. "S-Sakura."

"How could you? How could you fucking do this to me?"

Hinata paused. What the hell? "Sakura, I'm the one pregnant…" She muttered. Ino touched Sakura. This was going to spiral out of control in seconds.

"Hinata, I LOVE HIM!" She screamed.

Hinata looked at Sasuke to her. "I'm the one p-pregnant?"

Naruto stood on her left while Sasuke stayed at her right. Sakura scoffed. "Hinata, well you shouldn't be so fucking gullible!"

"G-Gullible?"

"Sakura, please stop." Ino whispered.

Sakura threw her hands in the air. "She has an anger problem, I know! What would keep her from hitting me? We obviously aren't friends."

"Sakura…" Hinata couldn't understand.

"Fuck you, Hinata." Sasuke felt her tense up. "Not only did you sleep with the one person I love but then you go and get pregnant, what else could you fuck up?"

Good thing Naruto and Sasuke were standing there when Hinata tried launching herself at the girl. "Let me go!" She yelled. "I'm not going to hit her." She looked at Sasuke. "I promise…"

They let her go slowly. She walked up to her. "Sakura, I am sorry…I am but…I'm-"

"Should I help you name it? Mistake? Accident? Bastard?" Sakura groaned. "You want me to be here for you? Don't you think that's too much to ask considering the circumstances?"

"Sakur-"

"You're so fucking stupid Hinata!"

Hinata clenched her fist. "I am trying not to choke you out," She gave a dry laugh. "I want you to get out of my fucking sight, you selfish bitch."

"I'm selfish? You couldn't have the one you wanted so you had to get the other one."

"Sakura, you have five seconds to step back."

Sakura smirked. "Are you going to hit me?"

"Not when your mother was so kind to see me," She took a deep breath. "But if you don't step back in five second I will remember how mad I am at you the next time I see you then I will choke you until your body puts itself in a self-induced coma."

Sakura flipped her hair. "Don't bother," She walked out.

Ino sighed. "I was so scared."

"My father is going to kill me," She gasped. "He is going to kill you." She looked at a calm Sasuke.

"Don't worry, my parents will do the honors," He sighed. "I'll call Itachi seems like our ride just left."

.

.

.

**Author Note: Part One of the Three Part Flashback Saga! Isn't Saga a cool word… Saga. Know what's weird, almost all of my friends are potheads and I haven't smoked… EVER. They don't really act like that… it's worst. Anyways, I know Hinata is HELLAH OOC but… she has been most of the story. Think of her from Road to Ninja, because that Hinata was BadAss… **

**Remember this is a flashback so Orohime is mostly good in everyone's eyes, except Sakura ironic considering the last chapter. Awh man…**

**Oh review, favorite, follow!**

**Kia is OUT! Peace!**


	14. Life Changes pt2

Playing for Keeps

Chapter 14 – Life Changes Pt. 2

.

.

.

Itachi rubbed his forehead. "See, that's why they say wait until you're married." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Are you going to… what are you going to do?"

Hinata looked up. "H-Huh?"

"Are you going to keep it or…" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Keep it." Sasuke voiced. Hinata looked over at him. "I don't have many morals but I don't kill and you won't either."

"It's her body, Sasuke." Itachi mumbled.

"Yeah, well it's my kid too."

She looked at her feet. "We should accept responsibility."

Itachi stopped in front of their house. He turned around. "I'm not telling you what to do but your next actions aren't based on you two separately but on he or she," He rubbed his neck. "You know how our fathers are."

"I know…" Sasuke muttered.

"I k-know…" Hinata sighed. "Who are we telling first?"

He looked over. "I don't think your father will kick you out right away, but mine…" He sighed. "We should get my people out the way."

Itachi nodded. "They are actually home."

"Fuck." Both the teens groaned.

.

"Mother," Sasuke called after not seeing anyone in the living room. "Father!"

"In the kitchen!" His mother sang.

He grabbed Hinata's hand bringing her into the kitchen. His father looked at the girl. "Why is she here?"

Hinata frowned. Sasuke yanked her arm. "Calm down." She closed her eyes. "I have something to tell you both."

Mikoto was washing dishes. "Yes dear." She turned drying a cup.

Sasuke shrugged. It was now or never. "Hinata's pregnant."

And glass cup hit the floor shattering into a million pieces. Mikoto laughed. "Funny, very funny! Look what you made me do!"

"I'm not joking."

She laughed. "Fugaku isn't our baby funny."

He frowned. "He better be."

Sasuke sighed. "It's mine." Hinata looked at him. "We just came back from the doctor."

Mikoto laughing died down to a chuckle and then into a whimper. "Stop it Sasuke, it's not funny."

"Am I joking? Is anyone smiling?" He frowned.

Fugaku ripped his newspaper. "How far along?"

Mikoto looked at him. "Fu, don't entertain this!"

He ignored her. "I asked a question?"

Hinata chewed her lip. "Almost two m-months."

He nodded. "Mikoto, its fine mistakes happen and they can fix it. It's not too late to get rid of it."

"I'm not killing it." Sasuke frowned.

"Of course YOU aren't we have professions for that."

Hinata stepped back. "We a-aren't killing my baby."

He grinned. "Little, little naïve girl… it's not a baby. Doesn't even have a brain or heart so don't feel bad. I will not my have my son being a teen father much less be the father of some-"

"Father, it's not happening." Sasuke snapped.

He nodded. "Yes it is because there is no way either of you can afford a child. You have such a bright future, don't waste it on her."

Hinata at this point was crushing Sasuke's hand. He looked over. "Calm the hell down." She blinked and released his hand. "I don't care what you say, frankly."

"And Hiashi does he know?"

"We're going to tell him." Sasuke voiced.

"He is going to disown her and probably force her to do it anyway."

"Don't speak for my father!" She yelled. "You don't know him."

"Do you honestly think a man like Hiashi is going to let his daughter prance around pregnant with an Uchiha's child?"

She bit her lip. She had no clue but he didn't have a right. She turned to Sasuke. "I'm going to go calm down."

He nodded. "I'll be out."

Mikoto started crying. "Sasuke, you're too young."

He shrugged. "You're the one who tells me over and over to take responsibility for my actions. I am," He rubbed his forehead. "I didn't ask for your help nor do I need it. I didn't ask you to be the greatest grandparents or whatever. I just wanted to tell you."

"Sasuke…"

"Mom, save it." He walked out getting into the car. Itachi smiled. "Could you just go?"

"How did it go?"

"Shitty," He pulled out his phone. Hinata looked over. "I'm asking Naruto can I stay over for a few days."

"I d-didn't mean for this to happen…" Hinata's chest heaved. "Now, look."

"Dork, you're my best friend, stop that." He patted her head.

Itachi was utterly impressed with his brother. He was calm and collected. He was ready to face anything but telling the girl's father could kill him. He pulled up to the Hyuuga mansion.

.

"Daddy?" She peeped in.

He was typing in his office and motioned her to come in. She pulled Sasuke along. "Hello Hinata… Uchiha?"

"Sasuke." Hinata piped.

He looked at his daughter. "Excuse me?"

She smiled. "His name is Sasuke been friends with him since birth."

"I know his name but saying the last name sounds better." He grinned leaning forward. "Why are you two in my office?"

She wrung her fingers. "Promise not to get mad."

"Depends." He crossed his arms. "Tell me."

"I…" She chewed on her lip. "I'm…" He leaned forward. "I'm p-pregnant."

He leaned back. "With what?"

They looked at each other. She blinked. "A b-baby?"

He nodded. "Are you sure?" He picked up his stress ball. She nodded and just like that he broke the ball sending beads all over the floor. "When?"

She blushed. "I went to a party."

He nodded. "Who's the father?"

She pointed at Sasuke who gave a small smile. He liked making Hiashi upset. It was probably a bad thing considering this whole clan is notorious for their anger issues. "You're a grandfather, old man."

Hinata looked over at him with a 'he-is-going-to-kill-you face'. Hiashi nodded. "How far along?"

"About t-two months."

He nodded. "What have you chosen to do?"

She bit her lip. "K-Keep it."

"Have you thought about everything?"

"I guess."

He nodded. "I can't talk you out of this, correct?"

"You c-can't."

He nodded. "Very well." He stood up walking over to kiss her head. "You're learning responsibility in the harshest way possible, but nevertheless," He looked over at Sasuke. "And you…" He walked over grabbing his shoulders.

Sasuke said a quick prayer then huge hands circled his throat. Hinata screamed. "Daddy!" He shook the poor boy like he was a rag doll. "You're going to kill him!"

"GOOD!"

"Daddy!" She grabbed his wrist starting the squeeze. Hiashi snatched his hand away as Sasuke fell to the floor.

"You are willing to break my wrist for him!"

"He is the father! What do you mean? You were going to kill him."

"Well I wanted to kill you," He crossed his arms. "So many scholarships wanted you Hinata they were just waiting for you to finish high school." He grabbed his face. "You can't attend school!"

"Why not?!" She yelled.

"It will give the Hyuuga a bad name. It's a price to pay for me not killing you." He sat down at his desk again.

"Father!" He started clicking away. She stood. "Please, at least until I'm showing."

He looked up at Sasuke completely ignoring Hinata's pleas. "How did Fugaku take this?"

"Horribly." Sasuke groaned.

The man grinned making the teenagers shudder. "He wanted her to get rid of it, huh?"

Sasuke nodded getting progressively more nervous at the man's growing smile. "He did."

He crossed his arms. "Oh, this is rich!" He turned in this chair looking at the large hanging picture of himself and Hinata's mother. "I will even help you out."

Sasuke almost laughed but held onto his stoic face when the power-driven man turned around to face them. Sasuke couldn't believe this. The man went from trying to kill him to… "Just to spite my father?"

He turned. "Yes, boy don't you understand how outraged he will be when he finds out that I helped you. That is the perfect time to strike with Plan A!" He chuckled because eyeing his sadden daughter. "…and because you're my… daughter, of course." He chuckled again. "Oh, such a stroke of fate!"

"D-Daddy?"

He waved his hand. "Get out of my office I have work to do." They nodded walking to the door. "Oh and Uchiha," He turned. "I do hate you. We aren't family."

"Yes sir, dad-" He closed the door before the stapler caught his head. "That went surprisingly well."

She smiled weakly. "It did." A little too well.

By no means was Hiashi happy with her, quite furious actually. He just kept his composure until later that night. The house echoed with screaming and lecturing. How she was surely disappointing her mother, and how she didn't treat her body as a temple. He, then went on saying how she didn't respect anything he had 'engraved' in her especially if she was willing to have sex with an Uchiha.

He told her he was willing to help, because she WAS his daughter and he loved her, she shouldn't forget it. What really destroyed her mood if not anything else was the secrecy that came along with it. He didn't want her to tell anyone and was already upset that the gang knew about it, not even to mention he would have to tell the school about her leave.

'As long as nobody knows about it then you'll be fine. If anyone finds out then it will ruin the Hyuuga name and that is just something you can't do to the family.' He told her in a very calm voice.

He then told her. "I'm not happy that this happened, but I only respect your wishes because your mother would have…" He muttered looking at his sobbing daughter. It was true.

"But… earlier…"

"I was only grateful that it was Fugaku's son because… well do you realize the scandal if this got out about you and some random boy? Fugaku would have went to town on a story like that but now it's his own son…" He sighed. "It's not good parenting but…" He stood after patting her thigh. "I guess you'll learn the twisted ways of parenting soon enough."

.

.

Three months later

Hinata grumbled. "No, No…" She couldn't button her pants.

"Hinata!" She heard her father call. He had called her every morning to see if she was showing.

"C-Coming!"

She dug through her closet and pulled out Neji's old hoodie thank Kami it was still cold. She looked in the mirror. She was gaining weight in her face. She turned and was budging only slightly. She kept her hair down since it was growing like crazy. She sighed grabbing her books and walked down stairs.

He only glanced at her before crossing his arms. "You're staying home."

"Father please! You can barely notice it."

"This is your last day." He walked away.

She frowned rubbing her stomach. "You're growing too fast, you know?" She walked outside in the cold to see Sasuke, Naruto and Deidara in the car with Itachi.

"HEY HINA-MAMA!" Naruto yelled before Sasuke punched him.

She walked to the car sliding in. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"This is my last day…" She moved her books. Naruto and Sasuke hissed. She laughed. "It's not even the worst part! I am wearing at least four shirts." She pulled up the jacket and her many layers.

"It wasn't that big yesterday." Naruto touched it. "Hey, are you going to kick for Uncly?" She smacked his hand.

"Don't wake him up." She growled.

Deidara turned back. "Hinata, you know… you're still pretty for a pregnant gir-" Itachi punched him in the arm. "Owww…"

Sasuke grinned. "How are you doing?"

She nodded. "I'm fine overall," She held up a strand of hair. "Look at my hair it's so long!" She giggled. He rolled his eyes as they pulled up to the school. "Ino is going to love this."

They got out. Naruto chewed his cheek. "I think you should talk to Sakura…"

She looked at him. "Bullfrog!" She didn't allow cursing anymore.

"I know, but she's really sad, you know?"

"Good, keep it that wa-" She paused feeling a kick from the top of her stomach. "Morning." She looked back at Naruto. "Keep it that way."

"Hina-"

"If you want to talk to her again by all means, I will not crawl back to anyone." She stormed off to find Ino. She was sitting at a table they had claimed their own. It sat right in the middle giving a great view of everything. "Ino!"

She looked up. "I was looking all lonely waiting for you!"

"Sorry," She tried sitting normally. "It's my last day."

"Yeah, well Hinata you can see it in your face." After today she would start the 'home-bound' program being isolated from her friends, until school was over.

She pouted. "Will you visit me?"

"Every day love… or when I don't have to work." She laughed.

"Naruto wants me to talk to… her."

Ino shook her head. "Hello NO, you better not. That was so flipping wrong what she did. Let that biscuit come to you."

Hinata giggled. "You're getting good."

Ino giggled then let her frown show. "Oh man, who am I going to talk to now that you're leaving me?"

"The boys aren't leaving."

Ino scoffed. "I can't survive with just those two iddddd…"She trailed off as Sasuke and Naruto sat down. "Incredible guys! You guys are great!" She playfully punched Sasuke.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke muttered.

"What bit your bum?"

Naruto snickered eating his breakfast. "He is just a little grumpy is all…" Hinata grinned at him. "I'm doing GOOD!" He waved his hands. "Since you ALL asked!"

"Shut up, dobe."

He crossed his arms. "I want to be treated with respect do you hear me!?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't car-"

"Sasuke…"

All eyes drifted towards the feminine voice. Orohime was standing there with hot red stilettos on, shear stockings moving up her curvy legs. She also had on a short black skirt with a purple belt and a tight white shirt that was unbuttoned in the front revealing a large amount of cleavage. From her pale neck hung a simple thin chain with snake curled like an 'O.' She had on blood red-lip stick and had smokey eyes.

Her long ebony hair hung down her black in soft curls. Her golden eyes stayed locked on Sasuke. He wasn't in the mood for anyone at the current moment. "What?"

She shifted on her other leg. "Can we talk?"

"I'm not in the mood."

She closed her eyes for a moment trying to gather courage, or in the girl's perspective, some dignity. She moved her tote bag to her left shoulder. "Sasuke… please."

Naruto looked at the broody Uchiha. He knew the kid was tired. He was up all night on the phone with his mother who was begging him to come home and talk about things. He had told the blond that the woman had started crying and said she would even meet up somewhere to talk to him.

He did, they met up at the park. Naruto waited up for him until almost two o'clock. When he finally did come home his knuckles were bloodied and face was swollen. He told him that his mother had convinced him to come home and he did.

Only for Fugaku to be in a drunken rage apparently Itachi had come over to tell them that he was homosexual and was kicked out of the house. Sasuke was just the one to suffer the wrath. Luckily, Naruto's mother had some medicine and he was fine by morning besides the fact that he didn't sleep at all last night.

Naruto looked up at the sadden girl. "It's not the best time."

She looked at him. "But I…" She nodded quickly before walking off. Hinata looked at Sasuke to Naruto to Ino.

Hinata leaned forward rubbing the stoic boy's hand. "Are you okay?"

He looked up. "Yeah." He stood and walked out of the cafeteria.

Naruto sighed. "He had a really bad night."

Ino sat down. "What happened?"

"Big Uchiha Daddy problems." The blonde muttered. Hinata watched him disappear down the hall. She stood up slowly. Naruto looked over. "Hina, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to talk to him."

"I don't think it's a good idea."

She smiled. "Naruto… I have to try."

.

She walked along the empty hallways and went into the courtyard. He was leaning against a tree. "Sasuke?"

He looked back. "What?"

She pulled her sleeves before walking up to him. She grabbed his shaky hand. "Sasuke…" She put her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stiffened before returning the hug. His hold tightened. He buried his head in her shoulder. She rubbed his back comforting. He wanted to pull her in closer but was careful of her budging stomach.

"I just…" He shook his head.

"It's okay…" She whispered. They stood there then after the bell rung. "…come home with me today?"

He chuckled and pulled back. "I can't…"

She nodded in his arms. "I'm s-so sorry."

He pulled away. "Don't you dare apologize for anything. It's not your fault."

"I…" She covered her face. "Everything is messing up!"

He patted her head. "Hey," He wiped her tears. "Hina-shine?" She giggled at the old nickname. Her name meant sunny place so as kids Sasuke would always call her Hina-shine and sing this stupid song when she cried. "My Hina-shine, my only sunshine." He grinned. "You make me happy, when times are gray."

She pushed him away. "S-Shut up. You are so corny!" She giggled.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "So what? It's your last day so live it up."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, with a bowling ball under my shirt."

He pushed her along. "I'll catch up soon."

She turned to him before pushing some loose hair behind her ear. "Okay, Sasuke."

.

.

School seemed to tick along slow as shit. He was almost excited when the bell rang. Hinata went home in the middle of last block so she couldn't have an 'emotional breakdown' because it was her last day. He walked into the parking lot waiting for Itachi.

If he would even show up? He looked at his phone there was nothing. "Sasuke!" He turned to see Orohime walking up to him. "Sasuke, I need to talk to you."

"What do you want?" He snapped. They hadn't, or he hadn't spoken to her in almost four months.

"I want you!" She trembled. "I don't know what I did but-"

"You're too clingy." He bit out. It wasn't her fault, really it wasn't but he was just pissed about everything. "I have bigger things to worry about."

"Let me…" She grabbed his hands. "Let me take your burdens, I love you still Sasuke." She was taller than him with the heels on. He sighed and snatched away. "Please, it can't end like this."

"I can't be in a relationship with you."

She blinked. "W-What why?"

"It's not fair to you."

Her eyes watered. "S-Sasuke…"

He looked down. "Look, Hinata's…"

She stood there watching him with those golden eyes. "What's wrong?"

He looked up at her. "She's pregnant."

"So?"

He smirked. "It's mine an-" His sentence was cut short by a hand. He looked back with rage emitting off of him much worse than the jealous girl in front of him.

"You cheated on me!" She yelled she grabbed his chin. "You cheated!"

"We weren't and AREN'T together!" He snatched away. "I've never cheated on anyone. I don't think it's fair to anyone."

"You love me!"

"So?"

"Do you love her?"

He shrugged. "No."

She smacked her teeth. "That's still basically cheating together or not" She flipped her hair. "Then what's wrong? You should be with me." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for slapping you and I forgive you for getting her pregnant. I want you."

He raised a brow. "Still?" She was crazy.

"I love you and you love someone in spite of not because of." She grabbed his hand. "Come on, I'll take care of you." She smiled. "Let me love you, okay?"

He closed his eyes. "Fine." He needed to blow off some steam anyway.

She smiled. "Let's go to my house! I have some friends I want you to meet!"

.

.

.

Hinata sat on her bed with Ino and Hanabi. "Hinata, let me see!"

"I already did!" She pouted.

Hanabi smiled. "One more time! Give him some room to boom!"

Hinata groaned and pulled up her shirt. "My boobs hurt." She grumbled. The girls giggled putting their ears to her stomach. Just as Ino gasped, Hinata winced.

"He kicked me!" The blonde cooed. "Awh little guy, you love your Auntie already!"

Hanabi pouted. "Or he wanted you to get away from him! I'm your real Auntie. Kick me!" She whined. Hinata grabbed her sister's hand and placed it under her navel.

She smiled. "Say hello to Auntie Hana." Hanabi eyes widen when a little foot thumped against her hand.

"That's so cool!" She said in awe.

Ino crossed her arms. "I can't believe you went to find out the gender without us!"

"You were in school and stuff."

Hanabi pouted. "Did Sasuke go?"

"I wanted to surprise him." She smiled.

"What are you going to name him?" Ino asked. "Sasuke Jr.?"

Hinata giggled. "No, I was thinking of Tokaru."

The girls face soured. "Tookaaruu?"

"I like it!" She smiled.

"It sucks!" Hanabi frowned.

She blushed. "Or Hikaru!"

Ino crossed her arms. "No way! My nephew will not be named something STUPID like that!"

Hinata shrugged. "I still have three months."

Ino smiled. "Is he going to be an Uchiha or Hyuuga."

Hanabi scoffed. "Hyuuga, of course."

Hinata shrugged. "I don't care."

Hanabi stood. "Father will be so mad!"

"I don't care." Hinata repeated.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Naruto ran in the room. "Neji was being a douchebag!"

Neji walked in the room. "I am not a douchebag, you pest."

The blond stuck out his tongue and looked at Hinata's exposed stomach. "Boy, you're huge!" Hinata groaned. Naruto panicked after seeing her face. "No, I mean that's good for a mama right?"

"Just shut up, blondie!" Hanabi rolled her eyes.

Naruto sat on the bed. "How are you, mama?"

She smiled. "They were picking on my names."

He nodded. "Let's hear them."

She rubbed her stomach. "Alright, Tokaru or Hikaru!"

Neji and Naruto face turned. "It's… uh…"

Hinata covered her face in defeat. She liked the names! She needed someone who didn't care about such things. Someone who would agree with her! She needed… "Where is Sasuke?"

Naruto threw his arms in the air. "I thought you knew!"

Neji ran a hand down his hair. "I saw him talking to that Orohime girl at school in the parking lot."

"Oh, they made up. How nice…" Hinata smiled. "He really loves her."

Hanabi shook her head. "How is this going to work? Is he going be born knowing that his parents don't love each other?"

Ino gasped at the uncensored kid. "Hanabi!"

She looked around. "What? At least with a 'Love Child' the parents used to love each other."

Hinata sighed. "…I'll figure out something, okay? No need to stress me out." She grabbed her Math Book. "Now, what did we learn in class?"

.

.

.

Sasuke sat in Orochimaru's house. Orohime smiled. "This is Juugo and that is Kabuto, friends of my mine and my uncle!"

"Cool." He gave a half-assed wave.

She giggled. "Alright, let's go to my room." She didn't give him much of a choice in the matter. He looked at his phone. One Unread Message

**Hinata: I have a surprise for you!**

**Sasuke: Alright, I'll be over before it's too late.**

Orohime frowned at him. "Cell phones are a no-no is my zone." She smiled. He scoffed.

"I keep my phone on at all times."

"Oh, Sasuke-kun?" She cooed.

"It stays on." He put in on the dresser. She nodded pushing him down on the bed.

She straddled his waist. "I have never been so… in love with someone like you in well… forever." She sighed happily. "I'm happy you came back to me." She unbuttoned his pants.

"I'm starting to think you only want me for sex." He muttered as she pulled them down.

She giggled. "And everything else."

He closed his eyes letting her do whatever she wanted to his body.

.

After they were finished, she ran a hand through her hair. "Sasuke," She rubbed his chest. "You're so young but so… good."

He sat up. "Thanks, I have to go."

She grabbed his hand. "I'm starting to think you only want me for sex."

He smirked and caressed her face. "I could have anyone, hime." Her eyelids lowered as if she was in a trance. He pulled up his pants and walked to the dresser trying to find his phone but a scent hit his nose. "Do you have…" He trailed off seeing a golden jewelry box.

She smiled. "I should have known you would be able to sniff it out." He leaned against the dresser ignoring her offending comment. She stood up and walked over to the dresser and picked up the box.

"What's in it?"

She opened it. "Ice Kush…" She grinned.

His eyes widened and stepped back. "Why is that here? It's pretty illegal and hard to find here."

"I dabble here and there, for research. It's all pretty illegal without a card, which I have."

"And you managed to get that?" He asked. She nodded closing it. "Seems pretty farfetched to me."

"Do you want to try it?"

"No, I've been clean since finding out about Hinata's pr-" She closed the box in annoyance and put it back on her dresser. He grabbed his phone. "I'm leaving."

"If you want to…"

"I don't smoke," He rubbed his temples. "And even if I wanted to I would never be caught doing that. It stays in your system twice as long."

She giggled. "Awh, you're so cute when you know stuff." He paused again. Did she honestly think he was stupid? For Kami's sake he in ALL Honor classes!

He looked at the time. It wasn't late at all, only about seven. He bent to get his shirt and something caught his eye. "What the hell?"

She grabbed his arm. "S-Sasuke-"

"Novocain?"

"Dabbling."

"Okay, I'm leaving before I find LSD or cocaine." He didn't bother looking at her face, or saying goodbye to the guys in the living room. He looked at his cellphone. "Where are you, Itachi?" He muttered.

.

.

"Who's there?"

"Sasuke."

Hinata smiled. "Come in." He opened her door. "You look happy."

He shrugged. "I suppose, what the surprise?" She smiled and patted a spot on the bed. He frowned sitting down. She folded her legs under her body before taking a deep breath. "It's okay, right?" He cut her off before she could speak.

She nodded quickly letting Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. "I went to the doctor today."

"Why didn't you let me know?"

"You were in school."

"So?

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, so… I know what it is."

Onyx eyes widened. "…what?" His heart felt like it tightened.

She bit her lip before smiling. "It's a boy."

He covered his mouth. "Thank kami!"

She smiled. "I knew you'll be happy," She watched him come closer to touch her stomach. "So I was thinking of names…."

"Well shoot."

"Tokaru or Hikaru"

"No." He didn't bother looking up at her. "Absolutely not."

"Whaaaa!" She pouted. "You're supposed to agree with me!"

He looked up. "What about Daisuke?"

She frowned. "I hate it."

"Why?"

"It's so…" She shrugged. "There's no way I'll name him Daisuke and besides it's super close to your name!"

"So?"

Hinata frowned. "I'm carrying him. I want to name him Hikaru!"

"It's not fair. You practically bring him to life and I can't name him? It's a bit selfish."

She shrugged. "I'm the boss. I call the shots and I haaaaate Daisuke."

"Daisuke Uchiha, what a nice ring."

"Hikaru Hyu- wait… you want him to have your last name?"

He nodded. "Of course."

She smiled and hugged him. He was confused but didn't bother questioning it. She pulled back. "Hikaru Uchiha."

"Disgusting."

She rolled her eyes. "We'll figure it out later. How is it with you and Orohime?"

"Good," He licked his lip. "She had Ice Kush."

"Stop it," She whispered while rubbing her stomach. "I always wanted to try it."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't do it. To mu- wait… this can't be good parenting openly talking about drugs."

She nodded. "You're right." She laughed. "Are you going back to Naruto's tonight?"

"Yeah."

"You could stay here."

"I don't want to push your father's buttons. Yesterday, he tried to push me down the stairs."

"I believe you." She muttered.

"What?"

She smiled. "Nothing, he just…weird." He told her if he caught the boy with his guard down he would try to end his life.

He nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll see you after school."

She smiled. "You better."

He rubbed her stomach. "Night, Dai."

"Still stupid."

He smirked kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep."

She nodded getting in bed.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Part two of the three part Saga! Awh, man… funny. It's weird because there's a boy in my class (11****th**** grader) and he has a daughter AND his daughter's mother goes to the school too. The kid is cute as a darn button. I was like "Oh man I have to update this today." I already finished the next chapter and boy is it a 'Wait, what'-er… teehee, review! Until next time!**


	15. Life Changes pt3

Playing for Keeps

**Author Note: So some people think I'm dragging the story along because of the lack of SasuHina moments, whi****le I understand your frustration in 'my' reality I don't believe in love at first…whatever. It comes slowly and with many obstacles that's what makes it all worth it in the end. If you know any of my stories they never fall in love quickly. If you don't like it now then I'm sorry, I'll warn you it's not happening anytime soon.**

**Sorry, kind of…**

**Anyway, on to the next chapter.**

Chapter 15 – Life Changes Pt. 3

.

.

.

Sasuke did enjoy Naruto's house. It wasn't huge but no too small either. It was enough for a crazy wife, a sane husband and whatever they wanted to call Naruto. Luckily, it was big enough to handle another teenager. Kushina loved Sasuke because he was the exact opposite of Naruto. He cleaned up behind himself and wasn't loud, what more could she ask for.

She was currently in the kitchen making dinner while the two boys laid around the living room like sacks of potatoes. She was heartbroken to find out that Sasuke was basically kicked out of his house. She didn't have a second thought about inviting the boy into their home. He and Naruto were brothers, and he kept the blond out of the house on most days.

She was grateful.

What she didn't understand was, yes Sasuke had made a mistake that he would remember for a life time but was it really worth going off the handle on him. She didn't see how Mikoto, as strong as she was, allowed this to happen.

Kushina, Mikoto and Hikari… Hinata's late mother, were all close friends. Though after the death of Hikari the other two women friendship had dwindled. They were so caught up in their separate lives they sort of forgot about each other.

Hikari would have supported Hinata. Mikoto, if she remembered correctly would and should have supported Sasuke and Itachi.

"Mom, can I have some?"

The red haired woman snapped out of her trance to look at her son. "No." She frowned in a teasingly manner. Sasuke walked into the kitchen staring at the meal she prepared. "Go back into the living room and I'll tell you once I'm finished."

Naruto grinned at his mother. "Awh, mommy… come on pleaaassee-" She whacked him on the head with a spoon. He whined telling Sasuke to follow him. The usually stoic boy rolled his eyes at his friend before looking at his mother.

"Mrs. Uzumaki," He started. She looked up at him with a smile. "I just want to thank you," He rubbed his neck. "I…"

She shook her head. "Nonsense, had it been the other way around I'm sure Mikoto would have taken Naruto in."

The Uchiha smirked. "I suppose, well I'll repay you soon."

"Oh stop it, it's fine." She told him. He nodded and walked into the living room with his friend. Naruto rubbed his head absently.

"Orohime is having a party tonight."

Naruto glanced over at him for a second. "I don't want to go."

"Why?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "It's my Kyuubi, it's telling me not to go."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's stupid."

Naruto smacked his teeth. "All I'm saying is… last time you went to a party you got someone pregnant."

"Not like you'll get laid again."

Naruto stood, completely red-faced. "Hey!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Dobe…" He stood. "So, are you not going?"

"You should stay home with us. Me, Ino and Hinata was watching scary movies! Have you seen Hinata try to run with that giant stomach! Now that's some real fun!"

"Stop torturing her."

Naruto slapped his knees. "But it's so funny! I got a video on my phone!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "How do you like the name Daisuke Uchiha?"

He tapped his chin. "Now that's a name." He rested his fist in his palm.

The onyx eyed boy nodded. "That's what I was trying to tell the baby dictator."

The blonde snickered. "She's huge man, like humongous or gigantic!"

"Dude, I'm telling."

Blue eyes widened. "No man, come on! This is a guy-to-guy talk!" Sasuke stood walking towards the backroom where he and Naruto shared. Naruto tagged along behind him. The blond bounced on his bed. "I always wanted a brother, you know?"

Sasuke grabbed his bag. "Are you about to get sentimental?"

Naruto sat up. "No! I was going to say I HATE it."

Sasuke turned around, leaning against the dresser. "You love me, unconditionally dobe."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Don't make it sound homo, you love me too!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Whatever helps you sleep." He picked up a small velvet box.

Naruto shot up. "What the fuck is in that? Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Sasuke took a step back. "No," He growled. "They are just earrings." He opened them up. Naruto peered into the box revealing glittery aquamarine earrings.

"Are they real?"

"Of course," Sasuke whispered before closing it up. "Took me a while to even rack up enough money for it." He sighed.

Naruto snickered. "You're so in love with her."

He glared at him before putting it in his bag. "After I give her the gift I'll come home and help you idiots torture Hinata." He fixed his hair before turning to the blond.

"You promise?" He held out a pinky.

"Don't be a bitch about it, Naruto." He growled. "I said I would."

He pouted. "Fine, hurry up because we're watching 'Where's Taka!?'

Sasuke paused. "Isn't that the movie about the pregnant woman with the demon possessed baby?" Naruto laughed evilly. Sasuke scoffed. "You guys are evil." He muttered before walking out of the room.

.

.

.

Sasuke really was starting to hate parties, especially older parties. He could deal with stoners but he hated drunks. They were mostly giggly, violent, depressed or horny. He didn't want to be bothered with any of them. He was pushing pass the drunk asses to find Orohime.

"Aren't you adorable?" One woman pinched his cheek. "You're – a – bit – too – young for this type of party kid!" She slurred. He smacked her hand away and finally found his girlfriend sitting on the couch. She had on the smallest black shorts, a tight white shirt that had 'Birthday Girl' plastered over it with combat boots.

"Sasuke!" She cheered as he sat down beside her. "You look adorable surrounded by all of these big people." He cringed, smelling liquor from her mouth. She knew he hated liquor.

"You're drunk."

She nodded. "I'm not!" Clearly she wasn't too sober to nod her head then disagree. He rubbed his temples. "Baby, Baby…" She smiled. "Do you have a picture of him?"

Sasuke sighed. He was about to just leave her here. "He isn't born yet."

She lifted a red cup to her cherry stained lips. "I wanna see Hina-chaaan stomach." She sang. He pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of Hinata's swollen belly. "She's big!"

"Yeah," He looked at the picture for a moment. "Look, I want to give you something."

She put a hand on his knee. "Really? It's my birthday and stuff, did you know?!"

"I know, follow me." She nodded as he led her into her room. She closed the door behind them with a smile. "I was hoping you'll be sober for this." He grumbled putting the box on her counter so she couldn't see it.

She laughed then covered her mouth. "I gotta throw up!" She fanned herself. "B-R-B, Sasuke-kun!" She turned to the door before turning back. "That's mean Be Right Back!"

"I know what it means." He sat on her bed throwing his bag behind him. She nodded and left. He rubbed his forehead trying to tune out the annoying techno music at that itching to bust his ear drums. He closed his eyes for a moment before hearing sirens. "What the fuck?" He went to the window seeing five police cars in the yard and people scrambling out.

His eyes widen and opened the window. If he was caught at a party with Kami knows what kind of substances he would be guilty by association and there was NO way he was getting in trouble for something he didn't do. He put a foot out the window then noticed he sat his bag down.

He quickly grabbed his bag and went to the counter to get his gift for her when the door opened. "Stop right there!" He slowly turned to the door seeing a tall blond cop. He cursed on his breath. The cop glanced at him to the box on the dresser. Well, this doesn't look good. "Put your hands up." Sasuke opened his mouth to explain but he was cut off. "I said hands up!"

He reluctantly obeyed. "This is mine." He tried before his hands were behind his back.

"Likely story," The cop said. A woman cop walked in. "Check the kid." She did as told. Before he knew it was being read his rights. Behind the two cops he saw Orohime. Her eyes widened at them to him. She covered her mouth in fear and ran.

His eyes couldn't believe what they just saw. After that everything went in slow motion.

.

.

.

He had taken to banging his head against the cemented walls. There were other party goers in the cell with him. Some were crying others were too drunk to understand what was going on. He had called his mother… he couldn't think of anyone else's number by heart besides Hinata.

He would rather stay in here than tell her that he was locked up. One-by-one, the drunks were picked up or asleep. He leaned against the cool walls, giving up hope. Why did he call his mom? She was probably sick of his shit anyway. She probably told Fugaku and now this was his punishment.

Served him right.

"Uchiha, come on." He looked up to see a buff guard with a thick black beard at the door. He wanted to see who had come… probably Itachi. His heart swelled, maybe even Orohime had come. Sasuke couldn't promise himself what he would do if he saw her.

He didn't condone domestic violence but she was on the verge of breaking that rule.

He stood up slowly, careful not to trip over the sloppy drunk adults on the floor. He ruffed his disheveled hair. Turns out the police didn't care about your comfort when pushing you into a car, even if you were willing to get in. He rubbed his eyes at the brightness of the next room.

He saw his mother and… oh fuck… Hinata was waiting rather impatiently for him. Hinata was sending him a death glare while his mother's face was unreadable. He took a deep breath and prepared for impacted.

"Mother," He turned to Hinata. "Hinata… I'm-"

Hinata raised a hand. "Are you okay?" He nodded slowly only for her raised hand to come down on his face. The impact was so hard he was sure she loosened a tooth. A reflexive hand came to his bruised cheek. "What the hell Sasuke?" She gritted her teeth.

He glanced at his sadden mother. He wanted to ask her why in the hell did she bring 'Ole Hostile-Hinata' here. She seemed to have read his mind. "I… I c-couldn't come alone." She whispered. She walked up to him. "Goodness, baby…" She wrapped her arms around him. "What happened?"

"You might not want to say anything without a lawyer." A lanky man walked up to them.

Sasuke let out an inward breath when his mother turned to the man. "What are you trying to say? He didn't do anything."

He smiled. "Ah, of course he didn't. I'm just trying to help ma'am…" He let out a sighed. "You should come with me." She glanced at Hinata and Sasuke before nodding. Hinata and Sasuke took a sit.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. "You shouldn't be here."

She frowned. "Are you insane?" She asked. "How could I not come? I was so worried when you're mom told me."

He sighed. "I rather you not know about this, it's not that serious."

She put a hand on her stomach. "Not that ser-" She paused and took a deep breath. "Sasuke, you were arrested. You didn't just walk in and-"

"She left me." Hinata stopped talking after he cut her off. His eyes were to the table. "She just left… she saw me…" He looked up. "She saw me get put in hand-cuffs and didn't bother to tell them that I didn't… I wasn't…" He shook his head, gripping handfuls of his ebony hair.

Her lilac eyes saddened. "Sasuke…"

He put his head down on the cold metal table. "I bought her earrings," He muttered. "I left them on the counter… once I tried picking up the box the fucking cops came in." He gave a dry laugh. "They probably think I was stealing."

"You're going to be okay…" She took his hand.

He looked up at her. "They probably found her drugs too…"

She smiled. "But you haven't been smoking, right?"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

She wiped her face. "Y-You're…"

He rubbed his face. "Don't cry, alright. Whatever happens, happens…" He muttered. The door opened revealing a depressed looking Mikoto. "What'd he say?"

"Procedures are procedures." She whispered.

He clenched his fist. "What does that mean?"

She took a deep breath. "Well you will most likely have to go to court on the account they think that you were stealing, which I find hard to believe… but then on the account that you're a minor at a party with legal adults around alcohol and other drugs… they want to do a drug test." She took a seat. "Please, tell me you'll be clean…"

He glanced up at her. "I don't know."

"How don't you know?" Hinata this time questioned.

He sighed. "I don't want to talk about it with you around… you'll get stressed."

"What- I- You!" She fumed. Mikoto touched her lap.

"Just go to the car, love."

She growled and stood before thumping Sasuke in his forehead. He rubbed the sore spot before looking at his mother. "When father attacked me," He started but paused seeing her flinch. That was a painful memory for both of them. "Naruto's mother gave me some medication that helped."

"She gave you drugs?" She voice growing angry. How could Kushi-

He shook his head. "No, Naruto and I…"

"Sasuke, you have a problem."

He huffed. "Thanks mom."

She shook her head. "Maybe… this is for the best."

"The best?" He frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

"With that…" She came closer. "You can't function without it."

"I have for the past five months." He defended himself.

"And look at you, Sasuke! Look, you can barely do anything! You are constantly moody and… and I know I can't stop you but…"

"It just pissed me off."

She grabbed his hands. "Sasuke, baby… if the only way for you to think rationally when you are ABOVE the influence then maybe you should just… go for help."

"I'm fine."

She chewed on her lip. "When you go to court-"

"Don't you dare say it." He didn't mean to be disrespectful but how could his own mother suggest that he goes to Juvenile Center for something he didn't do just because she wants to treat this as some sort of rehab. "Mother!"

"Sasuke, just… think about your baby." She whispered. "They cry a lot… you'll be so stressed out and without that…that substance you'll freak out."

"You act like I'm a crackhead."

"You're too young to be called anything! My goodness, Sasuke! I am your mother! I know what's best for you!" She stood.

He stood up. "More like what's best for father. He got rid of Itachi and now you're helping him with me?"

"This has nothing to do with your father. I am worried about you and-"

"And what if I miss the birth of my son, mother?" He hissed.

"You…" She paused. "I will fix it up for you… please, just think about your future. It's your turn to be responsible."

He clenched his fist. "Can I go?"

"Sa-"

"Can I just go?" He whispered. She nodded as he stormed away. He opened the doors seeing Hinata leaning against the car. "It's too dark." He muttered.

She turned to him revealing her bright pink nose and red eyes. "What's going to h-happen?" He didn't say anything but walked up to her. She threw her arms around him. "I can't do this without you, Sasuke."

He rubbed her back. "You'll be fine, I won't be gone for too long. I'm going to get some help for my 'smoking' problem."

She pulled away. "I thought you stopped."

"A few days back…" And then he told her the whole story about his fight with his father and Itachi being kicked out. How his mother wants him to go on the account of his future. She couldn't bring herself to speak a word.

.

.

.

Three months were painfully slow for Hinata. She rubbed her forehead trying to finish an essay for her home-bound teacher. "Good afternoon, Mommy!" She looked at the door seeing her two favorite blonds.

"Hey gu-" She froze seeing a familiar face. Emerald eyes stared back at lavender ones. "Why is she here?"

"She wanted to talk." Ino smiled nervously.

Naruto nodded. "And since you can't do much with your stomach and all…" He trailed off as a brave Sakura walked up to her. Hinata put her paper down as she stood beside her bed. The two blonds decided to stand outside the door so they could talk.

Sakura eyes found her huge stomach. "Whoa…"

Hinata nodded. "What do you want?"

She looked up at her. "I'm so sorry, Hina…" She covered her face. "I said I wasn't going to cry but… I can't help it!" She sobbed in her hands. "I was so mad… I shouldn't have said those things."

Hinata stared at her. "You shouldn't have."

Sakura almost choked on a sob. "Please, do you forgive me."

"Why did it take you so long?"

She looked down at her lap. "I miss everyone."

"You miss Sasuke." She corrected.

"I won't lie but I do miss you guys… you're like my family." She brushed her hair back. "I couldn't miss the birth of another…family member." She smiled sadly.

Hinata pushed herself back away from the girl. "What makes you think I forgive you?"

"We've been friends for so long and it wouldn't be right to end it over a boy."

Hinata glared at her. Didn't she know even after Hikaru was born that it would take up more of Sasuke's time? She would never fully be in Sasuke's heart, though she really never was. Hinata sighed. What was the use of being upset with her? She watched the pink-haired girl closely. She seemed truly sorry. Hinata looked down at her swollen stomach then back to her. "Fine…"

Sakura smiled. "Really?" She let her off way too easy.

Hinata nodded with a smile. Sakura moved over to hug her. "Thank Kami, I'm so happy." She laughed. Hinata hugged her back. She did miss Sakura being around… "So, is it a boy or girl?"

Hinata smiled. "Boy." The blonds came in with hopeful smiles. Sakura looked at them to her with a huge smile.

"What's his name?"

Hinata giggled. "Hikaru Uchiha!"

Sakura paused. "That's…so…" She smiled. "Cute!"

Hinata nodded. "Right?"

Ino and Naruto groaned. Hinata would keep a watchful eye out for Sakura. Later that night when everyone had left to go house. She crawled in bed and pulled out her vibrating phone. She smiled at the caller ID. It was Sasuke. He had taken to call her at least once every two weeks. She didn't know the rules about phone calls and didn't question it much. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"**Hinata…"** He let out a long breath. **"I thought you weren't going to pick up."** He grumbled.

"I always do." She giggled. "How's it going?"

"**Ah, you know? Shitty-"** She heard someone in the background say something along the lines of 'don't be such a potty mouth' **"Kami, It's crappy!"** He growled. **"Anyway, how are you?"**

She smiled. "You know, feeling fat and hot."

"**Hot?"**

She smacked her teeth. "While this is a pretty hot June." She heard laughing. "What's so funny?"

"**I thought you meant the other hot."**

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not! Oh Sasuke, guess what?" She sat up hearing him say 'what?' She sighed. "Sakura came to apologize."

"**Did you accept?"** He muttered.

"Yeah, I'll let bygones be bygones."

He scoffed. **"Yeah…"**

She pouted. "Your mother is being really sweet."

"**You mean overbearing?"**

"I mean what I said! She's not really overbearing… just… I'm happy we're bonding…" She heard him scoff again. "Speaking of bonding when are you getting out?"

"**How** **is that speaking of bonding?"**

"Well… you're bonded with your cell mates."

"**Not cellmates, roommates… annoying roommates."** She heard a voice bicker in the background. Sasuke told him to shut up. **"Kabuto, cut it out."** He told him.

Hinata giggled. "Awh…"

He sighed. **"I should be out by the end of this month."** He answered her question.

"But… Hikaru's due date is-"

"**Daisuke."**

"Hikaru!"

"**Daisuke."**

She growled. "You're not here to sign the paper!"

"**He isn't born yet!"** He yelled back.

"Shut up Sasuke!"

He laughed. **"Let's make a deal…"**

She paused. "What kind of deal?"

"**If he is born with your eyes then it's Hikaru… and if not… then it's Daisuke."**

She closed her eyes trying to find a loophole. She finally sighed. "Fine."

He chuckled. **"While, I have to go. We have group therapy."**

She smiled. "How fun?" She sighed. "I miss you…"

There was a paused. **"I miss you too, kid."**

She giggled. "Alright, have fun bonding."

He groaned.** "Right, love you, bye."**

"Love you too."

He hung up. She held the phone to her ear for a long moment. He always said 'love you' before hanging up, like it was a habit of his. She just, like him, out of habit said it back without thinking about it. She intertwined her fingers sending him a small prayer.

_Be here on time._

.

.

Two weeks passed by and Hinata was miserable. Ino and Sakura crossed their arms. "You're lagging!" They were exercising. Apparently it was healthy to do, simulating blood flow and speeding up the metabolism so after the kid she could go back to her normal size.

"I'm tired!" She pouted.

Mikoto and Kushina were in the kitchen talking about something when Naruto came out with a bowl of ramen. Hinata stared at the bowl like an animal. She had been craving ramen unstop for the last three weeks. Naruto's stash was endangered. "Hinata, stop staring at my bowl like that!" Naruto whined.

Hinata sat on the couch slowly with him. "Just one bite!" She pouted.

"Last time, you said that the bowl was empty! It's not fair! I can't fight you." He turned away from her. She scooted closer.

"Naruto, please."

He groaned. "Fine!" She took the bowl and as he expected started to devouring his poor bowl of innocent noodles. He watched in horror. "You said a bite!"

She paid him no mind as she continued. Ino giggled. "Sure, that's not Naruto's kid?" Hinata glanced up with a glare before pausing. Naruto took the chance and snatched his bowl back.

She winced and swallowed. "I ate too much…" She groaned getting up. They watched her waddled to the bathroom. Naruto chuckled and ate his noodles in peace. Sakura plopped down on the couch and Ino turned on the TV.

Mikoto peeped out. "Where's Hinata? It's time for her meds."

"She's in the-" Ino was cut off by a shriek. "Hinata!" They got up.

.

.

.

Itachi leaned against the counter checking his watch. Sasuke walked into the front lobby with a scowl. "Itachi."

"Sasuke."

They stared at each other before nodding and headed to the door. To Sasuke's dismay Deidara was in the car. "How do you feel, bunny?"

The younger brother looked into the rear view mirror at the blond. "I've been better."

"Are you still a pothead?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "No. I'm 'reborn'," He scoffed. "I hated that place! It's like the annoying type of hippies with all the peace and flower shit!"

Itachi looked back. "You don't seem very reborn."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "You wouldn't either with my annoying EX-roommate."

The older Uchiha chuckled. "Yes, well you're free so be happy," He handed him his phone. "Call mother and tell her we are on the way." Sasuke reluctantly called before he could get a word out she started screaming.

"**OMG Itachi!"**

"Nah, it's your other son."

"**SASUKE!"** She screamed. **"You're out! Lovely!"**

"Yeah… why are you yelling?" He muttered.

"**Why am I yelling?"** She asked herself. **"Oh yes! Hinata has gone into labor."**

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled.

"**And now you see why I was yelling."**

"Where are you now?"

"**On the way to Konoha Hospital."**

"We'll be there… don't tell her I'm out."

There was a pause. **"Okay, baby."** She hung up.

Itachi having heard his mother yelling through the phone turned the car around and heading to Konoha Hospital.

.

"How do you feel?" Hiashi asked slowly.

Hinata shrugged. "Bad."

He nodded. "It gets worst." He absently picked up his phone.

She narrowed her eyes. "Is this… the time?"

He looked up. "I…" He paused putting the phone away. "I suppose not," He sat down beside the bed. "I love you, Hinata." She nodded. "But I'm getting old."

"You're barely thirty."

He smacked his teeth. "This kid is making you feisty, no matter… as I was saying I'm getting older and… I can't deal with other infant in the house. I already have your spoiled sister to deal with."

She twitched. "Are you k-kicking me out?"

He rubbed her arm. "Heavens no!" He shrugged one shoulder. "At least, not yet…"

"Not yet?"

He nodded. "You're too young to live on your own with a baby and boy, after this experience you won't be thinking about sex for a very long time."

"Father!" She blushed.

"Just a warning," He sighed. "So, instead of kicking you out cold turkey… it'll be a process, you will be moved the branch houses until you're seventeen. Your aunties and such will help you and keep you out of trouble."

"And after I'm seventeen? I'll be kicked out?"

He chuckled. "Don't think of it as being kicked out… getting kicked out is being thrown out without anything, I'll be helping you for the first term then… you, the kid and… the boy will be on your own…"

"I…"

He patted her head. "But don't worry about that!" He gave a weird smile that he reserved only when they were alone and when he thought of her mother. "You'll be fine. I'll always be here for you. I won't ever leave you, Hina." He stood walking to the door.

She frowned. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." He replied before closing the door.

Her father had to be the nicest asshole. Ino, Sakura and Naruto walked in. "Hey mama." Ino smiled. "How are you?"

"Peachy." She grumbled shaking her father's words out of her head.

Naruto pouted. "You don't look peachy."

Ino rubbed her arm. "Miss Sasuke, eh?"

The opaque eyed girl gave a defeated nod. "Good thing he's here." Naruto smiled before getting hit by the pinkette.

"What?" Hinata whispered.

"SURPRISE!" They yelled when the door opened revealing a smirking Uchiha. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. She gasped when he approached the bed.

"Fine you feel do?" He stumbled. "I mean, do you feel fine?"

She giggled. "Guess I…"

He rubbed his face. "They didn't teach me this is juve." He groaned. "I-" She grabbed his hand.

"Don't get more nervous than me."

He nodded. "Sorry…"

She smiled at her friends. "This is it, huh? Hikaru will be here."

Three out of the four standing with her groaned. "Daisuke!"

"I hate it!"

.

.

.

He had been nervous before in his life but never after almost twenty-fucking-eight hours of waiting on his stubborn ass son had he been THIS nervous. After they took the red blob from them Hinata, who had been crying majority of the time started crying again. He was in a state of shock. Everything in him wanted to faint right out on the floor but somehow, with the help of the nice wall, he stood up right.

"S-Sasuke…" She sobbed.

He looked over in a daze. "Mmm?"

"What if…" She chewed her lip.

He shook out of his trance and walked over to her. "He is fine, alright?" She nodded slowly. He rested his forehead on hers. "You did great, you know?" She grabbed his hand to fee his was shaking just as bad as his.

The door opened again revealing a nurse and their new born. "He is healthy seven pound, no ounces baby boy." She handed him over carefully. They let out a sigh. "He went to sleep." She smiled. "I think it's a sign of his personality already." Laid back, like Sasuke.

They smiled at the not-so pink human. Hinata poked his belly gently. His face scrunched up before big full…black eyes looked back at her. She sighed as Sasuke snickered. "Daisuke…" He made a foreign noise then looked like he was going to cry.

Hinata cooed. "No, No…" He grabbed her finger causing her to cry again. Sasuke wanted to do a touchdown dance if it wasn't so out of character. Suddenly the room was full with their family and friends.

"He looks kind of gross." Hanabi stuck out her tongue and Naruto nodded. Of course, Naruto was the only one who got hit.

Sasuke took him in his arms. "Yeah, he looks gross now."

The doctor asked them to fill out his birth certificate. "Daisuke Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Hiashi repeated. "Need I remind you that you're not married?"

"No, you needn't to remind me." Hinata frowned.

"But-"

Mikoto touched his arm. "It's fine, Hiashi."

Sasuke looked up. "Since when have you seen an black eyed Hyuuga? It's not good natured." He gave the baby to his mother.

The man growled before rolling up his sleeves. "I'll show you good natured!" Sasuke chuckled nervously. "I'll show you a real black eyed Uchiha too…" He stalked towards Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Ah! Done with the flashbacks! Woo! I didn't have my laptop the WHOLE weekend and hated the original version so I started all the way back over. I hoped you liked it. We'll be back in the present next chapter. Sometime later in the story I'll do some more of the flashbacks!**

**Anyway, Review!**


	16. The Truth

Playing for Keeps

**Author Note: First, I felt like it was pretty messed up how I said I was going to update twice a week then is seemed like everything was against me finishing NOT to mention I had a MASSIVE writer's block. I have redone this chapter almost ten times, seriously… I hope you like it! Oh and thanks for all the great reviews!**

Chapter 16 – The Truth

.

_Recap: Sakura turned to the president. "I am happy to have you back, Orohime."_

_She smiled. "I'm happy to be back." She looked up at the sky. "Let's wreak some havoc, girls."_

.

.

.

She didn't know what it was that made today feel so weird. She wasn't conceited by any means but it just felt like everyone was watching them walk into school. Sasuke wasn't in the best mood after getting over food poisoning and Daisuke acting well…bad. It was so out of character for him that they didn't know exactly what was happening.

He was being moody and disobedient but of course it didn't last long when your mother's eyes had weird veins protruding out of the side of her head and your father eyes turned blood red when they were pissed.

He wasn't a bad kid maybe he was just as annoyed as them.

Sasuke went to his locker before lightly banging his head against it. Hinata yawned and rubbed her temples. Sasuke was probably getting the worst end of the stick because when Daisuke was upset then Hinata was upset and she's upset… everyone is upset.

"Don't do that." She whispered.

He groaned. He was becoming increasingly stressed. It didn't help that Daisuke accidently spilled his grape juice all over Sasuke's college application. It really didn't help that while Hinata was washing the dishes Daisuke managed to reset her whole phone full of important numbers.

Sasuke looked over. "I need sleep."

She couldn't agree more. Out of nowhere Daisuke managed to get sick AGAIN! She wanted to curl into a ball and cry like a baby. She turned seeing a group of kids looking at them before turning away. "Is it just me or are people staring at us?"

"They are." He yawned before rubbing his face. "They aren't used to seeing their King look like shit." She managed a sarcastic laugh.

She had almost fell asleep standing up if it wasn't for the bell going off. She gave Sasuke a small pat on the back, which made him jump, before going to class. He watched her walk down the hallway to her first block. The Uchiha grumbled before heading to art. This would be his first day with Deidara as a teacher.

He wasn't looking forward to it.

He walked in the room ignoring the annoying stares and whispers. He wasn't one to gossip or hear it. That didn't mean he wasn't informed anyway. "Sasuke!" Naruto came in running. Sasuke paid him no mind as he slid into his chair and put his head down. The blond had his hands on his knees. "Sasuke, you will NOT believe this shit!"

Sasuke gave a grunt. It meant: Leave me alone can't you see that I'm trying to sleep. Naruto heard it as: Go on and talk away because I trust it's important. He took a deep breath before crashing down in his chair. "I was talking to Ino," Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. Ino was the gossip hopper. If anyone needed the scoop she somehow had it. "She was talking to one of the cheerleaders."

Sasuke leaned up. "I don't give a fuck." His head landed back on the desk with a thump.

"But-But it's about you!" Naruto grabbed his shoulders. "And Hinata-chaaaaan!"

Sasuke snatched away. "What? What? Whaaaat?" He growled.

"Well-"

"Get to the point!"

Naruto's face soured. "Somehow someway… people know that Hinata is Daisuke's mom."

Sasuke looked over with narrowed eyes. "How?"

Naruto went to open his mouth until the door slammed close. They looked back to see Deidara in black leather pants with chains hanging from the pockets, a red shirt with a small black cloud on the breast and black combat boots. His nails were painted dark purple and long blond hair flowed nicely over his eye. "Sasuke-chan?" He smiled pointing his finger to the boy. His ring was catching the sunlight.

Deidara was a drama queen.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried to sleep again. "Go away." The girl population of class giggled at him.

"No can do, Sasuke." He patted the sleepy teen on the back. "I would hate to call Itachi."

"Tch," Sasuke hissed before putting his head down. "Shoo."

Naruto snickered at his friend's grumpy behavior. Deidara sighed before replacing his friendly wave with a true frown. "Now, all of you get started on your painting. I want your best." The class got up to get their supplies. He sat on the end of Naruto's and Sasuke's table. "Sasuke." His voice had a sudden bass in it.

Sasuke felt as though Deidara have two different personalities or he was just fake.

"What?"

"I thought you would have been more responsible about this," He ran a hand through his hair. "It was bad enough to tell them know that you had a child let alone let them know Hinata's the mother."

Sasuke finally looked up. "And how would anyone know?"

Naruto clapped his hands. "That's what I was trying to tell you!"

Deidara nodded. "Even the teachers are bickering about it."

Sasuke leaned back. "And how would anyone know?" He asked again.

Naruto nodded. "Ino said a cheerleader told her and said there was no need to lie because their leader had proof."

Deidara crossed his arms. "If your fathers find out about this you're good as dead."

And for some reason Sasuke believe that. Hiashi told them that he didn't want the media knowing about this while the company was trying to secure some deals. He didn't even want to think about what his father would think-

"How is Hinata's going to handle this?"

Sasuke folded his arms. "Horribly."

.

.

.

"Do you get it?"

Hinata chewed on her pencil. "Uh…yeah…"

He frowned at her. "Hinata, either it's yes or no, not 'uh yeah'"

She shook her head. "Sorry, yes… I got it."

He nodded. "Can you do a problem by yourself?"

She blushed. "N-Not… really."

He chuckled. "Let's start from the top." She nodded as he went through the steps again. Truth be told, she understood it before he even started helping her. He was such a… cool guy. His blood-red hair hung carelessly over his teal eyes when he turned to her. "Are you paying attention?"

She blinked. "Yes."

He smirked and closed the book. "I think you understand this perfectly," He put his pencil down. "If you wanted to talk to me all you had to do was ask."

"Oh sh-"

She looked up seeing Chouji with a nervous smile. She looked at him to the other football players who were pretending not to listen. When Neji was attending this school he was in football, basketball and tennis. The team used to come over to their house after practice so she became friends with a lot of the players.

Especially Chouji, they all treated her like a little sister even after Neji graduated. "Hello Chouji."

He grabbed a sit and sat down in front of her. "Hey, I gotta ask you a question."

She nodded before glancing over at Gaara. He was inaudibly told them he wasn't going anywhere. She smiled. "Sure."

He wrung his hands. "I'm not trying to stir up any drama or anything and you know I don't believe the rumors that go around here," He took a deep breath. "But I just had to ask you myself. Do you and the Uchiha have a kid together?"

Gaara felt her tense up beside him. "W-What?" She frowned.

"So it's a…lie?"

She chewed on her lip. It would be easier to tell the truth but a lot safer to lie. What if Sasuke was already saying 'yes' and she said 'no' then that make her a whore or worst… a bad mother. She looked down at the hand brushing over her knuckles. Gaara knew about Daisuke and treated her no different.

That was the least of her problems. If her father finds out everything could be taken. The foundation they ever so carefully set up for Daisuke. Then again it is High School and what are the chances that it will go further than the unforgiving Konoha High walls.

"It's the truth…" She muttered.

His eyes widened. "Really? I would have never guessed!"

She laughed nervously. "Yeah…"

"I can't that jerk Neji never told me!" He frowned. Hinata smiled feeling like she got weights lifted off of her chest. Now she had to deal with another weight.

.

.

"So I was like BITCH I will slice you up!" Ino explained the mirror. "Then I pulled out a nail filer really fast and she thought it was a knife."

Hinata laughed before remembering what was happening. "Ino… I'm scared."

The blond applied some lip gloss. "Of what, doll?"

She took a deep breath. "Of people knowing… it's so… I don't know."

Ino smacked her lips and looked at her distressed friend. "Of course you don't know, you don't have to worry about anything. If anyone steps out of line kick their ass."

"Ino!"

She laughed. "Seriously, it was going to happen eventually… I'm surprised it took everyone that long. I have one question though…"

"What?"

"Who is their president? I mean, Sakura is Vice President."

Hinata shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Maybe some deranged girl."

Ino leaned against the sink. "I think it's a bit more than that. How would she even know? I don't think Sakura would rat you out."

Hinata gave her a look. Sakura would, in a heartbeat and they both knew it.

.

Lunch as weird, Sasuke ate a few fries. Hinata was chewing her salad as Naruto and Ino were giggling. Sasuke sighed. "Do you know?" She nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Just a little stressed."

"You'll be fine…" He grumbled. She nodded.

Suddenly the cafeteria was full of annoying sounds of high heels. Hinata turned to see the cheerleaders strut in like super models. Hinata put her head down wanting to take a small nap. That's all… just ten minutes of interrupted sleep is all sh-

"That's so sad!" Karin laughed loudly hitting Sakura playfully on the arm. "I mean being a slut must be pretty hard."

Sakura smiled. "Not for some people."

Hinata scoffed. They just wanted attention and lucky for them she didn't feel like playing with little girls. "I'm going to the library."

Ino looked up at her. "Why?" Hinata's eyes visibly faltered and gripped her tray. Ino stood. "Hina, don't let those sl-"

"Stop it," She cut the blonde off. What use was it throwing rude names back at them? They were all mad about something she can't control: Sasuke Uchiha. She couldn't force him to love them that was his own choice. "It's not worth it, seriously."

"I miss old Hinata," She pouted before sitting down. Before Daisuke the old Hinata would have blown up before they stepped into the room fully. "New Hinata is all 'love and peace'…"

Hinata gave her a small smile. "I just want to sleep."

At the word 'sleep' Sasuke lifted his head. "Great idea," He throw his tray in the trash before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You may lead the way." She nodded and started to walk towards the door when Sai stumbled in front of them. He stared at them for a moment. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

"No problem," He adjusted the book under his arm. "I have seemed to have stumbled." He looked over at Karin who was giggling and pretending not to hear anything.

Hinata smiled. "Mistakes happen."

"Yeah right," She heard a familiar voice say. "Mistakes do happen."

Hinata turned to the pink haired girl. "We should know, huh?" She frowned. Sakura blinked for a moment trying to figure it out. After they fell out the first time Hinata should have known to leave it alone. Had she just let it be then maybe this would have happened three years ago and they would be permanently done with each other?

But no, she had to have a soft spot for her dear friend. Her first best gal pal. Someone she invited over every weekend. She told her everything she had been too nervous to tell Sasuke and now she had everything and was using it against her.

Sakura flipped her hair and sat back down. Hinata gave Sakura a long glare that she avoided, before walking off. Sakura wasn't a problem in Hinata's eyes. She was just a…smug. Hinata didn't know whether she wanted attention or not. She already had one kid to take care of she didn't need two.

.

.

.

Sasuke decided to let Hinata calm down. Even if she didn't let it show she was probably ready to rip out Sakura's hair. He leaned against the lockers thinking about this whole thing. Why were people so fucking concern with their lives, like it was some type of movie? They had a normal teenage life plus Daisuke. They weren't having massive fights and throwing dishes at each other.

They were just trying to be responsible parents, yet with all of these watchful eyes it was become annoying on everyone parts.

"Uchiha."

He was going to change his name, it would have to happen because hearing it so many times within a day was nerve racking. Bitches called his name, teachers called his name, dudes called his name… everyone was calling his damn name!

"Uchiha…" The aggravating voice called again. He raised his dull onyx eyes to amber ones. Kiba Inuzuka was standing in front of him with clenched fists and baring teeth. His shaggy hair hung over his eyes shaking at the tips. He was mad and Sasuke could care less for the reason. Lowering his eye lids he pushed himself off the lockers and started to walk away. For some reason, Kiba always pulled out his more violent side.

"I'm calling you!" He grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Sasuke looked down at the tan hand with inward disgust. Who knew where he had that hand, probably stuck up his dog's as-

"Did you miss the part when I didn't give a fuck?" He snapped.

"I don't care what you give!" He yelled.

Sasuke was almost taken back… if the boy was intimidating. After fighting his father years back no man, or boy in Kiba's case scared him. "Why are you yelling?" He yawned not bothering to cover his mouth.

"I don't know what kind of sick fuck you are," He huffed. "But you need to stop these fucking rumors about Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Sick fuck?" He repeated. He was no 'sick fuck' he had to admit he was rough around the edges but no standard a sick fuck. He looked back at the brunette and realized he was actually still standing there. "Oh… why are you here again?"

Kiba grabbed the front of his shirt before pushing him into the locker. "You're supposed to be some kind of best friend and you're telling your groupies call Hinata names and say that she had your kid!"

Oh, that's what this was about. He didn't believe the rumors. If it hadn't been true then the Uchiha would had congratulated him but since he was pinned him against the lockers and breathing in his face. He wouldn't have the time. "Get out of my face." Sasuke muttered.

He saw a freshmen point and yell fight and before he knew it they were surrounded by 'hype' people yelling 'fight! Fight!'. Kiba growled. "Son of a bitch."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow again. His mother could act bitchy but she wasn't a 'bitch'. "That's rude seeing how you don't know her."

That apparently got the boy angrier because he slammed his back into the locker again. Sasuke was about sick of this. "I don't need to know her! I need for you to end these lies."

Was Kiba even relevant to their lives anymore? Hinata hadn't said a word about him since their date. She was talking non-stop about Gaara though. Speaking of Gaara, when he wasn't being creepy he was actually a cool dude. Sasuke brought his attention back to him. He was so sleepy it didn't make any sense.

"Oh?" Luckily he had good reflexes because Kiba fist shot out towards his face, of course he nodded. Sasuke chuckled when he pulled his bruised fist back. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair before pushing the brunette away from him. "I really wish you wouldn't have done that." He watched Kiba flinch.

Probably because of heat that was building before his eyes, that only meant his eyes were red and he was pissed. Kiba rolled up his sleeves and actually punched Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke groaned slightly a smirked. Now it was self-defense.

Sasuke clenched his fist before shoving it in his face enjoying the way his bone felt against his knuckles. He hadn't fought in so long. Kiba yelped from the pain and ran at him before anyone knew it they were on the floor delivering punches.

"Naruto stop them!" Sasuke heard Ino screaming. He then realized he was on top punching Kiba in the face while he 'tried' to block them. He felt hands on his shoulders.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke paused and stared at his handy work. Kiba wasn't weak and the punches he did land were sure to hurt in the morning but now he couldn't feel a thing. "I'm done." He grabbed Kiba's wrist before pulling him above his head. "And you are too." He stood up wiping the blood from his lip. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were trying to take him away. "By the way, it's not a rumor."

Kiba coughed being helped up by Shino. "W-What…"

He snatched out of the men grips. He went up to Kiba and grabbed his collar before looking around that the frightened crowd. "She is the mother of my son, dick." He frowned before throwing him down and walked away.

.

.

.

"Why were you fighting?" Tsunade folded her arms. Sasuke shrugged. "I can either suspense you or have campus police arrest you," She rubbed her forehead. "But since I know your situation I'm trying to… help you."

"He started it." He muttered.

Her frown twitched. "You aren't in middle school anymore."

"I know."

She scoffed. "Is this the example you're setting for Daisuke?"

He looked up. "Do you know how annoying it is to hear that shit? It's like people expect parents to be prefect because it's a good example for the kid but then the kid will just grow up making mistakes only to be punished." He sighed. "It's all hypocrisy."

She gaped for a moment. "Look, Sasuke-"

"I was going after Hinata but got tired because our 'situation' at home was irritated. As I was resting the Inuzuka approached me talking about rumors, I walked away like the good little boy I was trying to be then he grabbed my shoulder," He touched his shoulder. "Then proceeded to push me into the lockers, after I didn't give him the answer he wanted he tried to punch me but I moved out of the way."

She nodded. "Alright…"

He yawned. "Then I pushed him off of me then let him hit me again."

"You let him hit you?"

He nodded. "It's self-defense by this point; after he punched me I beat his ass. The End."

The blonde gawked at him. "So let me get this right, you let him hit you so you could beat him up?"

"Yeah, basically."

"Is it really self-defense then?"

He crossed his leg before smirking. "Is it?"

"Get out of my office, Uchiha."

He stood. "No suspension?"

She rubbed her temples. "You'll just do me a favor instead." She gave him a wicked smile.

He leaned against the door. "I'm not giving you any sexual favors."

She blinked. "I don't –Boy! You couldn't handle me anyways." She muttered.

He smirked. "Placing a bet?"

She looked up. "Get out!"

He chuckled and left. Before he could turn the corner a body collided with his. He looked down seeing a very familiar head of navy. Her arms were wrapped around him tight and head buried in his shirt. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She pulled back showing her teary eyes and red nose. "I should b-be asking you that!"

He patted her head. "Hina, why do you always cry? I'm fine."

She shrugged. "I… I don't know… I thought you…"

He wrapped his arms around her. She was so sensitive he was felt like he was always walking on thin ice. She sobbed in his shirt but he didn't question it she was probably holding all of her emotions from the day in. "Hey…" He kissed the top of her head. "Stop that, you're really ugly when you cry."

She gave a small laugh. "S-Sorry… everything sucks."

He pulled back ignoring his soaking shirt. "Not everything." He grabbed her face, wiping her tears. "I'm sorry for fighting your best friend, Kiba."

She pouted. "You're my best friend."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I better be, that kid can land a punch."

"That's what you get." She moved away taking his hand. "Let's go get Daisuke." He glanced down at their hands but didn't say a word. He always appreciated how she didn't comment on his shaking his hand. She smiled. "On the bright side, I can talk about my pudding pop freely now."

He smirked silently agreeing with her. "Yeah…"

"Why were you fighting anyway?"

He looked over at her curious eyes. "He said something about my mommy." Her eyes widened before giggling. They walked out the building to his car. "Nobody can talk about my mama."

"He doesn't even know your mother."

He slipped out her hands. "He went on a date with her, thinks he knows everything about her."

She frowned. "Mikoto… wait –you're talking about me!"

He chuckled at her confused face. "Get in the car, Hinata."

She smiled at him and hopped in. He looked in the mirror starting to complain how ugly his nose looked. They went to pick up Daisuke and by the graces of Kami he fell asleep in the car. The drive home was a normal one until they pulled up to their home and saw two cars outside their house.

One was a white Mercedes with a Hyuuga Crest on the back while the other one was a Black BMW with the Uchiha Crest on it. The teens shared a look before pulling into the driveway.

"Father…" They said in unison.

.

.

.

**Author Note: FINALLY I finished it! I don't even like this one… the other nine chapters were pretty funny but no matter, please review! **


	17. Double Daddy Trouble

Playing for Keeps

Chapter 17 – Double Daddy Trouble

.

.

"Father…" They said in unison. Hinata took a deep breath. "Maybe…" She couldn't think of any reason why Sasuke's father was there. Sasuke got out the car and went around getting a sleeping Daisuke out. Hinata grabbed their backpacks and things. The Mercedes opened revealing Hiashi currently on the phone with someone. He didn't look angry but it was a matter of time.

The black BMW opened revealing Fugaku with his hands stuffed in his pocket. The older men gave together looks then frowned. Hinata opened the door letting Sasuke and Daisuke in. Hiashi smiled. "Hinata, give your father a hug!" She twitched when the man pulled her into a hug. The Hyuuga men weren't physical people at all and even after ten years of her father's 'transformation' she still wasn't used to it. "It's great how much I love my children." He said rather loudly walking into the house.

She looked back then forward seeing Fugaku frowning at her. "This is the place, huh?"

Before she could say anything Sasuke was in front of her. "What do you want?"

"Sasu-"

"You're not welcomed here." Sasuke glared at him.

"Now, Sasuke," Hiashi patted him on the shoulder. "Let the old man in surely he can pretend to be civil." Sasuke looked back at him before moving both himself and Hinata out the way. For there to be two teenagers and a four year old staying here it was very clean aside from the random coloring book on the table and three jackets on the couch.

They probably had Sasuke OCD and Hinata being a neat freak by birth to blame for it.

Hiashi and Hinata sat on the couch while Fugaku sat on the love seat and Sasuke preferred to stand. Hiashi looked over at Hinata. "Well you know why I have come." She nodded towards Sasuke. Fugaku watched as the teens went to their bags and handed him a paper. He put on his glasses.

Hinata smiled. "See, I have a ninety-eight in Art only because Dei-…our teacher doesn't believe in perfect art."

Sasuke scoffed. "I would have had an hundred if I wasn't sick."

She rolled her eyes. "Is everything satisfactory?"

He nodded. "On both parts, but why do you have a ninety in math?" He turned to Sasuke.

"Group assignment, I decided to work with Naruto."

The older man chuckled. "Next time work with Hinata."

Hinata sighed. "Father, we have different classes."

"And who have you been working with?"

She faltered. "A boy named Gaara Sabaku."

"Huh," He grunted. "So why do you have a ninety in P.E.?" He asked his daughter.

"I…I'm a ball hog." She blushed.

He chuckled. "Ah, teamwork isn't our strong point… but remember what I said 'one B and I'm pulling out.'"

They nodded before looking at Fugaku. "So you have a system worked out for them?"

Hiashi shrugged. "It's none of your business."

"Papa?" A small voice came from the hallway. Daisuke ran out. "Papa!" Hiashi chuckled as the boy ran into his arms.

"Hey, watch it. This suit cost five grand."

Daisuke giggled. "Silly papa." Hiashi looked up seeing that Hinata and Sasuke were in the kitchen have an almost silence fight. Daisuke looked over at Fugaku then quickly buried his head in Hiashi's suit.

"Even children don't like you, Uchiha."

"I didn't know you were so soft, Hyuuga."

Hiashi shrugged. "You should learn the difference between humane and soft." The onyx eyed man scoffed and looked away. "Are you here to deliver more bad news? Got bored?"

"Your childish taunting games will not work."

Hiashi shrugged. "Why bother taunting all I say is true, no?"

Fugaku frowned. "True? I hear you are supporting Itachi."

Hiashi let Daisuke down to color in his book. The Hyuuga moved his hair behind his shoulder and crossed his arm. "I don't think you understand what both of your sons have," He sighed. "But it doesn't matter because I do." He leaned forward. "And I'll use it."

"Oh yes, I forgot a teen father and a homosexual fashion designer."

Hiashi smirked. "Yeah them," He took out his phone. "I have already set up five other stores with Itachi…and believe me they are attracting everyone, very successful actually. You're about six months late, Fugaku." He tapped his chin. "Let's not forget Sasuke who will be graduating either valedictorian or salutatorian right beside the teen mother."

"Why are you doing this… for them?"

Hiashi looked down at Daisuke who smiled up at him. "Because I decided to put family over business long ago," He looked in the kitchen. "What's taking you two so long?" They were pinching each other before snatching away.

"Ow, you jerk!" Hinata hissed.

"Stop being so weak."

She crossed her arms. "Really?"

His frown dissolved. "Joking… just joking. Let's get it over with."

She nodded and sat beside her father. "We have to tell you something… you both something." She looked at Fugaku.

Hiashi grabbed his chest. "Are you pregnant again?"

She blushed. "No father!" She sighed when she saw him take a deep breath. "Don't do that!"

He frowned. "You don't do that!" He straightened his tie and look at his watch. "Hurry, I have business to take care of."

She nodded. "Daisuke," He looked up. "Go in your room, okay?"

"Bu-" He pouted seeing Sasuke's face and nodded. "Otay…" He got his book and padded into his room closing the door.

"Some of the kids at school know about Daisuke." Hinata looked at her father. Sasuke sat now sitting on the couch glaring at his.

Hiashi frowned. "How many is some?"

"I can't take a survey but-"

"Hinata, I told you-"

She raised her hands. "How was I supposed to do it? I can't have him locked up in the house 24/7 and it doesn't matter."

Fugaku leaned forward. "Doesn't matter? You do realize what you two could do to the image of our companies?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What could happen? Seriously, you own half of Konoha what so drastic will happen?"

"Don't smart mouth me." He growled.

Sasuke leaned forward. "Fuck you."

"You're nothing more than a mistake, more of one than tha-"

Hinata stood. "Don't bring him into it."

Hiashi grabbed her wrist. "Calm down."

She snatched away. "I'm tired of calming down, it's getting me nowhere!" She glared at Fugaku. "We haven't needed you for the past four years so don't come in our home demanding and putting everyone down."

"And who are you to tell me anything?" He looked at Hiashi. "Hyuuga, get your deranged daughter."

He frowned. "Why should I?" He stood. "She's right, why are you even here?"

He crossed his arms. "Why I am here concerns none of you but him," He looked at Sasuke. "I haven't come to speak to any Hyuuga."

Sasuke frowned. "Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Because your mother is in the hospital." He saw Sasuke's fist clench. "She has been there for a week now."

Sasuke paused, all of the anger he was building up had crashed down into dust. "What's wrong with her?"

Fugaku shrugged. "Doctors say stress," He sighed. "I wonder what could be stressing her out." He grinned.

"That's your wife and you're grin-" Sasuke scoffed. "I don't have time for this. I'm leaving." He grabbed a jacket and stormed out. Hinata flinched when the door slammed.

Fugaku stood. "I know your true motive is to spite me Hiashi, but I can assure you that no one has a thumb on my family like I do."

Hiashi crossed his legs and shrugged. "You're finished here."

The onyx eyed man chuckled and left. Hinata let out a breath. "Father…"

"Hinata, I am not happy at all about this, you know that?" He fixed his suit. She nodded slowly. "Though I can't punish you for it, as it was not your fault, right?" She nodded. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled her into a hug. "You should be lucky that I love your mother," He stood. "Or you missy would be on your own."

She huffed. "So… what do I do?" She decided to ignore his last comment.

"I am only taking as your caretaker until you are eighteen. I am not your counselor."

"You're my father."

He nodded. "I have never been good at advice."

She sighed. "Thank you father."

He went to the door. "It's only tough love, Hina."

"I know."

He nodded before leaving. She went to her bag and pulled out a pill bottle. Daisuke peeped out. "What are you doing mama?" She looked down at him before going to the kitchen. He crawled on the stool with a smile. "Are those your Chill Pills?"

She nodded. "A lot is going on."

He nodded. "Mama," She drank a glass of water with the pill and nodded. "There's a girl…" He blushed. Her eyes widened and leaned over to him. He looked down at the table. "She's looks like you!" He grabbed her cheeks.

"Really?" She giggled puffing out her cheeks.

He nodded quickly. "Yup but she has diff' eyes!" He covered her eyes and giggled. "They are blue and BIG!" He put down his hands. Hinata smiled. "She's pretty."

"Do you like her?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, mommy…" He put up five fingers. "I only four!" She put down one finger. He giggled. "I only four!"

"As long as you still love mommy."

He gasped. "I love you!"

She put her hands on her hips. "How much?"

He stretched his arms out. "These MUCH!"

"That much? That's a lot, Daisuke."

He nodded. "I love my mommy. She's the prettifulest!"

She giggled. "You're cute too." She poked his nose.

"Where's Daddy and Papa?"

"Well Papa went to work and Daddy went to see Nana." She turned. "What do you want from dinner?"

He nodded slowly. "Caaaan I have some thicken tenders and a boxdink?"

Hinata sighed. When was he going to stop pronouncing C's as T'? She nodded and fixed his 'thicken tenders'. She paused hearing the doorbell ring. She went to the door to see Deidara and Naruto. "Howdy Hina-mama!" Naruto greeted happily.

She smiled. "Hey, Sasuke isn't here."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "We didn't come for the teme!"

Daisuke walked over. "Mama, who is that?" He looked at Deidara. Deidara cooed. "You look just like your Daddy! I'm Deidara… I'm your uncle, un!" He grinned.

"My… Uncly Un?"

"Not, Un, un!"

Daisuke's face soured. "Not Un… but un?"

"No, I just say, un."

"I say un too!" He smiled. "Un-Un Uncly!" He cheered.

The blond sighed in defeat. "Just call me Dei-kun!"

"I'm Dai-kun!"

"We're cool."

Daisuke laughed. "Mama, Dei-kun is weird!"

Hinata giggled. "He sure is," She looked at Naruto. "Are you two staying over for a while?"

Deidara nodded. "Yeah, why?"

She sighed. "I really need a nap. He has some chicken tenders in the stove just take them out in ten minutes." They nodded and pushed her into the back room.

.

.

Sasuke arrived to the hospital. After half-walking half-running to her room he opened the door. Itachi was staring at the window. Mikoto was pouting on the bed. "Mother," She looked over and groaned. He paused. "What?"

"I am fine. Don't look at me like I'm about to croak."

Sasuke scoffed. "Well then…" He walked over to the bed. "What's wrong with you and don't lie to me."

"Doctor say I'm stressed. I told him I am just fine!" He knew where Daisuke got his denial from now.

"Mother, you're old." Sasuke muttered until she grabbed his ear. "Itachi!"

The older brother turned revealing a pink ear. "I said the same thing."

"Mom, let me go!" He snatched away. "It's true!"

"I am older! You hear the 'er', geez! I am only forty-five and that's hardly old!"

Sasuke folded his arms. "Old enough," He moved before she could grab him again. "Why are you stressed out? Is it Fugaku?"

"That is your father." She corrected.

"Hardly… how can you love him?"

She looked out the window. "Just like I love you two," She looked at him. "Unconditionally, yes I know your father is rough around the edges and he has no right to do anything that he has done to you two."

Itachi sat down. "He doesn't faze me anymore."

Sasuke took the other chair. "I could care less."

She sat up. "And that's what bothers me!" She growled. "I am so sick of this feud between the three of you! I…" She held her head. "I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you can do, mother." Itachi crossed his legs. "I am not changing, Sasuke isn't changing and Fugaku sure isn't going to budge."

"That is your father!" She frowned.

Itachi face remained apathetic. "Were you not there when he expressed clearly the opposite?" He sighed. "I am sorry that we cannot be the perfect family you've envisioned."

She clenched her fist. "Where did I go wrong?" She whispered.

Sasuke covered his face. "Don't cry."

She looked up. "And why not!? Why is crying wrong?" Tears flooded her eyes. "Why-"

Sasuke leaned forward. "When it's been drilled into your head by a dictator it's just that way." She choked on a sob. "Mother, stop crying okay?"

She shook her head. "Our family is falling apart and I am the only person trying to fix it!"

"Fix it? You want to fix things?" Sasuke stood. Itachi grabbed his wrist only for him to snatch away. "You weren't there, mother!"

"I was!"

Sasuke chuckled and looked at Itachi. "Tell her, dear brother… tell her why we ended the way we are now?"

"Sasuke, stop it." Itachi warned.

"That's the problem we are always hiding things, pushing them under the rug… I am so sick of him controlling everything because he thinks he can. You weren't there when he degraded us and beat us. You weren't there mother, okay?"

She covered her mouth. "S-Sasuke."

He sat down. "And if you think I will ever forgive him for calling Daisuke a bastard well tough shi-" Itachi grabbed his arm.

"Shut up now, you are only making her stress out more." Itachi hissed. Sasuke looked away before snatching away.

She took a deep breath. "I…I am so sorry boys…" She shook her head. "I never knew it was that… that bad."

"Don't apologize," Sasuke looked at her. "Just don't make us apologize."

"I can't do that." She whispered.

Itachi looked up. "What do you mean?"

She gave a sad smile. "Make it a dying woman's wish."

They stood. "What?!" They yelled.

She shook her head. "I'm not dying!" She giggled. "But the look you boys faces, Itachi I never saw you make such a face. Itachi twitched. "But seriously I can't let this go."

Sasuke clenched his fist. "I almost forgot you were my mother."

She wiped her face. "I think we should start over this Christmas. I think it will be perfect to get back into the Uchiha family spirit."

Sasuke stood. "I have a family now."

She smiled. "And that's why they are invited too!"

"You can't force us."

She flipped her hair. "Sasuke, I can force you into a can of beans if I saw fit. Don't think your father is the only power-head."

Itachi rubbed his temples. "And how will you get father to agree?"

Sasuke gawked. "Are you agreeing with her?"

Itachi ignored him. "Mother?"

"I have my ways." She smiled. "It'll be fun and we'll all love each other. I am sure of it."

"Tch," Sasuke stood. "You're a faker. I thought you were dying." She smiled as he walked out.

.

.

"That's it?"

Sasuke nodded. "We didn't even climax, it just…fell."

Hinata smiled. "That's how I felt our first time."

He frowned chewing on his chicken tender. Daisuke giggled at his father's face. "I got proof something climaxed." He pointed his thumb to the boy playing rocket-ship with his food.

She laughed. "But is she okay?"

"I think she was faking," He paused at her face that was ready to laugh again. "Shut up, just shut up."

Daisuke chomped on his 'thicken tenders'. "Why are you telling mama to do that?!"

Sasuke huffed. "You don't say it, it's a kind of bad word."

He nodded. "You say bad words a lot."

"Yeah."

"You're bad."

Sasuke stood. "The baddest," He looked at Hinata. "She wants us to go on a family trip like when we were younger for Christmas."

"How fun." She smirked. "Are you going to decorate a tree?"

"Oh, you're going too."

"Oh, no… I am staying in Konoha. You should go. Your father's side of the family is hilarious especially when Madara is acting like Tobi."

"Hinata, that's not funny he has two personalities… that are both equally annoying."

"Your grandparents are super funny too and Daisuke hasn't met them."

"He hasn't met your side of the family."

She frowned. "My family is full of stuck-up old biddies."

"Sounds like a hoot." He stood, cleaning the kitchen.

Daisuke giggled. "Hoot! Hoot!"

Hinata grinned. "Daisuke, tell Daddy about the girl in your class." The boy blushed and put his head down as Sasuke's eyes widen.

.

.

.

"Let me explain something to you," Naruto clapped his hands at his friends. "Ramen is better than sushi BECAUSE you are using your mouth like a vacuum and who doesn't fuck with vacuums? I do!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we know because all you do is suck."

"TEME!" Naruto growled.

Ino giggled. "That's not true," She kissed his cheek. Naruto stuck with tongue out. "Halloween is coming up guys…it's one day away!" The only reason why Ino liked Halloween because she liked dressing slutty and eating loads of candy without being judged… too much.

Sasuke looked at his phone. "Oh shit, Naruto did we forget your birthday?"

He furrowed his brow. "…Did we? Oh, no! We just went out!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Halloween is like tomorrow SO we all need to go on a date!" Leave it to Ino. "Me and Naruto annnnd you and Hinataaaaa-chaaan!" She yelled as the raven haired girl sat down.

She frowned. "And why are you singing my name?"

Ino huffed. "And when is the last time someone else sang your name?" Hinata blushed and looked away. "Exactly, so I was telling Naruto and Sasuke here, that we all need to go on a date."

She rubbed her neck. "For what?"

"Halloween. We can dress up and be sexy. There this Hallows Eve Ball thingy that one of the football players is throwing."

"The Football Team is throwing a Ball?" Sasuke said unconvinced.

Ino groaned. "Homecoming Ball, Dance…whatever but this year instead of it being in the boring old gym it's gonna be fancy!" She leaned forward. "Best part it's an ALL senior party."

Hinata was giggling with Sasuke as they ignored the blonde and discussed Daisuke's Halloween outfit. "We should dress him as a pumpkin!"

"He'll like being a ghost," Sasuke smirked. "He already runs around the house with a blanket over his head."

Hinata frowned. "He doesn't do that."

Sasuke froze. "Wha-"

"Joking!" She giggled. "What about a-"

"What about a parrot and I'll be the pirate?"

Hinata raised a brow. "Why?"

"Clearly because I get…" He rolled his eyes. "Never mind…"

They all started laughing at him. "Funny joke, Sasuke!" Ino laughed. "Who knew you were funny?!" She stood. "So are you two going or NOT!"

They flinched. "Fine…"

She sat down. Naruto snickered at their faces. Ino always managed to get what she wanted. "Don't worry about the costumes. I have enough at my house for all of us to choose from."

Hinata raised her hands. "Wait, wait… who is going to babysit Daisuke?" Hinata frowned.

Sasuke chuckled darkly. "I have an idea."

.

.

October 30th

"We have to do what?" Deidara frowned. "What about our plans?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Cancel them, you're a teacher now. You don't have plans."

Itachi chuckled at Deidara saddened face. Hinata walked in the living room with a book. She gave it to Itachi. "And what is this?"

She smiled. "It's 'The Simply Guide of Daisuke Uchiha'"

The three males stared at her. "You made a book?"

She shrugged. "It's not BIG!" She shook her head. "I made it when he was three and added a few things when he turned four. It has everything from Allergies to Time Outs Methods." She smiled. "Of course, if he is acting out call me."

Sasuke was still confused. "When did you have the time to make a book!?"

She scoffed. "Does it matter? It's there. Everything to know about him is in there. The table of contents and index… you know?"

"You have to be the cree-" Itachi covered Deidara mouth.

"I wouldn't go there." He muttered. "Of course, Hinata." She nodded and walked to the door. Sasuke brought his index finger up in a circular motion mouthing 'crazy' before she called for them. Deidara bounced up.

"Don't come back pregnant!" He waved only to receive a 'Fuck YOU' from Sasuke.

Sasuke grumbled driving to Ino's house. Hinata smiled. "What's got your panties knotted?"

He glanced over. "Nothing."

"You can tell me, you know?"

He groaned. "Do you tell me EVERYTHING?"

She shrugged. "Uh…yeah…"

He rolled his eyes. "Uh…no. No, you don't. Some things I rather discuss with Naruto just as you to Ino."

She nodded. "I understand… boy time."

"Don't say it like that."

She giggled. "Well, call a duck a duck."

He pulled up to her mansion. "I am almost positive that isn't the saying."

She got up. "Doesn't matter because you understand it!"

He chuckled and rung the doorbell. "This better be cool."

Naruto opened the door. "Sasu-papa, Hina-mama!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the blond out the way. "I want to get dressed up."

Ino ran down the stairs. "You guys are late!" They watched her. "Come on!"

.

When Ino said some costumes to choose from they didn't think she meant a room of costumes. "So, I went a little crazy…"

"A little?" Hinata walked in the room that was probably bigger than their whole apartment.

"Alright… quite a lot!" She clapped her hands was four men walked out. "They are going to pick the perfect outfit for you so all you need to do is give them measurements."

They let out an exasperated sigh. Leave it to Ino to go all out.

.

.

.

**Author Note: That was pretty quick but I love having the whole fall settings in my stories. It's a perfect time to end a story in and also my favorite season… I think that had a lot of different emotions. I like how Hiashi is in this story, you know? Understanding, loving, and funny yet firm in his decisions. Have no fear… Gaara will reappear. Alright, review my loves!**


	18. Under A Fool's Moon

Playing for Keeps

**Author Note: I hope you like this… early Halloween special!**

Chapter 18 – Under a Fool's Moon

.

.

Sasuke wasn't serious when he said he wanted to be a pirate so why was he currently sitting downstairs in Ino's living room with these abominations for pants. They were fucking tights not pants. He wore his share of tight skinny jeans in the past but these defined every muscle and vein in his legs.

He had to admit... His ass was perfect.

He had on a puffy-sleeved white shirt that opened in the revealing his amazing chest. He did like the feathered hat and jewelry made him feel wealthy… with booty.

He chuckled. Naruto dressed as Romeo from Romeo and Juliet. Not the best couple to copy… But still he looked cool…for once in his life. Sasuke wouldn't admit it out loud though. "Hey, dobe."

He looked over. "What?"

"Orohime… she is annoying me again."

"Drop her. Once bad news always bad news."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Think so?"

"It's my Kyuubi… he never liked her."

Sasuke folded his arms. He wouldn't admit it out lout to anyone…ever… but when Naruto started to talk about his 'Kyuubi' it was usually right. He gave a curt nod. "Fine."

"Great," He stood as Ino ran to the top of the stairs.

"Romeo, O' Romeo where are thou Romeo!" Sasuke rolled his eyes as she messed up the most known lines in literature.

"Here…Juliet, you are the sun and I am the moon baby!" He yelled. Sasuke sunk in his chair. They were made for each other. She had on a purple velvet corset dress at stopped at the floor but had a huge slit up the thigh and revealed too much breast for comfort.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He didn't know why exactly but even looking at Ino wrong felt like incest. He fought the urge to tell her to put on a shirt. "Hinata, come on!"

"I'm so clichéd!" She yelled.

Sasuke chuckled as Ino stormed into the room. "You look hot!" She pushed her out. Sasuke's eyes twitched. It looked like a corseted leotard with tinted stockings and paws for shoes…and hands. She had a pair of kitten ears and make done lightly save for the black painted nose and whiskers. Ino squeezed her. "Look at her! Koneko-chan!"

Hinata blushed. "This is too much!"

Ino frowned. "Be lucky I let you wear the turtleneck version, missy." She dragged her down the stairs. Her hair was flowing back her back. "Besides, you should have let me cut your hair, it's too long, right?"

She pushed her in front of Sasuke. "It's almost past your butt!"

Hinata moved away. "I love my hair." She grumbled.

"It would have taken an army to curl it anyway!" She took a deep breath and smiled. "Let's go!"

.

Ino pressed that everyone took separate cars just in case someone wanted to go home early and wouldn't ruin the fun. Naruto tapped the wheel listening to some music like Ino sang along. Naruto turned down the music. "Alright, spill it."

She frowned. "Spill what?"

"What are you planning?"

She smiled. "Why would I be planning something?"

"You aren't evil by any means but you are still sneaky, Ino. I've known you too long." He stopped at the red light.

She pouted. "Can't we just be cute, huh?" She kissed his cheek. "You're so cute." He kissed her forehead.

"Ino, tell me. Kyuubi is telling me you're trying to do something."

She groaned. "I hate Kyuubi sometimes," She sighed. "I am trying to be a good friend."

"Aha! You're trying to put Sasuke and Hinata together!"

She nodded. "Is that so wrong? I mean, they have a kid together! They flirt with each other and don't even realize it! I'm going to mash them together it's been on my list since we all became friends."

Naruto sighed. "You can't do that… they have to just fall."

"I can't allow them to mess up things any further that this rate, they will never see each other as anything more than friends with a kids. I don't want Daisuke to grow up knowing that somewhere down the line his parents never really loved each other."

He stroked her head. "Ino…"

"Like my parents!" She blurted out. "I am doing this for all of them and…" She groaned trying to shake unpleasant memories out of her head. She knew what it was like when parents were only together for the well-being of the kid. "It hurts Naruto… it does."

He sighed. "As much as I hate to meddle, I feel for the little guy."

She smiled. "You'll help?"

"Yeah…"

She clapped her hands. "If I know one thing about Sasuke it's he has never been one to trust 'Keep Out' signs. Hinata is a walking Caution sign tonight."

"I don't think having Sasuke jump her is a good idea…last time Daisuke was born."

Ino crossed her arms. "Hinata is by no chance easy…even against Sasuke's charm if anything she's immune to it." She grinned. "But it's a good start… a very good start."

.

"Would you stop fidgeting?"

She frowned. "Easy for you to say, you're not the one in spandex."

He shrugged. "You look nice."

She frowned. "I feel stupid. Aren't we too old to be doing this?"

"Hinata, a once wise old man told me… just because you have a youth doesn't mean you should be drained of yours, said by Gai-sensei."

She giggled. "I suppose you're right. I haven't gone to a party in so long."

"It's a ball…so one step at a time." He offered. She took off her paws to fix her hair. "Why keep it so long?"

She shrugged. "Daisuke likes playing in it," She looked over. "Should I cut it?"

"It's your hair."

"I'm asking you…"

"Do whatever." She frowned and looked out the window. Sasuke groaned. "What am I supposed to say? If I give you an answer you are just going to question me more."

"Am not."

He sighed. "Cut it."

"But wh-" She blushed. "Sorry…"

"It's fine." They pulled up to a building. The parking lot was full causing them to circle around at least four times. They finally parked and got out.

Ino ran to them. "Let's go!" She grabbed Hinata and ran into the building. Naruto sighed at Sasuke.

"Riiiight?"

He nodded. They walked inside and it was completely dark save from the glowing arrows and thumping music. "BOO!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed as a flash went off in their face.

The lights came on revealing Shikamaru and Sai. "That was funny, no?" He handed them a photo of them screaming like babies. "These pictures will be going up on the Senior Board." They turned the corner angry to a poorly lit hallway.

Naruto held onto Sasuke. "W-Where's my girlfriend!?"

Sasuke was gripped Naruto's shirt because he 'didn't want him stretching his shirt' as they walked down the hall. Sasuke didn't have a lot of fears but one of them was ghosts and only two people in the world knew that. Naruto and Itachi. His fan club didn't even have that information.

They crept down the hallway without a problem. They sighed seeing a normal hallway. "This is the last one." Naruto laughed walking through. "Oh look it's full of mirrors!" He made faces.

Sasuke frowned and walked up to his mirror. "I think they are saying your reflection is scary enough."

Naruto growled. "Oh te-" He was cut off by the light shutting off. "WHAT THE HELL!?" They grabbed each other was 'Jack-in-the-Box' music started playing. "Sasuke, I'm scared!"

Sasuke teeth were chattering when the sound of little girls laughing and running echoed throughout the room. The lights behind the mirrors showed dozens of dead little kids. The boys screamed and ran to the next hallway only to bump into someone else. They let out another scream. They realized it was Ino and Hinata but couldn't stop screaming.

Hinata was on the verge of tears and Ino looked paranoid. "I wanna go home!" They looked down both ends of the hallways that had a sign that said 'Stairs'.

Naruto nodded. "We stick toget-" The lights went out again but came back on. Two huge men hand Hinata and Ino and took them of different staircases. Sasuke gawked. Naruto actually started crying. "They got my baby and mama!" The blond pulled at his hair.

Sasuke growled. "You go get Ino, I'll get Hinata."

"C-Can… w-we get Hinata first?" What kind of boyfriend was this guy?

Sasuke scoffed and pushed him to the right. He sobbed walking up the stairs. Sasuke dashed upstairs half-forgetting this was just a Halloween Ball. He heard a scream…male scream? He saw Hinata pinning the huge guy to the wall. "Hinata, it's me!" He took off the face-less mask. "Chouji!"

She let him go and took a deep breath. "I almost killed you!" She looked up to see Sasuke before making a sprint to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "I was so scared!"

He laughed. "You look fine to me…"

She giggled. "Let's go!" He nodded sitting over a beaten Chouji. They were met by a door that said 'Enter at Your Own Risk.' Sasuke opened the door and held onto Hinata's hand more for his sake than hers. The walls felt like cloth. She was nearly on him she was so scared. That's when hands started to touch them. She screamed and ran through holding onto him. They fell through the door. She groaned realizing that Sasuke was laying on her. "Sasuke…"

He lifted his head out of her chest. "You ran too fast." He rolled over. "Where the fuck is the dance!?" He sat up helping her.

She rubbed her head. "This is nice…right here."

They were in a small room, like small where they had just enough for arm length. He felt around the walls. "Ew…" The walls were sticky but he figured out they were in an elevator. That was moving… As they went up the music returned and it was getting louder. Hinata held onto him for dear life. He rested his chin on her trying to calm down. There was a ding that made them jump apart.

There was a low voice. "YOU HAVE MADE IT TO YOUR FIIINAL DESINATION!" There were flashing lights and dancing bodies. They walked off seeing the blonds running off. Naruto got there first. "I almost peed my pants!" He yelled over the music.

They nodded. Hinata was shivering. "I need a drink."

"I second that." Sasuke grumbled they walked to the punch bowl. "It may be spiked."

She nodded. "I know, I hope so." She got a cup of the black liquid. They made a small cheer before drinking it. It was so sweet…to Sasuke but Hinata enjoyed it. She sighed sadly. "It's not."

"Good, we don't need you drunk." He smirked.

"Yeah I-"

"SASUKE-KUN~~" They seeing five giggling girls. "Can we take some pictures!? You look so cute!" A brunette giggled.

Sasuke shrugged and walked over and took the camera. "Say cheese." He mumbled.

Hinata laughed at their faces. The girl laughed. "No, silly with you in them." He nodded and turned to camera to himself and clicked away.

"Alright, beat it."

"Sas-"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine!"

"Blue?" She turned seeing Gaara dressed in all brown with a brown sack thrown over his shoulder. "I didn't think you'll come to this?"

She nodded. "I did with some friends," She looked at Sasuke, who was being tugged on to take photos. "…and you are?"

He looked down. "I'm the sandman –you get… it was my sister's idea." Hinata smiled. "But whoa… you look-"

Ino popped up. "Hinata, come dance with me!"

Hinata frowned. "But I-"

"Dance mama!" She pulled her away from the red head before glaring at him. "You two, Captain McLovin'" She snatched Sasuke away from the growing number of girls that wanted pictures. She let them go in the middle of the dance floor. Hinata laughed as Naruto started his infamous robot dance and Ino started her ever so popular break-dancing.

Hinata was pushed by Naruto right into Sasuke. She giggled in his chest. "This is crazy!" She yelled. He shook his head and came down to her mouth. "This is so crazy!" She said in his ear. He nodded and moved to hers.

"I know." She froze feeling his lips brush across her ear. She shook it off and nodded.

Ino was ticking fan girls away from the dancing parents. Naruto was bumping guys away from Hinata. Then the fast tempo song went off and turned to slower song. Sasuke rubbed his neck. "I…uh-" He was pushed into her. He tried smiling. "I guess, we can dance?"

She nodded. "Sure…"

_**-something**_

_**About the disaster in the world and**_

_**It made me wonder where I'm going**_

_**There's so much darkness in the world**_

_**But I see beauty left in you, girl**_

He wrapped his arms loosely around her as she wrapped her arms around him. He was stiffened when she moved closer because of Ino and Naruto dancing all close and shit. He mouthed to Naruto to move but the blond just closed his eyes with a smile.

_**And what you give me let's me know**_

_**That I'll be alright**_

Sasuke growled at his so-called friends. He looked down at the smaller girl in his arms. She was so short to him. He could place his chin on her head with no problem. He sighed contently.

_**Cause if your love was all I had **_

_**In this life**_

_**That would be enough**_

_**Until the end of time**_

She didn't know if it was the thumping of the music or Sasuke's cologne but she felt at ease with life. She pressed her head to his chest. He relaxed in her arms.

_**So rest your weary heart**_

_**And relax your mind**_

_**Cause I'm gonna love you girl**_

_**Until the end of times**_

She looked up to look at him. There was a light blush on his face that she couldn't help but notice. He nodded slowly. "Hinata, I-"

"Can I have this dance?" Gaara chimed in.

Ino turned to look at the madness! She was almost successfully cock-blocked everyone from them and there was that fucking Sabaku ruining her plans. At the end of the song they were supposed to kiss! Naruto looked down at his angry girlfriend. Sasuke glanced at her to him. "I… nah, dude…" He slowly let go of her.

She gave a small smile to Sasuke before Gaara held her. Sasuke shook his head and went to the punch bowl. "Sasuke-kun?" He looked up seeing pink hair with big white bunny ears.

Of course, she was a bunny.

"What Sakura?"

She held the glass cup in her hand. "Are you upset with me too?"

"More than her," He stepped back. "What kind of friend are you?" She opened her mouth. "No don't answer it, it's going to be a shitty answer because… you're a shitty friend."

She looked away. "S-Sasuke… please."

He scratched his head. "She trusted you," He looked at her in the eyes. "I trusted you. I honestly don't see why being a sister to me wasn't enough…" He shrugged, despite what people thought he wasn't heartless and seeing a girl cry was never something he could shake off but right now, Sakura deserved to feel bad and cry. "You may be forgiven one day in her eyes but never in mine."

He turned to leave but she caught his arm. "S-Sasuke…I h-have you t-tell you something i-important…I… please, just list-" He snatched away.

"Nothing you can say is importa-"

"Orohime is the president!" She blurted out. His eyes widened. She nodded. "She is! She made me record that fight between Hinata and I! It was her… she wanted your father to rip you two apart! She's crazy Sasuke."

"I don't believe you." He frowned. "Why…"

"She's pissed that you aren't talking to her… a-and she is planning something bad! I know it." She looked down. "I'm not even a part of the club… I love you so much why would I purposely hurt Hinata and Daisuke?" She grabbed his arm.

He snatched away. "Get away from me," He shook his head. "Stay away from me, Hinata and my son."

She sobbed. "Listen how she talks… I promise!"

He grabbed a drink and turned away. "Stay away from me." He growled storming away. Why would Sakura say that? Orohime was a little loose but she wasn't crazy… not that crazy. She wouldn't try to hurt Daisuke for him. Sakura just wanted to get back into the circle so she'll make up anything. She was in Theater Class! Those were all fake tears! He was pulled out of his thoughts when the music went off.

"Don't forget to vote best couple costume, best male/female dresses and scariest!" Then the music came back on. He saw some people heading towards the ballots. "Sasuke, Sasuke!" He turned seeing Hinata running up to him. "Can you stand watch while I pee?"

He chuckled and nodded. She walked closely to him down the dim hallway. She frowned. "I hope they don't scare me and I pee on myself."

"I can't wait to tell Daisuke about that."

She pouted and opened the bathroom. He stood there. She frowned. "Come in!"

"I am not going into the girl's bathroom while you pee!"

She scoffed. "You act like you haven't snuck in here for other reasons." They had a staring contest before he just gave up and went in. He ignored the females are giggled at him. He leaned against the wall with his eyes closed. Soon she was finished. She grumbled. "I hate spandex." She went to wash her hands.

"Take it off." He muttered.

She frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

He looked over. "Nothing, just tired."

"Do you want to go home?"

He sighed. "Nah, dancing is tiring."

She nodded drying her hands. "I know, you're a better dancer than I thought." She nudged him as they walked back. He chuckled and opened the door.

"BEST COUPLE COSTUME… NARUTO UZUMAKI AND INO YAMANAKA AS ROMEO AND JUILET!" Tsunade yelled as the crowd clapped and cheered. Ino and Naruto eyes widened before cheering then doing a chest bump before running on stage.

Tsunade placed a small crown on Ino's head then Naruto's. He gave a thumb up. "I just want to thank all the little people who made this happen!" Ino put a dramatic hand to her lips.

"Go you two!" Tsunade hissed. The blonds ran off stage with huge smiles. The busty principal coughed. "Hallow's Eve King is…" She opened the paper and rolled her eyes. "…Sasuke Uchiha." The girl population went crazy. Sasuke grumbled trying to hide behind Hinata and Ino before the spot light found him.

"Shit…" He muttered before walking causally on stage. She gave him the larger crown. He rolled his eyes and tried to walk away until she grabbed his wrist. "What?" He put a hand up covering the bright lights from his eyes.

"You have to wait for the Queen." She smiled.

He frowned. "Hurry up, your majesty." He ushered at her large old-fashion ball gown. She scoffed and ripped open the envelope. Sasuke peered over frowning more.

"Sakura Haruno!" She yelled. The spotlight searched all over the floor but there was no signs of her which was weird considering she was a big ass bunny with pink hair. "Sakura come on down!" She yelled again. The room was quiet. She looked over at Sasuke who just shrugged. "I guess it's the running up then, Karin Uzumaki!"

There was a scream from the corner. The spotlight showed Karin dressed like nurse. Sasuke was officially done with this shit.

.

After the awards, they played music again. Gaara and Hinata were talking it up. Ino was fuming in the corner with Sasuke. Naruto needed a bathroom break from all the punch he drank. Sasuke looked over. "Why are you upset?"

She looked over at him. "Look at them!" She pointed to Hinata and Gaara.

"What about them?"

She grinded on her teeth. "He likes her!"

"Okay…"

She sighed. Sasuke was so stupid sometimes but all he needed was a push in the right direction! "I don't like him."

"Why?"

She bit the head off of the witch cookies. "He has red hair… I hate red hair." She lied smoothly. Sasuke wasn't one to buy such bullshit but didn't feel like asking her. "You should steal her away."

He scoffed. "Why would I do that?"

"Because, it's songs like this that make young couples feel two ways love," She raised a finger. "Or horny… I mean Hina-"

He turned to her. "You're really concerned with Hinata."

The blonde blinked and frowned. "Is it wrong to be concerned about someone you LOVE?!" She poked his chest. "I am surprised you aren't as concerned as me!" She huffed. He furrowed his brow looking at them. She inwardly smiled. He just needed one more push. "And Gaara, he REALLY likes her and what do boys do when they REALLY like things…innocent things?" She leaned on him.

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Un… I'll just go check."

Ino gasped and grabbed his arm. "Sasuke, you can't just go over there interrupting them!"

He scoffed. She was the one telling him to STEAL her away! "I can do whatever I want." He removed his arm from her tight grip. "I won't cause a scene." She pouted and let go. He gave a curt nod before walking towards them. Ino grinned evilly. Everything was perfect hopefully Naruto complete his task. She walked towards the DJ booth.

.

Naruto watched Sasuke make his way over to their table. He sighed. "Here I go," He grabbed a cup and ran over to Hinata and Gaara. "Hina-mama! Gaara!" They turned to him.

Hinata's eyes widen as he slammed into Gaara chest. Naruto stepped back seeing the deep black stain in Gaara's costume. "Dude, I am so sorry!"

Gaara sighed. "It's fine," He grabbed the napkin Naruto was shoving to him. "I'll go clean up," He looked at Hinata. "Be back blue."

She nodded. "Alright…" The red head walked away. She turned to yell at Naruto but the blond had disappeared across the room. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She hated standing alone. Sasuke walked up to her. "Sasuke…" She smiled.

He glanced behind her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Naruto slipped his punch all over Gaara!"

Sasuke smirked. "Sandman is…Mud man?"

She giggled. "Oh, stop it!"

"Look, I-" He was cut off when Shikamaru cut off the music. The crowd groaned he sighed muttering how troublesome something was.

"This is the final dance of the night," He said into the microphone.

Ino grabbed the device from him. "I suggest finding that person you've been holding out for the entire night. It's your chance, you losers."

He snatched it away. "Here goes…"

_**If a heart is always searching**_

_**Can you ever find a home?**_

Sasuke and Hinata were sitting down. "Sasuke-kun?" He looked up at a girl. "Do you wan-"

"No." He looked away. She was the first of twelve to ask the same question. Even guys came up to ask Hinata. She smiled and shook her head saying she was tired.

_**I've been looking for that someone.**_

_**I'll never make it on my own**_

Ino and Naruto had tried their hardest to get the duo to dance. They declined again.

_**Dreams can't take the place of loving you**_

_**There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. **_

Sasuke looked over at Hinata's bored expression. He smirked. "Thinking about Daisuke?" She looked over and nodded. "We haven't checked on him all night."

"I know…"

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me everything's alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

"Should we check up on him?" He took out his phone. She put a hand over his.

"I think he is just fine." She smiled.

He nodded slowly looking out into the floor. "Hey, wanna dance?"

She shook her head. "I… I'm fine."

He scoffed. "If you're worried about Daisuke we could just go home."

She frowned. "I am a normal teenager… so let's dance." He smirked causing her to hit his arm. He took her hand walking them into the middle of the floor.

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

Ino watched happily when they moved to dance. She sighed. "I think it worked." She mumbled in Naruto's chest. He pulled her closer nodding enjoying her company. She looked back seeing Gaara standing in the corner. She sighed. As long as he stays put.

_**How long will I be waiting**_

_**To be with you again**_

_**Gonna tell you that I love you**_

_**In the best way that I can**_

_**I can't take a day without you here**_

_**You're the light that makes my darkness disappear**_

Hinata tugged at her spandex. Sasuke grabbed her hand. "Would you stop?"

She frowned. "But I-"

"You're prefect the way you are."

She sighed before loosely wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're so stupid," He tilted his head. She smiled. "But you're great…" He sighed and nodded putting his arms around her waist.

"Thanks I guess," He watched her lay her head on his chest. "You're great too." She giggled looking up at him.

_**More and more I start to realize**_

_**I can reach my tomorrow**_

_**I can hold my head up high**_

_**And it's all because you're by my side**_

"This song is so us!" Hinata hummed along.

Sasuke smirked. "So when you look me in the eyes you're in love?"

She blushed and looked down shaking her head. "No," She looked up with a smile. "You and Dai have the same eyes."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "That absolutely makes no sense."

She pulled back pressed her fingers together giving them space. "It makes plenty sense!"

He grabbed her hands. "You're right, it does."

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything's alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

She looked away. "Why do you keep turning away from me? Is there something stupid on my face?" He rubbed his face. She giggled and grabbed his hands. He huffed. "Then what is it?"

_**When I hold you in my arms**_

_**I know that's it's forever**_

_**I just gotta let you know**_

_**I never wanna let you go**_

Ino was gripping on Naruto trying to contain her excitement. "It's gonna happen!" She whispered. Naruto was watching just as closely as her. "Here it is!"

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**And tell me that you love me**_

_**Everything's alright**_

_**When you're right here by my side**_

"N-Nothing."

"You're stuttering, what's wrong?" He muttered. He grabbed her chin. "What's up with you?" She inwardly frowned. Curse Ino! Why did she have to pick the most revealing shirt for him? She couldn't help but stare at him. His eyes glowed under the lights.

"Sasuke…" He put his hands on either side of her face. Her face burned from contacts and heart was thumping harder than the music. He pushed some stray hair behind her ear.

His eyes lids lowered as he leaned in to her. "Hinata…"

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**Oh..**_

.

.

.

**Author Note: Cliffy Baby! How's that for some SasuHina time, I know some of you dorks really wanted and I've been craving it! So much is going on dawg!**

**Until The End – Justin Timberlake**

**When You Look Me In The Eyes – The Jonas Brothers**

**Remember to review my loves!**


	19. That was Awkward

Playing for Keeps

**Author Note: Oh man, I'm happy everyone liked the last chapter. Oh and to one of my guest reviewers, my poor, lost very sweet guest reviewer…honey, we've been in present time for over three chapters.**

Chapter 19 – That was Awkward

.

.

.

Recap: "You're stuttering, what's wrong?" He muttered. He grabbed her chin. "What's up with you?" She inwardly frowned. Curse Ino! Why did she have to pick the most revealing shirt for him? She couldn't help but stare at him. His eyes glowed under the lights.

"Sasuke…" He put his hands on either side of her face. Her face burned from contacts and heart was thumping harder than the music. He pushed some stray hair behind her ear.

His eyes lids lowered as he leaned in to her. "Hinata…"

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**I catch a glimpse of heaven**_

_**I find my paradise**_

_**When you look me in the eyes**_

_**Oh..**_

Ino glanced over seeing Gaara walking towards the couple. "That red-headed freak is going to ruin everything!" She hissed before Naruto could stop her. Gaara felt blue eyes burning holes in his skull before he could move any forward he was knocked down. The evil blond girl stood over him with a sinister frown. "You're coming with me." His eyes widen.

Hinata's heart completely stopped when she felt his lips brush against hers, with a swift motion she turned having him kiss her cheek. "I'm s-sorry…" She whispered in his chest. "It's weird," She looked up at him. "You kn-"

"I don't." He cut her off. She blinked a few time adjusting to the lights coming on. He sighed. "We should-" He scanned the area for Naruto or Ino. "We should get home. It's getting late." He turned.

She grabbed his wrist. "Is something wrong?"

He looked back and sighed again. "I have a headache." He muttered before walking off. Hinata rubbed her arm slowly. Was he upset about the… almost kiss? She chewed on her cheek quickly following after him. She ran in the elevator that was now a normal one. She shifted slightly being in the crowded box with sweating, creepy looking teenagers.

She finally got to the parking lot seeing Sasuke leaning against the car. "Sasuke!" He looked up at her then back down at his phone. That probably made her angrier. "Why did you leave me?"

He sighed. "I have a headache."

"You're lying it still doesn't answers why did you just up and leave!"

"I'm not." He threw his phone in the car. "Come on, it's late."

"No." She crossed her arms.

"No?" A dark brow rose. "Hinata, don't be stubborn."

"I just want to know what's wrong with you. First, you're being cool then you seemed bothered then… then you tried kissing me AGAIN then you just leave me hanging!"

He pushed himself off the car. "What do you mean," He paused. "AGAIN?"

She took a step forward. "When…I –uh… I can't remember…" A faint blush dusted her cheeks.

"That's quite conceited of you."

She shrugged. "Well, you're a brat."

He crossed his arms and walked to the car door. "Get in."

"Sasuke, I'm not going anywhere."

He frowned. "Get in or I will leave you."

She scoffed. "Do it."

He stared at her for a moment before getting in the car. She smirked. He wasn't going anywhere. He turned on the car and glanced over at her again telling her to get in the car. She turned her back to him then her heart dropped when she heard the car rolled off. She whipped around seeing him turn out of the parking lot.

Her eyes widened seeing him drive down the street. She looked around there were only two abandoned cars left. She clenched her fist. "That fucking jerk!" She reached for her purse and forgot she left it in the fucking car. She shivered when the cold air blew through her hair.

Her heart dropped hearing a scary sounding cat. She started running to the sidewalk. She was so pissed not only had he left her. She didn't know where she was going! And nobody was on the streets. She was going to kill him! Slow and painfully.

She sped up hearing a car creep up on her. Great, now she was going to get kidnapped and sold on the black market because Sasuke was being a douchebag. "Hey," She paused looking at car. Sasuke was sticking his stupid head on the window. "Are you ready to get in the car?"

"Go to Hell." She mumbled.

He sighed. "You're being difficult."

She paused. "Get out the car!" He tilted his head. "I'm going to kill you."

He stopped the car. "Hinata, I'm not fighting you."

She pulled off her paws. "It's not a fight! I'm going to beat your head into the curb!" She got a band off her wrist and tied her hair up. "Be a man, Sas-GAY!"

His eyes widened and opened the door. "What did you-…Say it again!" He walked around the car to the pavement.

She took off the paws on her feet. "You heard me Sas-GAY!"

He rolled up his sleeves. "Say it again WHORE-NATA!"

She growled stomping up to him. "Look at your hair! Duck-Fuck!"

He pressed his chest to hers. "Blind Bitch, how are you a Hyuuga with bad eye sight?"

"You're not even a REAL UCHIHA, Dick Head!" She pushed his chest.

"I'm not a real –You're stupid!" He pushed her back.

"Itachi looks better than you!" She pushed him into the car door.

He gritted his teeth. "You might as well be a fucking man!"

She threw a punch but he caught her hand. "Shut up!" He grabbed her shoulders slamming her into the car door. "Let me go!"

"Shut the fuck up!" He growled.

She lifted her knee only for him to catch it before it connected with its target. He dug his nails into her thigh. She winced and clawed at his back. "I'm going to kill you!" She struggled against his body. He grabbed her head. She grabbed a handful of his hair.

"You get on my fucking nerves." He hissed in her face.

She huffed. "Likewise." He crashed his lips on her. Her eyes widened at his sudden movement. She squeaked still trying to fight him but it faded into soft pats on his shoulder. Her eyes closed slowly only for him to pull away.

"Shit, I'm so-" He was cut off when she returned the kiss back. He shuddered feeling her nails graze his neck. He deepened the kiss causing her to push against his lips as they fought for dominance. He broke the kiss. All was heard was soft sirens and car noises from miles away.

The wind blew making leaves brush across the pavement. They stared at each other panting. "Sas-" She tried. He kissed her cheek and went down to her neck. She put her hands at his shoulders. "Sasuke," She moaned out pushing him away. "We…"

He stepped back. "Shit," He held his face. She looked down. "I…" He sighed resisting the urge to pull out his hair. "Get in the car, please?" She nodded quickly.

.

.

"Where have you two been!?" Deidara folded his arms.

Hinata pushed passed the blond and went right to her son who was too busy playing a game with Itachi to notice her. "Dai-kun?"

He looked up at her with wide eyes. "Uncly Chi said I could stay up!" He pointed to a shocked Itachi. Sasuke was right Daisuke was a snitching mama's boy.

She giggled and picked him up. "Have you taken your bath?"

He shook his head. "Dei-kun said he was gonna do it because Uncly Chi might lik-"

Deidara started singing really loud. He laughed nervously looking from Itachi to Hinata. "I was just joking with him! Just having fun!" He mumbled something about Daisuke being a sponge.

Itachi stood. "Where is my brother?"

Hinata looked at Daisuke to him. "Umm… in the car," She turned to Daisuke. "Let's go take a bath, buddy."

Deidara pouted. "Can I tag along?"

Hinata frowned. "You're my teacher, that's sick." She walked in the backroom without a second glance. Deidara pouted.

"Something isn't right." Itachi muttered.

Deidara nodded. "Right, my status shouldn't dictate whether or not bathing together is okay!"

Itachi grimed. "I'm sure it has to do with the fact that you're a grown man and that's disgusting."

Deidara crossed his arms. "Of course you'll say that. You're terrified of vaginas." Itachi glared at him before walking out the door. Deidara gasped. "I was kidding Itachi!" He pouted. "ChiChi-chan!"

.

Sasuke placed his face in his hands. He kissed his best friend, like really kissed her and enjoyed it. He bit his lip still tasting her lip gloss. "FUCK!" He pressed the back of his head to the seat trying to calm down his racing heart. "I kissed her… Friends do that…" He muttered.

Then again, he never made out with Ino or Sakura… excluding Sakura since she wasn't a friend anymore. He glanced at the lights in the window of their home. She was probably going to see Daisuke before heading to bed. He…

How did he even begin to act now? Like everything was normal because it was far from normal? There was a difference between a simple meaningless kiss than a stomach clenching kiss. One that he honestly liked…

He slowly got out the car and went inside the house. The living room was empty and lights were turned off save from the single light above the sink in the kitchen giving the house a peaceful atmosphere. He closed the door and walked down the hallway. "So, we can go trick-or-treating tomorrow."

"REALLY!" Daisuke splashed around in the water.

Hinata nodded. "Yup, we can dress you up and we can go get loads of candy!" She giggled. "Then you know Daddy doesn't like candy so more for us."

"Candy! I wanna go!"

Sasuke sighed. She was taking this way better than he…wanted. Why wasn't she freaking out? Didn't she understand what was going on? He walked into the bathroom in their room and took his shower. If he just pretended- Can't happen.

He soon finished and headed into bed only to see a lump already lying down. He hadn't regretted sharing a room with her until now. He sunk into the soft fabric of their bed. "Sasuke?" She whispered. Calmly, he propped up on his elbow.

"Yeah?" He replied smoothly.

"You don't have to act weird," She paused. "It was a mistake."

"Yeah… I agree." He turned over staring at the next wall. She shifted in bed trying to figure out how she wanted to sleep. He sighed. "Hi-"

"I told Daisuke we can go trick-or-treating," She cut him off. "I think it'll be…" She trailed off seeing him turn back around. He watched her look at him. "Sa-"

"I'm sorry." He pushed himself in the sitting position.

She sat up pulling her knees to her chest. "I… Don't be… I…" He turned to her. "I…"

"We kissed there is no need to freak out."

She scoffed turning to face him. "Me freak out? Sasuke you stayed in the car for almost an hour."

He rolled his eyes. "I had a phone call."

She grinned and playfully pushed his shoulder. "Yeah, a phone call." He pouted rubbing his shoulder muttering how she was an abuser. She took a deep breath. "Let's just-"

He raised a hand. "We can't forget that."

She looked away being thankful it was pretty dark in the room so he couldn't see her blush. She put her face in her hands. To her defense, he kissed her first which led to her kissing him. It was his fault. She was okay with that. "I know…" She felt the bed shift.

"Maybe I should stay in Daisuke's room for the night." He grabbed his pillow, moving to get off the bed. She reached over to him. "What?" He looked down at his wrist that was being held captive by a smaller hand.

"Don't – go," She muttered pulling him back. He sighed before climbing back on the bed. "Sasuke…" She whispered when he grabbed her face. He chuckled, pressing his forehead to hers. She closed her eyes trying to focus on the matter at hand. After one kiss with her best friend had her dazed beyond belief. She felt his hands on both of her shoulders. He whispered her name causing her to subconsciously open her eyes.

His lips brushed against hers again. He didn't know what made him feel worst the fact that he was doing this again or the fact that she wasn't stopping him. He moved closer to her slowly, pushing his hands through her messy navy hair. She squeaked but didn't pull away instead putting her hands on his shoulders locking them behind his head.

It wasn't a crazed frenzy like last time. It was careful as if one of them were a bomb ready to explode at any moment, or the moment the first one took things a little too far. Sasuke pulled her closer and she didn't fight it. "Hi-" She pressed her lips to his if only to keep him from saying something stupid.

His hands went from her shoulder to her waist. Half of him wanted to stop, she was something too close to him if he messed up then their friendship would never be the same. This would always hang over his head. The other half of him wanted nothing more to take things to the highest level but that was probably his 'other' head talking. It was talking pretty loud too. The more she pressed her body to his it was talking louder.

This wasn't her fault. If their very, very, very first kiss was like this would she had been able to keep this platonic friendship this long? She absently noticed she was on her back and his was on her, feeling her more than any friend should. She gasped when his lips left hers and travelled to her jawline. She swallowed a very loud moan that was pressing the back on her throat. She gritted her teeth when he moved to her neck. "Sa…" She managed.

Then there was a rather loud cry. Sasuke ripped his lips from hers sharing a look. She sat up hearing the cry again. Without thinking about it any further they ran out the room into Daisuke's. He was curled in a ball crying. Sasuke turned on the light while Hinata picked him up. "Daisuke, sweetie…" She cooed. He sniffled and opened his teary eyes. Once laying his eyes on his mothers, he wrapped his arms around her.

Sasuke watched the duo. "What wrong, Daisuke?"

He clutched onto Hinata's shirt. "I had a bad, b-bad d-dream!"

Hinata rubbed his back. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He shook his head and pulled away. "Hey, you're okay… okay?" He nodded wiping his nose.

"Tan I sleep with you?" He looked at Hinata to Sasuke. Hinata picked him up saying it was no problem. Sasuke swallowed his pride and walked into the next room.

.

.

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Naruto chuckled on the couch, wiping the ramen juice from his chin. "You were getting all nasty with Hinata and little guy starts crying?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah…" He looked down at his sleeping mini-double. Daisuke said he didn't want to go out shopping for costumes with mommy. He wanted to stay home with Uncly-Naru-kun and Daddy…but ended up sleeping on his daddy.

Naruto put his bowl down. "What does this make you and Hina?"

Sasuke looked up. "Nothing," He watched Naruto's face sour. "I mean…" He sighed. "I don't know there are a lot of obstacles."

"Like what?" The blond crossed his arms.

"There's Gaara-"

"Fuck him."

Sasuke frowned. "There's Oro-"

"I thought you were over her?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I don't want to talk about that, then there's the fact of college and Daisuke," He rubbed the kid's back. "If we don't work out it would be worse than just pretending it didn't happen."

Naruto scoffed. "Excuses!"

Sasuke went to put Daisuke in the backroom then came back out. He frowned. "Yeah, they would seem like excuses to someone who doesn't have a kid."

"Sasuke, that's hardly fair."

Sasuke scoffed. "Everything I do affects him, there's no easy fairy-tale ending like with you and Ino." He picked up his phone.

"That's funny how you think that now."

Onyx eyes met blue ones. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto shrugged. "Before, it was easy for you to pick up girls and drop them now that it's Hinata you have to consider Daisuke."

There was a long pause before he nodded. "Exactly," He watched his friend's face turn. "Why are you so concerned in the first place? You never bothered to say anything before."

"I mean…" He shrugged. "I don't know. I hone-"

The door opened revealing Ino with five bags on each arm. Hinata only had her purse and a black bag. Ino came and sat between the boys. "They had a great sale at Red Cloud!" She squealed hugging her bags.

"In-" Naruto was cut off by a bag thrust into his arms.

"Naruto, I got the cutest things!" She nudged his arm. "CUTEST!" He chuckled nervously catching on to watch she was suggesting.

Hinata sat down across her friends with a smile. "I got Daisuke the cutest costume!" She took off her jacket. She glanced over at the thermostat seeing Sasuke turned it up because he hated the cold. She inwardly rolled her eyes and pulled up her hair. Ino eyes widened and pinched Naruto's thigh. "I got him a batman costume!"

Sasuke gave no mind to the idiot blonds. "If he sees that he will never take it off."

She giggled. "It was this or a bunny suit," She giggled. "We're going to ha-" Ino raised her hand before dragging Hinata into her room then into the bathroom and finally in the shower.

"You bitch!" Ino pointed at Hinata. The navy haired girl eyes widen. "You have a hickey!"

Hinata's face caught fire. "I…what?" She touched her neck.

Ino frowned. "We've been out shopping all day and not once had you said anything about getting frisky!" She scoffed muttering how bad of a friend she was. "I want to know what happened!

Hinata ignored her and stepped out to look at her neck in the mirror. Sure enough there was a red on her neck. She turned back to the steamed blonde. "I… I forgot about it."

"Bullshit! I want to know!" Hinata watched Ino frown more. She sat the girl on the toilet and told her everything that happened after the dance. Blue eyes watered. She was so happy. Her plan was going into full effect and all it took was a little push and a lot of cock-blocking. "I am so happy!" She hugged her.

Hinata was so confused. "W-Why?"

"You're falling in love with him!"

She pushed the delusional blonde away. "I am not!"

Ino put her hands on the opal eyed girls face. "Yes you are, baby."

Hinata frowned. "Ino!"

"You ARE!" She shook her. Hinata managed to escape her grip. "Please, dammit Hinata! Love him! Isn't he lovable?"

Hinata held her now sore arms. "What's wrong with you?"

She chewed on her lips. "I…' She shook her head replacing her mood with a happy one. '…nothing, I was joking!"

Hinata frowned. "I know you're lying but I'm not going to pressure you…" Ino nodded quickly wiping her tear stained face. She mumbled and thank you before they both walked out. Ino saw that Hinata had caught her arm. She looked at her friend before she was pulled into a hug. Ino went stiff at first before melting into her arms.

She pressed her head in the crook of Hinata's neck. Clutching onto her shirt much like Daisuke had earlier this morning. Hinata rubbed her back telling her everything would be okay. It wasn't a secret among the group about Ino's family problems.

They weren't as big as Sasuke but out of the…now four of them hers came in at a three which was probably why she stayed out and over their house so much. The blonde giggled and pulled back. "Thank you, Hina…"

Hinata smiled and patted her friend's face before pushing the hair behind her ear. "It's my job." She smiled. "Let's go force Daisuke into clothes now."

Ino wiped her face. "Awh, let's!"

.

**Later that Night**

Hinata was finish cleaning off the counter. She almost jumped out of her skin feeling something hit her butt. She turned around and nobody was there. She looked back to see a batman sticker on her butt. She sighed. "Daisuke…"

She got finished and walked down the hall to put on her clothes then the lights turned off. "Daisuke!" She yelled. There was no response. She crossed her arms. "Sasuke!" It was a known fact that Hinata was afraid of the dark. "BOYS!"

Every damn Halloween! They always tried to scare her hair white before going on. She pressed her hand to the wall walking down the hallway until she held the microwave going off. Even though she knew this was a prank it never failed to scare her. She ran into the bedroom only for someone to grab her around and cover her mouth. "You're all mine!" She struggled in "the kidnapper's" grip. "Nobody can save you!"

He put a flashlight to his face. Hinata rolled her eyes at Sasuke. He was so childish when it came to Daisuke. "Please, let me go!" She yelled acting along. He made his signature evil-genius laugh suddenly there was a light with the Batman symbol on it.

The door opened. "Dundundundundundun," Hinata had to refrain from laughing when Daisuke rolled in with his suit. "Batman!" Sasuke chuckled and pointed at him. Daisuke frowned. "Let go of my mommy, you evil vally!"

"I am no vally, Batman! I am The Avenger! I am-" Daisuke started hitting his leg making Sasuke fall over. Daisuke pounced on him. "Noooo!"

Daisuke laughed and pinched his cheeks before going to Hinata. "I saved you, mommy!" She picked him up.

"You sure did!" She kissed his cheek. He laughed trying to push her away. "I have to love you!" He puffed out his cheeks to kiss her back. "Oh, Dai stop it!" He laughed and sucked on her cheek. "Slobbery kisses!" He laughed and pulled away. "Daddy needs some love too!"

Daisuke crawled down and pounced on his father again. "Daaaadddy!" Sasuke tried getting away.

.

.

After a whole night of trick-or-treating they finally got back home. Sasuke took Daisuke into the house. Somewhere, deep down inside he did NOT want to go out on the town searching for candy from stranger. It was actually Daisuke's first Halloween so he felt like he HAD to be there because one day when Daisuke was way older, maybe his age and he and his friends were laughing about their childhoods Daisuke could tell them about the first Halloween with his parents.

Of course, Sasuke didn't have such memories and if he did have any good childhood memories he had suppressed them in the far corner of his mind.

Anyway, he didn't want to go because of the nosey town of Konoha. He was a confusing person, that he knew, but people were so…BLAH! He carried Daisuke inside his room carefully undressing him. After he finished he went into the living room seeing Hinata putting out a bowl of candy and going to hide the rest.

Daisuke was sneaky, he might have been a ninja in a previous life. Sasuke plopped on the couch. She turned to him. "I think it went good." She smiled. Part of him wanting to question her about everything that had happened in the past three days but he knew she would write it off or they would end up making out again.

He nodded. "Yeah, it did."

She sat beside him, running a hand through her hair. "What's going on with us?"

He paused. Had she been reading his mind? He shrugged. She nodded. He sighed and, "It's too confusing to think about tonight."

She nodded before going to the backroom. She didn't know what to think of the whole thing. He was her best friend.

Fuck it!

She shook her head.

Everyone knew dating best friends either end happily or in explosions and wars. She didn't want to know how they would end out because it would…

She didn't want to think about it.

They were just friends with a kid. She pressed her back to the door of the bathroom before sliding down. She put her head in her knees trying not to scream out in frustration. If that's all they were then why did they end up kissing again and… why did she like it? A lot.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Finished! Did that tickle your pickle? I hope so! **


	20. Coming to the Light

Playing for Keeps

**Author Note: I was in school, in my computer class typing and stuff… Instead of typing Natural I typed Naruto. I had Naruto on the brain so to fix that! Story Update!**

Chapter 20 – Coming to the Light

.

She scribbled in her notebook it was little drawings of clouds and fairies. She sighed as she erased the rather deformed face of her third fairy. "Something wrong?" Came a raspy voice in her ear. She glanced over into sea foam eyes. She shook her head quickly looking back down at her drawings not paying attention to whatever the teacher was talking about today. Suddenly her pencil was snatched out of her hand.

"What?" She bit out harder than she tried to.

His tattoo rose slightly. "You're bothered."

She stared at him almost pondering if she wanted to tell him about her problems. He shifted resting his head on the palm on his hand and elbow on the desk. He had on a dark red sweater with black skinny jeans. Even something so simple made him seem unearthly. She inwardly scoffed. That was just corny.

He leaned closer only causing her to move backwards. "I'm fine."

"Most commonly used lie," He brought a thin finger to his lip. "You're drawing fairies in the middle of class."

She grabbed her pencil. "Fine, I'll draw dinosaurs."

He chuckled glancing at the board. "If you fail don't blame me."

She rubbed her temples. "I'm not going to fail."

He shrugged. "Problems with the kid?" She shook her head and started drawing circles. "Problem…with the kid's father?" He took it was a yes when her pencil stopped.

"I don't want to talk about him." She whispered.

He looked around. "Who doesn't already know?"

She looked away. "It's not the point," She turned back to him. "I just…" She bit her lip. This was no place to be spilling out her heart. She could save her guts for Ino. She watched his eyes.

Teal was a naturally calming color.

She closed her eyes. "I really don't want to talk about it."

He watched her for almost seven seconds before shrugging. "Alright, I'm here for you, Blue." He saw a smile tug at the corners of her mouth. What started out as something to piss her off end up being a nickname that they both just adapted to and she accepted it.

"Thank you…" She muttered.

He nodded and pulled out his math book. "Alright, do you work." She groaned.

.

.

Sasuke tied his tennis shoes in the locker room. Naruto was going on about some new Ramen flavored gum. The guys were mostly ignoring him. "Uzumaki, would you shut up!" All but one… Naruto whipped around to see an annoyed Kiba.

"I wasn't talking to you."

Kiba threw his arms in the air. "Who were you talking to then? Nobody was listening."

Naruto growled. "You were!"

Sasuke stood up. "Shut up, Naruto." He muttered. Naruto gasped but before he could start chewing the Uchiha out he was already out in the gym. Sasuke was an emotional wreck, seriously. Not only with the stress that came with Hinata and Daisuke. His mother was forcing him into bonding time with Itachi which meant they both were trying to avoid Fugaku.

"Hey teme!" Naruto's hand came down on Sasuke shoulder but it wasn't enough for him to comment on. "Are you still tight about that… you know…" He nudged his friend. Tired onyx eyes glanced at him for a moment before shrugging him off. Thankfully, the boys and girls had been doing exercising separate for the past few weeks. "Are you going to give me the silent treatment?"

Sasuke sat on the bleachers waiting on Gai to storm in as usual. He leaned back trying not to think about his problems he put in his music. Blocking out the world proved to be working until he noticed some Juniors and Seniors were looking his way and went back to talking. This kept on for a few minutes not that he gave a shit. Not until Naruto froze up beside him. He pulled out a earphone. "What?"

Naruto looked over. "N-Nothing, put it ba-"

"-ow is he so cool? Seriously!" He turned to the annoying boys only enough to hear that their conversation was about him. Usually, he wouldn't have cared but- "Since when was it cool to sport around the fact you have a kid! Look at him, bet he is a horrible dad." The kid finished.

A blond guy laughed. "Horrible? He is probably a dead-beat dad," He puffed out his chest. "I bet he is all like 'Look bitch, all I do is party and drink.'" He laughed with the other two idiots. "Too bad, Hinata-chan is such a cutie."

"Cutie? She's hot!"

"Talk about your MILFs?"

"Hell yeah!"

Naruto looked like he was ready to pounce on Sasuke if he got up. He dodged a bullet the last time.

Sasuke looked over at him. "Who are they talking about?"

Naruto blinked a few times. "I d-don't even know!"

Sasuke nodded and stood. "I'll go find out."

"Sa-" It was too late. He had already gotten up and began to walk over. Naruto sighed following his temperamental friend. The raven haired boy walked up to the three gossiping underclassmen. They got deadly silent when he stood in front of them with a stoic face.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked calmly. They froze and started stammering. "That's not what I asked." He stuffed his hands in his pocket. "What are you talking about?"

The dark haired kid pushed the blond one. "He… He was talking about you!"

Sasuke nodded. "Why?" His eyes locked in with the brunette.

The boy started trembling. "It's just s-s-some stuff I heard!"

Sasuke cracked his knuckles. "Say the shit again, I dare you."

They stumbled back. "S-Sorry!"

"Yeah, we're sorry, man!" They ran away from the stoic man.

Naruto jogged up to him. "I thought you were going to kill them."

Sasuke looked over. "I wanted to," He grumbled before walking away. Naruto sighed. It was sad when he had to follow his friend around to make sure he didn't get arrested for murdering a kid.

.

.

Hinata and Ino were preparing for the track run. They hadn't had a chance to run on the track since it was raining. Ino sighed. "These underwear were knitted by the Gods, Hinata!"

Hinata giggled. "Ino, are you sure?"

The blonde pouted. "Would I steer you wrong? You need a pair!" She spun around. "No riding up for me!"

Hinata smiled. "Maybe I should get a pair."

Ino hugged her. "And maybe a few cute unmentionables for a certain someone." Ino wagged her eyebrow.

"No-" She pulled out of her grip. "Thank you."

Ino sighed and shrugged. "A girl could try, right?"

"She doesn't need any fancy panties to be a slut." Karin walked around to the lockers. Hinata rolled her eyes and pulled her hair up.

Ino crossed her arms. "Don't you get tired of the same shit?"

She tapped her chin. "Not at all," She paused as Sakura walked around. "Isn't that right, Sakura?" The pinkette looked at her to her old friends then bent to tie her shoes. "Oh don't be a party pooper, VP?"

Hinata looked away in disgust. "Let's go, Ino." The blonde glared at the girls. "I said come on!" She snatched her along.

Karin giggled. "Abusive much? I would hate to see how you treat that little bastard of yours, eh?"

Hinata froze as did Ino and Sakura. The emerald eyed girl snatched Karin. "Shut up, Karin! That's enough." The red headed girl laughed and walked out. Hinata gritted her teeth. Ino crossed her arms.

"That was weird, huh?"

Hinata looked over. "I'm trying to be -… if she says something about-"

Ino waved her hand dismissively. "She won't even Sakura didn't want her to face that kind of pain."

Hinata sighed and walked out on the track and groaned seeing the boys coming out. The last thing she wanted to see was Sasuke's face. Naruto spotted them and ran over. "You look hostile."

Ino explained what happened as Hinata got ready to run. The girls were going to run first. They all got in position. Ino and Hinata took the back as usual. Karin giggled. "Kin, do you know what's the difference between a whore and a hoe?"

Kin looked over. "Can't say that I do."

"See hoes don't care who they sleep with but whores they reach for the top of the pyramid," She smiled. "But somehow hoes managed not to get pregnant…"

Hinata clenched her fist. Kin giggled. "Can you point out any for me?"

Karin laughed. "Silly Kin, can't you guess!"

"Karin, shut up!" Sakura snapped.

The red headed girl scoffed. "Why do I have to close my mouth?"

"She can only manage if there's a dick in it." Ino growled.

Karin turned around. "What was that bitch!?"

Anko blew her whistle softly, secretly hoping for a fight. Ino stomped up to the trio. "Since you want to throw out digs let's talk about how you passed all of your science classes?"

"Shut up, Ino!" Karin yelled back. "I don't see why you even defend that bitch or her little ploy to keep Sasuke-kun on lockdown."

Hinata was sick of this! She walked up to the screaming girls. Naruto stood up. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. She wasn't going to hit her… she wasn't going to do it right? "I told you not to say anything about him, no?"

Karin flipped her hair. "I can say whatever I want."

Naruto stood by Anko. "Aren't you going to stop this?"

Anko looked over at him with a grin. "Eh, Karin deserves it." She pulled out her cell phone. "Tsunade is going to love this! It's been the talk of the year!" Naruto gawked at the woman. "Don't look at me like that! Kakashi is gonna owe me fifty bucks!"

Hinata nodded. "Say one more thing, I dare you,"

She smacked her teeth and pushed Hinata's face. Big Mistake. "Fuck you and fuck that little bastard-" Hinata grabbed her crown of her hair and threw her down on the pavement. The girls started screaming as Hinata was punched her directly in the face.

Anko squealed. Naruto and Sasuke ran over causing the teacher to groan. "It was just getting good!" She walked over slowly. Sasuke and Naruto pulled the girls apart. Karin's glasses were busted into pieces. "Stupid bitch!" Hinata tore out of the boy's grip and scratched her face.

"My face!" Karin screamed holding her bloodied face.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's face. "Calm down!" She pushed him away. "Hinata!"

She glared at him. "Leave me the fuck alone!"

"Hinata, wait!" He ran after her. She stopped at the locker room walls then looked down at her bloodied fist. She shouldn't have gotten THAT mad. He caught up to her. "Hinata, calm down!"

She shook her head. "Where were you!?" She screamed.

"Hina-"

She kept her hands out so he couldn't come any closer. "You weren't there! Don't tell me to calm down!" She wiped her hands off. "Y-You don't hear what I do…" She covered her mouth tried to suppress her sobs.

And he was right. Nobody dared call him anything – to his face.

He had handled her like this plenty of times. She was always hysterical after she let her rage out. He took deep breaths hoping she would follow suit. "Breathe, Hina-shine…" He grabbed her shoulders. "Look, just calm down." She looked up at him huffing.

"I shouldn't have come back to school…" She whispered. "I should have just stayed home."

He pulled her into his arms. There was no use talking to her when she was like this. "Shh… Just calm down, okay?" She sobbed in his shirt.

.

"You deserve this, you know?" Ino watched Karin clean her bruised face.

"Why are you – in here?" She slurred.

Ino smiled. "Because you aren't going to say anything about this."

Karin scoffed. "I'm going to press charges."

She laughed. "Oh Karin, that's funny. Her father owns yours… I mean, if you want your family to be out – homeless, maybe?"

"Are you blackmailing me?"

Ino flipped her hair. "No, that's crazy. I would have to be holding something over your head. I mean, of course I could always tell the principal about you and Orochimaru's little tutoring sessions," She shrugged. "I really want to…"

"That's blackmailing."

"Is it? Well how do you feel about bullying, Karin? You know that will get you in some REAL deep shit and the WHOLE girls group heard it, matter of fact everyone heard it. Then you put your hands on her first…" She giggled. "It's almost like you pushed her into a corner and it turned into self-defense."

Karin spit out blood into the sink. "She ruined my face!"

"Yeah, well you slandered her name around." The blonde sighed. "These are your options, you stupid, stupid bitch… either you go on and tell, get your father fired and make it almost impossible for him to find another job, because let's face it… My family, The Hyuuga and Uchiha basically owns Konoha," She paused. "Oh and then you get kicked out of the school and do whatever after that," She shrugged. "Or you could not say a word. Your face heals and we all go back living our lives."

She stood there with a frown. "What do you get out of this?"

She pushed herself off the wall. "What do I get?" She chuckled. "I get some answers."

.

.

.

Hinata sat in the principal's office. "She isn't… pressing charges and you should feel lucky, Hinata." Tsunade rubbed her temples. "You have gotten physical with anyone since your freshman year. What happened?"

Hinata looked at her now clean hands. "She called Daisuke… she said some rude things." She clenched her fist. "I… I j-just hate that." She wiped he eyes.

"I understand that Hinata but you can't fight anyone because they said something bad about him, of course nobody will dare breath another word about it after seeing her face." The blonde woman chuckled. "But we all know she needed an ass kicking."

She turned and pressed a button on the remote. The small TV came on and the scene played around. This time it was pretty funny. Tsunade laughed. "She didn't stand a chance!" She sighed and turned back around. "I mean… we can just forget this happened right?"

Hinata made a sigh of relief. "I am really sorry-"

"About what?" She grinned.

Hinata really did think this school system was fucked up but… shit, what could you do?

.

.

"Mama isn't coming?" Sasuke looked down at Daisuke as they walked towards the store.

"Nah, she's hanging with Auntie Ino," He picked the little boy up. "It's just us!" He put him in the buggy. Daisuke narrowed his eyes. He didn't understand why his mommy had any confidence in Sasuke to do the right thing. Now they were in the front of the grocery store. But if it was one thing he learned from hanging out with daddy.

He got him all the sweets he wanted.

Daisuke giggled. "Otay Daddy!"

Sasuke looked at the small list and looked up. "I really hate shopping." He pushed them along. "Ehh… she said get all the cold items late but everything is pretty much cold, right?" He mentally cursed his mother for not teaching him better as a kid. She sent the maids shopping through his whole childhood.

Daisuke looked at the list. "Tan I have some tandy?" He grinned, showing off his missing teeth.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm not falling for that again."

The boy pouted. "B-But Mommy always gets me some tandy, daddy…"

He tapped his chin. "Should I call to verify?"

Daisuke mocked him. "What's very-pie? We gonna get some pie too!"

Sasuke chuckled. "You're gonna be BIG!" Daisuke giggled as Sasuke gave him a Snicker Bar. He got a few things on the list. "Tissue…" He grumbled seeing the wide variety of the stuff. He crossed his arms. "What the fu…" He rubbed his neck. "One-ply, Two-ply, Three-ply, Extra soft… extra-strong?" He looked back at his son who was going to town on the chocolate bar. "Ehh… extra strong." He groaned again. Why were there so many sizes? "Hinata, shouldn't send m-"

"Do you need some help, sir?" Came a small voice.

He looked up to see a girl his age, short haircut that swung over her very eccentric eye color. He never saw so many colors in one eye before. She had deep dimples with the sweetest smile. He rubbed his neck. "Sure…"

She nodded. "Are you confused about tissues?"

"There are so many…" He grumbled.

She looked at the boy. "That's going to be a mess, huh?" Sasuke looked at Daisuke who had chocolate all over his mouth and nodded. "I recommend this," She picked up a brand and gave it to him. "Is this your brother?" She grabbed some napkins out of her apron and wiped his face.

"Nope."

She looked over at him. "Nephew?"

"Nah." He ruffled his head.

Daisuke giggled. "Daddy, that was REAL good!"

She gasped. "Your son?" He nodded. "That's so cute," She giggled.

Sasuke looked from her to Daisuke then back at her. "Yeah, we should go." He turned the cart around.

"W-Well if yo-"

"We'll figure it out!" He waved her off. For the first time, he didn't feel like dealing with another girl. He smiled at Daisuke as he talked about his day at the center. He had enough to deal with concerning Hinata and his feelings about that, there was no need to add another nameless girl to the mix.

He had all the girls he needed. His mother, Hinata and Ino…

He mentally nodded. He picked up some random bread and kept going. He felt his phone vibrate. Pausing, he pulled out the phone it was from the last person on his mind.

**Orohime: We need to talk ASAP.**

He scoffed and replied. She was right they did…

.

.

Ino watched the girl cover her face. "I heard it out of the duck's mouth."

Hinata groaned. "Do you remember when we all met?"

Ino nodded. "How can I not? That was the worst night of my life."

Hinata ran a hand through her hair. "If we could go back in time I would skip the part with Sasuke, it'll save me a lot of future trouble."

Ino pouted. "But then you wouldn't have Dai…hell, or us!"

Hinata sighed. "You're right…" She couldn't believe what Ino told her but at the same time it all made sense. Nothing was not of the norm until SHE came back into the picture and she had a mind to be equally upset with Sasuke for letting her back in.

She understood first loves, if it was her and Naruto… she would have been kind of weak to him too but she wasn't stupid. Naruto wouldn't put a club together just to separate her and Sasuke even though they weren't together.

"I want to fight her!" Ino growled. "Let me fight her!"

"And for what, Ino?" Hinata stood. "What will it solve?"

The blonde scoffed. "It wouldn't solve shit but it will make me a lot happier!"

Hinata walked into the kitchen. "We can't do a thing… as long as she doesn't touch me or Daisuke… I don't have a reason to touch her back."

Ino pouted. "I thought old Hinata was back for a moment."

Hinata shrugged. "What can I say? I've grown up."

"You just beat the shit out of Karin, so much for growing!"

"First fight in four years!" She giggled.

The door opened revealing a messy Daisuke. He ran to his mother. "Mommy!" She scrunched her nose at his chocolate stained shirt. Ino walked to the door seeing grocery bags at the front door. Sasuke was running back to the car.

Hinata looked out the door. Sasuke waved. "Business to handle!"

"But-" He drove off. She shook her head. "Did you trick him into getting you some candy?" Daisuke nodded and jumped down trying to drag some of the bags in. "You have to stop tricking your dummy for a daddy." She muttered grabbing bags.

.

.

.

Sasuke knocked at her door for the third time then the door opened showing a robe cladded Orohime with a small on her face. "Hey, Sasuke."

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"

She opened the door letting him in. "Sasuke," She pushed him to the couch. "Why are you in such a grumpy mood?"

"I found out some sickening news a few days back…" He frowned. "And besides you said As Soon As Possible so here I am." She stood in front of him and nodded. "What is it you want to talk about?"

She pulled down her damp hair. "Sasuke, I've missed you so much…" She dropped the robe around her feet letting her still wet naked body show. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Haven't you missed me?"

"Can't lie," She grinned. "And say I did." She pouted straddling his waist. "This isn't talking."

She wrapped her arms around him. "When are you going to stop resisting me?" She grabbed his hands placing them on her bare hips.

He pulled them away. "Tell me what you want to say before I do."

She kissed his neck but she didn't receive a response. "Sasuke…"

"If this is your attempt to seduce me then try harder," He frowned. "You aren't the only girl I've seen naked." She squared her jaw. "Well?"

"I'm not! I just missed you!" She gripped his collar. "And I want you so bad…" She bit his bottom lip softly. "Don't you want me?"

He turned away. "No, what do you want to talk about?"

She grabbed his hands placing on her breast. "I want to talk about us…" She moaned. He tried moving his hands out of her death grip. "Only about us."

He scoffed. "Let's talk about Sakura."

She blinked down at him. "W-Who?"

"Or let's talk about Hinata…"

She frowned. "Why do you want to talk about them when you could be fu-"

He pushed her off and stood up. "Cut the fucking act," He pulled at his hair. "You're such a bitch."

She stood up. "I'm a bitch? No! You haven't talked to me in like forever! How can you just drop me for.. for her!"

He clicked his tongue. "For who?"

She pushed him. "Hinata!" She put a hand on her hip. "It's always Hinata, isn't it? It's always been."

"Are you stupid? She's D-"

"I get it! She's Daisuke's mother, I know that Sasuke! But… then everything between you and her is platonic, right? Right!"

He nodded. "Yes!"

She grabbed her robe. "You're such a liar! I know Sasuke! You've been sleeping with her!" He shrugged. Technically, yes. "And I don't mean just sharing a bed! I know you been fucking her."

"Not a true fact."

She wrapped herself up. "And if you haven't then you want to!"

"What makes you think that?"

Her eyes widened. "You don't even remember do you?"

"Can't say that I do?" He crossed his arm trying to figure out why he was still going along with her crazy story.

"You were… You were moaning her name…" She whispered. "You were all but screaming out her name."

He blinked a few times. "Really?"

She made a cross between scream-groan. "Yes! You are the bitch! How can do you do that? I ignored it the first time but…"

He chuckled. "That's messed up even for me."

"It's not funny!" She pushed him again. He laughed harder. "Stop it! Why is that so fucking funny!?"

He wiped his eyes from laughing so hard. "I hate you type of women," He grabbed his stomach. "I've been moaning another girl's name and you still want me? I've been ignoring your existence for almost a month and you 'want' me. That's pathetic!" He chuckled.

She gasped and plopped down on the couch. "Sasuke, take it back."

He sighed. "Wait, wait… then after all of that you set up a fan club to make her life miserable! What are you going with your life? Not learning shit in college. You dumbass girls make being a jerk so easy." He walked over and patted her shoulder. "Look, forget me, my number, forget that I'm alive. If you come near me again I'm calling the cops, okay?"

"Sasuke!" She sobbed. "That's not true!"

He pulled away. "But it is. One of your little birdies told you that you're the FUCKING president! You're not in love with me. You're obsessed with me," He shook his head. "And I've been feeding your addiction. You need more self-respect. I'm only eighteen, with a kid… and you still beg for my attention!" He walked to the door.

"Sasuke, listen!" He heard something cock. He turned around to see her holding a gun. "Sasuke, we're meant to be! Together forever, remember? If I-"

He raised his hand. "Bitch, you would drink my bath water if I thought it was sexy. You're not going to shoot me, put that away."

She wiped her face. "You don't even know me." She giggled. "This is the same girl who left you when the cops came. I don't care about you getting hurt, sweetie. If I can't have you then nobody can." She pointed it at his chest.

Sasuke smirked and walked up to her. "Do it." He pressed his stomach against the cold metal. "Do. It. For. Me. Pleeeease." He gripped her hand. Her eyes widened as he pressed the trigger. _Click._ "Maybe there's another one." He clicked again.

"Sasuke… stop it!" She whispered.

"If you gonna go it then –_click – _do it." He grinned. "We're getting closer, hime!"

"Sa," She froze as he moved her hand to his head. "You're crazy!" He clicked it again.

"There's only one more, Hime…" He chuckled and pulled her body closer. "I want you to see my brain matter shoot out." He grinned and kissed her trigger finger. "Bye-"

She threw the gun down having it shoot out into the kitchen. "You were going to kill yourself!"

He chuckled. "You were going to kill me," He sighed and turned. "You're so stupid. Remember what I said. Oh, and if you touch my family," He turned to her falling figure. "I will hurt you... better yet I'll let Hinata do it. I'm crazy, now you know." He closed the door behind him.

She covered her face as sobs racked her body but the door opened again. Sasuke chuckled and grabbed his keys. "Almost forgot." He threw up a Peace sign and closed the door.

.

.

Hinata went into the kitchen to make dinner. Daisuke tired himself out and went to take a nap. She turned on the radio.

"_Come on baby, let's fool around. Could be the talk of the town. I got a thing I wanna do to you. I mean I, I wanna do with you. Be my king boy. We could be a thing boy_" She sang into the spatula, swinging her hips to the music.

"_Just think if, I was your girl! You, me, we could rule the world. I got a thing I wanna do to you. I mean I, I wanna do with you!_" She shook the pepper in the pan not hearing the door opened.

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe watching her party in her own little world. She was singing her poor heart out. Hinata couldn't sing to save her life but it was fun to watch. He made his move.

"_Your kiss is amazing. Got me hot. Now I'm blazing," She pretended to fan herself. "You know you're the best. Better than all the rest. And now you're blowing my mind!_" She spun to see Sasuke walking up to her. She laughed. "Have you been there the wh-"

He grabbed her hands. "Yeah…" He dipped in for their… he lost count. She squeaked but didn't pull away. He pushed her against the count safe from the stove. She was so confused by it all but didn't feel like asking questions. His hands gripped the fabric of her shirt pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his. He groaned and pulled back. "Hi-"

She pushed him into the island. He winced rubbing his own sore back. "Warn me!" She grabbed his collar before they went back into a crazed frenzy. Sasuke wanted to put his hands everywhere but decided to leave them on her hips. They ripped apart for air. She covered her face. "Shit…"

He huffed. "Ditto."

She turned back to the food only to have him press himself against her. He bit down on her exposed neck only for her to move her head over giving him more access. His hand went to her stomach and itched itself up. She grabbed his hand and pried it off of her body. "Stop, stop…" He moved back. "I can't focus…" He saw that she was stirring the food with the handle of the spatula.

He chuckled. "I went to talk to Orohime."

She froze. "Yeah…"

"She tried shooting me after I told her to never speak to me again." He didn't have to see her to know that she was smiling. "I was wrong and you were right." She giggled and turned off the stove before turning around to face him.

"We can't…" She took a deep breath. "This is too much," She shook her head from giggling. "You're my best friend and… I am so…ugh, right now!"

He nodded. "I understand what you mean I have a really hard er-"

"Stop it!" She looked down at her feet. "You should go stay with Naruto…"

He grabbed her shoulders. "Scared I won't be able to control myself when you come too close because you get cold during the night?"

She grabbed his face. "No… I'm scared I won't be able to control myself…"

He snatched away from her. "You right," They nodded. "I need to handle something then I'm gone." He turned away.

She grabbed his hand. "Sa-" He swallowed her words before they could even get out. She let out a moan and pulled both of them apart. "Go…" She whispered.

He nodded. She turned around. "So much for staying friends…" She mumbled.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Well, this story is about to reach it's end too! I feel like I add a bit more, and more SasuHina in each chapter approaching. I had a different plan for the Orohime thing but…ehh, I didn't feel like it. Man, Sasuke trips me out! Anyway, Review!**

**Lyrics from King Boy – Erin Bowman… honey, that's my jam!**


	21. Can't Be Just Friends

Playing For Keeps

**Author Note: Sooo, during the middle or end of a story I completely forget the WHOLE reason why I started in the first place! I was going back giggling at my pervious "reject" chapters and came across one called 'Love and War' which is 'Playing For Keeps' ugly sister that I revised it into this story. Anyway, that chapter was way less serious than what I'm doing now. BUT Sasuke was a freaking jerk and Hinata was "stereotypical" but Daisuke was still super cute (Like Always!)**

**Anyway, the moral of the story is I've lost focus and haven't been sticking to MY plot line (which sucks because it was awesome) so in honor of my Fallen Pride here's Chapter 21!**

Chapter 21 – Can't Be "Just" Friends

.

.

.

"Mommy," Hinata looked up at Daisuke with a weary smile. "Are you coming to my way?"

She blinked at him a few times. "Your way?"

He pressed his lips. "My Pa-plaaa-play!" Throwing his arms in the air.

Her opal eyes widened. "Since when is there a play?"

"I told you and daddy!" He pointed at her.

"You did not!" She crossed her arms. "I would have remembered!"

He pouted and crawled from his seat. Stomping through the living room he grabbed his backpack and started slapping paper on the table. She frowned at the mess but didn't say anything. He finally found a yellow sheet of paper and gave it to her.

She took the paper from him.

**Introducing KONOHA DAYCARE FOR TOTS Annual Play**

**Saturday 3p-4:30pm**

**Tots should report to the center by 2:45 for costume changes and prepping. The play is about the importance on Hygiene. Any questions please contact me, Temari Sabaku or Kankuro Sabaku at the center's main number.**

**We hope to see you there!**

She looked down at Daisuke's pouting face. "You didn't show this to me!"

His eyes widened again before pointing to the refrigerator. Sure enough, there was a yellow paper saying the same thing with sticker arrows pointing at it. She pressed a hand to her mouth. She had been so wrapped up in Sasuke's nonsense she completely… ignored Daisuke.

She clenched her fist. "I'm so sorry, baby. I guess it just slipped my mind." His big onyx eyes sadden. He brought the back of his hand to his eyes and nodded. "Dai…"

"You always slipped…" Daisuke sighed shaking his mop of hair. "Nana woulda remembered." He got down and walked into his room.

"Daisuke!" She yelled.

"Noooo!" He closed the door.

She rubbed her temples and slumped on the island. She couldn't blame anyone for that. It pained her heart to see him so… disappointed in her. "I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I have to get my life together." She grabbed her phone.

.

"Daisuke-kun," Mikoto knocked at his door. "It's Nana…come on, open the door." Hinata stood by the doorframe biting her nail nervously. He cried himself to sleep last night. When she went inside to talk to him… he just curled up pretending to sleep. There was soft padding before the door opened.

"Hey Nana!" He smiled until he saw Hinata. "Nana, ONLY you tan come in!"

She smiled. "Can Mama come in?"

He pouted. "Nooo… hurry!" He pulled the older woman in and closed the door.

Hinata took a deep breath and went into her room. She searched through her bag and pulled out an empty pill bottle. Her eyes widen. She grabbed her phone. **"Hello?"**

"S-Sasuke…" She whispered going into the bathroom.

"**What's up?"**

She leaned against the sink. "Daisuke is so mad at me!"

"**Why?"**

"I forgot that he had a play today."

"**What? He had a play? No, he didn't."**

"It was taped to the fridge, Sasuke!"

There was a pause. **"Are you freaking out? Hinata… He'll forgive you – remember it's normal."**

"B-But…" She bit her trembling lip. "You didn't see the way he looked at me."

"**He is four, okay? You sound like you're having an anxiety attack."**

She sat on the floor clutching her thumping heart. "S-Sasuke, we've b-been ignoring our s-son! I've been so busy w-worrying a-about everything else. I r-ran out of m-medicine and… e-e-everything is piling up. Oh my goodness, I'm a bad mother-"

"**You're not. Calm down." **

.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's worried face. "Is something wrong?"

He looked over. "Hinata is having an anxiety attack." He grabbed his keys while cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Tell her to take her-"

Sasuke sighed. "She ran out. I'll – I'll see you later." He turned back to the phone. "Look Daisuke loves you, Hinata. Nothing is piling up and you shouldn't worry about things you can't control."

"**I k-know but I-"**

He got in the car. "Know what? You aren't going to help anything while you're like this. Just breathe okay?" He heard her quick pants. "Hinata… take deep breaths." He warned. He took the back roads trying to beat traffic. He sighed seeing the house coming into view. "Hinata, are you okay?"

"**I dunno… ano… S-Sasuke…"** She whispered sounding a bit calmer than before.

He opened the car door and went through the house not bother to acknowledge his mother's worried look. "Yeah?"

"**You're a g-great guy… under all that ick."**

He smirked pressing his head against the bathroom door. "You're amazing Hinata." He heard her start to sob and opened the door. She had the phone beside her and head resting on her bent knees. He wordlessly sat beside her. "Hey…"

She looked over at him. "H-Hey…"

He rested his head on her shoulder. "You're okay, okay?" He placed a hand on her knee. "Nobody important hates you."

She let her head rest against the cabinets. "I'm s-scared…" This wasn't just about Daisuke or a forgotten play, she was already a shaking building and Daisuke just so happened to slam the door too hard.

He grabbed her trembling hand. "Yeah, well me too…" He sighed. "I thought – I don't know." She gave a dry laugh before squeezing his hand. "You have to learn how to calm down."

She nodded as fresh tears fell. "I… I c-can't help it." There was a knock at the door. Daisuke was standing there holding his Kyuubi. She quickly tried drying her eyes… last thing he needed to see was his mommy in tears. His lips quivered as he walked towards her.

"Kyuu-chan can help, ne?" He offered her the stuffed fox.

She smiled. "Come here…" He ran into her arms. He wrapped his little arms around her. He gripped the fabric of her shirt. Sasuke sighed and rubbed his back. "You're g-going to be late, Dai."

He pulled back and grabbed her face. "Stop crying mama, otay?" Rubbing his little nose against her red one.

She nodded. "Otay…"

He grinned at Sasuke. "I fixed mama!" Sasuke chuckled and ruffled his hair. He pouted and stood up. "Saved the day! Dundundundundun Batman!" He pulled out his mask and made a Superman pose.

Hinata covered her face from laughing at his little dance that looked like a combination of Naruto's and Ino's signature dance moves. Sasuke scooped him up. "Our little hero, eh?" He patted his head. "Let's get you ready, alright?" He nodded and pointed at Hinata as Sasuke took him away.

Mikoto peeped in and helped her up. "I'm going to need for you to either smoke weed or get more pills," Hinata eyes widened. "You can't have a heart attack and kill over!" She poked her in the arm. "And Heavens knows you can't leave Sasuke alone with Daisuke for too long."

"Mikoto!" She giggled.

She shook her head. "Want to know how I got through twenty-four years with two hot-shot sons and a man like Fugaku?"

Hinata smiled. "How?"

She pulled the girl closer. "I like to call it the WWS," She grinned. "A lot of Weed, Wine and Sex." Hinata coughed hard. Mikoto laughed. "That's the key to youth, girl." She flipped her hair. "You didn't think I stayed with Fugaku for his clever jokes."

Hinata blushed trying to get away from the woman. "That's enough for today."

"It's something about Uchiha Men, honey!" She called after her.

.

.

Daisuke came on stage along with several other kids as teeth. He stepped up. "I'm a Tay-Nine Toof!" He danced around as the crowd Awhed at him. He started his dance.

"Woo! Daisuke!" Naruto shouted. "All in the arms, yeah jus-"

Ino hit him in the arm. "Would you sit down?" She hissed as he sat down. She popped up and started dancing with him. "Pop it Dai!"

Hinata pinched the two blonds. Sasuke chuckled catching it all on camera. Daisuke giggled happily and got back in line. Deidara leaned over. "He was better than all the other teeth."

"Hey, buddy shut up before I knock yours out!" An angry father growled.

Deidara flipped his hair. "Bitch," Hidan growled. "Just fucking try." He turned back giving Sasori and Deidara a high five. Itachi frowned scolding them. Hanabi laughed at them.

All the "Teeth" ran away from Kankuro who was dressed as a toothbrush. "That's really creepy," Sasuke muttered. Hinata giggled. Neji and Tenten nodded. "Like a pedophile chasing kids."

Daisuke stop having all the "Teeth" pretending to bump into him. "No, guys we gotta get clean!"

"You're right!" The other "Teeth" chimed.

A little girl ran out dressed as Floss. "Ton forget meee!" He grinned.

"Or me!" A tube of Toothpaste ran out.

Hiashi stood. "Look at that, the boy is a born leader!"

Mikoto pulled him down. "You are so embarrassing!" She stood up. "Smile bright, Daisuke!" She grinned flashing pictures.

"Mom, you're gonna get us kicked out!" Sasuke groaned.

Soon the play was over and the "Teeth" all came to the front and showed off their missing teeth. The audience clapped and Awhed. The group got warned about a thousand times. Daisuke got changed and ran down into Sasuke's arm. "You did so good!" Hinata laughed.

He laughed. "Temari-sensei says so too!" He looked around. "Mommy, that's the girl!" They turned to see the navy haired girl that was the Floss. She looked over at all the watchful eyes and smiled at Daisuke. He grumbled and scrambled out of Sasuke's hold.

She ran over. "Dai-kun!" She hugged him tightly.

He blushed. "Asunaaaa…"

Hinata smiled down at the girl. "Hello, Asuna-chan?"

She looked up at her and back at Daisuke. "She is prettiful, Dai-kun!" She put her hands on her hips. "Dai-kun mommy HELLO!" She giggled and extended her hand. "Dai-kun daddy HELLO!" Sasuke winced at her energy as she extended the other hand. They shook it lightly. "My name is Asuna Ho-ko-ta-GA…," She grabbed Daisuke's hand with a huge grin. "Soon to be Uchiha…"

Ehh…

Naruto laughed. "Dude, you're already married?"

Daisuke blushed and snatched away. "I'm not your tusband!"

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Bye Dai-kun!" She skipped away. Hinata was in a state of shock. Her baby boy already… had his first fan girl and didn't even know it. Sasuke grinned wickedly thinking the same thing. She sighed. He was growing in the same footsteps.

"I thought you liked her!" Sasuke grinned.

He pouted. "I do," He put a finger to his lips. "Shh…"

She groaned. The same damn footsteps.

.

.

Mikoto and Hiashi sat in the kitchen as the teenagers and… Itachi's friends crowded the living room. "Soo…" Hiashi muttered sipping his tea.

She looked over. "What Hiashi?"

He chuckled. "How's life, Koto?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's great and yours?"

He sighed. "Could be better…" She scoffed and added more sugar to her tea. "Don't you think its sweet enough?"

She shrugged with a frown. "I dunno, how much sugar would it take to go into a diabetic coma?"

"You have diabetes?" A frown presented itself.

"No, but I'll get it so I could go into a coma."

He tilted his head. "And why?"

"To get you to stop talking to me."

He intertwined his hands and rested his chin on his knuckles. "Why so hostile, Koto?"

She raised a finger. "One, stop calling me that! Two, mind your business."

"After Fugaku said that you were in the hospital," He sipped his tea. "I worried."

She added more sugar to the already dark beverage. "How could someone as sweet as Hinata come from someone like you?"

He smirked. "I wonder sometimes too, Koto. I just have to ask one question?" He watched her dark eyes glance up as she grimaced at the sweet drink. The older man got up from his seat and stood beside her causing the woman to freeze. "Does Fugaku-"

She clenched her fist. "Does he what?" She glared at him.

"Does he _do_ you like I used to?"

Her eyes widened as he smirked and walked into the living room. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. She grumbled and poured out the death tea into the sink and took a small whisk out of her purse. "Tch, no." She drank all the contents.

.

After all their guests left Hinata sat on the couch with Daisuke fast asleep in her lap. She ran her hand through his hair as he clutched onto her pants. Sasuke came into the living room with a backpack. "I guess I should go then, eh?"

She looked up. "I… I guess."

He nodded and bent to kiss Daisuke's head. He glanced up at happy opaque eyes. He put one hand on the couch beside her head and to support his body. With the other hand he touched the side of her face before leaning in barely brushing her lips. She tipped her head up deepening the kiss careful not to wake up Daisuke. He felt both of her hands in his hair gently pulling him closer.

He pulled away resting his forehead on hers. She dropped her hands slowly. "…stay" He barely heard it but nodded. She pushed his face so she could breathe. "I… I'm gonna put him to-"

"I'll do it," He rubbed his neck. "Just…" He clenched his fist. "I…" She smiled seeing him stumbled over his words. He grunted and picked up Daisuke who stayed asleep.

She glanced back and walked into their room. She chewed on her nails feeling knots forming in her stomach. She sat on the end of the bed trying to focus. Seriously, tomorrow she was going to the doctor. There was a knock on the door. Sasuke was leaning against the doorframe. "I…" He looked up. "I can't be blamed for what happens when I walk in here."

Her face brightened. "I won't…" She covered her face for a moment. "I won't blame you."

He nodded and closed the door with his foot. She watched him walk over calmly before grabbing her shoulders and kissing her harder than he ever had before. She gripped fistfuls of his hair making him groan and push her down. He hovered over her lips before pausing. "Is this weird?" He sighed. "Is this wrong?"

She looked up at him. "We're… best friends" She trailed off and covered her eyes. "This is just like before…"

He nodded. "I'm not fifteen anymore."

She took a shallow breath. "I k-know…" She blushed feeling his very alert member press against her leg.

"It's weird…" He rested his head in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry," He moved his head until she grabbed his face. "Hin-" She moved her lips against his slowly. He gripped the sheets beside her head. He pulled away slowly. "Okay…"

"Okay?" She whispered.

He sat up and pulled off his shirt. She saw him shirtless plenty of times. Hell, he walked around the house shirtless most of the time. She wanted to look away but damn… something about this time. Her hands grazed over his hardened abs and moved over his chest to his shoulders.

All that working out paid off.

She bit her bottom lip as he unbuttoned her pants. She leaned up enough to take off her shirt. He stared down at her. "Shit…" He muttered. He ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure about this? Like… positive."

She brought him back to her lips again, briefly tensing up as his hands ran from her stomach to… He never remembered her boobs being so big. "Sasuke…" She whispered. His lower abdominal area clenched at the sound of her saying his name.

He moved off the bed. She propped up on her elbows to look at him. He pulled off her jeans and proceeded to take his off. She tucked her legs under her body as he crawled on the bed. He was only left in his boxer. She moved to get under the sheets.

He chuckled. "Are you scared?" He meant he was about to tell that blush fade. She nodded slowly. "You're such a kid." They both froze at the word.

He put up his hand and nodded, padding to the bathroom. She looked at the door before squealing into her pillow. She took a few deep breaths before pulling her out of the ponytail and mentally thanked Ino for talking her into the idea of cutting it a bit shorter. Her heart stopped when the door opened.

He was thoughtful of her heart when he decided to keep on his boxers on the way back. His dark glaze was locked on her. He crawled on the bed. "We aren't high," He stated the obvious. "I am really sober an-" She pulled him to her cutting him completely off. He moved over until he was straddling her again.

She gasped lightly as he pulled off her underwear while keeping their lips connected. He moved to the shell over her ear. "You're going to have to be quiet..." He muttered. When did his voice get so deep? She nodded quickly. He chuckled sadistically. "Close your eyes."

She blinked a few times before doing as told. His lips went towards her jawline to neck, paying close attention to the thumping vein. She brought her hands up to suppress a moan. His hands drifted off south. A rational side of her, or commonly known as her brain wanted to catch the adventuring hand but the irrational beast, namely her body didn't give a fuck where they touched as long as it was on her.

His lips traveled down her navel. She wanted to cuss, really, if she opened her mouth that all that was going to come up. A long string of moaned out curse words. She felt his hands grip her thigh. "Sh-" She covered her mouth again.

He was so evil, really…

She knew that because he was chuckling like a freaking villain. She let out a drawn out sigh as he removed himself from her girl area until he moved them to his shoulder. She gripped a handful of his hair. "P-please…" She whispered. Hell but that made him more excited. She felt him finally send kisses back up until he reached her ear.

"Better?" He muttered. She nodded quickly. Maybe this was a bad idea… "Are you okay?" He looked down on her. She nodded. "Speak to me."

She swallowed the knot in her throat. "Y-Yes…" She didn't miss the glint of satisfaction that was plastered on his face. That's when she realized this wasn't about just crazed hormones. He was trying to prove a point. It was as if he was GOING to make up for the first time.

That rational brain of hers was sounding off sirens in her head. It wasn't about his pleasure, no… This was about what she said four years ago when she mocked him.

"_That was weird." She watched the ceiling fan move slowly._

_He nodded numbly. "Not doing that again..."_

_She frowned, glancing at him. "Was that your first time too?"_

"Are you ready?" He wrapped her legs around his waist. She couldn't even complete her nod before he thrust himself in her. He quickly covered her mouth as a scream threatened to come out. They sat there for moment giving her a chance to calm down.

He sighed in relief. "You okay?" In which world was that okay? She nodded. Another flash of happiness showed on his smug face.

Bastard.

"Are you going to be quiet? No more screaming, okay?" He grinned.

She wanted to frown, or move but he had her hips pressed. She nodded again then he grabbed her hands putting them above her head. With a smirk he started moving his hips slightly, still the feeling of screaming as ever present. He watched her face closely enjoy every move it made.

Her mouth threated to open but he kissed them closed, moving a bit more. "Hi…nata…" He whispered in her ear. "Even after a kid…" He clenched his teeth. "You…" He moved his hands in her, letting them intertwine. She felt him deepen everything. His grip, his kiss – "Why are you crying?" He paused.

She looked at him. "W-What?"

He let go of one her hands to wipe a tear away. "You're crying. Am I…"

"Shut up," She hissed. He tilted his head to the side. "You're talking too much." Seeing his eyes darkened to almost crimson told her that she probably shouldn't have said it. He nodded with an evil smile. "Sa-" He put all the force he could into her. Her nails went to his back trying to swallow another scream.

Without warning he rolled them over. She subconsciously covered her chest. "I…" She trailed off as he put a finger to his lips. She moved her hair over her shoulder and pretended to zip her lips.

.

.

The Sun was a cruel, cruel thing… Hinata found that out the hard way. She grumbled curling under the sheets before pulling them over her head. She mentally sighed into the warm body behind her. Freezing, every memory came blasting from the back her skull. She turned over seeing a sleeping Uchiha. She clutched the fabric of her… or his shirt tightly. "Shit…" She whispered.

Sitting up, and feeling one part fantastic and a second part sore she ran a nervous hand through her hair. "Shit…" She moved to get up and looked back at him. "Oh shit…"

She blamed Daisuke. Yup, she blamed him to the sun and back. If he didn't get mad at her about a play, then she wouldn't have had an anxiety attack and been vulnerable then… she wouldn't have invited everyone to support him and they wouldn't have come home. Sasuke wouldn't have the chance to kiss her and… and they wouldn't have…

"Good morning."

The voice made her jump out of her skin. She turned to see dark eyes. "H-Hey…"

He groaned and laid back on the bed. "Tired… so tired."

She ran a hand through her tangled hair. "Want breakfast?"

He nodded and pointed to the curtain. "Could you close that please?" She nodded going the cover the evil sun rays. "Now, come here…" He didn't bother looking up to see that she padded over slowly. He ran a lazy hand through her hair before leaning up to kiss her. She shyly kissed him back letting her hand rest on his chest… for support!

She pulled away. "What do you want to eat?"

He opened one eye with a grin. "Well…"

She blushed. "Stop!"

He chuckled and sat up, sporting dark bruises on his neck. She blinked at them before touching her own neck. "Yeah, they're there." He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. "It's still pretty early…"

She pried her eyes off of him. "That's great, I'll go take a shower and start on breakfast." He grabbed her wrist before pulling himself up. She smiled pulling him into the bathroom.

.

.

"Well, someone is glowing!" Ino sat at their island.

Hinata looked up. "I'm not glowing!"

Daisuke chewed on some celery. "Mama's glowing?" He dipped the green vegetable in ranch. "Like a lightbulb?"

Ino giggled. "Just like that," She poked her friend. "Someone just had to _screw_ her in." She pulled at the thick scarf Hinata had on. Then that's when blue eyes glowed. "Well, well…"

Hinata smacked her hand away. "S-Stop it!"

The blonde giggled. "No need to hide," She shrugged. "You're oozing happiness."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Am not…" She couldn't fight the grin.

Ino tapped her chin. "Daisuke, my lovely nephew!" He looked up. "Was mommy home all night?" He nodded happily. "And who else?"

He finished his celery. "Uh…" He was about to lick his fingers until Hinata handed him a napkin. Jokes on her because he was asleep the wh- "Daddy tucked me in!"

Ino froze before glaring back at the blushing mother. "Thank you, could you wait in your room?" He sighed and hopped down. Ino tipped over back sure he closed the door before pinching Hinata hard.

"Oww!" She snatched away.

"Did that hurt?" Ino pouted. "I bet your vag does too!"

"Ino!" She scolded.

"We're you going to tell me?"

"You never give me a chance to." They both took a long pause. Hinata rolled her eyes. "Ino, guess what?"

The blonde smiled. "Yes?"

"I… Me… He – Sasuke and I…" She covered her face before grabbing her friend's shoulder. "Amazing…" She sighed seemingly melting to the floor.

Ino squeaked. "Do you mean like Amazing-Amazing," She put her arms in the air and spun around. "Or Amazing-AMAZING!"

She nodded. "The second one…"

Ino crossed her arms. "Well shit…"

"That's what I said." She touched her cheeks. "It's been three days…" She muttered as Ino gasped. "Every chance we get…" She nodded. "I never knew…"

Ino fanned herself. "Hot! Hot!"

Hinata hugged herself. "I mean before school, after school, before we pick up Daisuke… ehh," She counted on her hand. "The _freaking_ closet."

"See, you've denying yourself that for… like forever." Ino grinned. "Are you two together now?"

She shrugged. "I dunno…"

"Oh come the fu-" The doorbell rang. Ino scoffed. "That's probably him now! I'm going to ask!" Hinata stood and ran over trying to stop her. Ino shook her head, "You can't stop me!" And swung open the door but froze.

Hinata laughed and looked up into emerald eyes. "Umm…Hey."

.

.

.

**Author Note: What? WORD! Yes honey! *snaps* Sasuke done *snaps* Laid. It. Down. *snaps*I know how much you all missed Sakura! Muhaha… *rolls into dark cave***

***rolls out* We're out on Fall Break until Tuesday so you know what that means? Updates coming at you at Hellah speeds! And I want to get this out of the way! There may be four chapters after this so say your farewells to Daisuke… *leans forward* He is gonna CRY!**


	22. Being Thankful For Turkey

Playing For Keeps

**Author Note: Ehh… *shakes head* I'll save it for the end.**

Chapter 22 – Being Thankful for Turkey

.

.

Sasuke tapped his finger idly against the pharmacy's counter. Naruto chuckled and picked up a pack of XXL condoms. "Sasuke look," Onyx eyes glanced over at his stupid friend. "Me and Ino could restock!"

A smirk pulled at his face. "Aren't you picking those up in the wrong section?" He pointed to the Small section. The girl walking by giggled at the blushing blond.

"Ehh! Teme you're embarrassing me!"

He sighed. "There's no need to deny what everyone knows is true," He chuckled. "Remember that guy Sai in our freshman year?"

"Shut up!" He walked to the counter with him. "What's taking so long?"

"Do I look like a doctor to you?"

Naruto snickered. "You're too stupid!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Maybe Ino's perfume is killing the rest of your few brain cells."

He frowned. "Jerk…"

The man finally came back with a small white bag. "Thank you very much." He smiled brightly making sure to rub against the stoic boy's hand.

Sasuke snatched his hand away. "Yeah, cool."

Naruto paused. Sasuke looked back as he was looking at his phone with wide eyes. "Sasuke, we have to get to your house!"

"Why?"

He shoved the phone in this face.

**Ino-Drop: CODE RED. REPORT ASAP. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.**

Sasuke sighed. Code Red was their group way of telling them that something big was about to go down. Hinata didn't need any more reasons to worry. They got to the car and drove off.

.

"Why are you here?" Ino sneered.

"I came to talk to Hinata."

Ino crossed her arms. "She's not here," She pushed the very visible Hyuuga behind her. "Come back when you're not an evil, backstabbing, shit reason for a friend." Ino smacked her teeth. "And you've got some nerve coming here! Boy, I've been waiting to beat your-" Hinata grabbed her shoulder and pushed her out the way.

"Calm down." She bit out.

Ino huffed. "Are you gonna forgive her after everything!?" She pointed a finger at the quiet girl.

"Ino!" Hinata hissed as Sasuke car pulled up. Naruto jumped out yelling something about 'Girl Fight' until Sasuke punched him in the arm.

Ino nodded and clapped. "Finally, you guys come!"

Sakura stepped out the way. Sasuke glared at her. "Why are you here?"

She clenched her fist. "To talk to Hinata!" Her eyes watered. Hinata watched her closely. Goodness, she still loves him.

"Fuck your feelings!" Ino growled. And there's Ino.

Hinata grabbed Ino and pulled her away again. "Go sit the fuck down," Ino opened her mouth. "Ino!" She threw a glare at Sakura before going in the house. Sasuke was on the verge of choking her. "Naruto…please take him in."

He nodded patting the angry boy on the back. "Let's go. Hina can handle herself." He just ended up pushing his friend in the house. Hinata closed the door. All of them needed angry management.

Sakura looked down. "Hin-"

"I don't want to have a long emotion speech about this, Sakura."

"I know, I'm so sorry."

She covered her face. "You're never really sorry or even happy for me…in anything I decide to do."

She shook her bubblegum hair. "I know it was so fucked up."

"You always do this," She sat on the porch motioning her to sit. "You always fight with me but when you feel alone that's when you come back. The same thing is going to happen again."

Sakura clutched her knees. "I was so jealous."

Hinata sighed. "Why? Because of Sasuke."

"Yes! I mean… not just Sasuke, everyone likes you – shit, you could probably count the number of people who really don't like you on one hand."

"Because I was an heiress, Sakura."

She laughed dryly. "It's my fault for hanging out with heiresses and heirs, right?"

"No. I'm no better than you." She rubbed her neck. "You're just a bitch, like… - ugh, why are you so bitchy?"

Sakura giggled. "I have to act like I belong right?"

"No," She turned to her. "I don't think you understand what you have. You can do anything without having to worry about it making headlines or how your kid is going to react…" She sighed. "My own mother couldn't die in peace without it being all over the news. Nothing is… easy for me or Sasuke."

"I understand but I… I love him."

Hinata patted her shoulder. "It's not hard," She glanced at the door almost feeling their ear press through it. "I… can't speak for Sasuke but I know he really loved you and Ino like family. That's means a lot – you know about his family issues." She sighed.

"It just hurts…"

"Yeah, well you hurt him. Sasuke can hold grudges for years," She rubbed a blush away. "Trust me…"

"Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"No."

She nodded sadly. "What about Naruto and Ino?"

She giggled. "Funny thing is… I don't even think Naruto is mad at you…ehh, first loves are hard to stomp down on and Ino… you two were best friends before Naruto, Sasuke or me… she just needs some time to be angry."

She clenched her fist. "And you?"

Hinata looked up at the sky. "I'm not really mad – hurt, yeah hurt… but I'm not mad," She glanced down at jade eyes. "I trusted you… with everything even with things I haven't told Ino – we both know why." She smiled.

"Hinata, I can't apologize enough."

She stood up. "You can't but that's okay… I can never really trust you either."

Sakura wiped her face. "Why are you rejecting me so nicely?"

She shrugged. "This is how I reject Daisuke," She pointed to her dimples. "With a friendly smile so it doesn't hurt as bad."

Sakura sighed heavily. "You're a great mom, Hina."

"I'm glad we had this talk, Sakura." She squeezed her shoulder. "I've missed you… this you, the sweet one that wasn't trying to kill me to get to Sasuke."

Sakura laughed. "But could you blame me? He is hot." She walked down the steps and put her hands behind her back.

She shrugged. "No comment." She smiled. "Have a nice day!" She waved as the girl walked to her car. Soon as she drove off the door swung open. Daisuke was standing there with wide eyes with Kyuubi in his arms. "They made me do it!" He pointed behind the door.

She walked in seeing the three teens pressed against the wall. Sasuke sighed. "I told you he was a snitch."

Hinata crossed her arms. "You…" She rubbed her temples before smiling. "I love you guys." They watched her get emotional.

"Oh shit…" Ino muttered and hit Sasuke in the chest.

"What the fuck?" He rubbed his sore chest.

"You got her pregnant again!" She pointed.

Daisuke covered his mouth. "Y'all said a bad word!"

Hinata frowned. "I'm not pregnant!"

Naruto looked back and forth. "Are they…" He tapped his chin. "You've been doing it!"

Daisuke pouted. "Doing what! Do what!" He danced in a circle. "Imma have a sister!"

Hinata looked down. "N-No!"

Sasuke groaned and started hitting his head against the wall. "Get out…" He whispered.

"This is MY Hinata time!" Ino crossed her arm. "You have her all the time."

Naruto scoffed. "When do I get my Hinata time?"

Daisuke clung onto her leg. "She's my momma! Momma I want a sister!"

Hinata held her head as everyone started yelling. She was too young to drink and she quit smoking and even being with Sasuke wasn't helping. She groaned and pried Daisuke off. "I'm taking a nap. I want complete and utter silence." She glared at them before heading to the backroom.

Sasuke grabbed Daisuke. "Time for your nap," The boy pouted. Sasuke turned to the two blonds. "Get out." They grumbled and headed to the door. He looked at his son. "See, Mommy hasn't been getting much sleep so we have to let her nap for a while."

He nodded. "Otay…"

"If not then she turns into an angry bear…" He trailed off looking down the hall. "We don't need that, right?" He nodded quickly running in his room. Sasuke handled him Kyuubi. "Alright, after nap time we can go buy candy and drive Mom up the wall?"

Daisuke giggled and crawled under his cover. "See you later!" Sasuke kissed his forehead and walked into the backroom.

Hinata was curled in a ball. He sat on the bed running his hand up and down her back. "Are you okay?" She nodded faintly. He leaned over and kissed her ear. Pausing, he let out a sigh. "We aren't friends anymore, are we?" He pulled away to see her breathing evened out and lips parted ever so slightly. He grinned at her sleeping face before getting up.

He peeped in Daisuke's room to see him playing with the iPad that Nana bought him. He frowned. She never bought him anything like that so why was she spoiling Daisuke to the core. "Hey," He looked up and pushed it under his pillow then faked like he was asleep. "I know you're up. I need to talk to you."

He sat up with a smile before patting a spot on the bed. Sasuke sighed slumping over and rested his elbows on his knees. "Daisuke… I want to do something special for your mom since holidays are approaching."

He nodded. "Whatcha gonna do?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, what's why I'm asking for help."

He put on some huge fake glasses. "Doctor Daisuke to your com-band!"

Sasuke grinned. "Then let's get down to business."

.

.

Hinata nodded absently on the phone with Mikoto. "Yes, yes… well, I don't think it's a good idea. I – No, I love your cooking! With everything that's – I understand what it means… - yes ma'am," She looked up to see Daisuke and Sasuke come in. Daisuke grinned.

Sasuke walked over with a confused face. She mouthed it being his mother. He made a sour face and went back into the living room. "I just don't think the boys would be up for it – Yes I'll ask," She pointed at the smallest Uchiha. "Do you want to spend thanksgiving at Nana's house?"

He tapped his chin. Sasuke and Hinata were mouthing 'NO' he giggled. "Yup!"

Sasuke growled. "You little traitor."

Hinata sighed hearing her cheers. "I guess… I can bake – Oh, it's all catered? I mean… I would like a homemade meal but – No! I trust – Eh, okay… bye." She hung up.

"I told you she was overbearing."

Hinata sighed. "I wonder if my mom would be like that." She rubbed her neck. Sasuke went over hugging her from behind. She blushed pushing him away. "Daisuke is right there!" She muttered.

He glanced at the boy on sitting on the couch playing on his iPad. "He isn't paying attention." He grinned. Hinata turned back around. It had been almost a month since they started to get 'physical' but never really established anything. She was sure Sasuke was in heat.

She squirmed when he kissed the back of her neck. "I need to focus," She turned. "Please… please?" He sighed and looked down at the list of food items.

"She's going to be upset if you bring something and it taste better than hers." He warned.

She waved her hand dismissively. "She's forcing us to come to the mansion," She paused flipping the page.

His eye twitched. "And Fugaku is fine with that?" It almost bothered her that he called his father by his name but decided not to say anything. They were men, right? They could handle it.

She shrugged. "She said she handled the situation." Sasuke winced. Man knows no fury than his mother's rage. "It should be interesting right."

He shrugged. "She's trying to bond everyone even if she has to use bondage."

She giggled. "That's funny." He looked over. What was funny was the fact that she thought he was joking.

.

.

"I want to welcome you all to our home." Mikoto smiled at the table. Everyone sitting at the table had previously at some point been to the mansion before. Sasuke mentally groan and shifted in his formal shirt. Hinata was tucking a napkin in Daisuke shirt. Itachi was silently waiting on dinner to begin. Hiashi was talking quietly with Hanabi. Fugaku was frowning at his phone. The ebony hair woman coughed. "I said WELCOME!"

They looked at her and gave a dead cheer. She squared her jaw. "Well, as you all know Thanksgiving is abou-"

"Could we eat?" Sasuke pointed to the now warm food.

Dark eyes narrowed at him. "Shut up, let me finish my speech."

He rolled his eyes and fiddled with the table cloth. Hinata giggled at his embarrassed face. "I don't know why you're laughing that's you in ten years." He muttered.

She shrugged looking at Daisuke who was reaching for the bread rolls. After giving the history on why Thanksgiving is important she sat down and said a small prayer. Finally she gave the word for them to eat. Idle chattered filled the room as they started feeding their faces.

Hanabi leaned forward. "Oh Hinaaa…" Hinata looked at her sister. They were fairly close to each other so for her to talk over the volume meant she was the set something off. Hinata wanted to scold her parents for naming her firecracker.

"Yes?"

She smiled. "I heard you were in a fight at school."

Hiashi looked at her with wide eyes. "Define fight…" He bit out.

She giggled. "Define it, look at it!" She shoved her phone in his face. Hinata frowned at her trouble-making sister. Aah… the girl was just like her.

Hiashi hissed. "Ouch…"

There was chuckling coming from Sasuke. Hinata looked over. "What's funny?"

"I saw the video. Good stuff especially when I made my appearance."

Hinata grumbled and looked at Daisuke going crazy on his corn. "Well sh-"

"Oh my!" Mikoto looked at the video. "And you left unmarked?"

Hiashi touched his heart. "I'm proud."

She was really crept out by her father's overly nice attitude. She glanced at her angry sister. Hanabi sighed and chewed on her potatoes. Sasuke was too busy arguing with Itachi… or he was having a one-sided argument while Itachi smirked and said a few smart remarks. She smiled as everyone seemed to be getting along.

Mikoto clapped her hands. "Fu-kun, ca-" He cut his eyes at her.

Well… everyone but one.

She sighed. "You should learn to get along with the other half."

Hiashi shook his head.

"What do you have to say, Hiashi." Fugaku bit out.

"Oh… nothing."

Mikoto frowned. "Don't start tha-"

"Why did you even invite them here?" He pushed his plate away.

"Because they are _family,_" She hissed daring him to deny it. "Now, eat your food."

"Mikoto don-"

"You shouldn't talk to your _wife_ like that." Hiashi chewed his food. "Especially not in front of watchful eyes."

"Don't tell me how to talk to my wife," He grinned. "I mean, where's yours?"

The girls almost choked on their food. Daisuke looked back and forth at his Aunty to Mom. Hiashi sighed. "Watching over me every day from her place in Heaven," He ran a hand through his hair. "Though your wife should tell you how to talk to her."

Hinata narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't right about this. Yes, business is business but never had she saw her father so passive-aggressive with an enemy, and he had a lot, like he was with Fugaku. Sasuke looked like he wanted to interject but Itachi placed a hand on his shoulder.

Mikoto sighed. "Stop arguing."

Fugaku raised a hand. "Do you think you're so much better than I?"

Hiashi shrugged. "I know I'm better."

"Father!" The girls hissed. Hinata touched his shoulder. "Please, would you stop?"

Itachi sighed. "I love the holidays."

Sasuke chuckled. "Everyone is so in love."

Mikoto stood. "It really bothers me that we can all not get along without someone starting a fight! It's crazy how much you will openly fuss in front of a child, it's sickening!"

Eyes turned to Daisuke who was trying to grab the turkey off Hanabi's plate. He blushed. "Oops…" He giggled.

She smiled at him. "He loves all of us unconditionally and yet we can't tolerate each other."

"He is a child. They don't know better." Fugaku stated.

She slammed her hands on the table. "Hikari!" She blurted out causing everyone to become awkwardly silent. "Hikari would have loved this," She sat down. "How dare you disrespect her in such a manner? That was… was… scum!" She clenched her fist. Fugaku sighed looking away. "Apologize!" Her eyes watered. "Fugaku do it!"

He rubbed his temples. He didn't like seeing her cry so… "I am sorry."

She shook her head. "I know you're _sorry_ I said apologize…"

He squared his jaw. "I apologize Miko-"

"To her family – everyone apologize!"

The table was quiet. Daisuke frowned. "But why are we apollo-izing for, Nana?"

Hinata ruffled his hair. Mikoto took a deep breath. "For being mean and icky for the year."

He nodded. "Sorry Mama, Daddy, Nana, Uncly Chichi," He looked the other way. "Aunty Nabi, Papa…" He giggled. "And Papa…" He tapped his chin. "Sorry Hikari-chan!"

She nodded and started to sit slowly. Suddenly the room filled with apologizes. Even Fugaku and Hiashi apologized to each other… as if it was sincere. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand. "I'm sorry for hurting you." He kissed her knuckles.

She turned their hand and kissed his knuckles. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

The woman smiled. "We all have something to be thankful for."

Daisuke picked over his pie. "Who is Hikari-chan?"

Hiashi chuckled. "That's your other Nana."

His eyes widened. "Really? Where's she!?"

Hinata smiled. "She's not here anymore."

He raised his arms. "She went in the sky?" She nodded. "Oh…" He smiled. "I have two Nanas and two Papas, right?" Hinata nodded slowly. "Cool…"

.

.

That night things were pretty quiet around the house especially since Hiashi figured it would be a good idea for a hyper Daisuke to spend the night at his house. Hinata sat on the end of the bed staring into nothing. Sasuke walked in loosening his tie. "Eventful night, huh?"

She looked over with a nod. He went over and placed his lips behind her shoulder. "Sasuke…" She whispered.

"Don't over think, okay?" He rubbed her back. "Don't hurt yourself." He smirked.

She looked back. "What is this? I – I mean, what are we?" He rubbed his neck. She took his silent means for not wanting to talk about it. "I'm proud of Daisuke."

He nodded. "Hinata… I want you to stop talking."

She gasped. "W-What? Why?"

He stood up unbuttoning his shirt. "I want to show you how thankful I really am for you." Her face brightened when he leaned both hand on the bed on either side of her legs. "Will you let me?" She smiled pulling him towards her.

.

.

.

**Author Note: Whoa… while typing that part for thanksgiving I was listening to this really emotional song in the dark. I was all into it, you know… eyes closed and hand motions. Almost made me tear up. Whoo, gotta shake that off! Anyway, review please!**

**AAN: I have the WORST case of writer's block – like its serious guys. I have pressed a mental refresh about seventeen times TODAY alone. Not to worry, I've (almost) finished the rest of the chapters for this story. (There are like two-three left)**

**After this story I am afraid that I may take a hiatus/vacation from Fanfiction to gather my thoughts. (I really hate when my stories to repeat themselves and I'm pretty fed up with writing love stories, can't you tell they turn from "love" to "lust") I like being creative and it all seems like the same-hum-drum story line.**

**I'll be back… Eveeeeeenttuuuaally! (Or a week later… who knows?)**


	23. Got That Christmas Spirit

Playing for Keeps

**Author Note: Hey, I know it was weird Konoha and Thanksgiving, that would NEVER happen…but almost everything in this story would never happen. Shoot, it's my story and it's AU… know what that stands for? Akia's Universe (that's my first name *wink* like what I did there) and her universe dragons might appear (not really) but hey! It's the principle and that principle is… I love the HOLIDAYS with that being said CHECK OUT THE NEXT TITLE, BABY!**

Chapter 23 – Got That Christmas Spirit

.

.

Daisuke tapped his chin thoughtful as his parents sat in front of him. Sasuke had a growing frown etching onto his face. Hinata sweat dropped at her over dramatic son. He got that from Sasuke's side of the family. He sat on the couch with his coloring book. "I want…" He started for the forty-eighth time.

"Hurry…up." Sasuke growled.

Hinata hit him lightly. "Don't rush him, how about you write a letter to Santa."

Sasuke scowled. "We won't understand anythi-" He was cut off by the elbow in his side. She smiled happily. "Y-Yeah…do that."

He nodded. "I can wish for ANYTHING?"

Sasuke rubbed his temples. "Not anything major like world domination."

Hinata looked at him with a questioning look. "Why would he ask for that?"

He huffed, crossing his arms. "I did," He shrugged. "I did NOT get it either."

She rolled her eyes. "After you get done you HAVE to give it to me or this dummy," She motioned to Sasuke. The boy nodded happily and went back to coloring. Hinata sighed and went into the kitchen having Sasuke follow behind her. They both glared at the little boy in the living room. "What's he planning?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "It's almost like he doesn't want anything." He whispered.

She nodded. "That's crazy. He is four. I wanted a pony at four…" She whispered back.

"Did you get it?"

She scoffed. "No. I got you, Sakura and the Blonds."

He shuddered. "That was a terrible night." She nodded slowly. "Oh well, you got over it."

She looked over. "Slowly, I'm still healing…" She looked back at the kid. "I wonder what's going on in that head of his."

Sasuke groaned. "He'll write the letter and we'll know."

She crossed her arms. "Think he's upset we're not spending Christmas at home?"

"He's four anywhere presents are is home."

She nodded slowly. "He is creepy." She watched him coloring. At one moment he would hold the crayon like a four year old then the next he was holding it as if he was a master color-er… Crayon Welder… Hinata shook her head.

"He isn't creepy."

She frowned. "Look," She hissed. "He colors in the lines, uses all the right colors a-and look…" He watched him analyze two different greens. "Aren't all greens the same to him at that age," She grumbled. "He is weird."

Sasuke chuckled. "What do you want me to do?"

She shrugged. "Have you noticed he comprehends more than a four year old should?"

He sighed. "He's smart, leave it alone."

She turned. "I am a concerned parent. If you were his age what would you ask for?"

He rubbed his neck. "A new action figure, I guess."

She nodded. "Exactly," She watched him. "I hope he isn't like Neji…or Itachi."

"What? Feminine? I mean Itachi is more than Nej-?"

She huffed. "A prodigy."

He grabbed her shoulders. "In that case, I bet he can hear you then." She gasped and looked at the little boy not paying any mind. "I bet he can hear you moaning too…" He smirked. She face brightened. "I'm kidding, he is a normal four year old don't worry about it."

She took a deep breath. "You're right."

He nodded. "Now, let' snoop through his room." She nodded before he grabbed her hand. "I'm kidding!"

She snatched out of his grip and went into the messy room. She picked up a few toys putting them in his toy bin. Sasuke sat on his bed picking up his iPad. "Your mom loves him more than you."

He mocked her quietly and turned on the stupid device. He smirked at the wallpaper of the picture of three of them that was in the living room. He had a bunch of games the first page was kiddy games, the next page were racing games, the next were school related apps, the last one were the unnecessary apps. "Get me one of these?"

"No." She folded his cover.

Sasuke chuckled and went to his gallery. Most were pictures of him and Nana, some were with him and Hinata. "You've taken pictures with him on this?" She nodded. "Traitors…" He paused. "Whoa…"

"What?" She fixed his drawers.

He leaned up showing her the sketch of herself. "Pretty cool, right?"

She nodded. "You think he drew it?"

He flipped to the next picture and it was a stick figure with _Daddy_ written in scribble. "What kind of…" He flipped through. "That's more like it." It was a sketch of him driving. "This is…" He trailed off looking at the door.

Daisuke was staring at them. "Um…"

"You drew this?"

He walked in the room nodding. "Well, I took a snap-snap of it." He grinned and went under his bed grabbing a sketch pad. "Nana got it for me…"

Hinata smiled. "Can I see?" He nodded and sat on the bed with them. "This is amazing, Dai."

He shrugged. "I do it when I run outta colors!" He held up his small crayon.

"Is that what you want for Christmas – from Santa?"

He shook his head. "Nana said she's getting me a BIG one!"

Sasuke grabbed his shoulder. "What do you want?"

Daisuke giggled. "Shh… Santa will tell you."

"There is no Sa-" Hinata pinched his arm from ruining his childhood. Sasuke grumbled rubbing his arm. "There is no saving secrets between us, remember?"

His eyes widened. "Really?" He nodded. "Did I tan tell mommy about your su-" He put his hand to his mouth before picking him up and walking out of the room into the living room and out the door to the car. He opened the door and sat them both down.

"Do not under any circumstances do you EVER tell her about that. It's our personal secret until after Christmas." Daisuke giggled and nodded. "I don't care how much she bribes you – because she will and you have to be strong."

He nodded. "Strong!"

"You're an Uchiha, we don't cave under pressure."

He nodded. "Wesh-sure!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You would tell me if you were an evil genius, right?" Daisuke giggled. Sasuke huffed taking him back into the house. Hinata stood there dumbfounded. "Guy talk, right?" Daisuke nodded.

She crossed her arms. "Right?"

.

.

December 24rd

"It's crunch time!" Hinata raced through the house. Ino leaned against the wall. "Ino, don't stand around help!"

She looked up. "How can I be in the Christmas spirit when you're LEAVING me!? Tell me Hina, what do the loooonely do at Christmas!" She sang.

Hinata sighed. "You have Naruto."

She huffed. "Screw him," She ran a hand through her hair. "Can you believe he didn't invite me to hang out with his family? I bet he is ashamed of me or something!" She looked away. "I know it."

Hinata peeped out the room. "Ino, Naruto loves you."

She shrugged. "We've been dating for a long time! He hadn't introduced me as his official girlfriend to his parents! I'm cute, right?"

Hinata giggled walking pass her. "The cutest blonde I've ever seen."

Ino nodded. "I know," She groaned. "You're usually my go-to house for Holidays but ever since you and Sasuke have been jumping pants I've been left out."

Hinata looked at her. "Jumping pants?"

She nodded. "Yes, I get it. He is a real panty dropper but I need you too!"

Hinata took a suitcase to the living room. "You have me, right now – what are you doing? Not helping me."

Ino bit her lip. "Do you think he doesn't love me anymore? I mean, I'm spontaneous! You could not believe the things we've tried."

Hinata paused to look at her. "Really?"

She nodded. "I would have told you but you get grossed out by the P word on a boy or girl." Hinata rolled her eyes as she went into Daisuke's room. Ino peeped in. "I just want to know why!"

"Ask him!" Hinata yelled back.

The front door opened and Daisuke ran in. Hinata lifted her leg as the hyper boy ran by. Sasuke came in with bags. Ino pouted. "Do you think Naruto is going to break up with me?"

Sasuke glanced at Hinata who was mouthing 'crazy' and back to Ino. "No. Why?"

She slumped into the living room with him. "He didn't invite me to meet his parents."

"You've met them," He paused. "Countless times."

"Not as his girlfriend! Is he ashamed of me?"

Sasuke scoffed. "You're all he talks about."

She groaned more sprawling over the couch. "Then why am I not being invited?" This is why she was going to Otogakure College for the Arts…for theater/drama.

Sasuke grabbed a pillow and walked over to her. "Let me ask you a question?" She nodded. "Have you asked? He isn't the brightest yellow."

She frowned. "Well no I-" He put the pillow over her head as she squirmed.

He chuckled at her arms trying to move him. He pulled the pillow up only to be hit with another one. "Sasuke, you're a jerk." She huffed. He sat on her legs and yawned. She wiggled and crossed her arms. "You think I should ask?"

He nodded. "Yes, you should."

Hinata walked in the living room to Sasuke sitting on Ino's legs. "Sasuke, would you stop before you break her?"

He looked at the blonde. "Matter of fact, you can come with me. We can leave those insensitive jerks here." Ino nodded sticking her tongue out at Hinata. Sasuke chuckled and stood up enough for her to move. "We have to make mommy happy."

She giggled and hugged her best friend. "Sasuke, I'll be careful if I were you. You'll be together in the north but very lonely in the south, if you get it?"

Sasuke's smirk faded as Hinata's widened. "Dammit Ino, whose side are you on?" He stood up.

Ino sighed happily. "I'm gonna go find my honey-pumpkin, have a great Christmas Uchiha-Hyuuga!" She closed the door.

Hinata squeaked when he grabbed her from behind. "Sasuke…" She felt his hand ease up her shirt. She wondered if he even remembered they used to be basically siblings. He kissed the crook of her neck. Nah, maybe he just didn't care. "We h-have packing to do." She whispered. He sighed pulling away. "T-That's all you ever want to do anymore."

"And you don't?" He pressed her back to the island. She wrapped her arms loosely around him. "Then what's wrong with it?"

She sighed putting her head in his shoulder. "Daisuke still hasn't told us anything," She looked up at him. "Today is the last day home and everything is closing an-"

"You're stressing yourself out…I took him shopping today and he pointed at that new action figure, that Shinobi 200 Hokage Edition. I got it and he didn't notice so relax…" He took a deep breath. "Just like me…" She nodded and started breathing with him until their nose brushed.

"Mommy!" Daisuke squeaked from the hallway. His face was bright red and covered his eyes. Hinata giggled. That's right, he never saw them that close before. He didn't move but was pondering whether he wanted to run or not. She pushed Sasuke away. "I…" He looked at the floor. "I was wondering… if K-Kyuubi could come?"

She nodded. "Of course."

He nodded before turning to go into his room. Sasuke crossed his arms before chuckling. "Did you see his face?"

"Stop being mean…" She giggled as he took her hips. "Sasu-" He dipped into a kiss. She pulled him closer. He grinned against her lips. She grabbed his hands before he scarred the poor boy. She managed to turn away only for him to take her neck as a prisoner. She held down a long moan. "Stoooop…" She moved away.

He sighed wiping the corner of his mouth. "I get excited." He said in an apologetic tone. She nodded. He ran a hand through his hair. "But yeah… don't worry." He said absently.

She looked at the kitchen clock. "Time to go!" She smiled.

"Okay, well I set the clock up one hour," He chuckled. Her eyes widened. "Brightside, we have an extra hour."

She smiled. "That gives us another hour to recheck!" She walked down the hall.

He covered his face. "Kami give me the strength." He muttered.

.

.

"What do you mean? I thought – Well, I didn't but you," She frowned out the window. Sasuke glanced over hearing the faint sound of her father talking. "Dad, you promised! Its Christmas Eve there is no way you can stay in that office ALL – Yes, I understand. I was just – Fine, okay… Yes sir, bye." She sighed.

"What was that about?"

She looked over. "My father cancelled."

"I mean, don't you think it's a good thing. Fugaku wouldn't be able to last overnight if they had to stay in a confined area."

She nodded. "That's hardly the point."

He waved his hand. "Less drama, think happy thoughts."

She looked back at Daisuke. He was sleep with his head bobbing every time they hit a bump. His Kyuubi was tucked under his arm. "You think he's hot?"

"I don't know, it wouldn't because of the fifteen different sweaters you had him pile on."

She mocked him and rolled her eyes. "Better safe than sorry." He shrugged.

She leaned up to take off his scarf. "You're going to get us a ticket."

She tapped Daisuke. "Hey, are you hot?"

Sasuke was trying to be… reasonable. This was Daisuke first time out of town and Hinata wanted to make it perfect but he was pretty sure by the time Daisuke was their age anything bad happened to him now will be just a faint memory and a funny story. He glanced over to see her butt and quickly looked back at the road.

"Your butt is in my view." He growled.

"It's not bothering you." She giggled helping Daisuke take off his third sweater. "Is that better?" Daisuke nodded happily. She sat down and smiled at him. "What's wrong?"

"Now I have a situation." He growled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," She turned. "Daisuke this is Otogakure!" She heard him "Oo" and "Ah" as the snow fell slowly. He pressed his face to the window looking at the animals.

"I thought andy-mals were in hy-ber-nation?" He tried.

"Well, some animals like the snow." She smiled.

"I like the snow!" He giggled.

Sasuke mentally smiled. This would be an eventful Christmas.

.

.

They pulled up to the bricked mansion. Frozen vines covered the sides, icy bushes were set in front of the house leading a large walkway towards the porch. Sasuke pulled up beside Itachi's car. He was currently digging in his trunk. Everyone got out the car going around to get their suitcases. Daisuke whined when Hinata started to pile on his sweaters again. "It's colder here than at home, you'll get sick."

He rubbed his nose and sniffled. "Tan I take it off in there?" She nodded.

Sasuke walked over to Itachi and Deidara got out of the car saying he had to make a call. The younger brother chuckled. "You bring him everywhere, huh?" Itachi paid him no mind. "I'm starting to think he's your boyfriend?" Itachi took out a navy suitcase. "Are you deaf?"

The older Uchiha looked at him. "I am simply praying that you blow away."

Sasuke growled. "You're such a jerk."

Itachi looked at him to Hinata. "How do you deal with such," He paused. "A pest." He thumped his forehead before heading to the door. Sasuke clenched his fist trying to rid himself of a blush.

Hinata walked up to him. "You'll never beat him." With that she and Daisuke went into the mansion. He grumbled dragging his stuff in. Honestly, this was his most hated Seasonal Mansions. Partly because it was always so freaking cold, and… well his father was alive.

Daisuke walked in and squealed running to Mikoto. She laughed. "Come on little guy," She ruffled his head. "I see your mother rolled you in everything in the closet."

Hinata smiled as Sasuke grabbed her hand. "This is the corridor," He pointed to another door. "That's the den," She peeped in only to be pulled to the next room. "That's the living room." He paused. "All the down stairs room connects, if you go wondering like you enjoy doing you might want to bring your phone to call." She nodded. "This is the Christmas room." He pushed open the golden door.

There were four large Christmas trees in the room, fully decorated and shining. The chandelier shimmered green and red. Hinata eyes glowed at the small train that was going around the trees. There were two large nutcrackers in the corner and on the walls were pictures of the past Uchiha Monarchs. Sasuke rubbed his temple. "Mom goes all out, ne?" He walked inside the room and pressed a button on the wall having the thick crimson curtain with the Uchiha crest moved back revealing a large window showing the snow covered forest and sunset.

"Goodness…" She touched her face. "You said this sucked!"

"It does!" He huffed just as Daisuke came in. His eyes shot open and… he fell on his butt. "See, knocking kids out for centuries!"

She didn't know if Sasuke was down to Earth or spoiled rotten. Mikoto peeped in. Deidara ran in yelling. Daisuke got up and started chasing the man. Hinata giggled. "All its missing is fake snow."

"Fake?" Mikoto laughed. "She said fake, Sasuke!" She grabbed onto the grumpy boy before he pressed another button. The whole roof opened up letting in fresh snow. "Don't you love Christmas!?" She sighed. "I need to find my Fu-kun, it gets me all tingly."

Sasuke covered his face. "Mom!" Hinata looked away from the very opened woman. After Daisuke tired himself out they gave him the talk. "Daisuke this is a BIG house but same rules goes," He nodded. "No running off without letting me or mom know, right?"

He nodded. "No run, got it!" He clapped his hand. "Tan I play in the Art room!?" Sasuke nodded as Daisuke ran off but caught himself. He giggled and waved to them.

Hinata hugged herself. "This may be pretty fun."

He rubbed his neck. "Toshi," He pointed at one of the older maids. She walked over calmly and bowed. "Don't you and the others have kids around here?"

She smiled. "Yes sir, we do. Would you like them to keep Daisuke-sama company?"

He nodded. "That would be great, thanks."

She clenched her fist. "Sir," He raised an eyebrow before she hugged him. "You've grown so much!" She pulled away. "I only see you once a year and you don't even write us letters!" Hinata giggled as she pinched his cheeks. "The staff loves you and Itachi-sama, and what do you do?"

He winced. "Sorry, sorry!"

She snatched away. "You don't even call the house! I was the one just a few years ago taking care of you!"

"Ehh…Toshi please…"

Her pale dark eyes landed on the girl. "Are you Daisuke's mother?" Hinata nodded and the woman pulled her into a hug. She clapped her hands loudly as the staff from upstairs, the kitchen and the other rooms came out.

There were squealing maids and chefs hugging the young Uchiha. "Look, there's Itachi!" He pointed at the man who was blinking wide eyed at the situation before trying to run down the hall. The group went after him. Sasuke wiped his forehead. "Sorry…"

"That's cute."

Toshi glanced at their intertwined hands. "I suppose I'll be giving your old room to Daisuke-sama?" He nodded. "And there are plenty of vacant rooms." She bowed again. "Have a blessed holiday!" She scurried off to find the children.

"Everyone is so busy," Sasuke smirked at Hinata's nervous face. "There is something I want to show you." He led her upstairs.

.

She opened the door to see cushioned walls, ceiling and floor. "You brought me to a crazy room?"

He flipped on the light. There was a single large TV hanging on the wall. "No, when me and Itachi were young my mom told us to make a list of seven different play rooms. I mean, who doesn't want a cushioned room? Looked cool on TV."

Hinata waddled to the middle of the floor. "I guess…"

"Yeah, then she was all like 'You father says we're too loud'" He shrugged. "So she sound proofed the room."

She stepped back finally piecing everything together. "Sasuke!" He bounced towards her. She tried being mad but this was so cute. She bounced away. "S-Stop it."

"What?" He jumped over making her loose her footing. He bounced over. "I win." He chuckled standing over her. She looked up at him as he straddled her waist. She sighed as he kissed her. "What's my prize?"

She covered her face. "Fine!" He tilted his head. She pulled him down.

.

.

Mikoto sat down on the end of his desk. "Are you going to behave?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Why are you doing this? Every time, it's really bothering."

She frowned. "Why can't you accept your sons?"

"They are foolish." He grabbed a bottle of Scotch. She grabbed his hand. "Mikoto…"

"Were you not young and foolish at one point? We made mistakes and slipped up."

"How do you expect me to deal with them?"

She rubbed her temples. "The same way when you did when they were born. You loved them without a second thought. What happened?"

"Well, one wasted college money-"

"As if that hurt your bank account, he didn't drop out – he changed to a major that he enjoyed and loves doing." She walked behind the desk. "Itachi is a good boy."

"And Sasuke, first he starts smoking-"

"Like we didn't?" She sat on his lap. "You went to jail several times for it too," She fixed his collar. "We were way worst, Fu…"

He huffed. "Well, I didn't you pregnant at fifteen."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, well you did eventually and they handled the situation way better than we did. He loves that little boy. We all do."

He rubbed her thigh. "Could we not do this? I don't want to discuss it anymore."

She frowned. "You knew how hard it was growing up without a father and so you let your children suffer for all of your anger." He didn't say a word. "And what makes it worst you disown an innocent boy!" She stood up. "And… you have been a horrible father to them."

He looked up at her slowly. "Stop it."

She clutched her heart. "In your fit of rage you disrespected Hikari – how can you fix your mouth to say that in front of me – Hiashi or his daughters!"

"Mi-"

"You knew… you tried hurting them all, that's just dirty!" She shook her head. "And I defend you all the time like a good wife b-but…" He grabbed her trembling wrist. "Sometimes I hate you so much…" He closed his eyes and hugged her.

"I'm sorry."

She pushed him away. "You're not! After all these years of abuse to them and… you're disgusted? I watch Sasuke and Hinata grow with Daisuke. They thrive on happiness, the way we used to."

"It can't be fixed."

"It can. We made them… they are a part of us. Parts of our hearts make theirs and you just don't care – you don't care." She wiped her face. "I just want our family back."

"Will talking to them help?" He said nervously. He hated to see his wife cry.

She shook her head. "No, they are too damaged for talking especially Sasuke – you ruined him. I just want you to love them." She turned to the door. "If he follows in your footsteps you better pray Fugaku," She glared at him. "You better pray he has light for you in his heart and that I am well past dead to see it." She slammed the door.

She took a deep breath and giggled. Everything was going to plan. She wiped her eyes and reapplied her lipstick. She walked to the corner of the wall. She tapped the intercom twice. "Hello everyone, please make your way to the second Dining Room!"

.

"**Hello everyone, please make your way to the second Dining Room!"**

Hinata covered her chest looking up at the intercom on the ceiling. Sasuke laughed as she pulled over her sweater. "That's so creepy!" She pulled back on her pants.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke buttoned his pants.

She ran a hand through her hair. "To check on Daisuke… remember that son we have?"

He tapped his chin and pushed her to the wall. "Doesn't ring a bell." He smirked.

She ran her hands down his chest and moaned. "Put on a shirt, now."

He pushed his hands up her sweater. "My turn." She squeaked and grabbed his hands. She really tried – kind of to get anyway.

"S-Sasuke, dinner!" She hissed out when he pulled her closer. "S-Stop…" She sighed when he backed up. She narrowed her eyes. "How do you have so much energy?"

He shrugged. "Chasing a four year old around the house builds stamina." He pulled on his shirt and opened the door.

.

Daisuke ran into the Second Dining room, being that he was being followed by a group of giggling girls. He huffed and sat in the chair. Hinata watched as the girls teamed up to push him up to the table.

"Is that okay, Daisuke-sama?"

"Daisuke-sama do you need anything!"

"Daisuke-sa-"

He raised his hand having them freeze. "It's time for Dinner for a Winner." They giggled. "I no need anything, girls. Thank you! Bye." They nodded and scurried out. Sasuke walked in and pointed to the group. Hinata sighed.

Soon everyone showed up. Deidara was laughing loudly. "And I told her everyone can chop beef but Nobody can pee soup!"

Itachi rubbed his forehead. Daisuke giggled until his face turned red. "You managed to entertain a child."

Deidara scoffed. "They are the hardest group of people to entertain, you try it."

Itachi shrugged. "Daisuke, staring contest go." Daisuke made his eyes wide. Itachi stuck out the tip of his tongue and the little boy busted into fits of giggles. "Simple."

When dinner started, Fugaku didn't come in until the middle. He sat down calmly giving a nod before eating. Mikoto glanced up at him for a moment before talking to Hinata. "Tonight, we all get to open one present!"

Hinata's eyes widened. "D-Daisuke… did you ever write that letter?"

He nodded. "I did!"

Sasuke smiled. "But… you didn't give it to us."

He nodded and drank his cup of milk. "I know…"

"Who did you give it to?" Sasuke blinked.

He giggled. "Someone…"

Sasuke frowned. "Was it Itachi?" The older Uchiha shook his head. "Deidara?" The blond shook his head. "Papa? You gave it to Nana?" Sasuke poked feeling a little crazy.

Daisuke shook his head. "Nope. It's okay… I didn't wish for anything BIG!" He opened his arms.

Hinata rubbed her temples. Two jobs, she gave the boy two jobs and he didn't manage to do the important one. "Ah…"

He nodded. "I can't wait!" He giggled.

Fugaku put down his fork. "I'm going to retire for the night," He looked up at Mikoto's pissed off face "I do not wish to be bothered"

Itachi sat silently. Sasuke crossed his arms. "No problem."

He gritted his teeth but sighed when Mikoto touch his hand. "Goodnight dear," He kissed her temple, "I'll to bed soon." And with that he went upstairs.

Sasuke pushed his plate away. "I hate him."

Mikoto gasped. "Don't say that!"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on, bath time then we should head to bed." He picked up Daisuke. He wiped his face happily and waved goodnight to everyone. Itachi sighed and motioned Deidara to follow him. Hinata gave a small smile.

"Hinata, what are you waiting for," She stood. "Everyone else made an excuse."

"I have a small surprise for you," She bent and grabbed a container of brownies. "I haven't made them in a while soo…" Mikoto watched as the girl walked down to the end of the table pushing the plates away. "I'll be careful though…"

Mikoto looked at the container and back at her. "Why?"

"They're awfully loud." Hinata winked.

The woman eyes twinkled and grabbed one. "I haven't had one of these since – Thank you!" She bit into one before nodding happily. Hinata rubbed her arm. "Oh Hinata…" She rubbed her forehead. "Tell me he didn't mean it – that's his father!"

He did mean it but Hinata wasn't going to break the poor woman's heart. Not after all the things she trying to do to get her family on the right track again. "Hey, worry about that later. Don't kill the buzz."

She nodded taking another one.

.

.

December 25th

Daisuke sat up in the lonely bed. He really hated waking up in the middle of the night. Everything was scarier. "Mommy…" He whispered holding his Kyuubi. This room was way too big for him. He looked at the window seeing a tree rub against the window. He squeaked hiding under the covers. "Daddy…" He said a bit louder. "Chichi…" He closed his eyes trying to breathe. "I'm a big boy!" He threw the covers off to hear a creaking sound.

He grabbed Kyuubi and ran out the room. He swallowed. There were so many doors. He felt his eyes water. All he wanted was to cuddle with his mommy. The creaking sound got louder and he ran down the hallway. There were a few windows but none of them were low enough for him to see out of.

"Nana!" He called and flinched hearing his voice echo. He turned to go back to the room but… everything looked the same. He heard a deep voice. "Papa?" He ran towards the voice. He turned the corner only to bump hard into something.

He looked up into piercing red eyes. "What the hell?" Fugaku growled.

Daisuke rubbed his sore knees before standing up. "Papa! I can't fiiind my mommy!"

"Didn't I say I wasn't your papa!?" He gripped his night shirt. Daisuke covered his noise. The man reeked of liquor. "I don't know where that whore is." He dropped him.

Daisuke's lip trembled. "B-But y-you're my papa!" He wiped his face. He was an Uchiha. No crying like Daddy said. "W-Why do you call my mommy that!?"

He crouched down. "I am nobody to you."

His big eyes watered again. "I… I… Nana," He sniffled. "I l-love yo-" The man snatched him up.

Why was he always looking at him like that! Why were there so many emotions in such a small child. He… Fugaku was probably too drunk to walk right now. Then this little boy – his little boy always managed to find him. Sasuke always snuck into his office and kept him company. He told him to go to bed. He told him.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" He watched the child cringe and start to cry under his grip. "Dammit, I said SHUT UP!"

.

They shot up. "What in the…" Hinata trailed off hearing Daisuke screaming. Sasuke yawned and waved her to back to sleep. "Hurry, you butt!"

"You wake up grumpy…" He muttered. He walked out in the hallway and went down two doors. "Dai…" His eyes widen seeing Kyuubi down the hallway towards Fugaku's office. He heard yelling.

"Sasuke, shut up!"

He froze for a second hearing his father's voice and Daisuke crying. He shot down the hallway to see Fugaku dripping Daisuke's arm. "Put him down!" He growled. Dark eyes met each other and the oldest one dropped the kid. "Have you lost your mind? What the fuck is your problem!?" He yelled.

"Sa…" He shook his head seeing Daisuke and not Sasuke. "Shut up!" He yelled back.

Itachi peeped out the room. "What is going on?" He looked to Daisuke sobbing. He picked the boy up. "What did he do?"

Sasuke stepped up to him. "Don't you dare touch him!"

"I'll touch whoever I please." The man pushed him. Sasuke pushed him back. Daisuke cried harder. Hinata came down the hall. Daisuke screamed and reached out to her.

Her looked at his bruised arm. "What…" She looked at the two Uchihas. "Stop it!" She put Daisuke down. Mikoto rushed out her room only for Fugaku to punch Sasuke in the stomach. "Stop!" Sasuke spit up blood and punched the man in his face.

Mikoto stood between them. "Stop it right now!" She yelled.

Hinata pushed Sasuke back. "Sasuke!"

He looked pass her. "Get out of my way."

Fugaku wiped his lip and moved the woman out of the way. "You ungrateful bastard." Mikoto stumbled into the wall. Sasuke moved around Hinata. Itachi came between them. Fugaku glared at his oldest son. "I'm so sick of you too!"

Itachi sighed before grabbing their necks and slamming them into the wall. "I hate being violent," He droned. "But you woke me up." He tightened his grip on their necks. Sasuke was fuming while Fugaku was cursing. Hinata covered her mouth. "Look at what you have done to mother…"

Said woman was against the wall with tears streaming down her face. "H-How…" Sasuke snatched out of his grip and went to her. She raised her hand. "I don't want to hear it."

Fugaku was released. "Mik-"

She shook her head. "I'm… I don't care," Hinata helped her up. "I just don't care… kill each other! Do it," She clenched her fist. "Better yet kill me! I get so – so fucking pissed!" She yelled. "Just finish the job boys…"

Itachi took her hand. "Come on, laid down." She nodded. Itachi threw them glares. "Merry Christmas…" He took his mother into her room.

Sasuke was snatched by Hinata. "What were you thinking!?"

"He – he hurt Daisuke."

Hinata looked around. "Where is he…?" She went to the balcony almost pushing Fugaku in the process. "Daisuke!" She ran downstairs. "Daisuke!" She ran in the Art room but froze when she felt cold air and turned to the large wooden door. "No…"

.

.

.

**Author Note: Oh yeah… Intense! The Next one is the last one! Cheers! Anywho review! I know it seems like I'm updating everyday… because it's true! Cha! I'm getting it. *dance* Getting it! *snaps***


	24. Life's Good

Playing for Keeps

**Author Note: *sniffle* Last chapter… I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 24 – Life's Good

.

.

Sasuke came down stair absently holding his stomach. "I…" Hinata was putting on her coat and boots. "Hinata, it's freezing out there!"

She wrapped a scarf around her neck. "Daisuke is out there." She put on her gloves.

He frowned putting on his coat. "I'll help."

She shook her head. "Don't you think you've done enough!? You're the reason why he ran out in the first place." She pushed him. "Go – Go have a petty fight with your father." She went outside.

Sasuke grabbed her shoulder. "Hin-"

"You're – you're just like Fugaku!" Her opal eyes watered. "Kami, you're his spitting imagine!" She stomped along the snow following his faint footsteps. "Daisuke!" She called.

Sasuke swallowed that pill hard. What if it ran through the family and… and he was going to fight with Daisuke like that. He touched his throat still sore from Itachi 'The Fabulous Hulk' Uchiha.

He wouldn't become like that. He couldn't…

He followed behind the trembling girl. "Daisuke!" She screamed.

"The gates aren't open so he is around here somewhere." He muttered.

She glanced over. "What were you thinking?"

He scoffed. "Did you see what he did to him?"

She squeezed her eyes from the blaring frost. "Of course I saw it," She fixed her hood. "Daisuke will start to think that's the only way to communicate… leave your fights with your father behind closed doors." She frowned.

"I just… he used to grab me like that."

She looked over and wrapped an arm around him. "Don't let your past dictate what you do now…" She looked up at him. "And don't let that stop you future – Daisuke is like… our legacy!" She threw her arms in the air. "You're grandfather made your father that way and he is making you… just like him, don't you get it?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I get it."

She shrugged. "Just stop the cycle because I'm not as nice as your mom," She smiled. "I'll kill you bot-" Sasuke put a hand in front of her. "Wha…"

"Do you hear that?" He put a hand over her mouth. She glanced over before listening to the quiet forest… but there was faint sniffling. She started moving towards the noise. Sasuke rubbed his temples before snapping. "Follow me."

"Bu-"

He just pulled her through the wintery place. She looked up at him. He looked like he knew exactly where Daisuke was. He didn't say much after that but his face looked like it remembered something delightful. She decided not to question him and tried to keep her footing.

He pointed to a large oak tree and sure enough there was a small navy lump sitting beside the tree. Hinata let go of him before running to the little boy. "Daisuke!" She yelled.

He looked up in fear. "I'm s-sorry Ma-" He was cut off by her dropping to her knees and hugging him tight. He clutched her jacket and buried his head in her chest. She plopped down on the snow. "Mama!" He yelled.

She grabbed his face. "I have I told you? You have to stop running off! People are going to start thinking we don't love you!"

He frowned. "But… I was scared!" His eyes watered again. Sasuke squatted beside them. Daisuke sniffled trying to wipe off his frosty tears. "I sorry for crying."

Sasuke shrugged. "It's okay… stop that, okay?" He nodded quickly. "Cool." Sasuke gave a curt nod before looking at the scenery.

Daisuke grumbled. "Group hug!" He stretched out his arms. They looked at each other before wrapping their arms around the boy. He giggled happily. "This is a nice gift, ne?"

Hinata smiled. "What?"

Daisuke grabbed both their hands. "Um…happy family time!"

Sasuke furrowed his brows at all three hands. "This is what you wanted for Christmas – from Santa?" He nodded. Sasuke scoffed. "You're right he is creepy."

Hinata took his hand before standing up. "We've always been happy, Dai."

He shook his head. "No…" He took Sasuke's hand. "We're happy now."

Hinata looked over at the calm Uchiha. Maybe he knew what was going on, she huffed. It only proved her thoughts on her creepy son. He didn't want anything that was store bought but he wanted… She smiled happily down at him as he and Sasuke were talking.

She and Sasuke swung their arms making the little boy swing.

He busted into a fits of giggles telling them to do it again. She took a deep breath. This was a nice Christmas gift. "Wait! Wait!" He pulled away and ran in front of them. There was a strip of sun shining through the tree tops. "Hikari-chan!" He spun tilting his face up towards the warmth.

Sasuke grinned at Hinata's shocked face. She did tell him that she was in the sky. He probably assumed because of the meaning of Hikari that they were talking about the Sun. It was a cleverly adorable mistake.

Hinata ran up to him and danced in the sunlight. Sasuke crossed his arms at the sight. He wasn't like his father and there was no way he was going to break this type of joy. He grinned. "Wait for me." He enjoyed them.

.

.

December 27th

"Really?" Ino covered her mouth.

Hinata nodded. "It was like an explosion of… craziness," She shrugged. "Then the whole Daisuke thing."

Ino ran her hands over the fabric of the shirts. "I think it's adorable, Hina."

"It's like his eyes," She pointed to her eyes for emphasis. "Can see through people! You know, like that one character off of that show that Naruto is obsessed with?"

Ino giggled. "Shinobi Showdown, you know it's a pretty good show!" Hinata face soured. Ino smacked her teeth. "Naruto made me watch it! It's like full of ninjas and evil guys," She grinned. "There is one evil guy on there… reminds me of Orochimaru."

Hinata shrugged. "You got off topic."

Ino blinked. "Really? You would too if you watch it."

Hinata groaned. "Can we go home now?"

Ino crossed her arms. "I wanted to take you out for your birthday! You know, some girl time and what are you trying to do? Get home to Sasuke!" She pretended to gag. "And… and the little one I guess." She grumbled.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "We've been out for the whole day… doing nothing."

Ino shoved a dress in her face. "Try that on!"

"Wha-"

"Try it! Go on!" She turned around seeing Hidan, Itachi and Deidara talking. "Hey, Hidan!" He turned around with a frown telling her not to yell. She laughed. "Help her find the dressing rooms!"

He grumbled. "This way, little bitch." He grabbed Hinata's arm. She sighed and followed him along. It almost worried Hinata that Ino was comfortable enough to come into Itachi's shop and start ordering his employees around.

Ino pulled out her phone. "Hey, yeah Mama Bear is waking from hibernation?"

"**What the hell?"** Naruto's voice came through the phone.

She groaned asking for Sasuke. **"What, Ino."**

"Mama Bear is getting restless." She muttered eyeing the dressing rooms. "Are you finished?"

"**Almost. Take her somewhere else."**

"I don't think I can… she scares me."

There was a laugh**. "Ino!"** Naruto's voice came through again. **"This is your time to shine, baby! You're the best actress just pretend!"**

Ino twirled her hair with a finger. "You think so?"

"**I know so. We're almost re – Daisuke, stop that!" He laughed. "Yeah, so stall her."**

She nodded. "Will do!"

Hinata walked out. "This is-"

"Cute!" She sighed. "I guess it's time to get you home." The opal eyed girl smiled going to take off the dress. Ino bit her lip and nodded. "For Naruto…" Hinata came out. "Hinata!" She clutched the phone in her hand.

Hinata frowned. "W-What?"

Tears flowed down her eyes. "…He… Naruto…" She covered her face.

"He what?"

She looked up. "H-He just broke up with m-me!" She sobbed… hard. "OVER THE PHONE!" She wailed.

Hinata rubbed her back. "W-Why?" She walked her to one of the little benches. If she took her out in public she would make a scene like falling on the floor.

She cried in the girl's shoulder. "He… said I was overbearing! Me!? I'm like underbearing! I don't even bear!" She pulled at her hair. "I'm a neutral bearer!"

Hinata frowned. "That's… Naruto wouldn't…" She looked into dull watery blue eyes. "I'm sorry."

Ino stood up. "I'll show him overbearing!" She nodded quickly. "I'll ask Daddy to buy me a Grizzly bear and I'll trap him and the bear in a room!" She smiled. "That'll show him right."

"No. You'll go to jail…" Hinata sweat dropped at the sight of the crazy blonde.

Ino crossed her arms. "He broke my heart! I bet it was that… that Sakura! I bet! Right? He did LOVE her first!" She growled.

Hinata really hated seeing her friend this – psycho. "Ino we shou-"

Ino put her phone to her ear. "Hello?" She turned away. "Yeah… okay… cool. I love you too, sunny-bums." She giggled and turned around. "We made up!"

Hinata eyes widened. "Wha-"

Ino grabbed her arm. "Let's get you home, huh?" Hinata was sure she needed new friends.

.

.

"I did have a fun time, thank you." Hinata got out the car. Ino ran around to meet her. "I thought you were going to Naruto's?"

She laughed. "He can wait." She sighed and fixed her scarf. "Don't you just hate the winter? It kills my hair."

Hinata smiled and grabbed the door knob. "I think your ha-"

"SURPRISE!" People jumped out the woodwork shouting. Hinata would have fainted if Ino hadn't caught her. Daisuke ran out with a hat. "Happy birthday mama!"

She blinked and looked around. "W-What… huh?"

Naruto and Sasuke walked up to her. "Happy birthday Mama Bear." Naruto chuckled hugging her. She looked at a smirking Sasuke.

"You… planned this?"

He shrugged. "No biggie." She could beg to differ from all the decorations that were hanging up and the presents that were sitting in the kitchen. It looked like the whole football team was here, some of her other friends, Hanabi brought her boyfriend Konohamaru and friends. Kurenai and Shensi were here. Itachi and his friend appeared from the back. Kiba and Shino were even here. Then it was like a burn on her cheek, turning to the source teal eyes were looking at her.

"Happy birthday, Blue." He smirked.

She smiled. "Thank you," She turned to Sasuke. "Thank you so much."

He nodded. "No problem," He looked passed her. "Look, I'll be back." He made direct eye contact with her. She nodded quickly. "Have fun." He glanced at Gaara before walking away.

Said boy followed Sasuke's retreating form. "I don't think he likes me." He grinned. Well, he did make it painfully, visibly clear. "I want to give you something." She nodded. He ran a hand through his blood red hair. "In private, Blue."

She was so shocked and out of her element it seemed like everything was going in slow motion. He took her hand taking her into the backyard. She watched him closely when he pulled something out of his pocket. "I…"

He gave her a slender box. She looked at it. "What is it?"

He scoffed. "I'm pretty you understand gifts," He paused. "You open it." He stepped closer to her which made her take a caution step back.

She nodded slowly. She pulled the shiny red ribbon and opened it. "It's a…"

"A necklace." He offered.

She pulled it out. "It's so pretty." And it was. It was a thin sliver chain and on the end was a blue jewel hanging from it. "And it's blue…"

"Actually it's sapphire."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Put it on." She laughed and tried but failed. With a smirk he took it from her. "Turn around." She usually felt comfortable around the red head but as of lately… She froze feeling his fingers skim over the skin of her neck. "There…" His breath tickled her neck.

She jumped away. "Gaara…"

His tattoo rose. She had to fight herself not to giggle. "What?"

She grabbed his hands. "Thank you for this," He glanced down at her hands and nodded. "You've been an amazing friend to me."

Friendzoned

He opened his mouth then closed it. "You're with the Uchiha, no?"

She looked down trying to block out the sound of Naruto yelling. With a shrug she glanced up at him. "N-Not really but I…" She blushed when he grabbed her shoulders. "I care about him…" She whispered.

He kept his hands there. "I understand…" He dropped them.

She touched the necklace. "D-Do you want it back?"

He scoffed. "Not that type of guy, kept it." He pulled out a similar necklace with a red ruby on it. "Matching sets, eh?"

She nodded. "yeah…"

He sighed. "Well, this is just awkward now," He turned back. "You should get back to your party."

She blinked and headed towards the door. "Tha-" She froze feeling him kiss her cheek. "Gaa-"

"Maybe in a different lifetime." He turned. "l only came for that," He stuffed his hands in his pocket. "See you at school, Blue." He gave a lazy wave before leaving.

She nodded wordlessly and went into the house. "Well, well…" She jumped looking into onyx eyes.

"Sasuke! I – we – there wasn't…"

He chuckled ruffled her head. "I'm not worried. I saw the Friendzone cream all over his face." She looked down at the cake in his hand. "I baked it." He muttered.

She stepped back. "And you're serving it to living creatures?"

He mocked her. "I think it tastes pretty good."

She looked down at the lumpy square in his hands. She crossed her arms at the white frosting with mysterious black swirls in it. "Did you make the frosting too?"

He nodded. "Took five tries… but it's edible." He muttered quietly.

She frowned and sighed. "I guess."

He smirked. "Hey!" He yelled making everyone shush. "It's cake time." They started walking over. "I made it."

"Oh hell no." Naruto turned back.

"Hey, dobe it's good!"

Daisuke giggled as he sat at the high chair. "I'll try it!"

Hinata wanted to cry. "Look at you willing to give your life," She scooped him up and sat down. Sasuke frowned and sat it down. "Let's cut it."

Sasuke grabbed a knife as everyone brace for an explosion. He huffed when he heard a group of relieved sighs. Nobody could figure out how he managed to destroy food… good thing he was cute. He put a piece on Hinata's plate. She stared at it.

First, it fell apart. "It's just really moist." He explained happily. Second, it looked doughy in the middle. "That's just filling." Third the cake was black… inside and out. "I just got the black and white food coloring mixed up." She stared at it for a long minute… how did one mix up white and black food coloring?

Naruto stepped up. "We have to put faith in Sasuke or he'll never get better!" He grabbed a fork.

Hiashi grabbed his elbow. "Don't expedite your death, boy."

Sasuke shot the man a glare. "It's good try it!" He growled stabbing the knife in the cake.

Naruto lifted a trembling fork-full of cake. He placed it in his mouth and chewed…and chewed…and chewed… then swallowed. "It's not tha… that…" He covered his mouth and ran the hallway.

Ino screamed. "You're going to kill him!" She ran down the hallway.

Hinata bounced Daisuke in her lap. "See, don't eat that." He nodded quickly.

Sasuke sighed. "If you need me I'll be in my room sulkin-."

The door opened revealing Mikoto with a cake. "Mommy to save the day!" They cheered. She smiled. "I heard Sasuke was baking, glad he didn't kill anyone."

Hinata smiled. "Naruto didn't make it."

She smacked her teeth. Sasuke crossed his arms. "Way to show off, mother."

She hugged him. "I love you but you can't boil water, baby." She laughed. "Alright, let's eat!"

.

After they opened presents, Sasuke kicked everyone out. Hinata was surprised he let people stay in the house for that long with his OCD on rampage. Mikoto was helping clean up. "Sasuke, what were you thinking with this horrible cake!" She dropped it in the trash can… black smoke rose.

Sasuke growled. "I tried to do something nice and loo-" He was cut off back a knock at the door. Mikoto went to open it only for his eyes drifted to the new presence. Fugaku silently walked in ignoring them both. Sasuke almost sprayed him with Window Cleaner. "Why is he here?"

The onyx eyed man walked up to Hinata. She subconsciously held Daisuke closer. "I…" He glanced at Mikoto then to Hinata. "I apologize for Christmas…" She felt Daisuke trying to squirm out of her hold. "Happy birthday…" He placed a card on the table.

Daisuke looked up at her. "Mama say something."

She let out a sigh. "You… should apologize to him." She motioned to a frozen Sasuke. "He needs it more than I do." She whispered hating the feeling of Sasuke's eyes drilling into her head.

"No." Sasuke hissed.

Hinata turned to him. "Go talk to him, seriously." They had a staring contest before Sasuke caved and told the man to follow him to the backyard. The older man complied wordlessly. After closing the door Sasuke leaned against the house waiting on him to speak.

Fugaku looked at the sky. "Your mother…" He couldn't help the smirk pulling at his face. "She really…"

"This isn't about her." Sasuke muttered.

"I know." He sighed. "What would make this go away?"

Sasuke couldn't believe he actually asked that. Like it honestly made a difference about what he gave him. Nothing would lessen the anger he had for him. "Nothing," He crossed his arms. "Nothing you – why are you even here?"

"She nor… Daisuke deserve that. I was drunk an-"

"You called him my name," He turned to his father. "Why?"

"You two have a very… identical resemblance." He brought his hand to his nose. "I shouldn't have done it."

"You're right. Though, that doesn't explain anything."

Hiashi chuckled. "You know, you used to run in my office and asked to play. You said Itachi didn't want to play or ask for you to ask me and so you'll beg me to play…" He looked over. "And I did once or twice when work wasn't piled up. You probably forgotten about that."

Sasuke chose not to speak. He looked up at the sky. The sunset was always amazing around his time. Fugaku sighed. "Then when work was upsetting and you'll just pull at me and beg me to play or just to sit in the office with me."

"Mm." He grunted.

"I don't know what changed or why it did. Everything that you and Itachi did just started to bother me. It was either you didn't do it right or not well enough. I believe it was the death of Hikari that set me over the top."

"What does Hinata's mother have to do with anything?" He snapped.

"Despite what you think, Mikoto and I didn't have that 'love at first sight' that you teens believe in," He sighed. "Actually, Hikari and Mikoto were friends as me and Hiashi."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You were with Hikari? Mom was with… Hiashi?" He almost felt the need to gag.

He nodded. "She was my first love… they die hard," He shrugged. "I love Mikoto but… it just upset me that she was gone. I grieve with anger."

"I've noticed." He grumbled.

"Yes, well… I am sure you don't have time for an emotional bonding experience and either do I but…" He closed his eyes. "I should apologize for all of the grief I gave you in the past and even now."

"You should."

He looked at him. "But you are my son and we both know that things will never be as peachy as it is with the little one." Sasuke looked at him and nodded. "So, apologizes aren't needed. We have that mutual understanding, no?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Dude, I don't care."

Fugaku chuckled. "That is my blood that runs through you, you know?"

"That what's science tells us." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be neutral with you because you apologized to her."

"Ah, you love her then."

He shrugged again. "Not your business, old man."

"Despite what I say I do think you have some qualities of being a decent father."

"If that's your compliment keep it."

Fugaku shrugged. "So be it." They walked in the house to see Mikoto pressed against the glass. "What are you doing?"

She laughed and wiped the glass. "Me? J-Just… - ugh is that the best you can do? No handshake? Hug? Smile!"

Hinata smiled. "It beats beating each other."

Sasuke nodded. "You understand."

Daisuke patted Fugaku on the leg. "…umm…"

"What?" He muttered.

"Are you my… papa now?"

He looked up at Mikoto then to the teens and finally back at him. "I suppose for the time being but I am not a nice man."

Daisuke giggled and gave him a card. "You…missed Chrissy-mas!" Fugaku opened the card to see a poorly drawn picture of himself and Mikoto. "I gave you a smile." He pointed to his own smile.

"Thank you." He muttered taking the card. "I have work to do now." He left without another word.

Mikoto sighed. "I know, the type of men I fall for, huh?" She grabbed her purse. "See you later!"

.

"So… he is trying to kill his brother," Hinata sipped on her hot chocolate. "Because he killed their whole clan?"

Sasuke nodded. "Daisuke don't sit so close to the TV."

The little boy rolled back with an 'Oof' Hinata shook her head. "I don't get it. He let him LIVE why taunt him?"

Sasuke scoffed. "I think he is an inspirational character. Later on, he goes crazy… like really crazy."

She looked over. "Think you'll try to kill Itachi if he killed your family."

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah, I can see it. He'll kill my mom with a sweater from his Spring Edition."

She giggled as Daisuke crawled back up to the TV. "Daisuuukkee…" He got up and sat on the couch in between them. "I like that shy girl!" She pointed to the screen.

"Of course you would, you both have weird eyes."

"That's not why!" She huffed. "Right, Dai?" He shook his head. She grabbed him making him squeal. "You love my eyes, right?"

He grabbed his face. "Yup!" He sat down and yawned. "I sleeeeepy!" He rubbed his eyes.

"Go get ready for you bath then." She put him down. He nodded and ran off. She sighed and turned off the TV. "I think I'm rea-"

He grabbed her wrist. "I haven't given you your present yet." She looked down at his wrist and back at him. "Stay here." She nodded as he shot up and ran in the backroom.

She rubbed her face. She faintly heard Daisuke giggling as Sasuke ran-walked back down the hall. He hand his hands behind his back. "Wh-"

"Shut up and close your eyes." She huffed and obeyed. She felt him slid something cold on her finger. "Alright, look." She opened her eyes and gawked at the ring. He watched her face almost sour. "Oh shit, it's not an engagement ring!" He put his hands up. "We're way too young for that."

She sighed. "I thought you lost your mind!"

He scoffed. "No, geez… do I look like one of those romantic guys that try to get married at eighteen?"

"No. You look like a buzz kill." She grumbled. "Then what's it for?"

He sighed. "You ruined the mood with that ugly face that you made."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to take it off."

"Do it," He snapped. She went to remove it. "Joking! Keep it on…" He sighed. "This marks you as my…" He tapped his chin. "We didn't plan this far…" He leaned back on the couch. "Look, I don't want to be with anyone else and I would appreciate the same courtesy from you."

"Sasuke…"

He put a hand up. "Don't go whispering my name like that. It's not that kind of party. All I'm saying is we might as well do this for real and that," He pointed at the ring. "Well, that's to ward off guys."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so…"

"Lovable? Hugable?" He leaned forward. "Kissable?"

She mushed his face. "Stupid! Why can't you just ask like every normal person?"

He rubbed his cheek. "Because you're going to get emotional!"

"So!"

He grabbed her face. "You piss me off so much." He sighed. "How did we stay friends so long?"

She shrugged. "I don't know…"

He gave a lopsided smile. "Stop talking…" He leaned forward. She smiled and brushed her lips against her until a very naked Daisuke ran into the room.

"Daisuke!"

He giggled. "Mama here's daddy's song! Head, shoulders, knees and toes and toes!" He spun around. "Eyes, ears, ankles and elbows and elbows," He bobbed his head. "Hey! You know we don't love this ho-" Sasuke grabbed his face.

"Heh, kids huh?" He chuckled. Hinata rolled her eyes. She really loves her boys.

.

.

.

**Ten Years Later**

**(Epilogue)**

.

.

.

Sasuke and Hinata got out of the car. She laughed. "I didn't hurt you too bad."

He rubbed his neck. "Oh, you mean the whip-lash?" He shrugged. "I thought seeing the world sideways was the new trend."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm getting better."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "If your definition of better is successfully giving me have a mini heart attack every time you drive then yes, you've gotten much better."

She grabbed his hand. "You're a horrible teacher."

He grinned and grabbed her face. "I think I'm pretty decent." He dipped to kiss her. She squeaked and pulled him closer until they bumped into the door. She pulled away panting slightly.

"We're getting too-"

"Too what? I'm still in my primes." He grinned as she opened the door. "And I'll sho-"

They paused seeing Shensi sitting on the floor watching TV. Asuna was on the couch eating pizza and one of Neji's daughter, Nikko in the kitchen eating cereal with Daisuke. Sasuke's eye twitched. "Since when is this the new hang out?"

Hinata waved her hand. "Don't mind him, he's grumpy."

Nikko giggled. "You're always grumpy, Uncle."

He crossed his arms. "I just wanted to home to a teen-less house."

Daisuke stood. "Dad, we saved you some pizza."

He sighed and walked over. "Oh thanks," He grumbled. Daisuke chuckled at his grumpy father. "You and your friends, go away."

Nikko pouted. "Me too?"

He nodded. "Yes, you too."

Hinata walked over trying to pry Shensi off. "Go away before I tell your mom!"

Shensi pouted. "But Mrs. Uchihaaaaa are you really happy with these emotionless guys! I'm almost eighteen in two years!"

Daisuke tried frowning at his crazy friend. "Stay away from my mom, creep."

Sasuke ruffled his hair. "Oh… you're just like me. I'm going to kill him."

Shensi stepped back. "Fine, fine… later my love," He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Nikko, Asuna I'll take you home."

Nikko nodded before hugging Sasuke, Daisuke and Hinata. "See you guys later!" They left.

Asuna shook her head. "Daisuke will walk me home, right honey?" His face soured as she bounced over. "So, what are we cooking today?"

Hinata looked at the bright eyed girl. "Huh?"

She smiled. "I read that cooking together as a family improves healthy, self-esteem and brings the family closer."

Sasuke nodded. "Then why are you here?"

She laughed. "We are family, well we will be soon, right Dai?"

"No." He muttered grabbing a water bottle before walking in the living room. She sat on the couch next to him. "Asunaaaa…."

She smiled. "So when are we going to start on wedding colors?"

He grimaced. "First, we're fifteen not twenty," He stood up. "And even if we were I wouldn't marry you… we aren't even dating!" He rubbed his forehead.

"Daisuke be nice!" Hinata called from the kitchen.

He glanced at his mom. "Yes mom…" He looked back at the unfazed girl. "Sorry, Asuna."

She stood and looked at her watch. "You didn't hurt my feelings. I read it's common for couples in love to fight." She looked down at her phone. "Awh…My dad is waiting outside, bye!" She blew a kiss before leaving.

He walked to the door. "I'm NOT your boyfriend!" He closed the door.

Sasuke chuckled. "You like her so much."

Daisuke smiled, wiping a blush from his cheeks. "Is it that obvious?"

The older Uchiha sighed. "It's in our blood," The two looked at him. "Falling for the crazy ones." Hinata's eyes widened causing him to chuckle nervously. "But… you're the best kind of crazy."

Hinata nodded. "Okay." She walked in the backroom.

Sasuke looked at his son. "Great…"

Daisuke snickered. "You set yourself up, Dad. Not much of a smooth talker anymore?" He moved his ebony-navy hair out of his face before stuffing his hands in his pockets. "The great Sasuke Uchiha has fallen." He smirked walking into his room.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Fallen?" He let out a scoff. "Older the wine better the taste." He closed his eyes. "I'm still sexy."

Hinata leaned against the doorframe. "I can agree to that," He looked over with a smile. She ran a hand through her hair. He walked over to her. "He just likes playing your game."

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I am still the high score player."

She smiled. "For now…."

He grabbed her hand. "I guess we're playing for keeps then."

Daisuke peeped out. "Please, for my ears GO in your room! You're not teenagers anymore." He closed the door. Hinata opened his door and jumped on his bed. "Mooooom, stop it!"

"I love my baby!" She tried kissing him.

He whined. "Dad, help! Ma – I'm not a baby!"

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe. He had to admit he didn't think they would be this happy… but he couldn't have wanted it anyway else. He was nothing like his father and he would make sure to keep it that way. "Daisuke you used to love meee!"

"I do but – Dad get her!" He tried prying her off.

"After so many years of snitching on me and being a traitor," His brow rose. "I think you should suffer."

"Daaad! Sorry!" He laughed at her attempt to give him a 'wet-willy'.

He shrugged. "Fine," He went in a pulled the woman off of him. She fell into a fit of giggles. He chuckled as Daisuke pouted saying they were too old. But this was exactly what they wanted and yeah, this was great.

.

.

.

**Author Note: FINISHED! I'M FINSIHED! I have to give a BIG, FAT, THANK YOU to everyone that reviewed, favorite and followed. I love you all… so… yeah… I hope that was good enough… if it wasn't you… just imagine something… I dunno. Well, this has gotten awkward… BYE!**


End file.
